


Beauty and the Thief

by ledger12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Death, Declarations Of Love, Detectives, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Heist, Human Catra (She-Ra), Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Oral Sex, Police, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Theft, Top Adora (She-Ra), Useless Lesbians, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 163,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledger12/pseuds/ledger12
Summary: Adora is an upcoming detective at the Bright Moon Police Department, young, energetic and painfully beautiful. She's kicking ass and taking names in the streets of Bright Moon, the youngest detective in the precinct to do so. There's absolutely nothing that could break her streak or her dream to become Chief of Police one day! That is until a certain mysterious thief steals her heart, forcing her to choose between true love and the police force. Will Adora's dream be broken or can she convince this crook to come over to the good side for the sake of their fated love?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Mara (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 439
Kudos: 320





	1. Love at First Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meet Adora the useless lesbian that falls in love with the first attractive woman she sees and ARRESTS!
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I said I was gonna wait to update this until I was done with Love is Pain BUT FUCK THAT! I was too excited to start writing this I had to get at least the first chapter out! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> It's gonna have shorter length chapters compared to the series Hard to Love, but some will be longer than the others depending how juicy the details are within them

It was a normal day in the city of Bright Moon, people driving to and from work, others minding their business. The city was normally a quiet place, but that didn’t stop it from getting crazy from time to time. Car chases, homicides, drug busts and theft/burglary were more common than none, especially in the Fright Zone District at the southern part of the city. That was where most of the crime was committed due to the population being made up of ex-convicts, criminals and gangs, all fighting each other for territory. The Bright Moon Police Department would be dispatched to that area on a daily basis, whether it was for a minor or major call, the police/detectives would be there in a flash, armed heavily to the T. Protocol was that a detective/police officer was to never be alone on a ride out, especially in that district. And although Adora was the best upcoming detective the BMPD has ever had, that didn’t stop her from getting reprimanded for doing just that.

“Detective Grayskull, do you copy?” the Captain radioed.

“I copy Captain,” Adora whispered. She was following close behind a former suspect of a case she had handled a couple weeks back, not happy that the lawyers had dismissed the case. She knew deep down in her soul that this suspect was guilty, she just needed a little bit more time and evidence to prove it.

“Why are you whispering? D—don’t tell me you’re following the suspect from Case 82-093?!” the Captain asked.

“What noo! No of course not,” she lied, continuing to follow the suspect quietly.

“Detective Grayskull you may be an incredible detective but you’re a _terrible_ liar. Now get back to this precinct this instant,” the Captain demanded.

“Ugh, fine,” she sighed, relenting as she quit following the former suspect and heading back to her squad car.

As she got into her squad car and drove off, she looked at her phone and noticed she had several missed calls from her partner; John Swift Wind or ‘Swift Wind’ for short. She rolled her eyes, blowing out a frustrated breath as she cleared her notifications. Her partner was a pain in the ass to deal with. He was annoying, loud and never actually wanted to do his job. To this day, Adora still couldn’t understand why they were paired up to be partners. She graduated from the academy at the top of the class while he was in the bottom 200. She was way more qualified to be a detective than he was, but here he was, a detective as well and no other than her pest of a partner. She slowly drove back to the precinct, trying to hold off on being berated by her Captain for the hundredth time that month. She really was an incredible detective, she was just hardheaded and stubborn. She was always running off on her own, resulting her in apprehending a suspect or collecting evidence easily when she did so. But because of this, she was always put on desk duty, a punishment she deemed unfair since she was inequivalently doing more for the precinct than any other detective/officer. As she made it back to the precinct and parked her car, she slowly trudged up to her bubble, ducking behind her fellow officers to hide herself from the Captain.

“Adora where have you been?” Bow whispered, one of her few friends she had made in the academy. Bow was going to be made Corporal soon, being the first black man in the history of the BMPD to do so. He was one of the better detectives as well, not quite as good as Adora, but he was up there. Since he showed leadership on the squad, the Chief of Police thought he was the perfect fit. Adora didn’t mind that the promotion wasn’t for her, she was happy for her friend and was aiming for a much bigger title; Chief of Police. Maybe one day she would get there, once she stopped being such a big head.

“Out on patrol,” she whispered, slinking into her desk.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Glimmer giggled, throwing a paper ball at her friend. Glimmer was Adora’s best friend from her childhood. They went to school together, lived close to each other growing up and even were roommates for a while. That was until she met Bow at the academy, causing them to fall in love, start dating and move in with the other. Adora was a little sad her best friend moved out, but now that she was living by herself, she was loving the alone time.

“Why does everyone keep saying that!” she half scoffed, ducking her head behind a case file as the Captain walked out of his office.

“Detective Grayskull, a word please,” he commanded, motioning for her to come into his office.

“Yes Captain,” she sighed, slowly shuffling past the other detectives towards his office. As soon as she made it in and sat down, she could feel his displeasure radiating off of him. She didn’t look up at him as he sat down, eyes glued to the floor as she tried to avoid the expression she knew he was giving her. As soon as she looked up at him, she gave a nervous half smile, trying her best to get him to calm down. “How’s everything going Micah? How’s the wife?”

“I’m placing you on desk duty—again!” he started, breathing out a frustrated breath as he looked at his underling. “And my wife is fine, you know the Chief is as busy as always.”

“Desk duty?! Come on Captain! That’s not fair!” she whined, pouting as he just shook his head at her.

“It is fair and you know it! How many times have I told you to not leave your partner and go off on your own? I found Swift Wind _crying_ in the locker room cleaning his badge with his tears and a napkin,” he sighed, shaking his head again at the sight of the grown man blubbering like a baby.

“He was crying!?” she asked, holding in her laughter since this was a serious matter.

“Yes, he was crying! Don’t even get me started on that. But the point is; you need to realize that it’s dangerous for you to go on your own like that! If you want to be Chief one day you need to do your duties as a detective _safely_ and _correctly_. A good detective doesn’t work alone, and a good police force doesn’t do the same. We work as a unit, as a whole. That means you go with your partner, **not** by yourself like you’re some lone ranger. Do you understand?” he explained.

“Yes Captain,” she sighed, rolling her eyes as he just grinned at her.

“Good. Now go get the files from Castaspella, she has the ones that need organizing and debriefing,” he grinned, shooing her along to start her work.

“Yes Captain,” she smiled, getting up and heading to grab the files. As she made it to Castaspella, the secretary that handled the files, she was met with a large hug, melting into it as she was wrapped up. “Hi Casta.”

“Adora sweetie! How are you! It’s been a week since I last saw you!” she laughed, shaking her head at the young detective who looked away bashfully. “Let me guess, the Captain wants you back on desk duty?”

“Ugh yes! I don’t know how you two are related, you’re much more nice than he is,” she pouted, smiling as Castaspella handed over the files.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet. And my brother has always been like that, but you already know you’re his favorite,” she smiled back. “Now run along and get this done! And stop going out on your own! I don’t wanna see you back here for desk duty again! Only for a personal visit!”

“Okay, thanks Casta,” she giggled, turning and walking back to the bubble.

As Adora made her way back to her desk she saw her partner talking with another set of officers, quickly dodging his sights and moving into her desk. She plopped the stack of files on her desk and started working, stopping here and there as she made small talk with Bow and Glimmer. Hours had passed and she was still working on the files, clock winding down as she went on. She was about to fall asleep but woke all the way up as the emergency line rang.

“I need all available officers on the sectors Plumeria and Salineas, shooting in progress, suspect still at large. Move out!” Captain Micah commanded, grabbing his own gear and getting ready. As soon as he saw Adora moving to get ready he stopped her, shaking his head at her with a knowing smirk. “Not you detective, I said _‘available’_ officers. You’re on desk duty, remember?”

“But Captain!” she whined, pouting as he continued to shake his head at her.

“No buts! You should’ve thought about that while you were out following former suspects by yourself! Finish those case files and then you’re free to go. _Home_ though detective, I don’t wanna see you back at this precinct until the morning. Understood?” he smiled, patting her on her shoulder as he made his way past her.

“Ughhh,” she groaned, plopping back down in her desk. She looked over at Bow and Glimmer who were giving her a sympathetic smile, getting ready as they prepared to move out. “Your dad’s a pain,” she grumbled, moving back to do her paperwork.

“Tell me about it,” Glimmer agreed, “at least you didn’t have to live with him for 18 years!”

“I mean I kinda did! I was always at your house! Ugh, it was much easier being the best friend of his daughter than to be a detective under his command,” she grumbled again, slamming her head down on the table with a pout. “I hate this.”

“It’s probably not gonna be _that_ fun,” Bow tried to sympathize, which wasn’t working. “Well it’s not really fun, none of the things we have to deal with are but you know! It won’t be that fun without you!”

“Thanks Bow,” Adora giggled, lifting her head up to smile at the two. “Good luck and be safe. Let me know when you guys make it back if I’m not here.”

“Hang in there Adora,” Glimmer smiled, squeezing her friend’s shoulder as she walked out of the bubble. Bow gave a small wave and followed his girlfriend, helping her get ready as they made their way towards their squad car.

Adora was left to do her paperwork, silently whining to herself as she continued to do so. Many hours had passed and she was finally done, stretching herself out and sighing in content as her joints popped. She walked the files back to where Castaspella was and said her goodbyes, walking out of the precinct and to her squad car to go home. As she made her way home, she heard a gunshot noise, causing her to swerve and pull over as she tried to determine where it had come from. She noticed a man had a shotgun pointed at person as they ran down the street, pushing and throwing people around them as they ran away. Adora quickly grabbed her gun and ran to the scene, quickly getting the details from the armed man and chasing the suspect down. He was a jewels salesman, one of the best in the city. He told Adora a woman had just robbed his store and he had tried to shoot her as she was leaving. Adora sprinted towards where the woman was heading, dipping down the alley to cut her off. As soon as Adora thought she had cut her off, she was met with a heavy body colliding into her own, causing her to fall back and drop her gun.

“Shit!” she snapped, eyes searching for her gun as she rolled to her feet. As she quickly recovered herself, she picked up the gun and pointed it at the woman, narrowing her eyes as she couldn’t see her face, only her figure. “Freeze! BMPD! Put your hands up you thief!”

“Is that any way to talk to a lady?” the woman purred, laughing at Adora’s confused look.

“I said ‘put your hands up’! Step out of the shadows slowly!” she commanded again, readying her finger on the trigger just in case the suspect tried anything.

“Easy there officer,” the woman purred again, slowly walking out of the shadows and into the light. “No need to be so aggressive.”

Adora’s heart nearly exploded in her chest as the woman stepped into the light, heart racing in her chest as she gazed upon her. The woman was slim, long legs and body to match. She had long brown curly hair, almost the color of her favorite coffee drink she drank on her way to work. Her eyes bounced across the woman’s face, taking in her beautiful and mesmerizing features. She had brown freckles peppered across her cheeks, complimenting her mocha/caramel complexion. Her eyes were two different hues of color; one cerulean, one saffron and they glistened brightly like the stars above them. She blushed as they made eye contact, shaking her head to clear her many unprofessional and unholy thoughts.

“It’s _Detective_ , and you’re under arrest,” she corrected, holstering her gun and taking out her cuffs.

“Oooh, kinky,” the woman smirked, not breaking it as Adora pulled her arms back and cuffed her tightly. “You know most people get dinner before this part, but hey, I’m not complaining when a handsome woman like you is the one doing it.”

“Quiet,” she stuttered, trying to hide her growing blush. “Let’s go.”

“Whatever you say, _Detective_ ,” she purred, giggling as she noticed Adora’s growing blush. The woman leaned back into Adora, causing Adora to flinch and tense up at the sudden contact, unconsciously shoving the woman away from her. The woman giggled again, a laugh so painfully captivating, it made Adora’s heart race. “Handsy AND aggressive, aren’t we?”

“S—sorry,” she stuttered again, letting out a shaky breath as she led the suspect to her car.

“No need to apologize. I like it rough,” she whispered in a sultry tone, winking at Adora as she turned her head slightly towards her. Adora blushed even harder at that, fighting a war within herself as she placed the woman in the back of her car.

Adora was having a real hard time concentrating, eyes bouncing from the road and to her rear view mirror, staring at the woman in the back of her squad car. She didn’t know why she was staring so much, but there was something about this woman that made her heart swell, something that made her want to her examine her and do other things possibly? She internally scolded herself as she tried to snap herself out of her trance, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. _‘What are you doing you useless lesbian?! She’s a suspect. A SUSPECT! Get your head in the game Troy Bolton!’_ she internalized, eyes focusing on the road again. _‘But she’s so fucking gorgeous. I mean look at her,_ ’ she continued, eyes glancing at the mirror and at the woman in the back, _‘the things I would do to her!’_

“Eyes on the road, Detective,” the woman smiled, not even looking towards Adora as she already knew she was staring.

Adora blushed a deeper shade of red, clearing her throat as she continued to drive back to the precinct. She was almost there, focusing on the road in front of her that she didn’t even notice the car coming from her right, smashing right into the side of her squad car. Everything went black after that, head spinning as she tried to open her eyes. She could hear people talking, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her vision. She slowly looked behind her, eyes growing wide as she saw the suspect was no longer in her seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled out her window, limping around the squad car as she tried to reach the voices. But as soon as she made it, there was no one there, head swiveling in confusion as she tried to figure out where the voices were coming from. She covered her eyes and leaned on her totaled squad car, blowing out a frustrated breath as she realized what had happened. Adora realized the woman nodded her head towards someone as she placed her in the back of her squad car, too distracted by the woman’s beauty to realize it at that moment. She didn’t even notice the car following behind them, or the woman giving silent signals to the car next to them. Adora’s focus was on one thing, and one person only; the beautiful goddess like suspect that she would probably never come across again. She internally kicked herself and limped towards a payphone, dialing for backup as she leaned against the pole.

As Adora was picked up by the ambulance and brought to the hospital, all she could think about was the woman, not the crimes she did or the fact that she was a suspect, but her beauty, her voice, her laugh, her scent. Adora was tantalized by the woman’s features, not being able to get them out of her mind for more than a second. She wasn’t even paying attention as she was being escorted to the hospital, not even paying attention as the doctor checked on her vitals. She was preoccupied by one thing only; the woman that had abruptly stolen not only some expensive jewels, but as well as her heart. And as Adora came to the realization, she knew she was in trouble. Big time.

“Adora!” Glimmer called, waving her hand in front of her friend’s face. Adora finally snapped herself out of her trance, looking up at her friend with a confused look.

“Huh?” she answered.

“I asked if you were okay?” she asked, eyeing her friend as she just sat there in a daze.

“Yea I’m good,” she sighed, looking down at her hands.

“Good,” she smiled, resting her hand over Adora’s. “I’m here to bring you home, let’s go.”

Adora got up and walked with Glimmer to her squad car, hugging a crying Bow as she met him. The entire car ride back to her place, her mind trailed back to the woman, replaying her over and over again in her mind. She didn’t even know her name, just the image of her perfect face. Adora scolded herself for feeling such things, especially towards a suspect. She vowed to herself that she wouldn’t become involved with anyone or even develop feelings for anyone until she was promoted, focusing on nothing but her career. But as she thought about the woman more, she couldn’t help it. Her feelings were growing more and more by the second, the more she thought about her, the more her feelings became abundantly clear. She looked at her friends and studied them, thinking back to when the two had first met. It was ‘love at first sight’ for the two of them, quickly being pulled together by some type of outside force when they first saw the other. Adora didn’t believe in such things, but as she thought about it more, it was becoming more apparent. Adora found her Bow, her ‘love at first sight’, and she hated herself for it. Not because it meant her vow to herself was broken, but because the woman was a suspect, in a sense her ‘enemy’. The person she was there to take down and arrest. But now that she realized her newfound feelings, what was she to do?

“We’re here,” Glimmer said, pulling over to Adora’s apartment.

“Thanks guys,” Adora smiled, pausing as Glimmer grabbed onto her hand.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked, eyeing her best friend carefully.

“Yea, I’m great,” she smiled again, waving goodbye as she exited the car.

She slowly made her way up to her apartment, dropping all of her things on the floor and plopping down on the couch. Her mind raced wildly as she laid there, thoughts bouncing everywhere as she tried to process everything. Who was this mysterious thief she had apprehended? And would she meet her again? Adora’s heart raced at the thought, a frown spreading across her face as she realized what an idiot she was being.

“You’re such a useless lesbian!” she screamed into the couch pillow, punching the couch cushions as she let out her frustrations.

Adora vowed to herself right then and there a declaration that she wouldn’t seek out these forbidden feelings. And for the next 10 hours, she would drill it into her mind that it was just that; a forbidden feeling, one that she couldn’t possibly have. Because if being infatuated by a suspect was going to compromise her chance at becoming Chief of Police one day, she wasn’t about to take the risk. No matter how much her heart wanted her to.


	2. Love at First Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now let's meet Catra, another useless lesbian that falls for the first attractive officer that's there to arrest her!
> 
> No one:
> 
> Absolutely no one at all:
> 
> Catra getting arrested: oooh kinky
> 
> SOMEBODY COME GET THIS WOMAN
> 
> ALSO google translate is your friend (Italian to be specific)
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna switch it back and forth between Catra and Adora POV once in a while but sometimes it will be both of their POV so don't get confused on me!

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

****

Catra lived a very care free life. She had always been a free spirit, not caring about anything or anyone in the world but herself. This was important in her line of work, especially when it came to doing her job. Catra worked for the Horde, a mafia that was known for their numerous successful heists across the city of Bright Moon and other places throughout the state of Etheria as well. She was the best thief they had; agile, sneaky, and exceptionally gorgeous, having the ability to hypnotize anyone and everyone with her beauty. Men and women would be so captivated by her beauty, half the time they wouldn’t realize that she had robbed them blind, so distracted by her looks until it was too late and she was already half way across the city with her loot.

“Dang Wildcat! You got some real classy jewels this time,” Scorpia applauded, eyeing the large gem Catra pulled from her bag. Scorpia was Catra’s partner, and considered to be her only friend at the Horde. Catra didn’t like talking to anyone, but Scorpia was tolerable, able to go to her whenever she was frustrated with their leader’s demands.

“Only the best from the best,” she smirked, continuing to empty her bag. The two women continued to joke and laugh, eyeing all the jewels and loot Catra had gotten from her latest heist. They were so deep in conversation they didn’t even hear one of their superiors coming towards them, flinching as they heard the woman’s venomous voice.

“Catra,” a woman hissed, loud heels clacking as she made her way towards the women. “I see you have returned, nice work.”

“Thank you, Shadow Weaver,” Catra smiled, surprised by the woman’s very rare compliment. Shadow Weaver was in charge of gathering and examining the loot, which she would then give to her superior, Hordak, the leader of the Horde. She was an ice cold woman, never smiling with her eyes, and rarely with her mouth. Catra was beyond creeped out by the woman, she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, and there wasn’t anything you could hide from her.

“Nice work, but not great,” she stated, picking up one of the largest gems and examining it. Catra’s face fell at the correction of her compliment, becoming agitated as she watched her superior examine her loot. “Hordak will be happy to see this though, so I guess you pass.”

“Thank you,” she muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Here’s your next assignment, you two will go together in case something happens. The shop is small but it has some of the most prominent jewels in the city. The salesman is very wary about ‘outsiders’ entering and buying from him, so be careful. Scorpia, you will wait in the car until Catra gets the loot and meet at this location. Catra, do not disappoint me,” she explained, handing them a note of paper that gave them the details of their mission.

“We won’t,” Scorpia and Catra said at the same time, nodding to their superior and heading off.

Scorpia drove the two to the shop where they were to do their heist, Catra’s leg bouncing up and down in anticipation in the passenger seat. Although she was feeling jittery this wasn’t new for her, she would always get the shakes before her job. But as soon as she was in her element, she was a professional; smooth, calm and collected. As they rounded the corner, Scorpia parked at the corner, motioning for Catra to hop out and walk the rest of the way there.

“Good luck and be safe,” Scorpia smiled, driving off as she let Catra out of the car.

Catra made her way towards the shop, smiling and nodding to people as she passed them by. They were all very captivated by the woman, with her different colored eyes not to mention her beautiful complexion and figure, she caught many people’s attention. As she entered the shop she was met by the salesman, eyeing her carefully as they made eye contact.

“Hello,” she smiled, reaching a hand out for him to take.

“Cosa vuoi?” he asked, eyeing the woman carefully.

“Ah, sei italiano? Da che parte vieni?” she asked, letting out a light chuckle as the man’s eyes glistened with happiness.

“AH! Sono di Firenze! E tu?” he smiled, shaking her hand eagerly.

“Sono di Venezia,” she smiled back, lying through her teeth to the man. Catra wasn’t from Italy, she wasn’t even Italian. She was from the projects of lower Etheria, from a city basically built from mud and dirt. She spent her entire childhood either begging for food or money, or pickpocketing the rich. But ever since she joined the Horde, she was able to get whatever she wanted. And she was able to travel anywhere she wanted, having the ability to learn whatever language she wanted as well. Italian was just the many few.

“Sì Venezia! Una città molto bella! What brings you into my shop today signorina?” he asked, motioning for her to follow him.

“Well my nonna told me about a little shop she had stumbled upon when she came to visit Bright Moon one year. She made me promise that if I ever came to the city that I would come check it out. Quindi eccomi qui!” she explained, smiling as the man lit up with excitement at the tale.

“Ahh, your nonna has impeccable taste! Bellisima! Is there anything in particolare you are looking for signorina?” he asked again, eyeing the many different jewels and gems between them.

“Mmm, what about your necklaces? I just broke mine on my flight out here and desperately need a replacement. Potete aiutarmi signore?” she asked innocently, batting her long lashes at the man.

“Certe che posso signorina!” he smiled happily, walking over to where the necklaces were at. Catra was so sneaky and sly she had already slipped several jewels and gems into her bag, smiling that same innocent smile as she followed him on the opposite side of the counter. “Eccoci adesso! These are the finest necklaces I have in the shop. Take a look at this one, a very beautiful piece for a very beautiful woman!”

“Sei troppo gentile,” she giggled, taking the necklace from his hand and eyeing it carefully. She faked like she was fascinated by the design of it, eyes trailing all over the bright gems. She glanced behind the man at the large diamond in a case, eyes glistening with desire as she stared at it. “Cos’è quello?” she asked, motioning to the diamond behind him.

“Ah, this? It is a rare blood diamond mined from the hills in Africa. Non è una bellezza?” he smiled proudly, staring at the large diamond.

“Sì, è una bellezza,” she smiled, secretly grabbing more jewels as he stared at his blood diamond, back turned away from her. She stopped as she noticed he was turning around, eyes trailing back to the necklace she was holding. “I do think this is a beautiful piece, but I’m not too sure it fits me.”

“Che cosa!” he said in disbelief, shaking his head at Catra, “it fits you perfectly! The gold crested chain matches your one eye, and the sapphire gem matches your other! E i tuoi occhi sono molto belli, brillano come le stelle!”

Catra genuinely blushed at the compliment, shaking her head at the man. She knew her eyes were beautiful, but to hear them complimented like that made her heart flutter, eyes glistening more at the man’s words.

“Che flirt,” she smiled, examining the necklace again. “Okay, you got me. I’ll take it!”

“Meraviglioso! I will get this ready for you so just sit tight signorina!” he smiled, taking the necklace and walking into the back room. Catra quickly started moving around the shop, eyes glued on the back room as she swiftly bagged up more and more jewels. She glanced back at the blood diamond, eyes shining brightly as she walked over towards it. She picked up the glass case surrounding it, mouth practically watering as she got closer to the gem. As soon as she was about to pick it up she heard a shot gun cock back, eyes widening as she looked over and saw the man had a shot gun pointed right at her. “Cosa pensi di star facendo?! Tu chi sei?” he asked angrily, hands shaking as he held his gun.

“I guess the jig is up,” she smiled, glancing back up at the man and then at his gun. “Mi chiamano il ladro della notte. Ed è stato un piacere fare affari con te!” she smirked, tossing a smoke ball at him, causing it to explode upon impact.

Catra quickly ran out of the shop, ducking as she heard the shot gun fire off. She started sprinting away from the shop, beginning to head towards where she was to meet Scorpia. She started tossing and pushing people as she ran between them, creating a shield from the man in case he tried to fire at her again. As she made it around the corner she could hear heavy footsteps chasing after her, ears perking up as the footsteps turned and headed down the other part of the alley. _‘They wanna cut me off huh? Okay, let’s give them a surprise,’_ she thought to herself, getting herself into position in preparation for the stranger. As soon as she heard the person coming around the corner, she stiffened her body up and rammed into them, causing her and the other person to go flying. Catra got up and watched as the other person scrambled for something, eyes squinting as she watched them try to find whatever it was they were looking for. Catra noticed the person had a ponytail, hair as yellow as the sun. And as she heard the person speak, eyes glistening fiercely like diamonds, her heart flipped, causing her to panic slightly at the sudden change in her emotions.

“Freeze! BMPD! Put your hands up you thief!” the woman snapped, eyes narrowed at her as she tried to look at her in the darkness. Catra just watched the woman, heart racing as she looked into the woman’s eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, as blue as the luxurious and alluring gems she has stollen many times before. Catra has never seen a woman like her before, completely mesmerized and hypnotized by her beauty. She took a deep breath to calm herself, heart racing as she decided to try and work her magic on the officer. She had gotten out of a lot of arrests with her flirting, what was one more?

“Is that any way to talk to a lady?” she purred, laughing as the woman’s expression changed to one that was confused.

“I said ‘put your hands up’! Step out of the shadows slowly!” the woman commanded again.

“Easy there officer. No need to be so aggressive,” she purred again, slowly stepping out of the shadows with her hands up. As soon as Catra hit the light, she could tell exactly what this woman was thinking. Catra stared back at the woman, heart racing as she watched the woman trail her eyes all over her body. Catra has had a lot of men and women’s eyes on her, they were all the same. But there was something about this particular person staring at her, examining her entire body, that made her heart flip repeatedly, causing her to blush faintly at her gaze.

“It’s _Detective,_ ” the woman corrected, holstering her gun and taking out her cuffs, “and you’re under arrest.”

“Oooh, kinky,” Catra smirked, not breaking her smile once as the detective pulled her arms back and cuffed her tightly. “You know most people get dinner before this part, but hey, I’m not complaining when a handsome woman like you is the one doing it.” Catra practically flinched at her own words, internally scolding herself as she processed what she had just said. _‘Now is NOT the time for you to be acting like a horny she-wolf! You’re getting arrested, remember?!’_ she internalized, smiling as the detective started to stutter her words.

“Quiet,” she stuttered, “let’s go.”

“Whatever you say, _Detective_ ,” she purred again, giggling as she noticed the detective was blushing. _‘Cute’_ she thought to herself, leaning back into the detective to tease her more. She laughed again as she felt the woman’s body tense up, shoving her away from her in a panic. “Handsy AND aggressive, aren’t we?”

“S—sorry,” she stuttered again, letting out a shaky breath as she led her away.

“No need to apologize. I like it rough,” she whispered in a sultry tone, winking at the detective as she turned her head slightly towards her.

Her heart raced as she saw the detective’s face flush dark red, lips curling as she watched the woman fidget as she led her over to her squad car. _‘Okay, good one but NOT THE TIME,’_ she internalized again, refocusing herself on her mission. She glanced over and saw Scorpia was watching her as she was being put into the squad car, slightly nodding her head toward her as she was put into the back of it. As the detective drove off, Catra glanced at one of the side mirrors and smirked, noticing Scorpia had gotten her message and she was now following behind them. Catra glanced back out the window, eyes secretly watching the detective as she bounced her eyes between the road and her. Catra tried her best to hide her smile, blushing lightly as she felt the woman’s piercing stare. She’s been stared at for her entire life for her exotic features, so she should be used to this. But she wasn’t this time around. There was something about the detective’s eyes that made her heart swell, made her body grow warm. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, trying to convince herself that this detective was her enemy, not someone for her to be catching feelings for, no matter how rare it was. Catra smiled as she caught the woman staring at her again, blush brightening as she could feel her eyes on her.

“Eyes on the road, Detective,” she smiled, not even glancing over at her.

The detective cleared her throat and focused back on the road, heading towards what Catra assumed was the precinct. Catra glanced to her side and silently motioned to Scorpia from the window, giving her the okay to do her job. She prepared herself for the impact, throwing herself to floor before the side of the squad car was met with a heavy crash. The car slid a ways away, and as soon as it stopped, Catra popped her head back up, swiveling her head as she searched for her partner. She smirked as she saw her running over, ripping the door open and helping her get out.

“That was a close one! Thanks Scorps,” Catra blew out, looking back at the now totaled squad car.

“No problem Wildcat! Let’s hurry up and get rid of the cop and get out of here!” Scorpia suggested, readying her gun to take out the detective. Any other time Catra would be fine with it, but this time she wasn’t, words spilling out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“No, don’t!” she said, grabbing Scorpia’s arm.

“What? Why not!” her friend asked in surprise, eyes bouncing between Catra and the car.

“L—let’s just get outta here. She’s probably dead anyway,” she stated quickly, ears perking up as she heard noises coming from the car. Scorpia must’ve heard it too, head turning back towards where they were coming from. Catra panicked and grabbed Scorpia’s arm, dragging her with her and away from the scene. “Let’s go! We gotta head back to the alley that I left my bag in!”

They both took off running towards a dark alley, Catra glancing over her shoulder as she made her way. She noticed the detective was now standing outside of the squad car, head swiveling back and forth as if she was searching for something. Catra’s heart skipped a beat as she saw the woman, a tiny wave of relief rushing over her as she turned back and picked up her pace. She didn’t know why she was feeling relieved at the sight of the detective, she was just about to bring her in. But there was something about the woman that made her feel some type of way, that made her feel things she’s never felt before. Catra has lived a care free life her entire life, but as she thought about what just happened and the beautiful detective she encountered, she could’ve sworn for a split second she was starting to care. She panicked at the thought, letting her adrenaline push her quickly towards the alley where she had dropped off her bag. She quickly grabbed it and led Scorpia down a different part of the alley, ducking and sneaking behind people and cars as they moved through the streets. They hauled a cab close to where their hideout was, walking the rest of the way in secrecy as they made their way there. As soon as Catra got into the hideout, she was met with a tight hug, practically crushing her as she was lifted off the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she wheezed, entire body wiggling as she tried to release herself from her friend’s death grip.

“I thought the worst when I heard the gunshots! And then when I saw you with that woman officer! My poor Wildcat! Did she hurt you!? *gasp* Look at your lip! DID SHE DO THIS?!?! OH I WILL END HER!” she panicked, checking Catra over repeatedly.

“No dummy, this is from the crash! I’m fine!” she breathed out, catching her breath as her friend let her go. “And what did I say about personal space?!”

“Sorry, I just got so worried,” the large woman sniffled, moving to the side for Catra to keep going.

“I’m good, thanks to you,” she chuckled, shaking her head at her friend as she made her way to the hideout’s basement.

The basement was where all the members of their mafia put their stollen loot, a common storage place for them to keep them safe. Catra dumped out her bag on the table, smiling proudly at all the colorful and bright gems glistening brightly from the light. She picked up a couple of the diamonds she stole, eyeing them carefully as she examined them. _‘These are like her eyes’_ she thought to herself, smiling briefly as she compared the detective’s eyes to the light blue hued gems. She felt Scorpia watching her, face falling back straight as she put them back on the table. She stretched herself out and yawned, acting like she was exhausted beyond belief.

“I’m tired,” she yawned, shaking out her arms and legs. “I’m gonna call it a night. See you later!”

“Okay, I’ll call you!” Scorpia called to her, waving goodbye as Catra left the basement.

Catra slowly made her way up the steps, now being able to feel the impact of the crash. She let her superior know she was heading home, rolling her eyes at the woman as she just brushed her off like she was a nuisance. Catra left the hideout and headed home, which was only a few blocks away. She lived in a high-class loft, building owned by the Horde. She was living rent and expenses free, being able to pay for her things with the heists she did. She made her way through her place, greeting her cat as he made his way up to her.

“Hi my handsome boy, how are you?” she smiled, petting the cat as he curled his tail around her leg.

“Meow,” he mewed, eyes glistening up at her as he stared at her.

“I know Melog, I haven’t forgotten!” she smiled, pulling out a large bag. “Happy birthday!”

The cat purred happily, jumping on the table and sniffing the large bag. He licked his lips as Catra pulled out a fish from it, pupils dilating as he gazed upon the raw delicacy. Catra smiled as she set it down for him, petting him once more before she let him indulge in his birthday dinner. She slowly made her way over to the bathroom, stripping naked and getting under the warm water. She blew out a deep breath as she felt her body relax under the heat, heart racing again as she thought about the night’s events. _‘She was the most beautiful diamond I’ve ever encountered’_ she internalized, smacking herself for even having the thought. Catra had no room for love in her life, especially with the kind of work she did. She would occasionally have one night stands with women, but that was it, no emotions just sex. But as she thought about the blonde hair detective, eyes a bright shining blue, she knew she felt something for her. She rested her head on the wall, letting out another sigh as she thought about it more.

“Get it together,” she whispered to herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

She quickly rinsed herself off and got into bed, curling up with Melog as he curled up into a ball on her other pillow. Catra laid there for hours, thoughts racing wildly as she thought about the woman that had caught her attention, about the woman that got her to care, even if it was for a split second. She knew she couldn’t allow these feelings to grow, knew she wasn’t supposed to be having these forbidden emotions, shoving her head into her pillow and letting out a loud and frustrated groan. She vowed to herself that she wouldn’t let this get to her anymore, turning towards Melog and petting him on his head.

“It’s just gonna be me and you against the world, little guy. Forever and always,” she sighed, kissing him on his nose and laying back down.

Catra slowly drifted off to sleep, fighting the many dreams she was starting to have about the alluring diamond eyed detective. But little did Catra know was that the detective wasn’t the only one with her heart getting stolen.


	3. Forbidden Love: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's mind is preoccupied by one thing only because she's a disaster lesbian who can't control her thoughts or feelings. She's already risking her job for the woman she JUST met! She's such an idiot!
> 
> ENJOY

The next day Adora woke up with a huge headache. She didn’t remember hitting her head during the crash, so it must’ve been from whiplash. She rolled over and checked the time; **6:45 am**. She still had a little time to get to the precinct, so she decided to take her sweet time in showering and getting ready. She was in the middle of her shower when she heard her phone ring, deciding to ignore it since the only people who would be texting or calling her so early would be either Glimmer or her annoying pest of a partner; Swift Wind. She got out and got dressed, strolling to the kitchen to find herself something to eat. She decided to whip up something simple; bacon, eggs and toast. She sat at her kitchen island and flipped through the pages of her newspaper, sipping her favorite coffee blend; hazelnut with a dash of pumpkin. She looked down at the brown liquid, lip curling slightly at the familiar pigment. It was the same color as the suspect from last night’s hair color, face falling again as she remembered her newly fresh made vow. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her notifications and regretting it instantly.

**_Mara:_ ** _Hey baby, I missed you last night. Call me when you wake up?_

Adora rolled her eyes at the message, exiting out of it and not even bothering to answer. Mara was one of Adora’s one night stands that decided they wanted to stick around longer, someone that didn’t really get the fact that Adora didn’t want a relationship through their head. She would sleep with her from time to time, only to fill the empty void in her heart and to satisfy her sexual hunger. Mara wasn’t someone she wanted to be in a relationship with anyway, she was someone that was arrogant, stuck up, and a complete bitch. It was either Mara’s way or no way, no if’s, and’s, or but’s. She felt bad for sleeping with the woman knowing she wanted to be in a relationship with her, but then again she told Mara from the get-go that she didn’t want one and she seemed to understand. She’s never shown her affection or love for her to want her so badly, she’s kept it strictly about sex. But Adora didn’t realize that the woman had _serious_ issues until it was too late, and now she was stuck.

She quickly finished her breakfast and got ready to head to the precinct, tying her hair up in her signature ponytail and heading out the door. She had completely forgotten that her squad car was totaled, settling for a cab instead. As she arrived at the precinct, her phone rang again, causing her to take it out of her pocket and answering it without looking. She regretted it as soon as she heard the voice, blowing out a deep breath as she talked to the woman.

“Hey Mara, how’s it going?” she asked, paying the cab fee and heading inside the precinct.

“Hi baby, I called you earlier this morning. Did you get my message?” Mara cooed through the phone.

“Yea sorry, I’ve been scrambling all over the place this morning I didn’t have the time to get back to you,” she sighed, waving to her fellow officers as she passed them by.

“That’s too bad. I wish I could’ve seen you last night. I was all alone,” she replied, sounding a little sad. But that was her game, she would do manipulative things like this in order for Adora to feel bad. It used to work all the time, that was until Adora’s heart was stolen by someone else.

“Yea well I was in a car crash last night so sorry I couldn’t make it,” she said with a hint of irritation in her tone. She was getting tired of Mara’s little games, and quite frankly she was getting tired of her too.

“What! What happened! You know what, I’ll come meet you for lunch today okay? Same time as usual? I’ll see you in a bit! Bye baby,” she replied, hanging up the phone before Adora could even reply.

“Mara wait!” she tried to reply but stopped as the phone hung up. “Ughhh, she’s so annoying!” she breathed out.

“Who’s annoying?” Glimmer asked, walking up to Adora.

“Mara,” she breathed out again, rolling her eyes as Glimmer just shook her head at her.

“Hey, you don’t wanna tell her to buzz off so this is what you get!” she teased, waving to her aunt as they walked past Castaspella’s desk.

“I know, I know! I just—I don’t know,” she sighed, not really understanding why she can’t just tell the woman she doesn’t want anything to do with her. “I just wish she’d stop acting like we’re in a relationship, you know? Like I’ve told her millions of times that I don’t want one and she says she agrees but yet she does stuff like this and calls me ‘baby’ and wants to spend the night. UGH WHY CAN’T WE JUST HAVE SEX FROM TIME TO TIME WITH NO STRINGS ATTACHED?!”

“Say it a little louder why don’t ya,” Glimmer giggled, patting her upset friend on the back.

“What should I do?” she whined, pouting to her best friend.

“Let her down before she gets more stuck than she already is,” she suggested, walking over to her desk and sitting down.

“You’re right, you’re so right. Thanks Glimmer,” she smiled, sitting in her own desk.

“Detective Grayskull, a moment please?” Captain Micah announced, motioning for Adora to come into his office.

“Yes Captain,” Adora answered, glancing at Glimmer before she walked over to his office. Adora made her way over and sat down in the chair across from his own, feeling a little bit of deja vú as she did so. She waited for him to sit down and get comfortable, tapping her foot nervously as he just sat there staring at her. “C—Captain?”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, eyeing her carefully.

“I’m okay, just have a little headache,” she answered, starting to fidget under his watchful eyes. She went to say something else but was caught off guard as he walked over and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. “Ca—Captain?”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he breathed out, pulling back and looking her over again before he sat back down in his chair. “You know you’ve always been like a second daughter to me, and the thought of anything happening to you, or even Glimmer, makes me feel uneasy. But again, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks Micah,” she smiled, feeling that fatherly love she’s never had before. Adora’s parents died in a car crash when she was a baby, leaving her with her grandmother to take care of her and raise her. Glimmer’s parents were always there for her, providing that motherly and fatherly atmosphere she’s always craved. She was grateful for her grandmother and everything she’s done for her, but it was nice to have two parents to look out for her too.

“So! Tell me about the suspect from the robbery from Buccellati? Do you think you can give a description to the sketch artist?” he asked, opening the file he had started on the newly open case.

Adora’s heart raced at that. She knew she’s seen the woman well enough to give a detailed illustration to the sketch artist, hell she couldn’t get her beautiful face out of her mind for the past 10 hours. She had made an oath to uphold the law and to enforce it, knowing she would have to give in and tell them everything she knew about the situation and the woman. So why was she feeling so uneasy about giving her up? Knowing very well she couldn’t be with her?

“N—no I’m sorry, I can’t really remember anything,” she lied, looking down at her fingers. She didn’t know why she had decided to lie, but there was something inside of her telling her to do it. Something inside of her telling her to not give over the woman she had let steal her heart, even if she was a wanted suspect.

“Mmm, that’s too bad. Well, we’ll just have to canvas the area and ask the jewels salesman,” he sighed, closing the file back up. “If you remember anything, let me know. And if you start to not feel good please let me know too. Or feel free to take the day off.”

“Thanks Micah, I will,” she smiled, getting up to leave.

“And you’ll be getting a loaner squad car to use this afternoon until we get you your permanent one. Not like you’ll be needing to use it since you’re still on desk duty, but still,” he smiled, laughing as Adora gave him a look.

“Thanks Captain,” she smiled again, rolling her eyes as she left his office.

She walked back over to her desk and started working on some case files. The entire time she was doing her files, she couldn’t concentrate. Her mind always trailed back to one person and one person only; the suspect from the night before. She knew she couldn’t start something with her, not only because she was a suspect but because she knew she would never see her again. With how she vanished so quickly after the crash, she was like a ghost in the night. Hours had passed and it was finally her lunch break, looking down at her phone and groaning at her millions of messages from Mara.

**_Mara:_ ** _Hey baby I hope you have a great day at work <3_

**_Mara:_ ** _Hey baby, I made us a reservation at that little restaurant at the corner of 56 th and Baker, pick you up at 11:30!_

**_Mara:_ ** _Hey baby, I’m on my way!_

**_Mara:_ ** _Image Attachment: 1_

**_Mara:_ ** _Look at this cute little puppy! She looks just like you!_

“UUUGHHHH GO AWAY!” she grumbled, slamming her phone on the table and then her head.

“Your girlfriend giving you trouble?” Glimmer asked, rolling her chair over next to Adora’s desk.

“1. She’s not my girlfriend. And 2. YES! Look at this!” she rambled, showing Glimmer all of her messages from Mara. “It’s always ‘baby’ this, ‘baby’ that! UGH! She’s such a pain in the—” she went to finish but stopped as she heard that annoying voice from the person she was trying to avoid.

“Hi baby,” Mara cooed, walking over to Adora’s desk and hugging her.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Glimmer whispered, holding back her laughter at the face Adora was giving her right now.

“Mara, I was trying to tell you that I’m swamped with work so I can’t do lunch with you today,” she started, stopping as Swift Wind came strolling over to their desk.

“Hey partner! How’s it going! And who’s the lovely lady?” he rambled, smiling at Mara.

“Hi, I’m Mara! It’s nice to meet you,” she greeted, holding her hand out for him to shake.

“The pleasure is all mine, my name is John but you can call me Swift Wind,” he smiled, kissing Mara’s hand before letting it go. “Adora you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend!” She went to correct him but stopped as Mara spoke up, rolling her eyes at the woman’s comment.

“Well she’s not a very good one, she won’t even come have lunch with me,” she pouted.

“What! Why not?” he asked, looking between the two women.

“She says she has too much work to do,” she pouted again, looking back over at Adora who was just rubbing her temples.

“I can handle her work for a bit while she steps out with you!” he suggested, smiling his annoyingly bright smile. Adora went to say something again but stopped as Mara spoke up, interrupting her yet again.

“How sweet of you! Thank you so much! Come on baby, there’s a table at Fischer’s with our name on it,” she cooed, grabbing Adora’s arm and dragging her out of her desk. “Thanks Swift Wind! I’ll have Adora bring you back something!”

“See you later partner! And no problem!” he smiled again, waving goodbye to the two.

Adora groaned as Mara pulled her along, feeling her irritation for the woman rise. But she _was_ feeling hungry though, and Fischer’s was her favorite restaurant. She decided that she might as well have lunch first, and then break the news to the woman that’s obsessed with her that she doesn’t want anything to do with her. They sat there and ate their food, Mara talking Adora’s ear off, not even giving her a chance to answer back. The entire time she was there, all Adora could think about was the suspect from the night before, and how much she wished she was there with her instead. She wished she could see her again, glancing out the window with a sigh. She went to turn back to Mara but stopped, eyes growing wide as she saw a glimpse of those luscious brown curly locks from the night before.

“Holy shit,” she whispered, staring down the woman as she walked down the street. Adora went to get up but stopped as Mara placed her hand over hers, causing her to turn her attention back to her. “What?” she asked, looking at the woman.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, eyeing Adora carefully.

“Nothing, I—I’ll be right back,” she said quickly, running out of the restaurant and onto the street. But as she made it there she could no longer see those familiar curls, heart dropping as she lost her. She went to step back inside but stopped as she heard that familiar laugh, snapping her head over and seeing the woman talking with another man, a little ways down the street. She slowly made her way up to the pair, eyes glued to the woman with her back towards her. She went to say something to her but stopped as she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her right back around and towards the person.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Mara asked, batting her long lashes at her.

“I—there,” she stuttered, looking behind her and frowning as she saw the woman was no longer there. She blew out a frustrated breath and turned her attention back to Mara, rolling her eyes as the woman just gave her an innocent smile. “I can’t do this, I have to get back to work.”

“What? But your partner said he could cover for you!” she pouted.

“Yea well I don’t really feel good, sorry. I wanna leave,” she sighed, rubbing her temples as her headache started to come back.

“Aww baby, want me to come over after work and make you feel better?” she asked, eyes filled with hunger and desire.

Adora thought for a moment, weighing out her many options. If she slept with the woman tonight she would still be stuck in their never ending loop, having to save their conversation for another day. On the other hand, it would give her a chance to forget about the beautiful suspect from the night before. But then again, if she didn’t, her mind would forever be preoccupied by the brown haired woman, gorgeous face stuck playing in her mind over and over again. She knew she would regret her decision, but she had to give it a shot, hoping to get some type of relief from the ghost of a woman that haunted her mind.

“Yea, sure,” she sighed again, giving a half smile as Mara smiled excitedly at her.

“Good, I’ll take your mind off of all your troubles,” she purred, intertwining their fingers and pulling her back to the restaurant to get ready to go.

“I sure hope so,” Adora whispered, praying that sleeping with the woman would help her forget.

Mara paid the bill and then dropped Adora back off at the precinct, continuing to whisper unspeakable things she was about to do with Adora tonight. Adora rolled her eyes and said her goodbye, trying her very best to fight her urge to push the woman away as she kissed her. She waved goodbye and headed back inside, slamming her phone on her desk as she got there. Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other and then back at Adora, slowly scooting their chairs over to her desk to talk to her.

“You okay?” Bow asked, wheeling closer to Adora’s desk.

“Can I talk to you guys about something?” she sighed, needing to get this entire thing off her chest.

“Of course Adora, we’re your best friends,” Glimmer smiled, squeezing Adora’s hand. “Come on, let’s go up to the nest.”

The three friends all walked up to the nest, a little lounge area where the officers could sit, relax and rest comfortably. Glimmer and Bow sat on the love seat together while Adora sat down in the single cushioned chair next to them, leg bouncing up and down as she anticipated their conversation. She had so much to talk about, she didn’t know where to start. She looked back at her friends, both giving her an encouraging smile. She blew out a deep breath and began explaining everything. She explained the night before and the suspect she had arrested before she got away. She explained the feeling she felt for the woman, and the many thoughts she continued to have about her even till this very moment. She then explained her situation with Mara and how she wanted to get rid of her, telling them that she was going to have her over tonight so she could take her mind off things. She went to finish but was stopped by Glimmer, hand held up for Adora to pause.

“Okay, let me get this straight. You fell in love with a suspect? _A SUSPECT_!?!? AND not to mention she almost got you killed, and you still can’t stop thinking about her?!” Glimmer asked in disbelief, shaking her head as her friend just looked at her with a blank expression.

“Yes?” she answered, feeling like a complete idiot as she admitted it.

“You are a useless LESBIAN!” Glimmer laughed, practically choking on her saliva.

“It’s not funny! Bow!” she pouted, trying to get her other friend to see it from her perspective.

“I’m sorry Adora, but she’s right on this one. How did you fall in love with a suspect? Of all people!” Bow chuckled a little, patting Glimmer on the back as she continued to choke.

“Ughhh I don’t know!” she whined, putting her hands over her face. “It just happened! You know it was like ‘love at first sight’ or whatever.”

“You mean ‘love at first arrest’?!” Glimmer laughed, choking again as she continued.

“Come on you guys! This is serious!” she whined again, “when have I ever had such strong feelings for anyone in my life? Glimmer you know that I’ve never been good with relationships or love! And you know I’ve vowed to hold off on all of that until I get promoted!”

“You’re right, you’re right,” she giggled, calming down so she could give her friend some real advice. “But Adora, you know you can’t do anything with her right? She’s a suspect, and you’re a detective. It’s forbidden love.”

“Aww, like Romeo and Juliet,” Bow cooed, pursing his lips as Adora just gave him a look.

“I know I can’t but—it just sucks, you know! I finally find someone that I can actually admit that I have whatever feelings for, and I can’t even act on them because it’s wrong! Ughh! I hate this!” she whined again, pouting as her friends gave her a sympathetic smile.

“It’ll be okay Adora, I’m sure you’ll find someone better,” Bow smiled, patting Adora on the knee.

“Yea well, I’m sure I won’t ever see her again anyway. She’s like a ghost,” Adora sighed, mind trailing back to the restaurant earlier and how she thought she had saw her.

“Well hopefully the next time you do, you arrest her and book her,” Glimmer smiled, giving Adora a look.

Adora knew that Glimmer being the daughter of the Captain AND the Chief of Police that she had morals and values to abide by. There was no room for error in her life nor was there room for her to bend the law, even just a tiny bit. She knew Glimmer would never rat on her, but then again she did always follow the rules, so maybe if Adora really did something out of line, she would say something. She decided not to get into that right now, giving Glimmer a smile back and then heading back down to their desks to get back to work. A little while later, Glimmer and Bow went out on a call, saying their goodbyes to Adora for the night as she was going to be gone before they came back. She sat there for the rest of the evening, typing up her case files and closing them out. It was finally time to go, letting out a yawn and stretching her body out as she read her notifications. She rolled her eyes as she saw she had a message from Mara, shooting her a quick text before heading out.

**_Mara:_ ** _Hi baby, let me know when you’re done I’ll come pick you up!_

****

**_Adora:_ ** _No need, I got a loaner squad car to use until I get my permanent one. I’ll let you know when I make it to my place._

Adora grabbed her keys and headed to the car garage, getting into her loaner car and driving off. As she made her way home, she still had the same person on her mind, headache growing bigger as she tried to fight the thought of her. She was almost home but slammed on her breaks as she saw a familiar head of hair to her left, pulling over and hopping out. She looked again and her heart started beating rapidly, unconsciously taking off running towards the woman.

“Hey! You!” she called out, running towards the woman. But before she could reach her, the woman took off running herself, sprinting full speed down an alley in order to shake Adora off of her. “Hey! Stop!” she called again, running faster as she chased the woman.

The woman was incredibly fast, running as if she wasn’t even trying at all. Adora on the other hand was using all of her energy, feeling her body burn as she continued to push herself. They finally came to a dead end, the woman stopping as she noticed she was blocked in by Adora behind her and a wall in front of her. Adora stopped running, breathing heavily as she walked the rest of the way up to the woman, panting with her hands on her knees.

“Man, you’re really fast,” Adora breathed out, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

“You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have followed me,” the woman whispered, eyes still glued to the wall and facing away from Adora.

“What?” she asked, not understanding why she had said that.

“What do you want? Here to arrest me again?” she said a little louder, turning towards Adora with a look Adora was having trouble deciphering.

“No! I—I just wanted to talk to you!” she replied, taking a step closer to the woman.

“Okay, talk. You have 2 minutes,” she said, eyes glistening from the moonlight. Adora’s heart quivered at that, swallowing a lump in her throat as she continued.

“Um, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Yo—you know, from the crash or whatever,” she muttered, blushing faintly as the woman gave her a small smile.

“Yea I’m fine,” she chuckled lightly, eyes bouncing all over Adora’s body. “How about you?”

“Mm, I’m good! Well not really but, I’ll survive! I’m a tough girl,” she rambled, blushing more red as the woman let out a genuine laugh.

“You’re such an idiot,” the woman laughed, a laugh so sweet Adora could’ve sworn her tooth started to ache a little.

“So I’ve been told,” she smiled, taking another step towards the woman. “So about yesterday,” she began, trying to figure out what it was that she was trying to say about it.

“What about it?” she asked, eyeing Adora as she continued to inch towards her.

“Why did you rob that jewelry store?” she asked, eyeing the woman carefully.

“It’s my job,” the woman chuckled, shaking her head at Adora.

“Your job? What’s a woman like you doing something like that?” Adora asked again.

“’A woman like me’?” she repeated, raising her brow at Adora.

“Wh—what I mean is, a woman—like yourself! Uhh—not that a woman can’t be a thief or whatever! But you know—someone like,” she stammered, trying to find the right words.

“Like me?” she teased, chuckling at Adora’s frustration with herself.

“Like—like,” she continued to stammer, blushing as the woman continued to laugh at her.

“Like?” she teased again, smiling as Adora struggled.

“You’re beautiful!” she blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth as she started to become embarrassed by her confession. The woman just stared at Adora, eyes bouncing between hers like she was searching for something. Adora went to say something again but stopped as the woman started laughing again, smiling as she noticed the woman was now blushing herself.

“Oh, _Detective_ ,” the woman purred, taking a step towards Adora. “Who knew you had such a _sweet_ side to you.”

Adora’s face flushed completely red, swallowing a lump in her throat as the woman took another step towards her. She went to say something but stopped as she felt the woman’s hand on her arm, slowly trailing her nails up her forearm. Chills crawled up Adora’s arm at the woman’s touch, breath hitching as the woman leaned closer to her. Adora closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to come next. But when nothing happened, she frowned, peeking one eye open to look at the woman. Both of her eyes opened as she realized the woman was looking behind her, eyes glued on something.

“What are you—,” she went to ask, but stopped as the woman placed her hand over her mouth, pulling her over to the wall and behind a dumpster. “What the?!”

“Shh!” the woman hushed, peeking her head from around the side of the dumpster to look at whatever it was that she was looking at. Adora went to say something again but stopped as she heard voices, hand trailing to her gun as she made out what they were saying.

“I thought you said she came down this alley?” a male voice said, cocking a gun back.

“I swear I saw her! I don’t know where she could be!” a woman’s voice said next, sounding highly irritated.

“I should’ve took out that swine when we had the chance!” the man growled, kicking over a trash can.

“You know we can’t do that, especially when there’s people around!” the woman scolded.

Adora took out her gun, readying her finger on the trigger and preparing herself to reveal herself from behind the dumpster. She was just about to jump out but stopped as the woman grabbed her arm, giving her a look that Adora was yet again having trouble deciphering. The woman just stared at Adora, silently telling her to not do what she was about to do. Adora didn’t know why she was listening to the suspect, knowing very well she should arrest her _AND_ the two other people in the alley. But something about the woman made Adora go soft, made her forget her oath as an officer of the law and listen to her. She re-holstered her gun quietly, smiling as the woman gave her one back. The voices suddenly got further away, causing the woman to peek out again to make sure they were leaving. As soon as they were gone, the woman pulled Adora from out behind the dumpster with her, brushing off her hands on her pants.

“Who was that?” Adora asked, looking back down the alley and then at the woman.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have followed me,” she sighed, glancing back at Adora and then starting to walk off.

“Wait!” Adora called, grabbing the woman’s arm. The woman turned back towards Adora, glancing down at her hand on her arm and then back up at her. “S—sorry!”

“Handsy again, aren’t we?” the woman chuckled, smiling as Adora blushed.

“Um, I don’t know what was just going on. But I guess I should say thanks?” she replied.

“No problem, just take it as payback for not trying to arrest me,” she smiled, turning to walk away again but stopping as Adora spoke up again.

“C—can I see you again?” she asked, eyes growing wide as she already knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She knew she shouldn’t be getting involved with this woman, she was a suspect after all. A thief! She should be arresting her right now, but she couldn’t get herself to do it. There was something about the woman that made her drawn to her, made her want to see her. Made her want to explore their forbidden love. She felt like a complete moron for having the thought, blowing out a frustrated breath as she no longer knew what to do.

“Why?” the woman chuckled, smile fading as Adora gave her answer.

“Be—because I want to see you again,” she whispered softly, looking away so she didn’t have to see whatever kind of face the woman was giving her right now.

They both stayed silent, not saying a single word as Adora’s confession fluttered through the air. She went to say something again but stopped, eyes growing wide as the woman wrapped her in for a deep kiss. She was startled at first, but soon melted into it, wrapping her own hands around the woman’s waist and pulling her closer. It was like a wave of emotions hit her straight in the chest, sending a warm tingly feeling throughout her entire body as the woman kissed her in the middle of the alley. She moaned as the woman swiped her tongue across her lip, opening her mouth for it to enter. As soon as it did, that’s when the real magic began. Adora’s legs were starting to shake, practically turning to Jell-O as they went on. Her mind went blank, only being able to think of one thing and one thing only. The woman slowly pulled back, giggling as Adora tried to lean in and reclaim their kiss again. Adora’s eyes fluttered as she opened them, giving the woman her signature goofy smile as she looked at her.

“Wow,” she whispered breathlessly, eyes bouncing between the woman’s. “Does this mean I get to see you again?” The woman leaned back in, kissing Adora on her cheek and trailing kisses the rest of the way up to her ear and whispering her answer.

“No,” she whispered, pulling back and giving a sad smile. She went to turn away but stopped as Adora grabbed her arm again, not turning her head towards her this time.

“Why not!” she asked, not understanding what the problem was. She knew what the problem was, but right now, she couldn’t think of it, completely distracted by the sweet kiss she had just received.

“We’re enemies. I’m a thief, and you’re a cop. Sorry, a _detective_ ,” she chuckled lightly, already knowing Adora was going to correct her.

“But—,” she went to argue, but stopped as the woman turned back towards her, giving her a look that nearly broke her heart.

“This is forbidden. I know it, and so do you,” she said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

Adora’s heart nearly broke at the woman’s words. She knew that she had felt something for her, but to hear the woman admit it too, did things to her. Their love or whatever they had, was forbidden. They were two different people, two different types of citizens. Adora was a detective, an officer of the law. She made an oath to protect and serve, at all times. The woman was a thief, a sticky handed burglar. She stole jewels and gems from shops and possibly other people, an outlaw to the world. They weren’t meant to be together, they couldn’t be. Adora knew this, but she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one bit. She wanted this woman. Wanted to be with her. Why did things have to be so black and white? She went to say something but stopped as the woman started walking away, leaving Adora right where she was at. Adora wanted to run after her, wanted to pull her back around and kiss her just like she had done to her. But she couldn’t. She was frozen in her tracks, hypnotized by the woman’s retreating figure. She finally gained some strength, finally letting out a sentence as she watched the woman leave.

“Can I at least know your name!” she called, heart racing in anticipation as she waited for the woman to answer.

The woman told Adora her name, causing Adora’s heart to flutter at the sound of it. It was like music to her ears, a name she thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. She let out a sigh as the woman disappeared around the corner, slowly beginning to head out of the alley herself. She walked back over to her squad car, getting in and driving off. As she made her way back to her apartment, she glanced at her phone, noticing that she had been there for quite a while. She had several missed calls from Mara, rolling her eyes as she shot her a quick message that she wanted to spend the night alone. As she made it to her apartment, the woman’s name echoed through her ears, like a sweet symphony she never wanted to stop hearing. She got into bed and let out a long breath, lip curling slightly as she repeated the woman’s name.

“Catra,” she whispered, fingers trailing to her lips as she thought about their unexpected kiss.

It had been a very eventful day to say the least. And as Adora laid in bed, staring at the ceiling as she tried to process what had just happened, she was glad she got to see her again. Her face fell as she remembered her friend’s words, and how she was supposed to arrest her the next time she saw her. She didn’t know what she should do. She knew now that she loved the woman and wanted to see her again, but at what cost? At the cost of her job? At the cost of her promotion? Her dream of becoming Chief of Police? She blew out a frustrated breath and shoved her face in the pillow, trying to drown out the sound of her thumping heart. She didn’t know what she was going to do now that she knew her feelings were real and the woman, Catra, felt the same thing. All she knew now was that she was going to have to fight this feeling, fight the strong urge to seek her out and see her again. Fight the feeling to explore their forbidden love.


	4. Forbidden Love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra POV as she confirms her feelings for Adora, they're both useless and they're both lesbians

**_CATRA POV_ **

Although Catra didn’t feel the impacts of the crash after it initially happened, she was definitely feeling it the following morning. She woke up extremely stiff, neck rigid from soreness. She tried to turn her head, wincing at the tension it held. She’s been in a lot of accidents, both physical and from car crashes. But this pain was like no other, slowly rolling herself out of bed to go and find some pain pills. She stiffly shuffled to the bathroom, groaning as she lifted her arm to grab out her medications. She popped a couple in her mouth and shuffled back to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she finished swallowing her meds, she went over to the couch and slumped on it, letting out a long sigh as she waited for her meds to work their magic. Melog came strolling over a little while later, nestling up to Catra as she laid there.

“Good morning handsome,” she mumbled, lazily stroking his fur.

“Meow,” he mewed, pushing on Catra’s face with his own, something he always did to wake her up in the morning.

“I’m up, I’m up! You want breakfast, huh?” she asked, shaking her head as he just mewed happily at her.

She let out another sigh and got up, shuffling with him as he curled himself between her legs. She finally got to the kitchen and grabbed out his wet food, already knowing the spoiled boy would try to claw her eyes out if he got the dry food this early. As she set his bowl down, she instantly regretted it, a sharp pain shooting through her body as she leaned back up. Melog didn’t care to check on her, too busy indulging in his delicious breakfast.

“Don’t worry Melog. I’ll just die of pain while you have your breakfast,” she chuckled, shaking her head again at him as he just licked his lips up at her and continued to eat.

She went back over to the couch to lie back down, rubbing her temples as she thought about the night before. The detective that she had met was incredibly beautiful, not at all what she was expecting. She had never seen someone so attractive before, no police officer, not even another person in the streets. The detective was a rare being, someone you only saw in the movies or in Hollywood. Her blonde hair glistened from the street lights in the alleyway, like blonde rays of sunshine on a warm summer’s day. And her eyes shimmered brightly from the moonlight, as if a diamond was reflecting a luminous light. Catra felt the exact moment her heart was stolen from the woman, groaning at herself as she realized she was already too far gone to deny it now. She didn’t know why she decided to save the detective, hell if she would’ve been killed by Scorpia this would’ve been much easier to handle. But the thought of the detective getting hurt or dying pounded in her head, creating an uneasy feeling throughout her. She let out another sigh as she thought about the woman more, realizing she didn’t even know her name. But maybe that was a good thing. She didn’t know hers and the woman didn’t know Catra’s, so it was like they were never meant to be to begin with. But Catra knew better than that, she knew that she met the woman and felt these feelings for her for a reason, letting out another groan as she realized she couldn’t fight that either. Her medications finally kicked in, allowing her to get up and walk freely. She grabbed her phone as she got a message from her friend, quick shooting her a reply as she started to get ready.

**_Scorpia:_ ** _Good morning Wildcat! How are you feeling this morning? Just checking up on you and letting you know I’m headed to the Hive. Shadow Weaver said she wanted to talk to us about the mission last night or whatever. She didn’t sound too happy on the phone, but she never really sounds happy ever! Anyway, see you later!_

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey Scorps, I’m doing okay. Was a little sore this morning but I took some meds and feel a lot better. I’m getting dressed right now so I’ll meet you there._

**_Catra:_ ** _And Bitch Weaver can calm her tits._

Catra quickly got ready and headed out the door, kissing her spoiled cat on the head before she walked out. As she made her way to the Hive, she noticed there were a lot more police in the area, keeping her head down just in case the detective ratted her out for the heist the night before. She made it to the hideout, brow raising as she realized that none of the officers she had walked past even glanced at her, not even for a second. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and headed to find her friend, stopping in her tracks as she noticed there were donuts in the common room. She scarfed a few down and grabbed one for the rest of her search, waving to her friend as she had finally found her.

“Yo,” she waved, walking over and sitting next to the large woman.

“Good morning! Feel any better?” Scorpia asked, eyeing Catra as she shoved the rest of the donut in her mouth.

“Yea, I’m good,” she mumbled, chewing and swallowing the large lump of food. “So where’s Cunt Weaver?”

“She had to go drop off some of the jewels off to Hordak and said she’d be back. She’s a very unpleasant woman, especially in the morning!” Scorpia sighed, thinking about the encounter she had with her earlier that morning.

“Yea tell me about it,” Catra sighed, rolling her eyes as she thought about her own experiences with their superior.

The two women continued to talk about everything and anything, joking and laughing as they made fun of one of their crew members, Kyle, that had just walked in. Kyle was one of the lower thieves, someone that always made mistakes and had to be bailed out by his boyfriend. And even if the man didn’t make a mistake, he would always get blamed for it, sometimes when he was nowhere near the picture. As they were making fun of the man, two of the other thieves came walking in, one who was a mutual counterpart, Lonnie, and the other that was Kyle’s boyfriend, Rogelio.

“What’s going on in here?” Lonnie asked, walking over and sitting in a chair across from the trio.

“Nothing, just making fun of Kyle,” Catra laughed, laughing harder as Kyle fumbled with his donut and dropping it to the ground.

“Ha! Way to go Kyle!” Lonnie laughed, laughing with the other two women as the man just sat there with a pout.

“Stop picking on him,” Rogelio growled, walking over to his boyfriend and patting him on the back to comfort him.

“Oh pipe down, we’re only teasing,” Catra chuckled, shaking her head as the taller man just glared at her. Rogelio went to say something but stopped as Shadow Weaver walked in, entire room going quiet as the woman looked around it.

“Catra, Scorpia, walk with me,” she instructed, leaving the room without a further word. The two looked at each other and then at the rest of the group, silently getting up and walking after her. They had to quickly catch up to her, practically running as she walked with long strides. Scorpia went to speak up first but stopped, flinching as the woman turned around and questioned them. “What happened after the mission last night?”

“We got into an accident,” Scorpia replied, not understanding what she had meant by her question.

“Yes, I’m aware of that. But what happened to lead to that?” she asked, eyeing the women carefully.

“I got arrested by a detective and then Scorpia crashed into the squad car to get me out,” Catra answered, glancing over at Scorpia who nodded in agreement.

“And the detective? Did we take care of them?” she asked again.

“No,” Catra answered again, flinching as Shadow Weaver snapped.

“Why?! There have better be a good reason for not taking the detective out! We leave _no_ officer’s alive if we come in contact with them in these cases. You both know the code!” she snapped, eyes piercing into the women’s souls.

“I thought she was already dead from the crash so I didn’t think—,” she started, flinching again as Shadow Weaver snapped at her again.

“That is your problem _Catra_ ,” she hissed, taking a step forward as she towered over the woman, “you think when it is not your job to do so. You are only supposed to _do_ not _think_. Hordak will hear about this and he will not be happy of your failure to comply. Now go gather the rest of your team, we’ll have a briefing once Entrapta gets the footage from the street cameras to show us just who this detective was.”

Catra’s heart dropped at that, already knowing what was going to happen once they found out who the detective was. She went to say something but stopped as Scorpia grabbed her arm, pulling her away as she already knew she was going to argue with the woman. They did what they were told and walked back to find the rest of their crew; Kyle, Rogelio, and Lonnie. As they made their way to be briefed on the new target, Catra felt extremely uneasy. Earlier this morning she wanted nothing to do with the detective, wishing she would have died in the crash just so she wouldn’t have had to deal with her or the feelings she felt for her. But as she thought about it more, realizing what was to come next, her heart ached heavily, body starting to sweat as they all made it to the room for the briefing.

“As you may know two members of your team were involved in an accident last night. Although they may have succeeded in their mission, they failed to comply with the code, leaving a nuisance alive,” Shadow Weaver started, glaring at Catra as she sat across from her. “With that being said, we have found out who this detective was that apprehended Catra, a new and yet very prosperous detective.” Catra’s heart began to race as Shadow Weaver put up a picture of the detective on a bulletin board, palms sweating as she stared at the woman’s beautiful image. “This is Detective Adora Grayskull,” she began again, passing around another photo of the woman, “your other missions remain important, but if you do happen to see this detective your new objective is to take her out. _Immediately_. But keep to the code, no witnesses. If you happen to see her out in a crowd, draw her out and into a secluded area. Then handle her. Understood?”

Catra sat quiet, leg bouncing as she continued to stare at the woman’s picture. Any other time she had no problem taking out an officer, hell she hated them more than anyone in the room. The Bright Moon police ruined her life, made her an orphan to the world and left her to no other choice but to have to steal in order to survive. She was a thief because of them, so any chance she got, she would take the opportunity to take one out. But this time, it was different. This officer, this detective, actually meant something to her. She didn’t know what yet, but she knew she couldn’t pull the trigger on her if she could, like she was supposed to. So stuck in her thoughts, she didn’t even realize that the group had disbursed, eyes trailing all over the detective’s alluring features. _‘Adora,’_ she thought to herself, heart beating rapidly as she thought about the woman. She now knew her name, which made what she felt for her turn completely real. She went to stand up but stopped as Shadow Weaver was watching her, eyes bouncing between the woman’s as she tried to figure out why she was staring at her.

“Anything else?” Catra asked, starting to get nervous as the woman just watched her.

“Yes, you and Rogelio will be going on a mission today. I’m having Scorpia and Lonnie go on a different one. Maybe this time you’ll actually do your job instead of thinking,” Shadow Weaver snarled, walking out of the room and leaving Catra to her thoughts.

Catra let out a frustrated breath, leaving the room as well to find Rogelio. They got their orders and then left the hideout, heading to do their next heist. It was a small job, one on the upper side of town. Catra would do the stealing while Rogelio would be the lookout, letting Catra know if there were any officers heading their way. Catra finished the mission rather quickly, heading out of the shop without alerting the salesman or the security. She began walking back down the street to meet Rogelio, stopping in her tracks as she watched the rather large man cooing over a puppy on the street.

“What are you doing?” she laughed, watching as the man fumbled with his phone as he was startled by Catra’s sudden appearance.

“I—I,” he stuttered, blushing from embarrassment as he was caught. “This puppy looks like Kyle and I wanted to show him!” Catra looked down at the puppy, eyes growing wide as she saw the yellow haired pup. The puppy not only looked like Kyle, but looked like a certain blue eyed detective as well. Her heart raced as she looked at the puppy, shaking her head to clear her many thoughts.

“You’re weird dude,” she laughed, shaking her head at the large yet soft man. She heard a woman talking very close to her, turning her head slightly to see who it was. But as her eyes landed on a set of broad shoulders and a familiar blonde ponytail, her heart exploded in her chest, coming to the realization of who this woman was talking to. She quickly looked back over to Rogelio, hoping that he hadn’t noticed it was the detective behind them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, practically dragging him as she led him down an alley, “le—let’s go. We gotta get back before Stupid Weaver gets mad at us.”

The pair quickly made their way back to where Rogelio had parked the car and headed back to the hideout. The entire way there, Catra continuously glanced out the window to make sure no one saw them and was following them, specifically; the detective. As they arrived to the Hive, Catra was on edge, checking around her as she made it inside. Once she knew no one had saw them, she let out a sigh of relief, following Rogelio as they made it to the basement. They cashed out their jewels and went back to the common room to debrief, Rogelio showing Kyle the puppy he had saw on the street and Lonnie fake puking at the couple. It had seemed Rogelio didn’t notice Catra’s weird behavior, continuing to talk with his boyfriend. But as Catra turned her head towards Scorpia, she could see it in her face that she knew she was acting strange which resulted in Scorpia giving her a look, silently telling her to follow her. Catra rolled her eyes and did so, regretting it instantly as the woman asked her what was wrong.

“What’s going on Wildcat? You’ve been acting—strange—since last night,” the large woman asked, eyeing her friend carefully.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied, eyes looking everywhere but at the woman. Catra tried to hide it the best she could but finally relented, giving up as the woman continued to eye her with suspicion. “I’ll tell you but—you can’t say anything. Okay?”

“I promise! Ooooh I LOVE secrets!” she beamed, pulling Catra into an empty room and locking the door. “Okay, hit me!”

Catra let out another sigh and began explaining about the night before. She told her friend about the gorgeous detective she met and how she had tried to flirt with her to get out of her arrest. She explained how the detective made her feel, having to stop every so often to scold her friend to focus. Scorpia knew Catra never had feelings for anyone, hell if she was being completely honest, Scorpia knew Catra like the back of her hand. She could practically feel and know what Catra would be feeling and thinking half the time, a weird bond they had from being partners in the Horde. Catra continued to explain about the detective and her newfound feelings, finally realizing as she said them out loud what those feelings exactly were. As she finished her story, she waited patiently for her friend to reply, leg bouncing as she sat with anticipation.

“Can you say something?” she grumbled, face turning red as her friend was giving her a gushy look.

“Omg, you’re in love!” Scorpia squealed, wiggling her fingers at her friend.

“Shut up,” she grumbled again, face flushing dark red as the woman said what she was feeling out loud.

“And you’re in love with a _detective_! Of all people Wildcat!” she gasped, finally coming to the realization.

“Yea, well it’s not like I planned this or whatever! It just happened!” she defended, letting out a frustrated breath as she thought about it more.

“I mean yea I can’t blame you, she’s super hot! And incredibly beautiful! Aww, you guys are like Beauty and the Beast. HA! BEAUTY AND THE THIEF! A forbidden love story! A modern Romeo and Juliet!” the large woman rambled, coming up with more forbidden couples from history. Catra just groaned as the woman went on, face beet red as she thought about her feelings for the detective, Adora.

“I get it!” she groaned, rolling her eyes as her friend continued to make googly eyes at her.

“But foreal Wildcat, you know you can’t act on your feelings right? I mean, for one it’s forbidden. She’s a detective, you’re a thief. And secondly, Shadow Weaver ordered us to take her out. And by ‘take her out’ she meant with a bullet, not on a date,” Scorpia explained, getting serious with her friend.

“I know,” she sighed, heart breaking as she thought about their prohibited affections. “And it’s not like she feels the same way either. I mean she _did_ try to arrest me anyway, so it’s whatever. But I’m not gonna kill her, and you can’t either.”

“I get it, I won’t,” Scorpia smiled, knowing what Catra meant by that. “But just, stay away from her if you do end up seeing her. Okay? If anyone, or even Shadow Weaver for that matter, found out about this, you know what would happen.”

“Yea, I know,” she whispered, looking down at her fingers as she picked at them. “Thanks for keeping this between us.”

“Anytime, Wildcat,” she smiled, patting her friend on her knee.

As the day went on, Catra couldn’t get Adora out of her mind. It had seemed like now that she knew her feelings for her and knew that she wasn’t supposed to have them, made her want her more. Catra always hated that about herself; if she knew she couldn’t have something or wasn’t supposed to, she would find any way possible to get it, by any means necessary. The night went on and Catra finally left the Hive, saying goodbye to her crew as they went on a night mission. Catra was walking down the street when she heard a car slam on their breaks, not thinking much of it and continued on her way. That was until she heard a familiar voice calling for her, causing her to lose all sense of logic.

“Hey! You!” the woman called, footsteps running towards her. Catra started to panic and took off running, sprinting with all her energy down an alley to get rid of the woman. “Hey! Stop!” the woman called again, causing Catra to pick up her pace as she realized she was still following her.

“Go away,” she muttered to herself quietly, not wanting to have to confront her growing feelings as the woman chased after her. Catra stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she had ran into a dead end, breathing heavily as she listened to the woman’s footsteps slowing down, heavy breaths following.

“Man, you’re really fast,” the woman breathed out, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

“You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t have followed me,” Catra whispered, not only because she didn’t want her feelings to show on her face but because the woman was wanted by her crew and she was in dangerous territory.

“What?” the woman asked.

“What do you want? Here to arrest me again?” she said, turning towards the detective with a defensive look, preparing herself just in case she was only there for that. But as Adora answered her, her face turned back normal, heart beating rapidly as she listened to her.

“No! I—I just wanted to talk to you!” Adora replied, taking a step closer to Catra.

“Okay, talk. You have 2 minutes,” she said, eyeing Adora carefully.

“Um, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Yo—you know, from the crash or whatever,” she muttered, blushing faintly as Catra gave her a small smile. _‘She cares? About me?’_ Catra thought to herself, chuckling as she watched Adora.

“Yea I’m fine,” she chuckled lightly, examining Adora’s body. “How about you?”

“Mm, I’m good! Well not really but, I’ll survive! I’m a tough girl,” she rambled, face flushed red as Catra let out a genuine laugh. _‘She’s so cute’_ she thought again, shaking her head at Adora.

“You’re such an idiot,” she laughed.

“So I’ve been told,” she smiled, taking another step closer as she continued, “so about yesterday!”

“What about it?” she asked, continuing to eye Adora as she slowly inched towards her.

“Why did you rob that jewelry store?” she asked, eyeing Catra carefully. Catra paused for a moment, eyes bouncing between Adora’s in order to figure out if she was being serious right now. When she finally came to the conclusion that she was, she let out another chuckle, shaking her head at Adora.

“It’s my job,” she chuckled.

“Your job? What’s a woman like you doing something like that?” she asked again.

“’A woman like me’?” Catra repeated, brow raising at Adora.

“Wh—what I mean is, a woman—like yourself! Uhh—not that a woman can’t be a thief or whatever! But you know—someone like,” she stammered, becoming visibly frustrated with herself.

“Like me?” Catra teased, chuckling at Adora’s frustration.

“Like—like,” she continued to stammer, blushing more as Catra continued to laugh at her.

“Like?” she teased again, smiling as Adora struggled.

“You’re beautiful!” she blurted loudly, slapping her hand over mouth. Catra just stared at Adora, heart beating rapidly in her chest as she replayed her confession in her mind over and over again. _‘She thinks I’m beautiful? Does that mean she feels the same way?’_ she internalized, eyes bouncing between Adora’s as she searched for her answer. Before Catra knew it, she was laughing, a blush growing across her face as she went on.

“Oh, _Detective_ ,” she purred, taking a step towards Adora. “Who knew you had such a _sweet_ side to you.”

Adora’s face flushed dark red, swallowing a lump in her throat as Catra took another step closer. Catra placed her hand on Adora’s arm, nails trailing up it painfully slow. She didn’t know what she was doing, it was like her body had a mind of its own, leaning closer as she closed the space between them. _‘A small kiss won’t hurt_ ,’ she thought to herself, leaning in to kiss her but freezing as she heard 2 familiar voices. Her eyes landed at the back of the alley, heart racing as she realized who the voices belonged to.

“What are you—,” Adora went to ask, stopping as Catra placed her hand over her mouth. Catra pulled Adora over to a nearby dumpster, pulling her behind it with her. “What the?!”

“Shh!” she hushed, peeking her head from around the side to look at the two approaching people, an uneasy feeling growing inside of her as she listened to their conversation.

“I thought you said she came down this alley?” Rogelio said, cocking his gun back.

“I swear I saw her! I don’t know where she could be!” Lonnie said next, sounding highly irritated.

“I should’ve took out that swine when we had the chance!” he growled, kicking over a trash can.

“You know we can’t do that, especially when there’s people around!” she scolded.

Catra’s heart dropped at their words, glancing over at Adora and noticing she was getting ready to unholster her gun and reveal herself. Catra grabbed Adora’s arm in a panic, silently telling her to not do what she was about to do. She knew if she revealed herself she would be dead instantly, Rogelio was a quick shooter. But not only that, Catra would have to explain to them why she was behind the dumpster with the detective, trying to avoid a confrontation and the consequences she knew were to come if they found out she was protecting the woman. And there was also a part of Catra that didn’t want to witness her being shot, a skin crawling feeling creeping through her body as she thought about it. She gave Adora a smile as she watched her re-holster her gun, blushing slightly as Adora gave the same one back. The two’s voices slowly started fading away, causing Catra to peek from behind the dumpster to make sure they were leaving. Once she saw that they were gone, she pulled herself and Adora from behind the dumpster, wiping her hands on her pants to remove the dirt.

“Who was that?” Adora asked, looking back down the alley and then at Catra.

“I told you that you shouldn’t have followed me,” Catra sighed, glancing back at Adora and then starting to walk off. She had to get away from Adora as quick as possible. Them being together was only going to get her hurt or worse.

“Wait!” Adora called, grabbing Catra’s arm. Catra turned back towards Adora, glancing down at her hand on her arm and then back up at her. “S—sorry!”

“Handsy again, aren’t we?” she chuckled, smiling as Adora blushed.

“Um, I don’t know what was just going on. But I guess I should say thanks?” she replied.

“No problem, just take it as payback for not trying to arrest me,” she smiled, turning to walk away again but stopping as Adora spoke up again. Her heart exploded in her chest as she heard Adora’s words, a warm feeling starting to form as she listened to the tone in it.

“C—can I see you again?” she asked, eyes growing wide as she realized what she had just said.

“Why?” Catra chuckled, smile fading as Adora gave her answer.

“Be—because I want to see you again,” she whispered softly, looking away as Catra stared at her.

Catra stood there silent, trying to process what she had just heard come from the detective’s mouth. _‘She feels the same way,’_ she internalized, body once again moving on its own before she could stop herself. Maybe it wasn’t her, or maybe it was, but whoever it was, she needed to thank them for it, closing the gap between them both and pulling her in for a deep kiss. She had to fight her moan as she felt the detective wrap her hands around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen it more. Everything Catra was trying to fight, every feeling she wanted to stay away from came rushing forward, entire body melting as she kissed her. She smiled to herself as she heard Adora’s soft moan, swiping her tongue across her lip and sliding it inside her mouth, beginning to work her magic as she relished in the kiss. She wanted to stay there for hours, wanted to stay and kiss her forever, body shaking as they continued to make out. But she knew she couldn’t, finally coming to her senses and slowly pulling back. She giggled as Adora tried to lean in and reclaim the kiss, eyes fluttering and a goofy smile plastered across her face as she looked at her. Catra blushed at the woman’s expression, heart continue to race as she could still feel the warmth and passion in that kiss lingering on her lips.

“Wow,” Adora whispered breathlessly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s. “Does this mean I get to see you again?” Catra’s heart shattered at that, remembering what her crew would do to the both of them, especially Adora, if they continued to see one another. She leaned back in and kissed Adora’s cheek, trailing kisses the rest of the way up to her ear and whispering her answer.

“No,” she whispered, pulling back and giving Adora a sad smile. It broke her heart to say that, turning away to leave again but stopping as Adora grabbed her arm. She couldn’t bear to look at Adora, head facing away from her as they continued to speak.

“Why not!” she asked again.

“We’re enemies. I’m a thief, and you’re a cop. Sorry, a _detective_ ,” she chuckled lightly, already knowing Adora was going to correct her. Whatever happened next, Catra had to hold her ground. She thought about her conversation with Scorpia, eyes starting to water as she heard the tone in Adora’s voice.

“But—,” she went to argue, but stopped as Catra turned to look at her.

“This is forbidden. I know it, and so do you,” she said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Catra’s heart broke at her own words, having to fight a war within herself to not cry right now. She has never had someone she loved before, never so much has cared for another person. And now that she had met Adora, the detective that stole her heart out of nowhere, she knew she had found her one. The only one for her. But it was forbidden and they both knew it. She knew Adora wasn’t going to be the one to walk away from this, so she had to, slowly turning away and beginning to leave the alley. Catra was almost half way out of the alley, a sad smile spreading across her face as she heard Adora call to her one last time.

“Can I at least know your name!” she called. Catra hesitated for a moment, thinking about how this would be the last time they would ever meet. She didn’t arrest her, and she didn’t want to. So what was the harm in giving her name?

“Catra,” she replied, clenching her chest as she had to walk away from the one person that made her heart actually feel something for once.

She made her way out of the alley and started running towards her apartment, not stopping or slowing down once as she made her way. She finally made it and locked her door behind her, tears falling as she slid down the door. She cried silently as she stared at her hands, lip quivering as she could still feel Adora’s lips on her own. Catra knew she made a mistake when she stopped Scorpia from killing the detective, and now she made an even bigger mistake in lighting a fire on their forbidden love. But as Catra touched her lips, outlining the shape of them as she thought about Adora’s, she didn’t regret it. She didn’t regret confirming her feelings, because she revealed Adora shared the same ones, heart beating rapidly as she replayed the events in her head. She smiled as Melog came strolling over, curling up and purring into Catra’s neck. Catra hugged him and blew out a deep breath, tears continuing to fall as she came to the decision to listen to her friend’s advice.

“I gotta stay away from her Melog, I can’t let her get hurt,” she whispered, vowing to herself to fight her feelings for not only her own sake, but for the sake of Adora’s life. Vowing to no longer explore their forbidden love.


	5. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's seeing Catra everywhere, but is it really her? Or just her mind playing cruel tricks on her? Also our favorite detective gets a promotion and one of her friends *cough cough Glimmer* is upset about it, but she won't say why.......yet

A few weeks had passed and Adora hadn’t seen much of Catra. A couple times she could’ve sworn it was the woman, but when she walked up to the person she was left disappointed, always mistaking her for the woman she secretly yearned to see. There were times she wouldn’t think about her at all, mind stuck in her work, preparing for her speech for Bow’s promotion ceremony. But when she did think of her, that’s all she could think about, thoughts trailing to the woman’s features and their last encounter. She was almost done with her speech, finishing up the final details when the alarm rang, notifying the station that there was a robbery in progress. Any other time she’d be cautious about these situations, you never knew what would go down during them. But as she got ready and geared up with Bow and Glimmer, a small part of her hoped that a certain brown haired woman wasn’t involved, no matter how much she prayed that she would get to see her again.

They were on their way when they were radioed that shots were fired, the trio preparing themselves for the worst. As they arrived they saw the chaos that had erupted, all moving into position to take down the robbers. They were about to move in with the S.W.A.T. team when from the corner of Adora’s eye, she saw a head of familiar brown curls exiting an emergency exit to the building that was being robbed, entire attention turned towards the person. She trailed off to follow the woman, cautious as she made her way towards the side of the building and in the alley. She slowly crept up to the woman, grabbing and pinning her against a wall and holding her there. To her relief it wasn’t Catra, similar features to her but it wasn’t her, turning the woman around and cuffing her before she had the chance to do anything. But then again she was a little sad that it wasn’t, hoping to see the woman again even in such circumstances. As she walked the suspect back over to where the rest of the police were, a part of her started to wonder what would’ve happened if it _was_ Catra. Would she have arrested her? Or would she have let her go? Thoughts like that clouded her mind as she continued to lead the suspect, shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts. She placed the suspect in the back of a squad car, preparing herself to go back and help the rest of her squad.

“We’re done here!” the Captain called, radioing everyone to clear the scene.

Adora walked over to the Captain, eyes trailing over to the building that was being cleared out with the apprehended suspects. With each suspect that was brought out, Adora’s heart raced, hoping and praying that she wouldn’t see Catra among them. When the last suspect was brought out, she let out a sigh of relief, flinching as Captain Micah gave her a peculiar look.

“Something wrong?” he asked, eyeing Adora carefully.

“N—no!” she replied nervously, eyes bouncing everywhere but at Captain Micah, “I’m just glad we got everyone, is all.” But that was a lie. She was glad that a certain brown haired woman wasn’t there, not knowing what she would do if she was.

“Me too, nice work on getting the one that tried to escape,” he smiled, patting her on her back, “come to my office when we get back to the precinct. There’s something we need to discuss.”

“Yes Captain,” she smiled, fidgeting nervously as she started to think about every possible reason he would want to speak to her about. Glimmer and Bow came strolling over to them next, brows raised as they reached the Captain and Adora.

“Hey, where’d you go? One moment you were next to me and the next you were gone,” Glimmer asked, eyes bouncing between Adora and her father.

“I—I uhh,” she stammered, blowing out a sigh of relief as Captain Micah answered for her.

“She apprehended a suspect that tried to escape from one of the emergency exits,” Captain Micah smiled proudly, patting Adora on her back again.

“Way to go Adora!” Bow beamed, high-fiving his friend.

“Thanks,” Adora smiled, looking back over at Glimmer with a nervous smile as her friend just eyed her carefully. She went to say something but was interrupted by the Captain, eyes still glued to Adora who was still fidgeting nervously under her watchful eye.

“Return back to the precinct and write up your reports, Adora meet me in my office when you’re finished with yours. Nice work today Detectives,” Captain Micah smiled, nodding to his underlings and going back over to speak to his lieutenant.

The trio made their ways back to the precincts, Bow excitedly explaining to Adora what happened inside the building that was being robbed. The entire time Adora was listening, she would glance over at Glimmer, a nervous feeling continuing to haunt her as her friend had that same watchful expression glued to her. They arrived to the precinct and got undressed, Adora still noticing Glimmer was examining her carefully. She went to leave the locker room when she was stopped, hands shaking as her friend stood in front of her, preventing her from leaving the room. Once it was cleared out Glimmer started her interrogation, eyes glued to Adora as she watched her fidget nervously.

“Where did you _really_ go, Adora?” Glimmer asked.

“Like Captain Micah said, I went to arrest the suspect that tried to escape from the emergency exit,” she replied, slowly beginning to pick at her fingers as her friend raised her brow at her.

“Uh huh,” she replied, looking her friend up and down. “I saw her, you know.”

“Saw who?” Adora asked, starting to sweat slightly at the small interrogation.

“That woman you arrested. She looks an awful lot like the suspect you told me and Bow about before,” she insinuated, giving her friend a knowing look.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stammered with a high pitched voice, losing all her confidence as her friend continued to give her that look.

“Adora,” Glimmer stated, not letting up one bit as she knew her friend was up to something.

“It wasn’t her so what’s the problem!” she relented, rolling her eyes as Glimmer shook her head at her.

“Just admit that _THAT_ was the real reason you strayed from us,” she replied, a grin growing across her face as she knew her friend couldn’t deny it any longer.

“And if it was?” she mumbled, looking down at her fingers as she continued to pick at them.

“Adora! You can’t do that! We already discussed that it was forbidden for you to seek her out! What would’ve happened if it really was her?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” she mumbled again, refusing to look up at her friend as she already knew what look she was giving her.

“You would arrest her, right?” Glimmer asked, eyes growing wide as Adora just stood there silent. “Right?!”

“You don’t understand Glimmer! I—,” she started, but stopped as she was interrupted by her friend’s angry yet worried scolding.

“Adora NO!” she started, shaking from frustration as she scolded her stupid love struck friend. “She’s a suspect Adora! You even said yourself that she almost got you killed! Why are you still trying to defend her?! I get that you have these feelings or whatever but you’re an officer of the law! You took an oath to protect and serve the citizens of Bright Moon! Not risk your badge and your _LIFE_ for someone you don’t even know! You need to stop this or you’ll give me no other choice!”

“What choice?” she asked, eyes widening with betrayal as Glimmer gave her answer.

“You’ll give me no choice but to tell my dad,” she replied.

“Seriously?! You don’t even trust me to handle this on my own!?” Adora scoffed, crossing her arms as her friend just stood there with the same stance.

“I do trust you Adora, but you’re being unreasonable! And I won’t lose my best friend or fellow officer because someone, who doesn’t even deserve you, is making you behave outta character!” she explained more calmly, slowly blowing out a frustrated breath.

“Yea, well thanks but no thanks. I can handle this by myself,” she stated bluntly, walking past Glimmer and out of the locker room.

Adora stormed out of the locker room, pissed beyond belief that Glimmer would go above her and tell her father, their Captain, what she was doing. Sure Glimmer was only looking out for her wellbeing and she couldn’t blame her, but for her to completely undermine her trust was completely out of line, feeling a wave of emotions as she stormed past her bubble and out of the precinct. She decided she needed to take a break for a minute, walking quickly as she made her way down the street. She was starting to calm down a bit as she walked, able to think about everything she had been doing these past couple weeks. She _was_ being unreasonable and acting _completely_ out of character. Adora was one to be on top of things, mind never straying away from her police work. But ever since she met Catra, something in her had changed. She was unfocused, unable to think about anything but the brown haired woman. She was about to turn around when she saw that familiar head of hair, heart racing as she went to go by her. She was almost there when she heard her name being called, blowing out a frustrated sigh as she realized it wasn’t Catra and she was now seeing her in every brown haired woman she saw. She turned her attention to the voice and smiled, walking back over to meet her friend as he caught up to her.

“Adora! Are you okay?” Bow asked, face filled with worry as he walked up to his friend.

“Yea, just needed some air,” she sighed, giving Bow a small smile. She quickly explained to him about her conversation with Glimmer, smiling as he gave her an understanding smile.

“I promise I won’t let her go to those measures. We do trust you Adora. We just care about you is all,” he smiled, side hugging her and leading her back to the precinct.

Bow was the more understanding one of their trio, always trying to come up with the least problematic and reasonable solutions to whatever problems they would have. Adora was forever grateful for him, he was practically the glue holding them all together. Not that he needed to be anyway, but it was still nice knowing they were able to rely on him for those kinds of things. They made their way back to the precinct, gradually heading towards their bubble. Glimmer was waiting for Adora at her desk, giving her a small smile as the two walked in. She went to say something to Adora but stopped, all three of them turning their heads as the Captain called for Adora to come into his office. Adora gave her a small smile and headed towards the Captain’s office, an anxious feeling spreading within her as she sat in the chair across from him.

“How are you doing?” he asked, smiling at her as he sat in his chair.

“Good, just tired,” she smiled, starting to fidget as he examined her.

“Good, I’m glad you’re doing okay. Well, let’s go over your review file,” he started opening up Adora’s file and going over the fine details of it. The entire time Captain Micah read through her file, Adora’s mind trailed to other places, she thought about her conversation with Glimmer, her conversation with Bow, and then the suspect, Catra, she’s had heavy on her brain for the last several weeks. She thought about what Captain Micah would do if he found out she had lied to him about her knowing who the suspect was that robbed the jewelry store, starting to sweat a little as she thought about it more. Captain Micah finally finished his review and glanced back over at Adora, brow raising as he noticed she was lost in her thoughts. “Adora?”

“Huh?” she replied, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“You okay?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“Yea, sorry. You were saying Captain?” she asked, turning her head and eyes growing wide as the Chief of Police walked into the office. The Chief of Police was a very busy woman, so for her to be there right now meant she was there for a good reason. And Adora hoped it wasn’t for the one she was thinking of. “Ch—Chief!” Adora stated, standing up and saluting to the woman.

“Hello Adora,” she smiled, walking over and hugging the young detective. “How are you my child?”

“Go—good!” she stammered, a faint pink color spreading across her face as the woman hugged her. Chief of Police Angella was Glimmer’s mother as well as Captain Micah’s wife. The woman held a powerful aura about her that made grown men want to kneel before her. She was usually a pleasant woman, always had a smile on her face even in difficult circumstances. But when she was angry, well you know the saying ‘hell hath no fury as a woman scorned’.

“Has the Captain finished his rambling yet?” she asked, laughing lightly as Captain Micah just rolled his eyes.

“I do not ramble,” he stated with a pout, smiling as the Chief walked over and kissed him on his cheek.

“Of course not dear,” she smiled to him, turning her attention back to Adora. “So Adora, are you ready for your next step in the Bright Moon Police?”

“Uh, what next step?” she asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

“I haven’t told her yet,” he whispered to the Chief, rolling his eyes as he already knew what his wife was thinking as she gave him her signature look.

“Told me what?” she asked again, starting to get nervous as her two superiors smiled at her.

“Congratulations Detective Adora, you’ve been promoted to Police Sergeant!” he beamed proudly, clapping with his wife as they both congratulated the young detective.

“M—me?! As P—Police Sergeant?!?” she squawked in disbelief, falling back in her chair as she took in her new and very unexpected promotion.

“Of course Adora!” the Chief smiled fondly, walking over and hugging Adora again. “We wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“But Chief Angella, wouldn’t Glimmer make a better Sergeant than me?” she asked, still in shock from the sudden promotion.

“Although Glimmer has proved herself to be a great detective, she will get her promotion at a later time,” he smiled, walking over and hugging Adora next. “So Adora, do you accept?”

Adora sat there for a moment, fidgeting under the two people she has considered her other parental figures since her parent’s fatal car crash. They had always been there for her, especially when she was growing up, and have always treated her like their own. She decided not to disappoint them and nodded her head with a smile, accepting her new promotion as Police Sergeant of the Bright Moon Police Department.

“Thank you,” she smiled, tears wading in her eyes as she realized she was moving forward extremely quickly on her dream to become Chief of Police one day.

“Of course sweetheart, you deserve this,” Chief Angella smiled, hugging her one last time before she headed towards the door. “Captain, I will see you later for lunch?”

“Of course dear,” he smiled, blowing his wife a kiss as she turned to leave. “So! You’ll be announced at the promotion ceremony along with Bow. You can still give your speech, but not until after the ceremony.”

“Uh, okay that’s fine,” she smiled, standing up as she shook his hand.

“I’m so proud of you Adora, congratulations,” he smiled, shaking her hand and pulling her in for another hug.

“Thanks Captain,” she sniffled, wiping away a tear as she pulled back.

Adora walked out of the Captain’s office with a great big smile on her face, a pep in her step as she skipped over to her desk. Bow and Glimmer both glanced at each other and then back over at Adora, swiveling their chairs over to her desk to see what she was so excited about. She quickly explained to the couple about her promotion, both squealing with excitement for their friend. Adora could’ve sworn Glimmer had a weird expression on her face when she told her, deciding to forget about it and enjoy her promotion. The three decided to take an earlier lunch to celebrate, going over to Adora’s favorite little café near the precinct to do so. As they ate their lunch Adora noticed Glimmer’s odd behavior, about to confront her but stopping, eyes growing wide as she saw Catra walking down the street. She knew she had thought she has seen her all these times before, but as she watched the woman making her way, she was 100% sure it was her. Adora faked like she had to make a phone call, quickly excusing herself from the table and heading outside. Her heart raced as she spotted her again, walking quickly over to her with a great big smile.

“Catra!” she called, eyes glistening as the woman slowly turned in her direction. Catra squinted as she looked at Adora, not knowing who it was at first but then a small smile growing as she realized it was Adora.

“Detective,” Catra smiled, eyes gleaming herself as she looked at Adora. “Out catching criminals again?”

“No, just having lunch with my friends,” she blushed, cheeks growing rosy as Catra looked at her with those gorgeous heterochromatic eyes a part of her has come to love.

“Wow,” she fake gasped, “the great Detective Adora is out at lunch instead of keeping the city of Bright Moon protected from big bad criminals.”

“It—it’s for a special occasion,” she blushed again, brow raising as she realized Catra had said her name. “How do you know my name?”

“I have my ways,” Catra smiled, changing the subject back quickly so she wouldn’t have to explain that her entire crew was searching for her. “So what’s the occasion?”

“I’m being promoted,” she beamed happily, a huge smile growing on her face as Catra lightly applauded her.

“Congratulations. So what should I be calling you now?” she asked, taking a step closer.

“Sergeant Adora,” she stated matter of factly, blushing hard as Catra placed her hand on her forearm and slowly trailed her nails up it.

“Oooh, ‘Sergeant’,” she purred, looking down at Adora’s shaky hands and then back up at her, batting her long curly lashes at her. She smirked as Adora gulped down the lump in her throat, visibly fighting the strong urge to do whatever it was she wanted to do right now. “I like it.”

Adora went to say something but stopped, turning back as she heard Bow calling for her. She turned back towards Catra and froze, noticing that she had already disappeared. She looked to her left and then to her right confused, not knowing how the woman had abruptly vanished into thin air like that without her noticing. She let out a small sigh and walked back towards Bow, smiling as she walked up to him.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yea, it was just Mara,” she lied, not wanting to explain to Bow that she left their little get together to meet the suspect she promised she’d stay away from.

“Yikes, still dealing with that?” he asked again, not realizing Adora wasn’t talking on the phone before he had called for her.

“Yea but I won’t be for long,” she breathed out, finally deciding to end it with the woman so she wouldn’t keep doing, whatever it was that they were doing, with her.

“Good! I’m proud of you,” he smiled, patting her on the back. “Glimmer’s just paying and then we were gonna head back to the precinct.”

“Okay, sounds good,” she smiled, waving to Glimmer as she walked out of the café. She noticed Glimmer had a weird expression on her face, glancing over at Bow who noticed it too. She silently told Bow to leave them two so they could talk, him nodding as he received the message loud and clear. Once Bow started walking off, Adora gently grabbed Glimmer’s hand, brow raising as her friend gave her another weird look. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great!” she stated bluntly, giving Adora a fake smile.

“Glimmer, seriously. What’s going on?” she asked again, not believing that her friend was okay in the slightest.

“It’s nothing,” she breathed out, trying to change the subject before the both of them started a fight they would both regret.

“You’ve been acting weird since I got outta your dad’s office earlier. Are you upset about my promotion?” she asked again, hoping that her friend wasn’t upset that she was being promoted to Sergeant above her and Bow.

“No,” Glimmer smiled, a little more believable this time. “I’m happy for you, honestly.”

“Okay,” Adora smiled back, linking her arm with Glimmer and leading her after Bow. “Micah said you’d be getting one soon too. But don’t tell him I said anything!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” she giggled, shaking her head at her friend that was terrible at keeping secrets.

The three friends finally made their way back to the precinct, laughing and telling stories as they made their way. As the day went on, things between Glimmer and Adora went back to normal, Adora no longer noticing her friend’s weird behavior. Adora deemed the day was the best one she’s had in weeks. She got a surprise promotion, one that put her one step closer to becoming Chief of Police one day. And she got to see Catra, the woman she’s been secretly (but if anyone else asked, not really) dying to see for weeks. She looked down at her arm where Catra had touched her and smiled, relishing in the woman’s warm touch.

“She likes it,” she smiled to herself, continuing to relish in those few but lovely words from Catra.

Soon she would be made Sergeant of the Bright Moon Police Department, and soon she would have the many perks that came with it. And as she thought about it more, she was starting to like it too.


	6. An Event to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora begrudgingly has to bring Mara to the Bright Moon Charity Auction Event and she's not too happy about it. A certain someone shows up to the event, causing Adora to lose focus on everything but her. Both of these useless lesbians can't keep it in their pants for 5 minutes I tell ya!
> 
> ENJOY

A week had passed and it was the Bright Moon Police Department’s promotion ceremony. Bow, Adora and many other officers would be honored by the Mayor of Bright Moon, Chief Angella and Captain Micah in front of the entire precinct at a large banquet hall. It was a rather large ceremony, mostly every single officer in the city of Bright Moon attended the ceremony. Adora was able to give her speech for Bow, and Bow, who had secretly prepared it, gave one for her. It was an emotional time for the officers, especially for Glimmer. She was beyond happy for her friends and their promotions, but something deep inside her felt a little off. Was she jealous of Adora? Or was she upset about something else? She would be getting her promotion soon, according to Adora, but when? Thoughts like these raced through her mind, causing her to be lost in a trance. Adora hadn’t noticed this, too busy enjoying the attention from all her superiors, and most importantly, the Mayor of Bright Moon.

“Adora! Congratulations on your promotion! You’ll make a fine Sergeant,” Mayor Netossa smiled, shaking Adora’s hand happily.

“Thank you Mayor, it’s an honor and a great privilege to serve the citizens of Bright Moon,” Adora smiled back, shaking her hand as the Mayor let go. The woman may not have looked it, but she had an extremely strong grip.

“Good to hear! But if you’ll excuse me, my wife is giving me a ‘look’ to go meet with the other nobles. I’ll be seeing you later at the Charity Auction Event, yes?” she asked, waving to her wife who was tapping on her wrist to tell her that she was running behind on schedule.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world Mayor,” she smiled, waving to Mayor Netossa’s wife, Spinnerella.

The Charity Auction Event was always a big deal in Bright Moon. Only the superior officers and high class citizens of Bright Moon would be attending the event. There would be an auction of numerous expensive and rare things, ranging from jewelry, boats, houses, expensive art and other articles. The proceedings from each item sold at the auction would be given to a number of different charities in the city of Bright Moon; Children’s Hospitals, churches, youth programs, education programs, food banks, etc. The event was so secure, infested with the highest ranking officers and guards in the city of Bright Moon. No one dared to infiltrate the event, in fear that they would be caught right away. That was until a certain group decided to do so.

After the ceremony, Adora, Bow, Glimmer and her parents decided to go out to dinner before the auction. Glimmer, being the daughter of the Chief and Captain of Police, was always invited, not to mention she was Bow’s plus one. Adora on the other hand decided to go alone, not wanting to take a plus one, even if she had one she could bring. That was until a certain someone came strolling up to the table, interrupting the group from their dinner.

“Hi sweetie!” Mara cooed, walking over and hugging Adora from behind.

“M—Mara?!” Adora squawked, secretly irritated that the woman just came up to the group unexpectedly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was having dinner with a colleague and saw you over here! I just couldn’t continue without saying hello to my favorite detective in Bright Moon,” she smiled, kissing Adora on her cheek before turning her attention to the rest of the group. “Hi! I’m Mara!”

“A pleasure, dear,” Chief Angella smiled to the woman. “And it’s no longer _detective_ , she is now officially Sergeant Adora.”

“Sergeant! Babe! Congratulations! Why didn’t you tell me!” Mara squealed with excitement, hugging Adora again.

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” Adora sighed, looking over at Bow and Glimmer for help but getting none. They just watched with pursed lips, trying their best to not burst out in laughter. “If you don’t mind Mara, you’re kinda—,” she started, but stopped as Captain Micah spoke up.

“Will you be attending the Bright Moon Charity Auction Event tonight with Adora?” he asked, not knowing that this woman was not Adora’s whatever he thought she was.

“I would love to! Adora, pick me up later?” she asked, innocent smile on her face as she looked down at Adora.

“Fine,” she sighed, “I’ll text you later.”

“Great! It was nice meeting you all! I’ll see you later baby,” Mara cooed again, kissing Adora on the lips this time and skipping back over to her table.

Adora just sat there with an unamused expression, trying her best to not scream like she wanted to right now. She looked over at Bow and Glimmer who were giggling amongst themselves, giving them a glare as she couldn’t say what she was thinking out loud.

“What a lovely woman, Adora. Why didn’t you mention that you had found someone?” Chief Angella asked, oblivious herself of Adora’s lack of interest in the woman.

“We’re not—,” she started, but stopped. She couldn’t exactly explain to the two people she considered parental figures that she wasn’t in a relationship with the woman and she just used her from time to time to feed her sexual hunger. “I was waiting for the right moment,” she lied, deciding to not get into that right now, or ever.

“Well, I’m glad you found someone,” Captain Micah smiled, glancing back over at Bow and Glimmer. “Now I don’t have to worry about either one of my daughter’s getting married!”

Bow and Adora both choked on their waters, glancing at each other and then back at Captain Micah. He just let out a thunderous laugh at the two and changed the subject, the rest of them following in pursuit. Adora didn’t know about Bow, but she was definitely not ready to get married any time soon, or ever for that matter. She was so infatuated with being an officer of the law and with her dream of becoming Chief of Police, she never gave it much thought. Whatever happens, happens, she would always tell herself, never going out and seeking a partner to spend the rest of her life with. That was until she met a certain woman, and as she thought about Catra, she wasn’t so sure about her previous inclination, beginning to think about a life with the brown haired woman. Could she have a chance with her? In a different world at least? Where Catra wasn’t a thief and her not an officer? Would they be able to explore and grow their forbidden love then? She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize that the rest of the group was done with their dinner, scarfing hers down next to catch up. They left the restaurant and went their separate ways, Adora thinking long and hard whether or not she wanted to text Mara and bring her to the event. She was about to decide not to, that was until Mara came strolling over to her squad car, hugging her from behind with a content hum.

“I’m so glad I caught you before you left. Wanna have a little bit of fun before the event?” she purred, kissing Adora on the back of her neck. Any other time Adora would be all for it, but something in her changed when she kissed Catra, coming to the realization that she didn’t want to kiss or do anything else with anyone but her.

“Sorry but I just wanna go home and get ready by myself. Rain check?” she asked, slowly peeling Mara’s arms from around her.

“What’s going on Adora?” she asked, frowning at Adora as she turned to face her. “You’ve been avoiding me for the past several weeks! Usually you’d be happy to get into bed with me but lately you’ve been brushing me off! Did you meet someone?”

Adora froze at Mara’s question, mind trailing to Catra and the soft lips that kissed her own. She was about to say ‘yes’ but stopped, remembering that she wasn’t supposed to be seeking the woman out in the first place. She knew if she admitted she had met someone, Mara would ask millions of questions. She was so crazy, Adora thought she would ask around, even taking the extreme measures of asking Bow or Glimmer who she had met. She decided to avoid that confrontation at all costs, letting out a long sigh and shaking her head ‘no’.

“No, Mara. I’ve just been dealing with a lot right now and I’m not in my right element to do that with you right now. It’s nothing personal,” she sighed.

“Well I’m glad I’m the only one with your attention. I don’t know what I’d do if there was another woman trying to take you for themselves,” she stated bluntly, giving Adora a look.

“You’d have no right to anyway Mara. We’re not together like that,” Adora stated bluntly back, trying any way possible to make her intentions, once again, clear to this woman.

“For now at least,” she smiled, leaning in and pecking Adora on the lips. “Well, text me when you’re ready to go, okay? I’m gonna head home and get ready!”

“Yea, okay whatever,” she replied, turning around and getting into her squad car.

The entire drive home, Adora regretted not ending things right then and there. It would’ve been better for the both of them if things ended, Adora wouldn’t have this gnawing feeling eating at her on the inside all the time and Mara could find someone that actually appreciated her and wanted to be with her. But then again, she did NOT want to explain to Chief Angella and Captain Micah why the woman wouldn’t be accompanying her to the Charity Auction Event, letting out a groan as she realized she would be bringing the woman to a very important event and she would be meeting A LOT of important people. As she made it to her apartment, she hopped in the shower, scrubbing her neck, face and lips where Mara had kissed her. She felt tainted from the woman’s affection, a small feeling of guilt poking at her. She paused for a moment, trying to think about the reason why she felt guilty. Her mind trailed to Catra, letting out a frustrated breath as she realized she felt like she was ‘cheating’ on the woman that she had _no_ type of relationship with.

“Get it together, you idiot,” she berated herself, a small smile growing on her face as ‘idiot’ echoed in her ears in the same way Catra had called her one the second time they had met.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and finished her shower, an excited smile now on her face as she looked at her official Sergeant’s uniform. She put the uniform on and smiled proudly at her new symbols, finger tracing the outline of them as she looked at them in her mirror. A wave of guilt hit her again as she realized she was now a Sergeant, a superior officer of the law. She had to act and behave as such, realizing that she really did have to end this, whatever it was, thing she had for Catra. She blew out a sad sigh and grabbed her phone, shooting a quick text to Mara that she was going to be on her way. She left her apartment and drove over to Mara’s, rolling her eyes as the woman excitedly walked over and entered her squad car. She gave her a fake smile as the woman revealed her dress to her, blowing out a sigh as Mara wrapped her in for a tight hug and gave a quick peck on the cheek. The two women headed to the Charity Auction Event, gaining the attention of a lot of people as they exited the vehicle and headed towards the doors. People nodded their heads as they saw Adora, eyes glued to the woman hanging on her arm. Mara was wearing a red classy dress, straps hanging loosely off her shoulders. They really did look like a couple, an incredibly beautiful one at that. Adora led Mara over to where Bow and Glimmer were at, giving them a look to not say anything, knowing they would give her shit if they could. As the event went on, Adora and Mara were introduced to many of the high class people of Bright Moon, all sharing their appreciation to Adora for the things she’s done as a detective. Adora was enjoying the appraisal, a great big smile plastered across her face as people congratulated her for her fine work.

“Adora! Long time no see! Congratulations on the promotion!” Sea Hawk applauded loudly, walking over to Adora and wrapping her into a tight hug. Sea Hawk was a childhood friend of Adora’s and the Captain of the Bright Moon Fire Department. To this day Adora doesn’t know how that happened, in their youth Sea Hawk was known for setting things on fire, for instance; his father’s very expensive yacht.

“It’s nice to see you Sea Hawk. And thank you,” Adora smiled, patting the enthusiastic man on his back. “Where’s Mermista?”

“Alas, my dearest left me for more important things,” he sighed sadly, pointing to his wife who was indulging in the seafood table at the other end of the room. If there was one thing Mermista loved more than her husband, it was definitely seafood. That and her wine.

“I don’t blame her,” Adora joked, nudging her friend on his arm. “I’d leave you for that high class food too!”

“Adora! How could you!” he fake gasped, both friends busting out in laughter a moment later.

The two friends continued to catch up on all the things they missed out in each other’s lives, completely unaware that they had left Mara out. Adora didn’t realize it until Mermista came strolling over, a plate of shrimp in one hand, and of course, her glass of wine in the other.

“Sea Hawk, hold this,” she stated with a monotonous tone, handing her husband her glass of wine so she could enjoy her shrimp with both hands. She began eating but stopped, eyes trailing over to Mara who was just standing there awkwardly. “Who’s she?”

“Uh, this is—,” Adora started, but let out a sigh as Mara loudly introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Mara. Adora’s _girlfriend_ ,” she practically yelled, a devilish grin on her face as she completely and purposely disregarded Adora’s claim before that they weren’t together. Adora looked over at Mara with a raised brow, completely caught off guard by the woman’s brazenness.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Adora,” Mermista stated nonchalantly, not caring in the slightest. “You finally decided to cop someone huh?” But before Adora could deny it, Sea Hawk busted out in laughter, practically spilling his wife’s wine as he hunched over.

“COP! GOOD ONE DEAREST! Get it? Because you’re a cop, and you _copped_ yourself a girlfriend!” he laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye as he finished. “Woo! My dearest is a comedian!”

“Ha, funny,” Adora grumbled, glancing away from the couple. She went to look back but froze, eyes widening as she saw a woman with a familiar head of hair she’s obsessed over for the past couple weeks, but this time it was styled differently, loose curls hanging down her back. Adora stared at the woman hard, heart racing as the woman turned to the side. There was no mistaking it even if she wanted to, it was Catra. “I—I’ll be right back,” she stammered, leaving the three people and walking over to the woman. But before she could catch her, she was stopped by the Mayor, attention stolen from Catra abruptly.

“Adora! Glad you could make it! I heard you brought someone?” Mayor Netossa smiled, looking behind Adora to see where her plus one was.

“Uh yea, she’s over there somewhere,” she said, waving her hand in the direction where Mara last was.

“It’s nice to see you Sergeant,” Mayoress Spinnerella smiled, shaking Adora’s hand.

“Hi Mayoress Spinnerella,” Adora smiled, a little distracted as Catra started walking away from where she was at.

“You brought someone? Where is she?” she asked, looking behind Adora as well. But before Adora could answer, Mara came strolling over, linking arms with her and kissing her on the cheek.

“You left me!” she pouted, glancing over at the two women standing with Adora. “Hi, I’m Mara!”

“Wow,” Mayoress Spinnerella smiled, shaking Mara’s hand. “I see you’re the one that’s stolen our little Sergeant’s heart!”

“That’s right,” she smiled at her, giggling as the Mayor and her wife gawked over the woman’s beauty.

Adora tore her attention from the conversation and started looking for Catra again, a smile growing across her face as she spotted her. A dark blush flushed her face as the people around her cleared away, revealing the woman’s astonishing and mesmerizing features and outfit. Catra was wearing a long drape sleeveless dress with a slit down the side of it, showing Catra’s long and sexy leg. She was wearing high heeled strappy heels, accenting her long legs beautifully. Adora looked a little closer and realized Catra was wearing makeup, making her delicate and tantalizing features pop. She smiled again as Catra’s contagious laughter echoed through her ears, heart pounding in her chest at the sound of it. Her brows raised as she could hear glimpses of the conversation, not knowing Catra could speak such fluent French. She was about to go over to her but stopped as she saw Catra’s arm link with a larger woman’s, heart breaking immediately at the sight of it. Whoever the woman was she was beautiful, short white hair and makeup matching elegantly with her outfit as well. A moment later it hit her, finally realizing why the woman was here. This was one of the most elegant and expensive held Charity Auction Events Bright Moon has ever had, all items being auctioned off worth billions. Her heart broke again as she realized Catra was there for one reason and one reason only; to rob the place blind. And whoever the woman was with her, was there to help. Adora excused herself from the Mayor, the Mayoress, and Mara, beginning to walk over to Catra but stopped, brows furrowing as Chief Angella came strolling over to her next.

“Sergeant Adora, you look lovely,” Chief Angella smiled, looking behind her at Mara who was still in deep conversation with the Mayor and her wife. “And your date, I must say, she is quite the woman! I’m so happy that you found someone.”

“Thanks Chief,” she breathed out, getting a little upset that she kept getting interrupted.

“Are you alright my child?” the Chief asked, a gentle hand landing on Adora’s shoulder, causing her to flinch at the touch.

“Oh, yea. Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind right now,” she sighed, giving a more genuine smile at the woman. “Thank you for everything Chief. I wouldn’t be here without you and Captain Micah’s continuous support. Thank you for always believing in me.”

“Oh Adora,” the Chief smiled, pulling her in for a hug. “You are very welcome! We love you just like you are our own. And we will always be here for you to support and help you reach your full potential. I have high hopes for you my child. Keep making us proud.”

“Thank you, I will,” she smiled, pulling back and waving goodbye to the Chief as she strolled off.

Adora turned her attention back to where Catra last was and stopped, searching the room as she looked for her. She found Catra walking towards a hall, a hall that led to where some of the items and other expensive things were held. Adora swiveled her head as she made her way towards the hall, walking quickly as she made her way down it. She picked up her pace as she saw Catra, grabbing her arm and pulling her around as she caught her. Catra’s eyes widened with surprise at first but returned to normal as she realized it was Adora, a little grin growing as she looked her up and down.

“Sergeant Adora,” she purred, continuing to gaze at Adora in her uniform. “I like your little get-up. _Very_ handsome.”

“You can’t do this,” Adora whispered, glancing back down the hall to make sure no one was coming.

“What are you talking about?” Catra asked innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about!” Adora hissed quietly, letting go of Catra’s arm. “You’re a thief and this is a high class event with a bunch of expensive and rare items worth billions!”

“I hadn’t noticed,” she smiled, continuing to act like she didn’t know what Adora was talking about.

She was about to say something else but stopped as she glanced behind Adora, eyes growing wide as she saw Lonnie walking towards them, not yet noticing the two women standing there. She quickly looked around the hall and saw a door, quickly picking the lock with a bobby pin from her hair and unlocking it. She pulled Adora into the room with her and quietly shut the door, ear pressed against the door as she listened to Lonnie walk past it. She let out a sigh of relief once she heard Lonnie’s footsteps fading away, turning towards Adora next and brow raising at the look she was giving her.

“What?” she asked, not understanding why Adora was looking at her like that.

“Don’t do this,” Adora whispered, hoping Catra would just ignore her job for once and be a good person. For Catra to make things easier for her.

“It’s my job, I have no other choice,” she replied with a sad smile.

“Please Catra, for once do the right thing. There are tons of high ranking officers out there! What happens if they catch you?!” she said a little louder, slowly losing patience with her.

“They won’t catch me. They don’t call me the ‘thief of the night’ for nothing,” she replied, turning to leave but stopping as Adora grabbed her and turned her back around.

“I can’t let you do this,” she said firmly, glaring at Catra as she looked into her eyes.

“Let go,” she hissed, trying to yank her arm from Adora but failing as she was much stronger than her.

They fought for dominance for a few moments, both stopping and staring at each other, breathing heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes. Without hesitation they closed the gap between them, Adora’s hands wrapping around Catra’s waist as she pulled her in and Catra’s clinging around Adora’s neck, both engulfed in a heated and passionate kiss. Catra purred loudly as Adora held her close to her, hands slowly trailing up and down the small of her back and ass. Adora moaned as Catra dug her nails into the nape of her neck and hair, chills crawling up her spine as Catra swiveled her tongue all throughout her mouth. She leaned down and picked Catra up, Catra’s legs wrapping around Adora’s waist, clinging to her tightly as Adora walked them over to the table and set her down on it, kiss still going strong. Adora pulled back slightly and took off her police cap, breathing heavily and watching with heavy lids as Catra unbuttoned her police jacket with quick hands. She shook the jacket off and leaned back in, continuing their kiss as she unbuttoned her undershirt next, taking it off and leaving her in a white tank top. Catra trailed kisses down Adora’s lips, chin and down to her neck, biting down on the flesh and sucking hard on the wound. Adora moaned loudly at her actions, hands slamming down on the table on both sides of Catra as she worked her magic on the sensitive spots on her neck. Adora trailed her hand up towards Catra’s neck, wrapping her hand around it and pushing Catra back. She watched with heavy lids as Catra breathed heavily, heterochromatic eyes glistening from the moonlight’s beams that pierced through the window. Adora slowly slid her hand up Catra’s neck and to her lips, thumb tracing across them. Her breath hitched in her throat as Catra grabbed her hand with her own, holding it there as she slowly wrapped her tongue around Adora’s thumb, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it seductively as she continued to gaze into her eyes. Adora felt chills scatter throughout her entire body, a hunger and desire growing in her that she never knew she could have for someone. At this moment in time she didn’t care that Catra was a thief, and she didn’t care that she was the Sergeant of Police. She wanted Catra, _needed_ to have her. As Catra pulled Adora’s thumb from inside her mouth she was met with Adora’s lips on her own, purring loudly as Adora slipped her tongue inside her mouth, now taking control and causing Catra to shiver with arousal. Catra’s never wanted someone so much herself, completely lost in the moment with Adora. She didn’t care either that Adora was the Sergeant of Police, she didn’t even care that she was supposed to be taking her out with a bullet right now. She wanted Adora as well, heart bursting with an abundance of emotions as she relished in the fact that Adora wanted her too. She grabbed Adora’s hand and placed it on her thigh where the skin was bare from the slit in her dress, pulling back from their kiss and breathing heavily as Adora did the same, both staring at each other with a fire of desire burning brightly in their eyes. Adora silently asked for permission to go further, causing Catra to be caught off guard by the request. They were already so in deep and Catra even placed her hand there for her to move on further. Was she _still_ asking for permission to keep going? Catra blushed at the expression Adora was giving her, sitting herself up slightly as she hitched up her dress a little for Adora. Adora swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Catra reveal more of her bare skin for her, hand trembling as it still laid on Catra’s thigh. Catra leaned back in and kissed her softly, nodding her head for Adora to continue. Catra pulled Adora in closer as Adora slowly slid her hand up Catra’s thigh, almost to where she wanted to be until the door swung open, both freezing in their positions and looking back at the door. Catra’s heart dropped as she saw Scorpia standing in the doorway, own eyes opened wide with surprise as she saw her friend in the position she was in with the detective they were ordered to take out. Adora went to say something but stopped as Catra pushed her from between her legs, face flushed red as she hopped off the table and pulled down her dress. Adora was stunned at first, but her own face turned red as she realized this was the woman she saw Catra all cozied up to.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t—,” she tried to defend but stopped, brow raising as Catra gave her a look.

“Is it done?” Catra asked, looking down at the floor.

“Yea, Lonnie’s waiting for us at the meeting point,” Scorpia said quietly, not even glancing over at Adora.

Catra went to leave with her but stopped as Adora grabbed her arm, a sad look on her face as she looked at her. Catra looked back over at Scorpia, silently telling her to give her a moment. Scorpia glanced briefly at Adora and then back at Catra, leaving and closing the door, waiting patiently for her outside. Catra blew out a breath and looked back at Adora, eyes widening as Adora had tears in her eyes. She went to say something but stopped as Adora spoke, a sadness in her voice that Catra has never heard anyone have before.

“You used me?” Adora asked quietly, trying her hardest to fight the tears that were trying to escape.

“No! I wasn’t—,” she tried to defend, tears growing in her own eyes as Adora’s released from her own.

“Are you two together?” she asked, wiping away her tears.

“No Adora, she’s just my partner. I can’t explain everything right now but—,” she paused, not knowing what she should do. She wasn’t supposed to be even doing this with Adora right now, she wasn’t supposed to be feeling these forbidden feelings for this woman, heart torn between her job and the woman she’s unexpectedly fallen in love with. She took a deep breath and breathed it out, reaching her hand up slowly and wiping away Adora’s tear from her cheek. “I can’t explain everything right now but I promise I will in time. I didn’t use you Adora, I wouldn’t do that—not to you at least. I care about you a lot.” Adora’s face softened at that, a small smile showing briefly before it vanished. Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks and leaned in, kissing her ever so softly, relaying her message to her in hopes Adora would feel and see how much she actually did care for her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her once more before she pulled back.

“When am I gonna see you again?” Adora sniffled, trying to stop herself from crying more than she already was.

“Do you remember the alley we were in the first time we met?” she asked, smiling as Adora nodded her head ‘yes’. “Will you meet me there tomorrow after work?”

“Okay,” she whispered, giving Catra a sad smile as she stroked her cheek with her thumb softly.

“I’ll tell you anything you wanna know,” she whispered.

“You promise?” she whispered back, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she waited for her answer. Catra was caught off guard by the request, a faint blush growing on her face as she heard the innocent plea in Adora’s tone. She gave her a soft smile and leaned back in, kissing her softly again.

“I promise,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her one more time, pulling back and walking away. “See you later, Sergeant Adora.”

“Bye,” Adora said softly, waving to Catra as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

As she heard Catra and her partner’s footsteps growing further away from the room, she fell back and sat on the table, hands covering her face as she finally let out the rest of her tears. She felt so stupid for even going that far with Catra, but then again she felt like she just experienced the greatest thing in her life, heart fighting with her brain as it desperately tried to convince her that she shouldn’t have been doing this in the first place. But as she sat there thinking, she realized she couldn’t fight it any longer, heart winning the battle and declaring that she needed to be with Catra. She wiped her tears and grabbed her clothes, slowly getting dressed as she replayed their intimate time together in her mind over and over again. _‘I care about you,’_ she thought, letting out a sad sigh as she put her cap back on her head.

“I love you,” she whispered to herself, wishing it wasn’t so difficult to say those three simple yet powerful words.

But she knew she shouldn’t, she couldn’t. Not until she got to the bottom of whatever it was that her and Catra were doing, vowing to herself that she wouldn’t reveal them until she knew Catra felt the same way too. And as she exited the room, slowly making her way back to the main room where the auction was, she hoped that she did.


	7. A Love like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two useless lesbians get together to "talk" but they end up talking with their bodies instead, AT LEAST THEY'RE TOGETHER NOW YOU KNOW
> 
> ENJOY

**_CATRA POV_ **

On the way back to the Hive, Catra could feel Scorpia watching her, eyes glued to the woman as she examined her demeanor. Catra just kept her head forward, not wanting to look back at her friend as she already knew the face she was making at her. They arrived to the hideout and headed towards the basement with their loot, Catra still trying to avoid Scorpia as she knew she was going to want to talk to her as soon as they were alone. They dropped off their loot and debriefed Shadow Weaver on the mission, the woman surprisingly proud of the three women’s work. She dismissed them for the night, telling them to lay low for the next couple days, something she always let them do when they would work a high class mission such as this. Catra scurried out of the room quickly, trying her best to get away from her friend. But as soon as she made it to the front door, she was pulled back around, brow raising as Scorpia had her arm in a death grip.

“What?” Catra asked with no patience in her voice, tired from the constant look she was getting from the woman.

“You know ‘what’. We need to talk,” she demanded, pulling Catra with her to an empty room and locking the door behind them. Catra walked over to the opposite side of the room and paced, irritated that she was about to have a conversation she wanted nothing to do with. “What are you doing Catra? You know you’re not supp—,” Scorpia began, but stopped as Catra interrupted her.

“I know!” she snapped, breathing out a frustrated breath. “I know Scorpia, I’m not supposed to be with her or doing what I was doing with her. But you don’t understand!” She began to tear up, trying to push them down as her emotions were getting the best of her. But it was too late, tears beginning to fall as she realized she couldn’t fight her feelings for Adora anymore. “I love her.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW HER!” Scorpia yelled, becoming frustrated with her friend’s erratic behavior. “She’s a detective! Wait no I’m sorry, A SERGEANT NOW! You’re gonna get yourself arrested or worse! She’s just using you to get to us!”

“I KNOW HER WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME!” she snapped back, sadness turning into anger. “If she wanted to arrest me she would’ve done so already! But she didn’t! You clearly saw her and how she acted around me! She loves me too! She tried to stop me from robbing the place! She just wants me to stop doing all of this! She even said ‘what if someone else catches you? Then what?’ She doesn’t want anything bad to happen to me Scorpia! She cares about me.”

“You’re making a huge mistake Catra. What are you gonna do if someone in our crew catches her and kills her? Then what?! Are you gonna turn on us and attack us in retaliation for killing the woman you ‘love’?!” she asked, knowing her friend would never, but she needed to make sure Catra actually thought about it.

“You know I would never turn my back on any of you, especially on you. This is my family. But she’s—she’s the one Scorpia. I can’t deny it any longer. I need her,” she said quietly, wiping away her tears as they continued to fall.

“Geez Wildcat,” Scorpia breathed out, leaning against the wall and shaking her head at her friend. “You’re killing me.”

“Please Scorpia. Don’t stop me from being with her. I know you don’t trust her and don’t want anything to happen to me, but trust me. Trust that I know what I’m doing. Trust that if things turn south that I’ll leave,” she pleaded, hoping her friend wouldn’t fight her on this anymore and allow her to continue this little thing she had with Adora.

“Ohh you know I can’t say no to you when you look at me like that!” she pouted, walking over and pulling Catra in for a tight hug. “Just take care of yourself okay? And make sure no one catches you like I did. By the way that was really something. That officer has some nice—”

“Shut it,” Catra growled, covering her friend’s mouth with her hand. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Sorry,” she muffled through Catra’s hand, pulling back and giving her a genuine smile. “You guys do look good together though. I can tell she makes you happy. You seem less—angry these days.”

“Yea well I’ll be less angry when Shadow Bitch calls off the hit on her,” she breathed out, running her fingers through her hair as she thought about it. “Maybe I can drop a house on her first before she tries to take out Adora?”

“Like the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz! Oh I love that movie!” Scorpia beamed, completely missing the point.

“You’re a doofus,” Catra laughed, nudging her large friend on her arm. “What are you gonna do if you come in contact with Adora again? Are you gonna hurt her?”

“No, of course I won’t. I already promised that I wouldn’t take her out if I saw her. I don’t know about the others though. Lonnie and Rogelio are itching to kill a cop,” she sighed, thinking about the night they had come back to the Hive angry that Adora had gotten away from them.

“Would you do me the biggest favor and lead them away from her if they ever do see her?” she asked quietly, already knowing the answer but tried anyway.

“I’ll try, I don’t know if it’ll work! But, I’ll try,” she smiled.

“Thanks Scorps. I owe you one,” she smiled back, rolling her eyes as her friend dramatically started thinking.

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about what you can get me as a thank you,” she replied, laughing as she opened the door and led her friend out of the room. “Now go get some rest you crazy love bird! And don’t let me catch you two in the act again! Because next time I’m gonna embarrass you!”

“Don’t. You. Dare!” Catra whispered, narrowing her eyes at her friend who just stood there laughing at her. “Talk to you later Scorps.”

“See you later Wildcat,” she smiled, waving to her friend as she left the hideout.

As Catra made it back to her house, she was all smiles. She was smiling not only because her friend was letting up on her trying to be with Adora but also because of the things her and Adora were doing before they got caught. They were so close to having sex, a shiver running up Catra’s spine as she could practically feel Adora’s hands all over her body. She made it into her apartment and walked over to the shower, hopping in and humming as the hot water hit her face. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath as the steam clouded the bathroom, hands slowly trailing over the spots Adora had touched her at. Adora’s hands were so soft, yet held a firmness and strength to them Catra’s never felt before. She knew Adora would do incredibly things to her if they weren’t interrupted, biting her lip as she thought about all the things they would do once Catra talked to her and got everything outta the way. She paused and opened her eyes as she thought about her talk with Adora, not knowing whether or not the woman would listen to her or not, or what questions she would be asking. Would she use what Catra was about to tell her against her? Or would she keep it to herself? Just like she has been doing for the past several weeks. If Adora wanted to arrest her, she would’ve done so already. And by the way the woman acted whenever she would see Catra, she knew for a fact that she didn’t want to. Hell she wanted to stop her from robbing the place, practically begging her not to. Before this night Catra didn’t know whether or not Adora liked her like she thought she did, but the way they kissed and touched each other, and the way Adora looked at her as she asked for permission to go further, she had no doubt in her mind that she didn’t care about her, and a part of Catra hoped she was right on the notion that Adora even loved her. She quickly washed herself and exited the shower, a finger trailing across her lip as she thought about their hot and passionate moment together. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and exited the bathroom, smiling as Melog came strolling over to her.

“Hi handsome! Guess what happened tonight!” she smiled, chuckling as Melog mewed happily at her. “I found someone that really loves me! Do you wanna meet her?” Melog purred loudly and nuzzled up to Catra’s face, mewing excitedly in approval. “Her name’s Adora,” she smiled, picking him up and walking into the bedroom with him. “She’s the most beautiful diamond I’ve ever seen Melog, I hope you like her too.”

For the rest of the night, Catra told everything to Melog about Adora and how they met, smiling as the cat just purred and nestled up to her. She was a little scared for her and Adora’s talk, not knowing what would happen. She knew they couldn’t talk in the alley about everything she was about to tell her, so she decided to bring her back to her place, praying that she was making the right decision. She prayed she wasn’t wrong about the woman, and she prayed even harder that things wouldn’t go south, not knowing what she would do if they did. She slowly drifted off to sleep as she continued to think about the blonde, a small smile on her face as she awaited their little get together.

The next morning Catra woke up extremely refreshed, looking over at the clock on her nightstand and yawning as she saw the time; **1:32 pm**. She hadn’t been sleeping much lately, mine preoccupied by numerous things. She smiled to herself as she thought about the reason she slept so good, realizing that she was finally at peace with her decision to take things further with the Detective, sorry, the Sergeant. She stretched herself out and looked over at Melog, laughing as the cat was just looking at her with an unamused expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that? You know I haven’t been sleeping lately! Be happy that I got some sleep!” she defended, smiling as he walked over to her and nuzzled against her face. “Thank you. Now let’s go get you some breakfa—lunch!”

Catra got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing out Melog’s wet food and a couple of cat treats to make up for the late brunch. She made her own food and walked over to the living room, turning on the TV and choking on her food as the Bright Moon Police Department’s promotion ceremony was on the news. She smiled as she saw Adora walking across the stage to get her Sergeant’s pin, giggling at the excited look plastered across the blonde’s face. Adora looked so proud to be receiving the new promotion, a blush growing across Catra’s face as she thought about how painfully beautiful and handsome the woman looked last night at the Charity Auction Event. If they were together, in another world, they would be the most gorgeous and heart throbbing couple in all of Bright Moon, thinking about how good the two really did look together. Catra looked around her apartment and frowned, looking at all the trash and dirty clothes scattered across it. If she planned to have Adora come over to her apartment she needed to clean up, quickly scarfing down her food and placing the plate in the dishwasher. She looked at her sink and sighed at all the other dirty dishes there, loading the dishwasher with them and chuckling lightly as it was now full. She started it and moved onto the rest of the kitchen, picking up the trash and wiping down the table. She spent the rest of the evening cleaning her entire apartment, plopping down on the couch and letting out a long yawn as she was finally finished. She glanced at her phone and shot back up, quickly running back to her room and getting dressed. She was almost late on meeting Adora, quickly kissing Melog goodbye and leaving to meet her. As she made her way to the alley where they had first met, she realized someone was following her, glancing behind her and rolling her eyes as it was a drunk stumbling after her.

“Hey baby, you wanna come with me?” he slurred, trying his best to catch up to Catra but not being able to. Catra walked with long strides, causing the man to drunkenly run after her.

“No, I’m good,” she stated bluntly, picking up her pace to shake the man off.

“Why not! I’m a good time! I’ll make you feel good,” he slurred again, hiccupping as he picked up his pace next.

Catra was starting to get irritated, turning down the alley she was to be meeting Adora in and making her way to the end of it. She was almost to the meeting point when she was stopped, arm twisted and pulled back as the man turned her around to face him.

“Jesus Christ! What do you want?!” she hissed, not caring in the slightest what he wanted and at the fact that he had her arm in a death grip.

“Hey bitch! I’m trying to talk to you! The least you could do is look at me when I do so!” he said angrily, face plastered with an expression to match.

“And I’m saying no thanks! Now fuck off!” she yelled, ripping her arm away from the drunk man’s grip.

“You bitch!” he snapped, raising his hand to hit her.

Catra prepared for his swing, eyes growing wide as the man was abruptly picked up and tossed to the side. She didn’t know who had come to her savior at first, a smile growing across her face as she saw that familiar head of blonde hair. She watched as Adora grabbed the man off the ground and pin him against the wall, practically holding him a foot off the ground as she did so.

“Hey lady I don’t want no trouble!” he started to cry, afraid that this woman was holding him up like he was a tiny rag doll.

“Well if you _ever_ touch or come near her again you’re gonna have all the trouble! Now LEAVE,” Adora growled, throwing the man away from Catra and watching as he drunkenly ran out of the alley. She turned towards Catra and blushed, fidgeting as Catra just smiled at her.

“My hero,” Catra smiled, walking over to Adora and fixing the collar on her jacket.

“It—it’s my job to protect the citizens of Bright Moon,” Adora stammered, looking away bashfully as Catra was a little too close to her.

“Aw, and here I thought you were doing that for me because you care about me,” she fake pouted, letting out a sad sigh.

“I do!” Adora stated loudly, face flushing red as she saw the expression Catra was giving her.

“You do what?” Catra asked, smiling fondly as Adora revealed her feelings for her.

“I do ca—care about you,” she said quietly, looking back over at Catra with her blush, “I care about you a lot.”

“Good,” she said softly, hand slowly sliding up to Adora’s cheek and cupping it, gently stroking it with her thumb as she stared into Adora’s eyes. “I care about you a lot too.”

Catra’s face softened as Adora’s did the same, blushing herself as Adora leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around Adora’s neck and head, purring lightly as Adora wrapped hers around her waist and pulled her closer. They continued to kiss for a couple minutes, taking it nice and slow as they savored the soft feeling of it. Adora pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, a soft expression still on her face as she spoke up.

“Are you still gonna tell me everything I wanna know?” she asked quietly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she waited for her answer.

“Yea,” she replied just as quiet, taking a step back and grabbing onto Adora’s hand. “But not here. Will you come with me to some place more private?”

“Where?” she asked, not knowing where she could possibly want to take her that would be more private than this alley.

“My apartment,” she suggested, smiling as Adora’s face was lit up with a shocked expression.

“Yo—your apartment?” she repeated, eyes growing wide as she realized Catra was being dead serious.

“Yea. I want you to be able to trust me and believe that I care about you. And what better way than to show you where I stay? And introduce you to Melog,” she smiled, giggling as Adora raised her brow at the last part.

“Who’s Melog?” she asked.

“Will you come meet him?” she asked again, hoping Adora would trust her enough to come with her.

“Sure,” she smiled, intertwining her and Catra’s fingers and moving to walk with her out of the alley. She stopped and raised her brow at Catra as she stopped walking, not understanding why she had done so all of a sudden. “What?”

“Um, could you pull your squad car in here and pick me up? It’s a long story but I’ll explain,” she breathed out, not wanting to tell Adora that she didn’t want to be seen out with her in fear her crew would see them together.

“Yea, sure,” she replied, kissing her on the cheek and leaving to go grab her squad car.

Adora picked Catra up in the alley and then drove off, following the directions Catra was giving her as they headed towards her apartment. Catra had Adora park a couple blocks from her apartment, leading her the rest of the way there on foot. She didn’t want to have to explain to her crew if one of them drove past her house and saw that there was a squad car parked out front, especially a squad car parked out front of a building that was owned by the Horde. Catra led Adora through the backdoor and led her up to her apartment, letting out a deep breath as she unlocked the door. She led Adora inside and locked the door, smiling as Melog came strolling over to her and Adora, the cat instantly curling up and nestling against Adora’s legs.

“Wow! I don’t get a hello first!” Catra scoffed, shaking her head at Melog as he just purred against Adora’s legs.

“Who’s this?” Adora asked, smiling as she knelt down to pet the cat.

“Adora, meet Melog. Melog, this is the woman I was telling you about,” she smiled, a blush growing on her face as Adora looked up at her with a raised brow.

“You told your cat about me?” she giggled, blushing as Catra nodded her head.

“He’s my best friend, and the only one I trust. If he didn’t like you, I don’t know what I was gonna do. But seeing how he’s treating you right now, I know I made the right decision in bringing you here. He hates _everyone_ so it’s a good sign that he likes you,” she smiled, kneeling down next to Adora and petting Melog with her.

“Hi Melog, I’m Adora! It’s nice to meet you,” Adora smiled, letting out a little squeal as Melog purred loudly at her. “He’s so cute!”

“Wow he _really_ likes you,” Catra chuckled, shaking her head as Melog laid down on his back for Adora to pet him on his stomach, something he never even did for Catra. “He won’t even let me scratch his belly and he's letting you on your first meeting! Hey! I’m not about to fight you for this woman’s love and affection, okay? I’m already having a hard time the way it is!”

“If everything goes well tonight, you won’t have to,” Adora said quietly, glancing over at Catra for a brief second and then turning her attention back to Melog.

“Well then let’s not waste any more time,” Catra smiled, standing up and going to the kitchen to get Melog’s dinner. “Hey you! Mr. Flirt! Come get your dinner!”

The two women giggled as Melog quickly scurried towards his food bowl, mewing happily up at Catra before indulging in his dinner. Catra shook her head at the gluttoned cat and walked back over towards Adora, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the couch to sit. They both sat down at the same time, both fidgeting as they waited for the other to start talking. Catra went to speak up first but stopped as Adora did, letting out a light chuckle at the woman’s small talk.

“You have a nice apartment here,” Adora started, looking around the room. “I like your accessories.”

“Thanks, it’s all stuff I’ve stolen,” she joked, letting out a loud laugh as Adora gave her a look. “I’m kidding. It’s all bought with money I’ve earned at my job.”

“Speaking of your job,” Adora breathed out, preparing herself to interrogate Catra. “Why do you do it?”

“I’ve been a thief since I can remember. My parents were killed when I was younger, leaving me an orphan to the streets. I had to steal and pickpocket the rich in order to survive. I’m not proud of it by any means, but,” she sighed, looking over at Adora who had a sad expression on her face. “I don’t have another choice.”

“Yes you do,” Adora started, placing her hand on Catra’s and giving it a light squeeze. “You can get a real job and actually _live_. You wouldn’t have to hide from the police or try to survive! You coul—”

“I could what? Live a legal life? Ha, don’t be ridiculous,” Catra chuckled, shaking her head at Adora. “It’s not like I haven’t tried to stop Adora, I’m just stuck. In this group of people I’ve come to call my family. I owe them my life. They took me off the streets and helped me build a life for myself. It may not be a life that you approve of but it’s a life. One that I can’t leave. Not if I want a bullet in my head.”

“So you’re saying in order for you to leave your group you’d have to die in order to do so?” Adora asked in disbelief, eyes growing wide as Catra nodded her head ‘yes’.

“The last person to try and leave they hunted him down and brought him back, punishing him in front of the entire crew, making an example of him all over the floor,” she said sadly, reminiscing on that horrific time.

“Catra,” Adora called quietly, tears in her eyes as Catra looked up at her. “I won’t let that happen to you. I can protect you. So please, let me.”

“It’s not that easy Adora,” she whispered, tears wading in her own eyes as she thought about how she was actually the one protecting her. “You can’t protect me. You’re too busy protecting yourself. You wouldn—” she went to finish, but was pulled into a soft kiss by Adora, tears finally falling as she relished in its softness. She sniffled as Adora pulled back, eyes bouncing between the woman’s shining blue one’s as Adora’s did the same to hers.

“Catra I know you have no reason to trust me because I’m an officer of the law, but please, as Adora, as just me, trust me. I would never let anything happen to you. I would do anything and everything to make sure you’re safe. I mean I have been for the past couple weeks, my Captain has been hounding me about whether or not I remember the suspect from the Buccellati robbery and I refuse to give you up,” she said softly, wiping away Catra’s tear from her cheek.

“Why?” she asked quietly, tears falling again as Adora gave her answer.

“Because I care about what happens to you. And I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of you being arrested and thrown away in prison. I know you feel the same way as me, that warm feeling right here,” she explained, touching Catra lightly against her chest, right over her heart. “Our love is forbidden, that’s already been established. But I’ve never had a love like this. I’ve never had a feeling like this. I want it Catra, I want it so bad that I’m risking my job and my life to keep it. To grow and expand it. And I know you want it too. I know you want me just as bad as I want you. I can’t deny it and neither can you.”

This is what Catra has always wanted, for someone to want her just as much as she wanted them. Especially if it was Adora. She was doubtful before on whether or not Adora wanted her as well, but as she listened to the woman’s words and listened to the love in her voice, she knew she did too. She shook her head and smiled at Adora, letting out a light laugh as she gazed lovingly into Adora’s eyes. She’s never had a love like this either, leaning in and kissing Adora lightly on the lips.

“You’re right. I can’t deny it anymore. I want you,” she whispered into her lips, scooting closer as Adora wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her over towards her. “I need you Adora. But I’m scared.” Adora pulled her onto her lap, kissing her again before she spoke next.

“Don’t be scared,” she whispered into her lips as well, running her hands up and down Catra’s back in a soothing manner. “I’ll take care of you. I won’t _ever_ let anything happen to you.”

“You promise?” Catra asked quietly, pulling back slightly to look Adora in her eyes.

“I promise,” Adora smiled, brushing Catra’s hair from off her face.

Catra smiled fondly down at Adora, leaning back in and reclaiming their kiss. She moaned lightly as Adora held her close to her, a warm feeling bursting through her chest again as Adora continued to hold onto her. Catra began gently pulling on the buttons of Adora’s jacket, leaning up slightly as Adora shook it off herself. They reclaimed their kiss again, taking it nice and slow as Adora wrapped her hands back around Catra’s waist, hands continuing to run up and down her back. Adora gently grabbed the hem of Catra’s shirt, slowly pulling up and giving Catra a soft smile as she pulled back and took it off for her. Adora stared at Catra’s body, eyes trailing up and down as she took in her incredibly sexy figure. Catra placed a finger under Adora’s chin and lifted it up, making her look her in the eyes. Adora blushed at the look Catra was giving her, Catra letting out a light chuckle as she watched the coy expression Adora had on hers. She leaned back down and reclaimed their kiss again, opening her mouth as Adora slid her tongue against her lips, slowly trailing it into her mouth and swiveling it around. She moaned as Adora worked her magic, breath hitching in her throat as Adora placed her hand on her breast. Adora pulled back and looked at Catra with a worried expression, like she had just done something she wasn’t supposed to. Catra smiled fondly at her and removed her hands from around Adora’s neck, pulling them behind her back and unclasping her bra. She slowly took it off, a loving smile on her face as she watched Adora’s blush grow brightly across her face as Catra revealed her bare chest to her.

“Like what you see?” Catra smiled, giggling as Adora nodded her head ‘yes’.

“You’re beautiful,” Adora whispered, smiling fondly up at Catra as she smiled the same way down at her.

“So are you,” she whispered back, trailing her finger lightly across Adora’s lips.

“Ar—are you sure you wanna keep going? I mean we haven’t really talked much abou—,” she started, but stopped as she was interrupted by Catra’s lips on her own.

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk after,” she mumbled into her lips, swiping her tongue against Adora’s lips and trailing it inside her mouth as she opened it for her, smiling as Adora moaned at the action. “I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Mmm, me neither,” Adora moaned, slowly lifting Catra up and walking with her over towards the open door at the end of the hall leading to Catra’s bedroom.

As they made it inside of Catra’s bedroom Adora carried Catra to the bed, gently laying her down on it and pulling back, taking her own shirt off next and tossing it to the side. Catra’s eyes grew wide as she looked at Adora’s extremely defined abs, now seeing in the light just how toned and muscular the woman’s body was. She blushed as Adora grinned at her, letting out her own light laugh as she repeated Catra’s earlier statement.

“Like what you see?” she grinned, leaning down and kissing Catra again as she pulled her back down on top of her.

“You have no idea,” she whispered into her lips, moaning as Adora’s leg grazed against her private.

Catra crawled back on the bed towards her pillows, pulling Adora with her. They laid there for several moments, sucking and licking on each other’s lips. They smiled as they went on, hands trailing all over each other’s bodies. There was no rush, no hurry, they took things nice and slow, kissing each other with all the love they wanted to give to the other. Catra tugged on Adora’s pants, silently telling her that she wanted them off. Adora smiled into their kiss, unbuttoning her pants and taking them off, kiss still going strong as she kicked them off. She trailed her hands down to Catra’s next, doing the same thing Catra had just done to her. Catra smirked at Adora and grabbed her hands, placing them on the hem of her pants for her to take them off for her. Adora swallowed the lump in her throat and began pulling down Catra’s pants, mouth practically watering as she revealed Catra’s lace satin panties, pulling them all the way off to reveal her long sexy legs.

“Wow,” Adora breathed out, eyes trailing all over Catra’s half naked body.

“Wow yourself,” Catra smirked, foot slowly trailing up and in between Adora’s legs, teasing the top of Adora’s underwear with her toes.

Adora blushed and crawled back in between Catra’s legs, entire body shaking as Catra licked and sucked on her lips. Catra smiled and unhooked Adora’s bra next, breathing heavily as Adora pulled back again and took it off for her. They just smiled at each other, Catra reaching her hand up as Adora reached hers towards hers as well, intertwining their fingers as Adora leaned back down, kissing Catra on her lips and trailing kisses down her chin and down to her neck. Catra moaned loudly as Adora sucked hard on her neck, body trembling underneath her as she hit all of her sensitive spots. Adora trailed more kisses down Catra’s neck, placing soft kisses as she made it down to her breast. She kissed the place right over Catra’s heart and looked back up at her, Catra looking down at Adora with a loving expression. Adora smiled softly at her and kissed over to her nipple, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking on the hardened nub. Catra wrapped her free hand in Adora’s hair as her other one was still intertwined with Adora’s, stroking her on the back of her head as she worked her magic on her breast. After a few moments Adora trailed her tongue over to Catra’s other nipple, doing the same motions over there and smiling to herself as she listened to Catra’s moans. She finished her work and trailed kisses down Catra’s stomach, stopping as she made it to the hem of Catra’s panties. Catra looked down at Adora and blushed, that same innocent and pure expression on her face she had the night before when she asked for permission to go further. Catra nodded her head and smiled fondly as Adora began pulling her panties down with her free hand, lifting her hips slightly for Adora to pull them down and off her legs. Adora repositioned herself between Catra’s legs and blew out a deep breath, one hand still holding onto Catra’s while the other was wrapped around her thigh, lightly stroking her skin with her finger. Adora kissed each side of Catra’s inner thigh and took her plunge, licking Catra’s folds with the tip of her tongue with the most gentle strokes. Catra shivered aggressively as Adora began, not remembering the last time she had let someone get so close to her. But as Adora began deepening her licks, teasing Catra’s clit ever so slightly, she was happy it was her, loved that it was her. _‘I love you,’_ she thought to herself, breath hitching as she hit an unexpected peak as Adora wrapped her tongue around her clit and sucked on it hard.

“Ahhhn!” she moaned, hand still holding onto Adora’s hair for dear life. Adora sucked hard on Catra’s clit, flicking her tongue rapidly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She went to switch up her movements but stopped, eyes watering as Catra began whimpering her name. “Adora,” she whimpered softly, toes curling as she hit another peak. Catra realized Adora had stopped, bucking her hips for her to continue, “don’t stop. Please.”

Adora nodded her head and continued her work, smiling to herself as she continued to listen to Catra’s soft whimpers. She never thought this would happen, let alone get Catra to whimper her name the way she was. But she was loving every single moment of it, she loved every single thing about her. _‘I love you,’_ she thought to herself trailing her tongue down to Catra’s opening and curling her tongue inside of her, licking and slurping all of Catra’s oozing juices as they poured from inside of her. Catra came again, this time hard, entire body convulsing as Adora held her down, not letting go of her hand as Catra squeezed hers tightly. They went on like that for quite a while, Adora pleasuring Catra’s private with her mouth while Catra shook and quivered underneath, toes digging into the bed as she hit peak after peak.

“Adora,” Catra cried, eyes watering as she could no longer hold back her feelings. “I—AHH!” she screamed, unable to finish her sentence as she hit another peak.

Adora slurped up Catra’s running juices and pulled up, crawling up and in between her legs and sliding her free hand back down between her legs. She lathered her fingers up in Catra’s moistened lips and slowly slid them inside her opening, waiting patiently for Catra to fit herself comfortably around them. When she felt Catra relax she began to stroke, smiling softly as Catra began whimpering her name again.

“A—Adora, ahhhn,” she whimpered, eyes rolling in the back of her head as Adora stroked over her sensitive spot. “Adora!”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Adora whispered, peppering kisses all over Catra’s face. “I won’t ever hurt you Catra. I won’t ever let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you. I will always protect you. I promise.”

Catra began to cry at Adora’s words, legs wrapped around Adora’s waist as she held her close to her, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and neck as she clung onto her. She wanted her close to her, needed her close to her. She needed to tell her how she felt, needed to tell her that she loved her, letting out a soft wail as Adora curled her fingers, continuing to stroke over her most sensitive areas. They continued for a couple more minutes, Catra finally getting to her final and most powerful peak. Her entire body began to shake as she prepared for it, crying loudly as Adora rode her through it.

“I LOVE YOU!” she screamed, body shivering out the rest of her cum as she slowly fell back down her climax.

Adora stopped moving as she heard Catra’s words, eyes growing wide as she pulled up slightly to look at her. Catra breathed heavily as she came back down, eyes watering as she stared into Adora’s, smiling softly as Adora continued to stare at her with a stunned expression.

“You love me?” she whispered, not believing she had heard Catra right. Catra let out a light chuckle and shook her head at Adora, pulling her down and kissing her lips softly.

“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, tears falling as Adora deepened the kiss. Adora pulled back and looked down at Catra with tears in her own eyes, lip quivering as she realized she really did hear Catra right and she wasn’t just dreaming.

“I love you too,” she whispered again, smiling as Catra reached her hand over to her cheek and wiped away her tear.

She leaned back down on Catra and nuzzled into her neck, both holding onto the other as they cuddled naked in Catra’s bed. They had both finally told the other how they felt, now being able to grow and flourish their forbidden love. They knew they were going to have to talk about everything sooner or later, deciding to just live in that loving and intimate moment and save the talk for later. They both slowly drifted off to sleep, sighing in content as they basked in each other’s loving embrace. They may not have been able to talk like Adora wanted, but they were both indescribably happy they both had found a love like this.


	8. Pride: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra steals Adora's clothes and Adora gets interrogated by her friends. Her day gets easier as she's able to take a half day off and go back to Catra's to relax
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are watching the US elections or have heard anything about it if you're in a different country please just know A LOT of us hate Trump and don't want him as president! I'm just as scared as you guys are as you watch our country fall apart but please let me know if your country has easy moving processes so I can leave the US🤣😭 joking but not really IT'S GETTING WILD HERE!

The next morning Adora woke up extremely early, basking in the sun’s golden rays as she laid with the woman she’s come to love, Catra’s warm and naked body curled up close to her. For the past 20 minutes she had just been lying there, gazing fondly at the woman as she snored softly next to her. She was loving every single bit of this, a small smile growing on her face as she replayed their unexpected but indescribable intimate moment together. She began to blush as Catra’s words echoed through her ears; _‘I love you’_ repeating over and over again in her head. She couldn’t believe they had finally admitted their feelings for the other, when only a couple weeks ago they were trying to fight how they felt for the other, trying their best to move away from their forbidden love. Adora had no regrets as she laid there, hand slowly trailing over to Catra and stroking a piece of hair from off her face. She continued to smile as Catra stirred awake, a soft smile on her face as she opened her eyes to look at Adora.

“Good morning,” Catra whispered, smiling fondly at Adora who was doing the same.

“Good morning to you too,” Adora whispered back, blush continuing to grow as Catra scooted closer to her. Catra leaned in and kissed Adora, a kiss so sweet Adora swore she could feel her blood sugar spike. “Mmm,” she hummed, wrapping her arm around Catra’s waist and holding her close to her.

“I’m usually not a morning person,” Catra whispered again, looking over Adora’s shoulder and noticing how early in the morning it was, “but I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Adora smiled, rubbing Catra on her back. “But sadly, I have to go to work,” she pouted, not wanting to get up and leave.

“Don’t you wanna skip work and stay here with me?” she purred, crawling on top of Adora and laying her head on her chest.

“More than you’ll ever know,” she breathed out, blushing more as Catra snuggled up on top of her. “But I don’t have a choice. Since I’m a Sergeant now I have to go over a bunch of paperwork and get briefed on my new position.”

“That’s right,” Catra sighed, lifting her head up to look Adora in the eyes. “You’re a _very_ important woman now.”

“I’m not _that_ important,” she blushed, looking away from Catra bashfully.

“To me, you are,” she smiled, giggling as Adora’s blush darkened. “Will you come back tonight? So we can actually talk instead of—getting distracted.”

“Yea, I—I can do that,” she stammered, face still flushed red as images of their passionate night flashed in her mind. “You’ll have to give me your number so I can let you know when I get off work. Do you work?” she asked, feeling a little guilty about the question.

“No, my superior gave me a couple days off. You know, to lay low and all,” she chuckled, face falling as she saw the expression Adora had on her face after asking that. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yea,” she lied, not wanting to get into this right now. But as Catra stared at her, she knew she couldn’t lie to the woman, letting out another sigh and shaking her head. “No. This—this is really hard for me.”

“What is?” she asked, already knowing the reason but wanting to hear it from Adora.

“The fact that I’m turning a blind eye to you stealing. Especially now that I’m a Sergeant,” she said quietly, looking away from Catra.

“Adora,” she whispered, waiting patiently for Adora to look back at her. “I know it’s hard. And I’m sorry that I’m even making you choose. But it’s hard for me too. It’s not like I have a choice in what I do. If I could leave, I would. But it’s not that easy.”

“I know,” she breathed out, “I just wish it wasn’t so hard.”

“Me too,” she whispered again, leaning up and kissing Adora on the lips lightly. “But we’ll talk about this later, okay? Let’s just enjoy the little time we have left together this morning.”

“Okay,” Adora mumbled into Catra’s lips, kissing her deeper as she leaned closer to her. They continued to make out for a couple more minutes, heat rising between them again as they went on. Catra scooted closer up towards Adora, moaning lightly as Adora placed her hands around her waist and ass, lightly squeezing her as she held her down. Catra’s moan got louder as Adora started sucking on her neck, the dampness rapidly forming between her legs as Adora continued to pleasure the sensitive spots on her neck. Adora went to reach her hand between Catra’s thighs, letting out a frustrated groan as her alarm went off. “Noooooo,” she pouted, letting out a huff as Catra pulled back and giggled at her frustration.

“I guess we’ll just have to finish later,” she giggled, kissing Adora on her nose and crawling off of her. “You want breakfast before you go?”

“No, they usually have donuts for us in the lounge so I can just grab some food from there. Coffee will be good though, if you have some?” she sighed, rolling off the bed and grabbing her clothes.

“Donuts?” Catra giggled, grabbing Adora’s shirt from her hand and putting it on herself. “That’s so cliché.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Adora fake laughed, pausing as she noticed Catra was now wearing her shirt. “Hey, what am I supposed to wear?”

“You’ve got a jacket out there,” she smirked, putting on some panties and walking out of her bedroom. “Besides, I need something as collateral to make sure you come back tonight.”

“We have unfinished business! Of course I’m coming back,” Adora grinned, grabbing her pants and quickly putting them on as she chased Catra down the hall. She wrapped her arms around Catra and peppered kisses on the back and side of her neck, laughing with the woman as they shuffled to the kitchen.

“Handsy yet again, Sergeant?” Catra giggled, turning around to face her.

“It’s my job ma’am, I’ve gotta stop and frisk you for potential weapons,” she whispered, hands slowly trailing all over Catra’s body.

“Mm, no weapons there,” she said in a low sultry voice, grabbing onto Adora’s hands and placing them on her chest. “But there might be some _here_.”

“Well then, I’ll have to _thoroughly_ investigate them,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing Catra as she began massaging her breasts.

“Yes, Sergeant,” she mumbled between kisses, wrapping her hands around Adora’s shoulders. Adora went to trail her hands up Catra’s shirt, letting out a sad grumble as her alarm went off again. “Wow we are just 0 for 2,” she giggled, cupping Adora’s cheeks and giving her lips a quick peck. “Let me make you some coffee real quick.”

“Okay,” Adora pouted, walking to the couch and grabbing her jacket. “Hopefully no one will notice I’m not wearing a shirt,” she chuckled, buttoning her jacket all the way up.

“Just tell them that a thief stole it,” Catra smirked, giggling at the look Adora was giving her.

“I don’t think my friends would approve. I’m already not supposed to be talking to you,” she sighed, grabbing her car keys and double checking that she had everything.

“You told your friends about me?” she asked quietly, glancing back over at Adora and then turning her attention back to her coffeemaker.

“Um, yea,” she replied quietly, starting to fidget as she thought about what Bow and Glimmer would have to say if they found out she had ignored their advice and was now deeply involved with Catra. “I told them about how we first met and how I was conflicted with my feelings or whatever. And they do not approve.”

“Well,” Catra sighed, pouring Adora some coffee in a to go mug and putting in some sugar and creamer for her. “Neither do mine.”

“You told your friends about me too?” she asked, not believing Catra admitted to her other thief friends that she was in love with an officer of the law.

“Yea, well just one; the woman that caught us the other night. That was Scorpia. She doesn’t approve but she promised she wouldn’t interfere,” she replied, glancing back over at Adora and then back at what she was doing. “Although she does think you’re gonna hurt me and you’re just using me to get to our group.”

“I already told you that I wouldn’t hurt you Catra. And I’m not using you to get to your group. I’m here because of you, for _you_. There’s nothing else I want but that. I don’t care about your group. I only care about you,” she said quietly, walking over to Catra and hugging her from behind. “I won’t hurt you.”

“And I don’t wanna hurt you,” she whispered, feeling extremely guilty that she hasn’t told her about the hit yet. She went to say something but stopped as Adora’s alarm rang again, both women sighing as Adora silenced it. “Time to go, huh?”

“Yea,” she sighed, kissing Catra on the back of her neck and humming at the delicious aroma of the coffee Catra had made for her. “What’d you put in my coffee? It smells amazing!”

“A thief never reveals her secrets,” Catra smirked, handing Adora the coffee and giggling as her face lit up at the taste of it.

“OMG! THIS IS AMAZING!” she mumbled between drinks, not even caring that it was slightly burning her tongue. “I’m never gonna be able to drink any other coffee but this! This is the best I’ve ever had!”

“I’m glad you like it,” she chuckled lightly, shaking her head as Adora was practically downing the entire cup. She grabbed Adora’s phone from her hand and put her number in her phone, a grin growing on her face as she saved the name she had put for herself. She quick sent herself a text so she could have Adora’s number too, smiling innocently as she shoved the phone into Adora’s pocket. “Now get going or you’ll be late, Sergeant.”

“Okaaaay,” she pouted, taking one more drink before she began to walk towards the door. “Can I call you on my break?”

“Yea, I’ll just be hanging out with Melog,” she smiled, looking down as the cat came running over to the two, curling himself around Adora’s legs and purring. “So not only did you not greet me first but I don’t get a good morning first too?!”

“Meow,” he mewed happily, purring loudly as he nestled against Adora’s legs.

“See you later Melog,” Adora giggled, reaching down and stroking him on his back. “I’ll see you later too,” she smiled at Catra, pulling her close to her and kissing her on the lips.

“See you later Sergeant,” Catra purred into her lips, kissing her one more time before she let her go. “Have a good day. And be safe.” Adora’s eyes lit up at the last part, a fond smile on her face as she looked at Catra. She leaned back in and kissed her, this time giving her a soft and gentle one.

“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, smile growing as Catra wrapped her hands in her hair and deepened the kiss.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, an affectionate smile on her own face as Adora pulled back and opened the door. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Adora smiled dreamily, walking out the door and heading the same way she had come with Catra the night before.

  
Adora quickly made her way towards her squad car, hood over her head as she made her way. She understood completely why Catra didn’t want anyone to see her, knowing that if anyone from her group saw a squad car near her place that they would come full force armed and ready to take out the cop. She got into her car and let out a happy sigh, driving away as she made her way to the precinct. As she walked through the precinct she was all smiles, the coffee Catra had made for her in one hand and a donut in the other, happily humming to herself as she made her way to the bubble.

“Good morning Casta,” Adora smiled, waving to the woman who just gave her a knowing look.

“Good morning Sergeant, in a good mood this morning?” she smiled back, shaking her head as a blush grew across her face.

“Just one of those days,” she chuckled nervously, coming to the realization that she probably thought she had a good night with Mara. But Adora’s never felt this good after a night with Mara, not even close. She rounded the corner and headed towards her desk, nodding to Swift Wind as he nodded back. “Good morning!”

“Good morning partner,” Swift Wind said hesitantly, eyeing Adora as she just hummed a happy tune to herself as she looked through her files. “Someone’s awfully happy this morning?”

“It’s a beautiful day! Why not be happy!” she smiled, waving excitedly to her friends as they came strolling into the bubble. “Good morning!”

“Good morning?” Glimmer replied, eyeing Adora as she beamed brightly at the two.

“Good morning Adora!” Bow beamed, not even noticing Adora’s extra chipper mood. “Ooh nice coffee mug! Is that new?”

“Oh this? Yea, I got it at a thrift shop a while back,” she lied, not wanting to reveal where she had really gotten it from.

“Why are you so—happy?” Glimmer chuckled, shaking her head as her friend just bounced happily in her seat.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that! Can’t I be happy for once?” she pouted, a smile still on her face as she did so.

“Yea but this is too happy, even for you,” she giggled, narrowing her eyes as she saw a red mark on Adora’s neck. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Adora asked, not knowing what Glimmer was talking about.

“BFS meeting! NOW!” Glimmer giggled excitedly, grabbing Bow and Adora and dragging them towards the locker room. As they got to the locker room, Adora remembered she wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath her jacket, a bright blush hitting her as she came to the realization. Glimmer sat Adora down on the bench in front of her, whipping out her flashlight and holding it by Adora’s neck. But before Adora could say anything Glimmer spoke up first, a mysterious grin on her face as she began her interrogation. “So Adora. You’ve been unexplainably happy this morning, you have a new coffee mug, that morning glow, AND a red mark on your neck. Care to confess or do I have to become the bad cop?”

“What ever do you mean?” Adora chuckled nervously, fidgeting under her friend’s watchful eyes.

“Oh ho ho! So it’s like that!” Glimmer giggled, whipping out another flashlight and doubling the light she had on Adora.

“Where did you just whip that out from?” Adora asked, questioning her friend and her many flashlights.

“I’m asking the questions here!” she fake scolded, handing Bow a flashlight and whipping out another one. “Now, where were you at the hours between 22:00 and 7:30 hours this last night?”

“Sle—sleeping?” she lied, nervous expression growing across her face as her friends just grinned at her.

“Yes, but with whom? Because you're never this happy, ever!” Bow asked, now joining his girlfriend with the interrogation. Adora went to defend herself but breathed out a breath of relief as Captain Micah walked in, eyeing his daughter and Bow as they held out several flashlights on their friend.

“Do I even want to know what this is about?” he asked, shaking his head as his underlings just smiled innocently at him.

“No, sir!” Bow saluted, a stiff smile on his face as his Captain/father of his girlfriend just shook his head at him.

“Sergeant Grayskull, please put on your Sergeant’s uniform and meet me in my office. We have a press conference in a couple hours that I need to brief you on,” he said to Adora, shaking his head again at his daughter as she re-holstered her many unnecessary flashlights.

“Yes Captain,” Adora nodded, slinking away to her locker and grabbing out her uniform and extra care items she kept there for long nights. She began unbuttoning her jacket but froze, remembering again that she wasn’t a shirt. She glanced over at Glimmer who was eyeing her, giving her a nervous smile as she fidgeted with her buttons. “Can I get some privacy?”

“Oh ho ho, don’t want me to see any other marks hmm?” Glimmer grinned, slowly backing away towards the door and opening it to leave. “We’ll talk about this later!”

As Glimmer left the locker room she let out a sigh of relief, quickly taking her jacket off and putting on her undershirt. She paused as she saw the red mark on her neck, a faint blush growing on her face as she thought about her night with Catra. She quickly pulled out her phone and searched for Catra’s contact, rolling her eyes as she read the name she had saved herself under; **_THIEF_** 😈. She quick shot her at text, letting her know she probably wasn’t going to be able to call her on her break due to her press conference. She put her phone down and started putting her uniform on, a smile on her face as her phone dinged. She quickly finished getting ready, brushed her teeth and grabbed her phone, smiling as she read Catra’s reply and shooting her another message before she pocketed her phone.

**_THIEF_** 😈 ** _:_** _It’s okay, I’ll just go grocery shopping and get Melog some more food during that time. And before you ask YES I’m gonna buy the groceries!_ 😏

**_ADORA:_** _Hehe sounds good. Have fun grocery shopping! I miss you already_ 🥺

Adora exited the locker room and went to find Captain Micah, scurrying past her friends as they just gave her a knowing look. She went into his office and sat across from him, beginning the briefing for the press conference later. The entire briefing, Adora’s mind continuously trailed back to Catra, having to fight her smile as she thought about her night/early morning with the woman. Now that she thought about it, this was the happiest she’s ever been, a warm tingling feeling spreading across her chest as she continued to think about her. The briefing lasted up to the press conference, Adora and Captain Micah heading to the conference hall to do their meeting. They would be discussing the crime rate in Bright Moon, specifically the rate in the lower district of the city; the Fright Zone. Adora started to fidget when they began discussing the numerous robberies throughout the city, especially the one that took place at the Bright Moon Charity Auction Event. Adora tried her best to not look nervous, swallowing a lump in her throat as the press began questioning her next.

“Sergeant Grayskull!” a reporter called, wanting to ask Adora a question about the robbery at the event.

“Y—yes?” she stammered, beginning to sweat under the spotlight.

“You were at the event the entire night. What do you have to say about the lack of preparedness that the Bright Moon police held while attending the event?” she asked, pointing her recorder at Adora to get her statement.

“Um, we—we were not expecting the theft of some of the items at the event but we were prepared, nonetheless,” she stammered, a queasy feeling growing inside of her as she thought about Catra and her group robbing the event as her fellow officers and guards didn’t realize what was happening.

“Do you know who stole the items?” another one asked, pointing their recorder at Adora next.

“At this time, we do not have any information on who might’ve taken them,” she stated more firmly, an overprotective feeling growing inside of her as she thought about Catra again.

“Isn’t it a little unprofessional for your precinct to enjoy the event instead of protecting it?” another reporter asked, smirking as he taunted Adora. Adora took a deep breath and stared directly at the reporter, glaring at the man as his once confident demeanor began to falter.

“The Bright Moon Charity Auction is always a high class event in which we at the Bright Moon Police Department take pride in protecting. Although we are not perfect, we are working night and day to figure out just who took the items from the event in order to fix our mistake. We will not rest until we get these people apprehended, I give you my word,” she stated firmly again, smiling as some of the reporters and even the higher ranking officers began applauding her.

The press conference concluded and it was time for the higher ranking officers to have lunch together, not only celebrating Adora’s welcome to the superior officers team but for her great handle at the press conference. Adora was enjoying herself, smiling and laughing with all her fellow officers. Her phone went off in her pocket, causing her to take it out and look at the message as Catra had replied to her. When she saw the message Catra had sent to her, she spit out her water, coughing and choking on it as she stared at the image attached. Catra was sitting on her bed in a seductive and sexy position, Adora’s shirt lifted up just below Catra’s breast, panties showing as she teased Adora through the picture.

**_THIEF_** 😈 _:_ _I miss you too baby, can’t wait to finish what we started this morning_ 😩💙

Adora’s face flushed dark red, eyes darting around as her fellow officers just watched her with a surprised expression. She wiped her mouth and the water she had sprayed on the table, laughing nervously as the rest of the officers started laughing at her.

“Are you okay Sergeant?” Captain Micah asked, eyeing Adora as she continued to cough from choking on the water.

“Yea—I’m good,” she coughed, shoving her phone back in her pocket and turning her attention back towards the Captain.

“Good. If you wanna take a half day you can. That press conference was a lot for you I’m sure, so if you want the rest of the day to relax we can debrief tomorrow,” he suggested, knowing how hard press conferences could be on an officer, especially one that isn’t used to the heat and pressure.

“Uhh, yea! Th—that’d be great,” she smiled, saying her goodbyes to the Captain and the other officers. “Thanks Micah, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Adora quickly ran back to the precinct and put her Sergeant’s uniform away in her locker, smiling brightly as she got dressed back in her clothes from the night before and leaving the room. She quick stopped by the bubble and said her goodbyes to Swift Wind, Glimmer and Bow. Practically running out as she tried to get away from Glimmer as she already knew she was going to be asking her a million of questions. She left the precinct and drove to her house, grabbing a quick shower and getting ready for the rest of the day. She decided to call Catra and let her know she was getting off early, a smile plastered on her face as Catra answered the phone.

“And here I thought you weren’t gonna be able to call me,” Catra chuckled, “did my picture distract you?”

“I almost choked to death on my water,” Adora giggled, putting her phone on speaker so she could go to her messages and look at the picture again. “You look so sexy in my clothes.”

“Hm, just wanted to show you how much I missed you,” she purred, already knowing the look Adora had on her face. “So how’s work?”

“It was okay, they asked me if we had any information on the Charity Auction robbery,” she replied, biting her lip as she forgot that was a touchy subject between the two. “I’m off early as a matter of fact! My Captain gave me the rest of the day off to relax.”

“Oh,” Catra stated quietly, not wanting to get into that right now either, going along with Adora as she changed the subject. “So that means you can come over and come relax with me?”

“Yea, did you already go grocery shopping?” she asked, an unexpected yawn escaping her mouth.

“No, but I can just do that tomorrow. You sound tired. Do you wanna come over and take a nap?” she chuckled.

“Mm, that sounds great,” she smiled, a sudden wave of tiredness hitting her. “I could use a nap.”

“Okay, well park where you did last night and then call me when you get there. I’ll come meet you,” she replied, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, see you soon,” she yawned again, hanging up the phone and grabbing her bag to get ready to leave. She thought for a moment and smiled, heading back to her room and grabbing out a couple of articles of clothes she could give to Catra. She walked out the door and got in her squad car, about to drive off when someone began tapping on her window. She let out a sigh as she saw who it was, rolling down her window to talk to the woman. “What?”

“Well hello to you too?” Mara scoffed, hands on her hips as she looked Adora. “Where are you off to?”

“None of your business?” she replied, rolling her eyes as Mara just huffed at her statement. “I gotta go Mara.”

“Okay well, call me later?” she asked, pouting as Adora shook her head ‘no’.

“I’m gonna be busy all afternoon/night with paperwork. I’ll try to call you tomorrow if I can,” she said quickly, rolling her window back up so Mara wouldn’t try to continue their conversation.

“Okay? Bye?” she scoffed, walking away in a huff as Adora turned her attention on getting ready to drive off.

Adora let out a frustrated sigh and drove off, quickly, but safely, making her way to Catra’s. She parked where she had parked last night and messaged Catra, letting her know that she had made it there. A few moments later Catra came strolling down the street, a smile on her face as she saw Adora’s squad car. Adora went to get out of the car but stopped as a woman approached Catra, brow raising as Catra now had a nervous expression on her face. She went to exit the car again but stopped as Catra shook her head at her, silently signaling her to not come over. Whoever the woman was, she must’ve been a part of Catra’s group, it was the only logical explanation for Catra’s odd behavior. After a few moments of talking the woman walked away, Catra fidgeting as she watched her retreating figure. Adora grabbed her baseball cap from her backseat and put it on, trying to cover her face as she grabbed her bag and exited the car, walking quickly over to Catra. Catra smiled nervously at Adora as she walked over to her, quickly grabbing her free hand and leading her to her apartment. Once they got to her apartment, Catra finally relaxed, pulling Adora in for a passionate kiss as Adora shut the door behind her and dropped her bag.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Catra mumbled into Adora’s lips, hands wrapped around Adora’s neck and shoulders as she held her close to her.

“I missed you too,” Adora smiled, wrapping her hands around Catra’s waist and holding her close to her as well. “I’m assuming that was someone from your group? That’s why you didn’t want me to come out just yet?”

“Yea,” Catra breathed out, pulling back from Adora and giving her a sad smile. “That was Lonnie. She was one of the thieves that robbed the Charity Auction.”

“Oh,” Adora stated quietly, a smile growing on her face as Melog came strolling over, mewing happily up at her as he reached her. “Hi Melog! Did you miss me?”

“Meow,” he mewed happily, crawling up on Adora’s leg for her to pick him up.

“Okay now I’m offended!” Catra scoffed, stepping back as Adora reached down and picked him up. “You don’t even ask me to pick you up! What’s your deal buddy?!”

“Aww, he missed me,” Adora cooed, giggling as the cat nestled against her neck and chin, purring loudly as she pet him.

“So did I!” she pouted, walking away as Adora continued to pet and snuggle with Melog.

“Aw, don’t be like that! You both can share me!” she giggled, putting the cat down and running over to Catra, hugging her from behind as she tried to sit on the couch.

“I don’t share,” she grumbled, continuing to pout as Adora and her sat down on the couch together, Adora's arms still wrapped around her.

“Fine, you can have me all to yourself,” she giggled again, kissing Catra on her cheek as she turned her head slightly towards her.

“So that means you and that woman aren’t gonna be seeing each other anymore?” she asked hesitantly, remembering Adora and the brunette talking to each other the time she had saw her with Rogelio.

“What woman?” Adora asked, not knowing who she was talking about until it hit her. “Oh…you mean Mara?”

“Yea,” she said quietly, a small hint of jealousy hitting her as she remembered that day and how close Mara was to Adora as she cooed at her. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“NO! Good God no! She was just someone—someone I uhhh,” she began to stammer, not knowing whether or not she wanted to tell Catra about her and Mara’s sex only relationship.

“Someone you?” Catra pushed, turning fully towards Adora.

“Someone I used to sleep with from time to time,” she mumbled, looking away from Catra.

“So like a sex partner?” she asked, continuing to eye Adora.

“Yea. But nothing more! I promise! I just used her for sex!” she stated more clearly, hoping Catra still didn’t think she was her girlfriend.

“So are you using me for sex?” she teased with a smile, face falling as Adora was a little sad and offended by the remark.

“I would never do that to you Catra. I’ve never felt such strong feelings for someone in my entire life. I love you,” she said softly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s.

“I’m sorry, I was only teasing,” she smiled softly, cupping Adora’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb. “I love you too.”

“You’re all I want,” she whispered, leaning in and kissing Catra on the lips lightly. “You’re all I need.”

“Same here,” she chuckled lightly, kissing Adora once more before pulling away. “Did you already eat lunch?”

“Yea I had lunch with my Captain and the other superior officers. Did you?” she asked, another yawn escaping her mouth as Catra just shook her head at her.

“I had brunch a little bit ago,” she smiled, wiping the sleep from the corner of Adora’s eye for her. “Should we take a nap?”

“Mm, yea,” she hummed tiredly, eyes beginning to flutter as her tiredness was getting stronger. “But before that, I brought you something!”

“Ooh, I love presents,” Catra smiled, waiting patiently as Adora got up and grabbed her bag.

“Since you look so sexy in my clothes and wanted something as collateral to make sure I came back, I thought I’d give you a couple of my shirts to keep,” she blushed, pulling out the clothes she had brought for Catra to have.

“You’re so sweet,” she smiled fondly, giggling as Adora tried to hide her very apparent blush. “You’re still not getting this one back though,” she smirked, unzipping her sweatshirt to show Adora her shirt she was still wearing.

“Yea I kinda figured that,” she chuckled, shaking her head as Catra accepted her clothes with happy hands. “They look better on you anyway.”

“Well maybe after our nap I can model a couple of these for you,” she smiled seductively, giggling as Adora just smiled that goofy smile Catra deemed her favorite.

“Nap time!” she bellowed, scooping Catra up and carrying her to the bedroom.

“Why are you so damn strong!?” Catra giggled, clinging to Adora as she carried her all the way to the bedroom with no effort.

“Because I work out extra hard,” she stated dramatically, crawling onto the bed with Catra still in her arms.

“I can see that,” she purred, outlining Adora’s broad shoulders. “You’re very muscular. I’ll give you another workout to do later.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait,” she yawned again, blinking the sleep away as it was now at its maximum.

“Okay sleepy girl, let’s get this nap going,” she giggled, pulling the covers over her and Adora as Adora still had her in her arms. “Good night.”

“Good night,” she mumbled, eyes finally closing as she let her exhaustion get the best of her.

Catra got more comfortable and nuzzled into Adora’s chest, smiling to herself as she listened to the woman’s already light snoring. The two drifted off to their sleep, Adora with a smile on her face as she slinked into the best nap she’s had in what felt like years.


	9. Pride: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora finally get to talk and Catra suggests something CRAZY! She also tells Adora to not hold back anymore and Adora goes a lil cray cray🥴
> 
> ENJOY

A few hours later Adora woke up, smiling as she was awoken with soft kisses all over her face. She hummed as she opened her eyes, a bright smile on her face as she opened them to the most beautiful woman’s she’s ever seen.

“Hi,” she mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arms around Catra as she continued to place gentle kisses all over her face.

“Hi,” she whispered, continuing to plant her kisses. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept great,” she smiled, kissing Catra as she planted one on her lips. “And what a great way to wake up.”

“I would’ve let you sleep more, but,” she whispered into her lips, moving up and kissing her on her nose next. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Mm, no it’s okay. I could get used to this,” she smiled again, glancing at the clock with wide eyes as she read the time. “Holy shit! Have I really been sleeping for 5 hours?!”

“Yea,” she giggled, leaning up and off Adora as she sat up.

“I’m sorry! You’ve just been sitting here while I’ve been asleep this entire time!” she apologized, pouting as she was now feeling guilty.

“It’s okay,” she giggled again, leaning in and kissing Adora’s cheek. “You probably needed the sleep. You were out like a light!”

“But still, I’m sorry,” she pouted again, letting out a sad sigh. “Well I’m up now. What do you wanna do?”

“Mmm, I can think of a couple of things,” she whispered, leaning back in and kissing Adora on the lips next.

“Mm, I think I’m already liking where this is going,” she mumbled between kisses, pulling Catra closer to her. She went to continue their kiss but stopped, giggling as she thought about what Catra had put in as her contact name.

“What?” Catra giggled, pulling back to look at Adora.

“You put your name as ‘Thief’ in my phone,” Adora giggled, shaking her head at Catra as she just pursed her lips.

“Well what else was I supposed to put it as?” she giggled with her.

“I don’t know! Something better than ‘Thief’!” she chuckled, face slowly falling as she began to think about their forbidden love.

“What?” Catra asked, noticing the sudden change in Adora’s expression.

“It’s just,” she sighed, looking up at Catra and then away from her.

“It’s just what?” she asked again, gently pulling Adora by her chin to look at her directly.

“I just wish you weren’t a thief, that I meant enough to you that you’d stop being one. That you’d let me take care of you and protect you from your group like I know I can,” she said quietly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she gave her a sad smile.

“Adora,” Catra breathed out, not wanting to get into this right now but knowing they had to if they were ever going to move past it. “I already told you that I can’t. And you do mean a lot to me, more than you’ll ever know. It’s just not that simple.”

“But I wanna be able to show you off to all my friends and family. I wanna be able to take you out on dates without having to hide because my fellow officers are looking for you. I wanna actually have a relationship with you Catra, one that I don’t have to hide from the rest of the world. I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. And now that I’ve met you and have come to experience these feelings, I wanna tell the world. Don’t you want that too?” she asked, hoping Catra did.

“Of course I do Adora. But what you’re asking me to do is hard. I already explained before how it would be if I tried to leave. There would be no where safe for me to go. And what about your job? You have a more dangerous job than I do. Everyday you’re at risk of getting shot or something bad happening to you. You put your life on the line at all hours of the day and night, just to protect the citizens of Bright Moon. You’re risking your life for a city that has no love for the police, they just use you guys to get rid of the criminals and then what? Harass and scream at you guys when you can’t protect everyone? Would you consider quitting if I asked you to? Would you let go of your job just to be with me? Like you’re asking me to do?” she asked, eyes bouncing between Adora’s.

“But I’m not asking you to give up your career, something you’ve dreamed of being. I’ve always wanted to be Chief of Police. I’ve worked my ass off to get where I am today. And for you to ask me to give up on something that I love and have a passion for is just—it’s so much more different than what I’m asking you to do. Catra you live an illegal life, a life where you have to hide and run away from everyone. I don’t want that for you. I want better for you, I want so much more for you. Can you at least meet me half way here?” she pleaded, grabbing Catra’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“Adora,” she pouted, not being able to handle the look she was giving her right now.

“Please Catra, I’ll do anything to keep you safe and help you create something more for you. Something you can actually be proud of without a guilty conscience,” she pleaded again.

“Anything?” she asked, trying to come up with something that would keep them together.

“Yes,” she smiled, feeling like she was getting a little bit through to her, face falling again as she heard Catra’s request.

“Leave the Bright Moon Police Department,” she started, placing her finger over Adora’s lips as she already knew she was about to decline before she finished, “and leave Bright Moon with me.”

“Like, run away? From Bright Moon?” she asked, not believing Catra was asking her that right now.

“Yea,” she smiled, removing her finger from over Adora’s lips. “We would both get what we wanted from the other. I wouldn’t have to be a thief, and you wouldn’t have to be an officer of the law in the worst city with the highest crime rate ever. I mean wherever we went you could still become a police officer. You’d probably have to start all over but I’m sure you—,” she went to finish, but stopped as she noticed Adora was starting to tear up.

“You wanna run away with me?” she whispered.

“I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you because of me. Leaving my group would mean getting you hurt and I don’t wanna stay in a place where I know for a fact you’d get hurt because of me. So why not leave? Start over some place new? Create a better life for us,” she smiled again, wiping Adora’s tear away as it slowly escaped her eye. “So what do you say?”

“When would we go? Where, would we go?” she asked, letting out a light chuckle as she was seriously considering this crazy plan.

“I don’t know! Whenever you want to!” she chuckled with her, “I don’t care where we go, just as long as I’m with you.”

“Can I have some time to think about it? I mean, I do wanna make sure we have everything planned out before we try to do something crazy,” she chuckled again, smiling as Catra cupped her cheek.

“We’re already doing something completely crazy,” she giggled, leaning in and kissing Adora lightly. “Why not add something else to the list?”

“Yea, you’re right,” she giggled, a faint blush growing as Catra leaned in closer. She went to say something else but stopped as her stomach growled, a blush of embarrassment spreading across her face instead.

“Was that your stomach or are you just happy to see me?” she laughed loudly.

“Both?” she blushed, pouting as Catra continued to laugh at her.

“Well let’s get you some food so your stomach doesn’t scare Melog,” she chuckled, crawling off Adora and reaching her hand out for her to take.

“Shoot, we’ve been asleep for so long do you think he was okay not eating for that long?” she asked, grabbing Catra’s hand and walking with her towards the kitchen.

“He’s fine, he needs to lose some weight anyway!” she smiled, walking over to where she kept the cat food and getting some out for him. “Besides, if you’re here I’m sure he’ll forget about the late dinner and just be happy to see you.”

As soon as Catra set Melog’s bowl down, it was like clockwork, seconds later he came strolling out of nowhere, prancing happily over to the bowl. But before he made it there he turned and went over by where Adora was standing, mewing happily up at her and nestling against her legs.

“Hi Melog,” Adora giggled, kneeling down to pet him. “Why does he like me so much?”

“I don’t know but he’s gotta chill,” Catra chuckled, “last time I checked you belonged to _me_.”

“Oh do I?” she smirked, looking up at Catra who was now blushing a deep shade of pink.

“Whatever,” she grumbled, trying her best to hide her blush and smile. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Can I join?” she asked, a genuine smile on her face as Catra turned to look at her.

“Sure,” she said quietly, biting her lip and turning around to head to the bathroom.

Adora pet Melog one more time and then got up to follow Catra, a little nervous as she made her way. They had already slept together, so why was she getting this anxious feeling? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and kept walking, a giddy feeling now mixing with that anxious one. As she rounded the corner to the bathroom door her heart stopped, legs and brain to follow. Catra was standing in front of the mirror, standing with only her panties and bra on. She had already stripped out of her shirt and pants, leaving her half naked as she brushed out her hair. She hadn’t noticed Adora standing there yet, allowing Adora to take in Catra’s beautiful and incredibly sexy figure as she stood at the doorway.

“Wow,” she breathed out, pursing her lips as she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Catra turned towards her and blushed, a small smile growing on her face as she saw Adora standing there.

“What?” she chuckled, not knowing why Adora was looking at her like that.

“You’re just really beautiful,” she smiled, taking a few steps into the bathroom to get closer to her.

“Thanks,” she blushed, looking away from Adora as her smile grew.

Adora took another step towards Catra and stopped, blushing a deep shade of red at the way Catra was looking at her. Her heterochromatic eyes beamed brightly at her, an extremely rare cerulean and amber hue she’s never knew she had before now that she was up close. Catra slowly placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder, continuing to run it up and towards the back of her neck. Adora’s eyes fluttered as Catra began lightly scratching the back of her neck, smiling that same goofy smile she would always have on her face when she was with the woman. Catra let out a light chuckle and took another step closer, leaning up and planting a soft kiss on Adora’s cheek. Adora pouted a little, wanting to be kissed on her lips instead. Catra giggled at Adora’s pouting and shook her head at her, removing her hand from around Adora’s neck and taking a step back, slowly slinking her hands behind her back and unclasping her bra. Adora practically drooled as Catra’s bra fell off her chest, eyes fluttering as her light caramel nipples came into view. Catra smirked at Adora as she remained distracted by her chest, placing her hands on the hem of her panties and bending over as she took them off, painfully slow. She kicked them off of her and walked over to the shower, glancing over her shoulder at Adora before she got in. Adora quickly ripped her clothes off herself, tripping over her pants as she was moving a little too fast. She peeked her head in the shower curtain and blushed hard, swallowing the lump in her throat as Catra stood underneath the hot water, water trickling and dripping down her body. Adora carefully stepped into the shower, that same goofy smile on her face as Catra reached out for her. She grabbed her hand and stepped under the water with her, humming lightly as the hot water hit her skin. Catra rewrapped her hands around Adora’s shoulders and neck, leaning in and kissing her on her neck. Adora got goosebumps as Catra began sucking lightly on the flesh, heart racing as she wrapped her hands around Catra’s wet naked body. Catra pulled back and looked up and into Adora’s eyes, a loving smile on her face as Adora gave her one back. Adora leaned in and kissed Catra on the lips, moaning as Catra nipped lightly on her lip. Adora swiped her tongue against Catra’s lips, Catra letting out a moan of her own as Adora twirled her tongue inside her mouth, exploring each and every nook and cranny. Adora slid her hands all over Catra’s body, getting to know it as she searched for all of Catra’s secret sensitive spots. Catra wrapped her hands in Adora’s hair and massaged Adora’s scalp, breath hitching in her throat as Adora moderately squeezed her ass.

“Don’t hold back this time,” Catra whispered breathlessly, pulling back and looking at Adora with an immense ray of hunger in her eyes.

Adora blushed again, nodding her head in understanding as she looked deep into Catra’s eyes. They reclaimed their kiss, and this time it was hot. Lips and tongues feverishly clashing together as the heat rose between them. Adora squeezed Catra’s ass again, but this time hard. Catra moaned at the action, letting out a high pitched yelp as Adora grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, Catra wrapping her legs around Adora’s body as she held her close to her. Catra began grinding against Adora’s body as they continued to make out, a new wetness forming between her legs as she was getting a tiny bit of friction from Adora’s wet body. Adora noticed Catra’s hunger and decided she would satisfy it, slinking one of her hands in between Catra’s legs and rubbing on her drenched folds.

“Ooh shit,” Catra moaned, brows furrowing as she was now getting the friction she desperately craved.

Adora slowly slid her fingers towards Catra’s opening, teasing it as she looked into Catra’s eyes. Catra bucked her hips towards Adora’s fingers, desperately trying to get her inside of her where she needed her to be. Adora leaned in and kissed Catra again, smiling as Catra lost her breath as she slid her fingers inside of her opening. She slowly began stroking inside of her, Catra beginning to grind with her motions. They continued slow like that for a few moments, that was until Catra’s arousal got the best of her.

“Harder,” she moaned, biting her lip as her libido turned against her.

Adora turned towards the wall and held Catra against it just in case they slipped, positioning her hand as she got ready to thrust. She kissed Catra again and began pumping harder, breathing heavily as she was now getting more aroused herself from Catra’s pants and whimpers. Catra began whimpering loudly for Adora, calling and crying for her as she began to pound into her. Adora thought Catra’s voice was the most beautiful thing she’s heard in the world, but the way she was whimpering her name, practically crying it, now _that_ was something. She picked up her pace and vigor as she went on, a loud slapping and squelching sound coming from in between them as she continued to hold and pleasure Catra against the wall. Catra clung to Adora’s body with all her strength, legs every so often giving out as she aggressively hit each peak. Adora held Catra’s leg around her as she went on, smiling to herself as she could feel each and every one of Catra’s immense orgasms. Catra was panting quickly, eyes rolling in the back of her head every so often as she shook out her orgasms. She had told Adora to not hold back, biting her lip as she was getting the pounding of her life.

“Does that feel good?” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear, moaning as Catra bit down on her neck and trailed the base of her tongue up her neck.

“Y—yes,” she whimpered loudly, brows furrowing as Adora was now hitting her in one of her most sensitive spots. “Don’t stop! AH! ADORA!”

Adora let out a high pitched breath as Catra’s nails dug into her flesh, fighting through the arousing pain as she continued to plow into her. She felt Catra slipping from the wall and off her body and removed her hand from inside of her and grabbed her, sitting down on the tub floor with her as Catra was tiredly clinging onto her. As she leaned back and got comfy on the tub floor she repositioned her fingers back between Catra’s legs, sliding them back in and holding Catra down close to her. She angled her hips so Catra would be lifted up a bit and began to stroke again, picking up her pace and strength as she began to quickly pound back inside of her opening. Catra let out a loud wail at the new position and power of Adora’s thrusts, shaking aggressively as Adora held her down on top of her with her other hand. Catra began grinding along with Adora’s rapid thrusts, cum oozing and pouring out of her in large amounts as her and Adora worked together to get her sexual hunger satisfied. Adora wrapped her hand in Catra’s wet hair and pulled her head up, smiling as she saw the aroused and tired expression Catra had on her face. Catra bit her lip as she saw the way Adora was looking at her and soon clashed lips with Adora’s, sucking and biting on her lips as she continued to pleasure her. Adora was loving everything about this, not only was she able to make sweet passionate love with this woman but she got to fuck her senseless, a proud feeling growing inside of her as she accomplished what she had always dreamed of doing with the woman. Ever since she first met Catra she’s wanted to do this with her, not only just make love but fuck her until she was completely worn out, and as Adora continued to thrust rapidly and vigorously inside of her, she was doing just that. Catra’s body began losing speed and energy as they went on, body finally coming to its last peak. Adora sensed this and slid her other hand between Catra’s leg, rubbing on her clit as she continued to thrust inside of her. Her eyes shot open as she heard a squirting sound, a bright smile showing on her face as she realized what had just happened. Catra’s body convulsed fiercely on top of her, legs, toes and arms stiffening as she came the hardest she has ever came before. Adora slowed down her movements and rode Catra back down, both breathing heavily into the other’s lips as Catra descended from her high. Catra’s body slumped down into Adora’s as she finished, breathing heavily as Adora continued to hold her close. Adora slowly slid her fingers from in between Catra’s legs and pulled them up to her face, sucking on each one loudly as she tasted Catra’s sweet creamy nectar. Catra leaned up slightly and looked into Adora’s eyes, still trying to catch her breath as she gave her a tired smile.

“How’d I do?” Adora smiled, giggling as Catra breathed out a long breath.

“Tha—that, I—,” she stammered breathlessly, unable to speak a coherent sentence as her brain was trying to recircuit itself. “Wow.”

“That good huh?” she giggled, kissing Catra on her head as she laid it back down on her shoulder.

“You have no idea,” she breathed out, slowly pushing herself up to look down at Adora directly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, sitting up with Catra and kissing her on the lips. “And I love that you’re a squirter. We’re gonna have so much fun.” Catra’s face turned beet red at that, pushing Adora’s face away from her as she began to laugh at her. “Can we go again? I wanna see it up close!”

“No, you destroyed me so I need time to recuperate,” she pouted, continuing to push Adora’s face away as she tried to snuggle up to her chest.

“So later then?” she giggled, nuzzling into Catra’s neck as she finally stopped fighting her.

“Fine,” she pouted again, pout turning into a loving smile as Adora nuzzled in her neck. “Only because you did such a good job in taking care of me.”

“I’ll always be here to take care of you,” she whispered, kissing Catra on her neck. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Me too,” she whispered back, slowly stroking the back of Adora’s wet hair.

They eventually got off the tub floor and took an actual shower, both stealing kisses here and there as they helped wash each other’s body. The entire time, Adora had a loving expression on her face, smiling fondly at Catra at everything she did. As they got out and got dressed, Adora’s face remained the same, Catra blushing dark red every time she caught Adora looking at her like that. They slowly made their way back to the kitchen, Catra pursing her lips as she realized she had no food. Adora walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her from behind, kissing her on her neck and eyes growing wide as she saw Catra’s empty fridge.

“So maybe you should’ve went grocery shopping,” Adora chuckled, shaking her head.

“I had better things to worry about than go grocery shopping,” she chuckled with her, shuffling with Adora to the bedroom to grab her phone. “Wanna order take out?”

“Sure, what sounds good to you?” she asked, crawling on Catra’s bed and laying back on the pillows.

“Pizza? Chinese? Burgers? Mexican?” she listed, scrolling through search app as she looked for a restaurant to order from.

“You,” Adora smiled, giggling at the look Catra was giving her.

“You can have me later but right now we need _real_ food,” she laughed, shaking her head at Adora as she sat down on the bed next to her.

“Fine,” she giggled, sitting up and placing her chin on Catra’s shoulder as she looked at her phone with her. “Mmm, I’ll eat whatever you want.”

“Have you ever heard the joke about the two lesbians that starved to death because they didn’t know what they wanted to eat and just slowly starved because they kept asking the other instead of choosing?” she giggled, continuing to scroll through her list.

“Okay but we’re gonna figure it out! I’m really not that picky!” she giggled with her, pausing on her favorite restaurant as Catra scrolled past it. “Wait! Have you ever had Fischer’s?”

“Omg yes! It’s so good! But sadly they won’t deliver over here, you know—high crime rate on this part of the city,” she sighed sadly, a small pout attached.

“We can do pick up?” she suggested, smiling as it peaked Catra’s interest.

“Risk us getting caught together to go pick up dinner from Fischer’s?” Catra pondered out loud, tapping her finger on her chin as she thought about it. “SO worth it!”

“Great! And as long as we go in disguise we definitely won’t get caught,” she giggled, hopping off the bed and grabbing her baseball cap and putting it on. “Sergeant Adora who? Not I said the fly!”

“Okay sweetie, that doesn’t make you look less suspicious it makes you look _more_ suspicious,” she giggled, standing up and flicking the cap off Adora’s head.

“Well what do you suggest?” she pouted, picking her favorite cap off the floor and brushing it off.

Catra gave Adora a devious smile, causing Adora to become a little nervous to what Catra had planned. Catra led Adora to the living room and sat her on the floor in front of the couch, slinking behind her so she was sitting directly behind her. She braided Adora’s hair into a fish braid and smiled proudly at her creation, grabbing a beanie she had lying around and putting it on her head. She thought for a moment and went to grab a pair of prop glasses she used on some of her heists, something she used to throw people off her as it made her extremely unrecognizable. She put them on Adora and pursed her lips to hold her laughter, laugh seeping out as she continued to stare at her.

“Now you look like every other lesbian in Bright Moon,” she laughed, helping Adora stand up and leading her into the bathroom so she could see herself.

“No I just look like Adora in high school,” she gagged, reminiscing on her high school days and how gay she was. “I mean, I guess no one will notice me so it’s fine.”

“Yes, totally fine,” Catra giggled, going back to her bedroom to get her own disguise. Adora continued to stare at herself in the mirror for a few moments and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she left the bathroom to find Catra. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Catra’s disguise, heart beating rapidly as she saw Catra’s complete opposite disguise. “Since I rarely wear makeup I thought no one would notice if I wor—” she started but paused as she saw Adora frozen in the doorway, “what?”

“Why do you get to be the lipstick lesbian and I have to be the beanie lesbian?” she pouted, trying her hardest to hide the fact that she was loving Catra’s disguise.

“Because you don’t need makeup, you’re beautiful without it. And besides, we’re gonna get free breadsticks if I look like this,” she smiled, popping her lips as she finished putting on her lipstick. “No one can resist a temptress Catra.”

And she was right, Adora was fighting a war inside herself to resist a temptress Catra. Catra was wearing a black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath it, light blue high waisted shorts to complete the outfit. She had put on cat eyed style eyeliner and a little bit of blush, complementing and making her freckles across her nose and cheeks pop. But to top it all off, her black lipstick topped it off, creating an extremely sexy and irresistible finish to her disguise. Adora shuffled up to Catra and pulled her in for a kiss, Catra moaning as Adora slipped her tongue inside her mouth. They made out for a few moments but was interrupted by Catra pushing Adora back, Catra giggling as she reached over and wiped Adora’s lip off.

“You’re gonna mess up my lipstick, not to mention get it on you,” she giggled, continuing to wipe the black lipstick off Adora’s lips.

“Can’t I have desert before dinner?” Adora whispered seductively, trying to lean in and kiss her again but missing as Catra stepped to the side.

“No, don’t spoil your appetite,” she giggled again, reapplying a little bit more lipstick and grabbing Adora’s hand to lead her out of the bedroom. “Let’s get going before they close!”

“Okay,” she pouted, following Catra happily as she led them out of the apartment and towards Adora’s squad car.

As they made their way to Fisher’s restaurant, Catra called ahead and placed their order. When they arrived, they were right on time for them to pick it up. They both walked into the restaurant and grabbed their order without a problem, to Catra’s prediction, earning a free basket of breadsticks as she flirted unashamedly with the waiter. Adora just sat back with her mouth wide open, not noticing just how sexy Catra was and how good of a talker she was until she saw it up close. They began leaving the restaurant and quickly got into the car, both breathing out a sigh of relief as their little pick up went without anyone noticing them. The entire ride back to Catra’s, they held hands, Catra absentmindedly stroking Adora’s hand with her free hand. For a moment it felt like they were a real couple, a blush forming across her face as she realized they hadn’t talked about that yet. Were they dating? What were they even doing? They did everything in the wrong order, first making love, then confessing said love, and even staying the night/spending the day with the other. Could Adora call Catra her girlfriend? She glanced over at Catra and blushed again, mind racing with thoughts of her and Catra being girlfriends. As they got to where they were to park Adora’s car, Catra went to get out but paused, brow raising as she noticed Adora wasn’t moving.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asked, noticing Adora’s odd expression.

“What are we?” she asked back, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she waited for an answer.

“What do you mean?” she chuckled, not understanding what she was asking her right now.

“Like what are we? Are we a couple? Are we just two people having sex but in love? I’m just a little con—,” she went to finish but was interrupted with Catra’s lips on her own.

“Adora, I literally asked you to leave Bright Moon with me, not to mention we’ve made love, AND you gave me the best back to back to back orgasm in the shower just a little bit ago. We both love each other and promised we wouldn’t leave or hurt the other. What do you think?” she smiled, giggling at Adora’s oblivious expression.

“I don’t know? Two crazy lesbians?” she replied, a small smile growing on her face as Catra’s face softened.

“Come on, goofball,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora on her lips again and exiting the car.

“But really though,” she called after her, grabbing the food and following behind her.

“We’ll talk about this when we get to my place,” she chuckled, shaking her head at Adora’s innocence. They quickly made their way back to Catra’s and headed up the stairs, both greeting Melog as he came strolling over. Catra grabbed the food from Adora’s hands and placed it on the counter, pulling Adora in for a kiss as she cupped her cheeks. “I want you Adora, and you want me. We can define this however you want but at the end of the day my heart belongs to you. You and only you,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her again before she pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Can I call you my girlfriend?” she asked quietly, face turning bright red as Catra gave her a loving smile.

“Okay,” she chuckled lightly, leaning back in for another light kiss before pulling back again. “We can be girlfriends.”

“Now you can change your name in my phone to something more appropriate,” she giggled, leaning in and kissing Catra again before she pulled out her phone. “I can’t put Catra, but something girlfriend like should be okay right?”

“Hmm, I’ve got something,” she smirked, grabbing Adora’s phone and changing her contact name, handing the phone back to Adora once she was done. Adora read the name and raised her brow, not understanding what it was saying.

“What’s ‘LOML’?” she asked, blush flushing her face as Catra revealed the meaning of it.

“Love of my life,” she smiled, kissing Adora on the cheek and turning to grab out their food. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra and kissed her neck, nuzzling into it and letting out a content hum.

“Wait, now that I think about it. What did you put me as in your phone?” she asked, pulling out of Catra’s neck.

“Nothing special,” Catra said quietly, pursing her lips as Adora pulled her around to look at her.

“What’d you put!” she asked again, giggling as Catra was trying to slink away. “Come on! It’s only fair you tell me! I let you pick out your name!”

“Fine!” Catra giggled, swatting Adora’s hands away as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and showed her the contact name, blush growing across her face as she revealed the embarrassing name she had for her.

“That’s um, wow,” Adora blushed, face matching the same hue of Catra’s. “Why’d you pick that?” Catra’s face softened at Adora, reaching her arms around her neck and shoulders and pulling her in for a hug.

“Because you’re my baby,” she whispered, kissing Adora on her neck before she nuzzled into it.

“”Baby’,” Adora blushed with a smile, remembering Catra had called her that earlier in her text. Mara always called her baby and she hated it, but to hear it from Catra’s lips, it felt like angels were singing. “I like it.”

“The big bad Sergeant Adora is my big bad mushy baby,” Catra giggled, laughing harder as Adora started tickling her. “I’m kidding! Stop!”

“I’m not mushy,” she giggled with her, pausing her tickling and just holding Catra close to her. “I’m just in love.”

“Me too,” she smiled, turning to face Adora and hugging her.

They kissed one more time and then parted, both grabbing their food and heading to the living room. Catra turned on the TV and froze, glancing over at Adora who had the same expression as her. The press conference from earlier was on, showing a fully uniformed Adora answering the press’s questions. Catra flinched as she heard Adora’s little speech on her promise to apprehend the people that robbed the Charity Auction, Adora placing her hands over her face as she listened to herself. She grabbed the remote and turned the channel, placing the remote down on the table as she looked over at Catra. Catra was just staring at the floor, picking at her fingers as she didn’t know what to make of it. Adora promised Catra she wouldn’t give her up, but the way she promised the people of Bright Moon just then made Catra feel otherwise.

“Are you gonna make good on your word?” Catra whispered, slowly looking over at Adora with a sadness in her eyes that pierced right through Adora’s chest.

“I was just trying to get them off my precinct’s back! I’m not gonna give you up Catra! I already promised I wouldn’t!” she defended, praying that Catra wasn’t becoming afraid to be with her. “Please don’t be afraid of that. _That_ Adora and _this_ Adora are two different people. But they both love you. They both want to protect you and keep you safe.”

“How can I be so sure when you’re obviously so dedicated to your job as a police officer, as a Sergeant” she asked with a cracked voice, trying her hardest to not cry right now.

“Because,” she breathed out, coming to the full realization that she loved Catra so much that she didn’t care about her job anymore, about becoming the one thing she’s always dreamed of becoming. “We’re gonna leave Bright Moon. Together.”

“What?” she whispered, tears falling as she heard Adora’s confirmation.

“Let’s leave Catra,” she smiled, reaching over and wiping Catra’s tear from off her cheek. “Let’s leave Bright Moon for good. Let’s leave this city, let’s leave these restrictions we have, let’s just leave. We’ll start over, we’ll build a new life for us, we’ll restart everything. I don’t care where we go either, as long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine. And if being a police officer makes you that scared and worried for me, then I won’t do it anymore. I told you I’d do anything to keep you safe and help create something for you. Create something for _us_. So let’s run away.”

“You mean it?” she asked, scooting closer to Adora as she pulled her closer to her.

“Yes Catra, I love you. And I can’t live a life without you in it, especially a life that has the possibility of keeping either one of us away from the other. I’ll quit the force, I’ll do all of that just to be with you,” she smiled again, kissing Catra as she pulled her in for one.

“I love you,” she sniffled, pulling back to look into Adora’s eyes. “I know it’s not gonna happen right now, but we can work out the details later.”

“Yea, I’m gonna need to wrap things up before I quit. Spend some time with my friends and go visit my grandmother before I leave,” she breathed out, a sad smile growing on her face as she realized she was going to be leaving the woman behind. “The only thing I’m nervous and sad about leaving behind is her.”

“The Horde is the only family I know, so I don’t know how you feel,” she sighed, thinking about her adoptive family she was about to leave. “I’m sorry though. I know it’s gonna be hard to leave her. But just think about how happy she will be that you’ve found love and that you’re choosing yourself, your heart, and your happiness.”

“I guess you’re right,” she smiled, kissing Catra on the cheek before she turned her attention back to the food. “Okay, we can worry about all of that later. Let’s hurry up and eat before it gets cold!”

“Even if it gets cold, Fisher’s food is still the best,” Catra laughed, turning towards the food as well and grabbing out a breadstick.

“You’re right about that one,” Adora mumbled with a mouth full of food.

They continued to eat and enjoy their meals, both feeding the other from their take out plates as they watched TV. Adora understood Catra’s fear in her job, so she couldn’t really blame how she reacted. Adora was a Sergeant now, an even bigger target for the criminals that hated the police departments. Higher ranking officers were always targeted by the criminals of Bright Moon, it was statistically proven that they were often killed more than the lower ranking officers. Adora’s never put away her pride for anyone before, smiling to herself as she found someone that was worth doing so. She had found someone she had come to love, someone that meant more to her than her dream of becoming Chief of Police one day. And as the night went on, and they snuggled up on the couch continuing to watch TV, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Guilty Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Adora was supposed to end things with Mara? WELL GUESS WHO FOUND OUT SHE DIDN'T AND IS PPPIIIISSSSEEEDDDD!! Catra get's drunk to process her feelings and I stan a drunk and jealous Catra! Scorpia and Adora meet and someone's drunkself accidentally reveals something.............after the angst comes the hot and (thanks to a reader I am now loving this word) SPICY night together!
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys I was so happy Biden won the presidential elect yesterday that I wrote this long ass chapter! Kamala Harris is the first black and southern-asian WOMAN to become Vice President and I couldn't be more proud!!!! SO IN HONOR OF A HAPPY DAY AND ME NO LONGER HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT MY RIGHTS AS A LESBIAN, BLACK WOMAN BEING TAKEN AWAY HERE'S A LONG ASS CHAPTER FILLED WITH ALL OUR FAVORITE THINGS; FLUFF, ANGST, AND SMUT❤️

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

Catra was the first to wake up that morning, a smile on her face as she watched Adora sleep ever so soundly right next to her. This was the second day she’s gotten to wake up to the woman, a warm bubbly feeling inside her chest as she thought about what it’d be like if they really lived together. She thought about how Adora agreed to leave Bright Moon with her, a crazy idea she never expected Adora to agree with so easily. She’s lived in Bright Moon her entire life, never coming to the scenario that she’d actually leave at all. But as she gazed at Adora snoring softly as she laid next to her, she wouldn’t want to leave with anyone but her. She slowly reached her hand over to Adora’s cheek and brushed away a loose piece of hair, humming lightly as she trailed her finger across her chin and across her neck. Catra still couldn’t believe this beautiful goddess of a woman was able to do the things she did to her the night before, practically still being able to feel the after effects of their hot and steamy moment together in the shower. She’s never let her arousal get the best of her before, now coming to terms that Adora had the power to wake a sexual hunger in her so fierce it was deadly. She’s also never came so hard before in her life, a blush growing across her face as she thought about how she had squirted for the first time ever.

“You’re amazing,” she chuckled lightly, shaking her head at herself and Adora for the outrageous sex they’ve been having. She noticed her bedroom door was slowly creaking open, lifting her head as she looked over Adora and smiling. “Hi handsome,” she whispered, opening her arms up as Melog jumped on the bed and carefully stepped over Adora, nestling and purring up against Catra. “Are you hungry?” she asked, smiling as he mewed softly at her.

Melog usually was very loud in the morning, but he probably sensed Adora was still asleep and decided to be quiet, Catra shaking her head at her cat that was practically in love with the woman. Catra got up carefully with Melog, slowly crawling over her in hopes she wouldn’t wake her. She grabbed one of the shirts Adora had given her and put it on, grabbing a pair of panties and sliding those on as well. She quietly left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, hushing Melog as his meows grew louder.

“I’m moving as fast as I can!” she whispered, hushing him again as he meowed impatiently at her. She grabbed out his wet food and put it in his bowl, shaking her head at him as he began scarfing it down. “What? I don’t get a thank you?” she scoffed quietly, smiling as he meowed happily up at her.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was a little bit before the time when Adora would be getting up to leave for work, deciding to whip her up some breakfast with the little ingredients she had. She made eggs, toast, and bacon, as well as making Adora’s new favorite coffee blend in another to go mug for her. As she was pouring Adora a glass of orange juice she smiled, putting the jug of juice down and placing her hands over Adora’s as she slowly slid them around her waist.

“Good morning,” Catra smiled, leaning back into Adora as Adora nuzzled into her neck.

“I don’t like not waking up to you,” she pouted tiredly, a yawn escaping her mouth as she continued to hold Catra close to her.

“I’m sorry baby, I had to get this chunky boy his breakfast and I made you some too,” she giggled, turning around to face Adora. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm good, thanks to you,” she hummed, leaning in and kissing Catra on the lips. “You made me breakfast?”

“Yea. I know you said that you can eat donuts at your precinct but I don’t think that’s enough for my big bad Sergeant,” she cooed, nodding to the plate she had prepared for Adora.

“You’re so sweet,” she smiled, kissing Catra again before she noticed her to go mug of coffee. “Oooh is that my coffee!”

“Not until you finish your breakfast,” Catra scolded, swatting Adora’s hands away as she tried to grab the mug.

“Fine,” she giggled, kissing Catra on the cheek and sitting at the kitchen table to eat. “What are you gonna do today? Still have off?”

“Yep I have off until Thursday and then I have to uhh—,” she trailed off, looking away as Adora put her bacon down.

“Have to do another heist?” she sighed, looking back down at her breakfast.

“Yea,” she sighed sadly, starting to pick at her fingers as she thought about how Adora felt about her doing all of this. She didn’t want to do this anymore now that her and Adora had talked about leaving together, but until then, she had no other choice. She went to say something but stopped, a stunned expression on her face as she listened to Adora’s words.

“Just be safe, okay?” she whispered, glancing at Catra and then back down at her food.

“I will,” she smiled, walking over to Adora and hugging her from behind. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“I know you don’t have any other choice until we leave here, so it’s not like I can do anything about it until we’re outta Bright Moon,” she breathed out, rubbing Catra’s arm as she continued to hug her from behind.

“That’s the same way I feel about you going to work,” she whispered, a sick feeling growing as she thought about something bad happening to Adora. She started to think about the hit her group had out on Adora, stomach churning as she still hadn’t told her about it and that that was the real reason she wanted her to leave Bright Moon with her. “Or being out in general.”

“So you just wanna lock me up in a tower for the rest of my life?” she chuckled, glancing over her shoulder as Catra started giggling.

“Beauty and the Thief,” she giggled, laughing harder as Adora turned to look at her.

“Omg!” Adora laughed loudly, practically choking on her saliva as she continued to laugh with Catra. “That was a good one.”

“That’s what Scorpia calls us,” she chuckled, shaking her head at her weird friend.

“My friends call us ‘Romeo and Juliet’,” she giggled, smiling as Catra continued to giggle.

“Well we do have a forbidden love,” she smiled, leaning in and pecking Adora on the lips. “Hurry up and finish your breakfast before you have to go! I don’t want you starving all morning and having to eat 30 donuts on the job!”

“Yes my love,” she smiled with her, blush growing on her face as she noticed Catra was caught off guard at the new pet name.

“And don’t even think about touching that coffee until you’re done either,” she mumbled, looking away from Adora to hide her reddened face.

Adora quickly finished her breakfast and happily grabbed the to go mug, humming contently as she tasted that perfect blend she’s fallen in love with. She walked over to the couch where Catra was sitting as she played on her phone, laying down on the couch and using Catra’s lap as a pillow. Catra shook her head at the woman, fingers slowly trailing through her hair as Adora laid comfortably on her lap. Catra hummed a soft tune, smiling to herself as she watched Adora’s eyes flutter shut. They continued to lie there until Adora’s alarm went off, both women sighing sadly as Adora sat up.

“I don’t wanna go,” Adora pouted, bottom lip sticking out as she did so.

“I don’t want you to either,” Catra chuckled sympathetically, kissing Adora’s stuck out lip. “You can’t take another half day?”

“No, my Captain only gave me the half day yesterday because of the press conference,” she sighed, checking her phone and rolling her eyes as she saw she had a new message.

“Wanna come back over tonight?” she asked, smiling as Adora’s face lit up at that.

“Can I?” she asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as she did so.

“Of course you can,” she smiled, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s excitement. Adora went to say something else but paused, a tiny hint of irritation growing on her face as she saw she had gotten another message. “What?” Catra asked, noticing the sudden irritation in Adora’s expression.

“It’s nothing,” she sighed again, trying to hide her irritation again as she got another message.

“Tell me,” she said a little bit more firmly, not liking that someone was getting Adora worked up right now.

“It’s just Mara,” she mumbled, glancing over at Catra who was staring at her with a blank expression.

“Did you end things with her?” Catra asked, brow raising in disbelief as Adora shook her head no. “So you confessed your love for me AND asked me to be your girlfriend without ending things with her first?”

“It’s difficult to end things with her, she’s crazy!” she defended, pouting as Catra shook her head at her.

“Fine, if it’s like that,” she started, standing up and walking to the other side of the couch so she was out of Adora’s reach, “I’m not having sex with you until you end things with her. For good.”

“What!” she squawked in disbelief, eyes growing wide as she realized Catra was being dead serious.

“I’m serious Adora. Get rid of her,” she stated firmly, not letting up one bit as Adora began pouting at her with those big blue eyes she loves so much.

“What if she tries to kill me?!” she pouted, bottom lip sticking out again as Catra just shook her head at her.

“It’ll be far less of a punishment than what _I’m_ gonna do to you if you don’t end it with her,” she replied, moving away from the couch as Adora tried to grab onto her.

“Fine!” she pouted again, getting up and grabbing her to go mug. “I’ll end it with her. Today. I promise.”

“Good girl,” Catra grinned, grabbing Adora’s keys for her and handing them to her. She pulled back as Adora tried to lean in and kiss her, shaking her head as Adora just stared at her with her mouth wide open.

“You’re not even gonna let me kiss you!” she whined, letting out a little wail as Catra nodded in confirmation.

“I’ll kiss you once you’re little side piece is gone,” she smirked, grabbing Adora’s jacket for her and helping her put it on. “Now go to work, and don’t forget to do your ‘job’!”

“Yes dear,” she sighed, smiling as Catra hugged her.

“Be safe,” Catra smiled, leaning up and kissing Adora on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, kissing Catra on her forehead and smiling as Melog came strolling over to them. “Bye Melog, I’ll see you later.”

“Nope, she’s cut off right now Melog,” Catra giggled, picking up the cat and holding him away from Adora. “Say bye!” she giggled again, using his little paw to wave at her.

“Ugh! You’re no fair!” she grumbled, pouting dramatically as she walked over to the door. “Can’t I just have a little kiss?” she begged, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout again and batting her lashes at Catra.

“Bye baby, I’ll see you later,” she smiled, giggling as Adora opened the door and let out a dramatic whine.

“Bye,” she fake sniffled, slowly closing the door in hopes Catra would change her mind.

Catra let out a light chuckle and walked over to the door, shaking her head as Adora’s face lit up with happiness. She leaned in and quickly pecked her lips, giggling as Adora tried to lean in to deepen it. Catra pushed her out the door and waved goodbye as she made it down the hall, breathing out a happy sigh as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

“Guess it’s just me and you for the rest of the day buddy,” Catra sighed, an empty feeling growing inside of her as Adora was no longer with her.

She walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, grabbing the same shirt she had put on before and putting it on again when she was done. She smiled as Adora’s scent swept past her nose, taking the collar of the shirt and smelling it with a contented hum. She made her way back to the living room and grabbed her phone, smile growing wider as she got a message from Adora.

**_MY BABY_** 🥰 ** _:_** _Don’t forget to go grocery shopping for food if you feel like doing something. Or I can grab you some groceries on my way back over tonight! Just let me know! Love you!_ ❤️

**_CATRA:_ ** _You just focus on what you’re supposed to be doing and I’ll go get groceries!_

**_CATRA:_ **_Love you too baby, have a good day at work_ 💙

Catra let out a little chuckle as she set her phone down, that same warm feeling spreading across her chest as she realized how domesticated her and Adora were being. She’s never had a girlfriend before, let alone had a lover. Being with Adora was something new for her, and although she didn’t like new things other than jewels and gems, she could get used to this. She sat down on the couch and smiled, mind trailing all over the place as she thought about her future with Adora. She was interrupted from her happy thoughts as her phone rang, a frown growing as she saw it was her superior calling.

“Hello?” she answered, rolling her eyes at the woman’s never-changing disappointed tone with her.

“Catra,” Shadow Weaver hissed into the phone, voice barely sounding friendly, “I hope you have been enjoying your little time off.”

“Yea, thanks. I’ve really needed it,” she replied, a smile growing across her face as she thought about the past few days with Adora.

“Good. There’s going to be a change of plans for Thursday. I’m putting you on a heist with Kyle tomorrow at the Boucheron. I hope your French hasn’t rusted over,” she stated bluntly.

“Wait! Why can’t Lonnie or Rogelio go with Kyle? I kinda need Wednesday to recuperate,” she replied, wanting to spend another day with Adora before she went back to hell.

“No. I need _you_ to do the heist. None of the others in your crew have your—expertise,” she admitted, although it was very difficult to do so.

“Can’t you find someone else?” she asked, regretting it instantly as Shadow Weaver began scolding her.

“When you are told to do a mission you will do it, no questions asked! I am tired of your insolence! And why are you being so hesitant all of a sudden? It seems since your little mistake with the detective has thrown you off your game! You will do what you are told and do the heist. Come to the Hive early tomorrow morning _immediately_. Kyle will pick you up from your place. Understood?” she hissed aggressively, ending the phone call before Catra had the chance to answer.

Catra threw her phone on the couch and let out a long sigh, becoming frustrated as she thought about doing a heist tomorrow, especially with Kyle. Kyle was the worst they had, unable to even do a simple pickpocket. To this day, Catra still didn’t understand why he was with them. She let out another groan as she thought about her sudden change in plans, grabbing her phone again and texting Adora to let her know they weren’t going to be able to spend the night together.

**_CATRA:_ ** _So change in plans…I have to work tomorrow it seems, so we won’t be able to hang out tonight. I have to leave early in the morning to head to my job and get briefed on everything. I’m sorry I have to cancel_ 😔

She tossed her phone back on the couch and let out another sigh, a small smile on her face as Melog came strolling over to her. Melog seemed to always know when Catra was upset, always nestling up to her and curling on her lap to help her feel better. She stroked his soft fur as he laid on her, smile growing as he purred loudly as she continued her actions.

“I wish we could run away sooner,” she sighed, smiling at Melog as he looked up at her. “To be honest, I’m actually starting to hate my job more and more.”

As she continued to pet Melog, her phone went off. A sad smile on her face as she picked it up and read her message from Adora, noticing the sadness even in her text.

**_MY BABY_** 🥰 ** _:_** _Oh. That’s fine. I guess I’ll see you whenever you have the time?_

**_CATRA:_** _I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad. Any other time I’d let you come over when I have to work but it’s just that my partner is picking me up and I don’t want them to see you. I hope you understand._ 💙

Catra let out another frustrated sigh and got up, walking over to her room to get dressed so she could go grocery shopping. As she finished getting ready and walked out the door, she checked her phone to see if Adora replied, a frown on her face as she had no new notifications. She made her way to the grocery store and did her shopping, trying her best to concentrate on what she was doing instead of thinking about Adora and how sad she seemed to sound through her message. She put her phone back in her pocket and continued shopping, face lighting up as her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and looked at who was calling, letting out a sad pout as she saw Adora wasn’t the one doing so.

“Hey Scorps,” she answered, a tint of sadness in her tone as she did so.

“Woah Wildcat! Why do you sound so depressed?” Scorpia asked, noticing the sadness in Catra’s tone.

“Nothing. What’s up?” she breathed out, walking over to the register to check out.

“Heard you’re doing a heist with Kyle tomorrow, was just seeing if you wanted me to tag along? I don’t have anything better to do,” she suggested, knowing Catra always hated going on missions with Kyle.

“Yes, please that would be great actually,” she sighed in relief, feeling a little bit better about her mission now.

“Cool! I’ll let Shadow Weaver know I decided to join you guys! Wanna have a sleepover since we have to be at the Hive bright and early!” she asked again.

Catra and Scorpia used to have sleepovers when they did missions early in the mornings, making it easier for them to get ready and go right away. They hadn’t done so in a while, Catra thinking about whether or not she wanted to do it. She was a little sad that she wouldn’t be spending the night with Adora, an idea going through her head as she thought about telling Scorpia about her and Adora’s time together.

“Um, sure,” she agreed, deciding that she would tell her friend about their time together, hoping that Scorpia could give her a little bit of advice on what to do. “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“Okay! Well what are you up to now? Wanna hang?” she asked, knowing whatever Catra needed to talk to her about would be best done so quickly.

“I just finished grocery shopping right now, I’m at Martin’s Groceries on 17th if you wanna come pick me up?” she suggested, breathing out a sigh of relief as she did not want to carry all of her groceries back to her place.

“How coincidental! I’m driving right on 16th! I’ll meet you out front in 2 minutes!” she beamed, saying her goodbyes and ending the call.

Catra ended the call and let out another breath, hoping Scorpia could help her with her ‘girlfriend troubles’. Scorpia had been dating her girlfriend for almost 6 years now, both madly in love with the other even after Scorpia told her about her job. Her girlfriend’s name was Perfuma and she owned a flower shop right off the north part of the Fright Zone district. Because people recognized Perfuma as Scorpia’s girlfriend, a member of the most feared mafia type organization in all of Bright Moon, no one dared tried to do anything to her or her shop, in fear the Horde would retaliate for messing with one of their member’s girlfriend. Although Scorpia may have seemed like an airhead half the time, she was actually very knowledgeable and helpful on certain matters. Especially on matters that had to do with love, something Catra’s never truly known, not until she met Adora. She finished paying for her groceries and left, waving at Scorpia as she exited the car to help her put in her groceries. They drove off to Catra’s apartment and brought up her groceries, making small talk as they made their way up to her apartment. As they put away the groceries, Catra’s phone went off, completely tearing her from her work to go over and check her message. She frowned as she saw it was from Kyle, letting out an irritated breath as she went back to helping Scorpia.

“You okay?” Scorpia asked, noticing Catra’s down mood since she had first talked to her on the phone.

“I don’t really know,” she sighed, glancing over at Scorpia and then going back to finish putting the groceries away.

“What’s going on?” Scorpia asked, narrowing her eyes as she saw a red mark on Catra’s neck as she turned away from her. “Uhhh, you get bit by a bug or something?”

“What?” Catra asked, not knowing what the woman was talking about until she pressed on the mark, Catra’s face now flushed a shade of red as she realized what she was talking about. “Um—that’s,” she stammered, looking away as she tried to hide her growing smile.

“Omg tell me that’s not from—” she started, eyes growing wide as Catra’s blush darkened. “THAT’S FROM ADORA?!” she squawked, Catra confirming her speculation with a tiny nod.

“We’ve been spending some time together,” she muttered quietly, beginning to pick at her fingers.

“Is that just from an intense make out session or have you guys actually done it?” she asked, eyes practically popping out of her head as Catra avoided eye contact, giving her answer loud and clear. “ALREADY?! DAMN WILDCAT! You’ve only been off work for like 2 days and you’re already sleeping with the woman?! Have you even spent time with Melog or just been with her the entire time?” she asked, smiling as Melog came strolling over at the mention of his name.

“Actually—,” she trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck as she didn’t know if she wanted to tell her that she brought a police officer, a _Sergeant_ , to her apartment complex owned by the Horde. But as she couldn’t admit it out loud, Scorpia still got the message, letting out a squeal of disbelief as Catra continued to remain silent.

“YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?! Omg, Wildcat what are you doing?! What if someone noticed her coming here?!” she asked, shaking her head at her friend.

“She’s been parking a couple blocks down and wears a little disguise to come here. Don’t worry, I’ve been sneaking her in and out through the back stairs since no one uses them anyway. Plus there aren’t any cameras there so no one would know she was here either way!” she defended, walking over to the couch and sitting down. “But that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. We’re kinda—um,” she tried to explain, waving her hands around to try to get Scorpia to realize they were dating without actually having to say it out loud. But Scorpia was sort of oblivious half the time, not getting the message.

“Sex buddies?” she asked, walking over to the couch and sitting on the other side of it.

“No, we’re—we’re sorta dating,” she mumbled quietly, a faint blush growing across her face as she confessed to the one person other than Melog, and now Adora, she could trust.

“Come again?” she asked, hoping she hadn’t heard what she thought she did come from her friend’s mouth.

“She’s my girlfriend,” she said a little louder, placing her hand over her face as Scorpia just gave her a surprised and astonished look.

“YOU’RE DATING HER?!” she squawked, knowing Catra loved the woman but didn’t think she would move so quickly to date her. “Holy shit Wildcat!”

“I know, and it’s going great! So far,” she sighed, beginning to think about all their little problems it seemed they were having. “She’s actually gonna quit the force.”

“Woah, seriously?! Your pussy is that good to make a Sergeant wanna quit their job for a thief?” she laughed in disbelief, laughing as Catra gave her a look.

“It’s not like she’s the only one quitting her job,” she defended, looking down at her lap as Scorpia gave her a weird look.

“What do you mean she’s not the only one?” she asked, eyeing Catra as she worked up the courage to tell her.

“I’m leaving the Horde and leaving Bright Moon. We both are,” she confessed, looking back up at her friend and into her eyes.

“You’re WHAT?!” she practically yelled, rubbing her temples to calm herself down. “So let me get this straight. You’re not only sleeping with her, but you’re also girlfriends? And she’s leaving the force? And you’re leaving the Horde? And you’re _both_ leaving Bright Moon? Together?”

“Yea,” she confirmed, eyeing her friend as she just sat there staring at her with a blank expression. “Can you say something?!”

“I need a moment,” she mumbled, slowly trying to process what she just heard right now. After a few moments of silence Catra was starting to get nervous, wondering what her friend would have to say about this. Scorpia knew Catra wouldn’t turn her back on the Horde and give them up if it came down to it, but for her to not only leave the Horde, but Bright Moon as well, she knew her friend had to be head over heels for the woman, giving her a soft smile as she had finally finished processing everything. “You really love her, huh?”

“I do,” she smiled, blushing as her friend made googly eyes at her. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“WAAAHHHH MY LITTLE WILDCAT IS IN LOVE!!!! AND SHE’S LEAVING ME FOR ANOTHER WOMAN!!!” she cried, jumping over and pulling Catra in for a hug.

“Dude you’re literally dating someone how can you even say that?” she laughed, shoving her crying friend away as she continued to try and cling to her. “I told you Scorpia that she was the one. She’s been treating me so good these past few days, it’s unbelievable. She loves me just as much as I love her. And you know that I’ve never had that before, with anyone. She’s always wanted to be Chief of Police and for her to leave the force and leave Bright Moon with me when she’s busted her ass every day to get where she’s at right now just proves how much she loves and cares about me. She would never hurt me. I trust her with every fiber of my being,” she smiled, a tiny frown forming on her face as she thought about the other problem Adora had to take care of. “There’s just one little problem left.”

“What?” Scorpia asked, wiping her tears away as she looked at her friend.

“She had this ‘sex buddy’ she was seeing and—still hasn’t gotten rid of her,” she sighed, thinking about it more and more.

“She’s still seeing her sex buddy even though you guys just started dating?” she asked, brows practically raising off her forehead.

“I mean, I don’t _think_ she’s sleeping with her still? She said that I’m who she wants and needs,” she started, pausing as she thought about the time they spend apart. Was Adora going behind her back when she left her to go sleep with Mara? Or was Catra just being paranoid?

“Catra, you need to ask her,” Scorpia pushed, not wanting her friend to get too involved before she knew all the details. But by the way Catra was acting and talking about the woman, she could already tell it was too late, she was _way_ too involved.

“I already told her that I’m not having sex with her until she ends it so it’s fine,” she tried to defend, a small part of her not believing it.

Catra started to overthink, thoughts racing about Adora and if she really was seeing the woman still. If Adora loved her so much then why hadn’t she ended things with Mara yet? Catra stood up and walked over to her liquor cabinet, grabbing out her strongest bottle of tequila and pouring herself a shot. She threw it back and coughed at the harshness of it, pouring another one and repeating her actions. Scorpia stood up and walked over to her, grabbing herself out a shot glass and placing it next to Catra’s. She knew when Catra started to get upset that there was no stopping her once she started drinking, deciding to join her friend so she didn’t feel so alone instead of giving her a lecture. Drinking helped Catra process and actually think and feel her emotions, something she was never good at when she was sober. So why not help her get through this, both women throwing back their shots and wincing at the strong taste of it.

“Let’s make some drinks,” Scorpia burped, going over to the fridge and grabbing out some orange and pineapple juice from the fridge, grenadine from the liquor cabinet.

“Tequila sunrise time!” Catra slurred slightly, already feeling the effects of her dangerously strong tequila.

The two women began making drinks, Scorpia cutting up fruit to put into the drinks for decoration, cutting up the rest and putting it in a bowl for them to share. They began drinking and talking about Adora and Catra’s plans about leaving Bright Moon, Catra having second thoughts as she began thinking about Adora and Mara together.

“Ughh!” Catra groaned, taking another gulp of her drink and slamming it on the coffee table. “She’s not even pretty!”

“Who?” Scorpia slurred, both women completely wasted.

“Mara,” she mocked, rolling her eyes as she remembered seeing her for a few minutes, a jealous feeling rising inside of her as she replayed the way she was talking to Adora in her mind. “She’s so basic! She looks like every single basic bitch in Bright Moon!”

“Hey, that’s mean,” Scorpia laughed, swaying as she took another drink.

“You know what I mean! One of those girls that drinks pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks, wears Uggs and shops at H&M or wherever,” she slurred, face twisting as she thought about how Adora was sleeping with her. “She’s sleeping with a basic bitch!”

“We don’t know that yet!” she defended, eyes growing wide as she just realized she defended Adora. “Woah, I must be really wasted if I’m defending a police officer!”

“Stupid Mara. Stupid Adora! STUPID LESBIAN CATRA!” she screamed, huffing as she continued to think about Adora and Mara. “I’m gonna confront her!”

“Ooooh what are you gonna say!” she slurred, scooting over and sitting next to Catra as she started angry drunk texting Adora.

“I’m saying, _‘I hope you have fun fucking Mara behind my back while I’m at home thinking about you! I hope she gives you a STD and I hope you guys have a wonderful life together’_ ,” she slurred badly, misspelling practically every word she typed. “Oh! AND, _‘I’m telling Melog!’._ ”.

“Yea, you tell her Wildcat!” she cheered, pumping her extremely drunk, jealous, and unreasonable friend up. Catra tossed her phone on the floor and grabbed her drink, swaying side to side as she continued to drink it. A few minutes later her phone went off, practically falling over as she picked it up.

“Hmph,” she huffed, silencing the call and placing her phone back on the table, going back to her drinking.

“Who was that?” she asked, glancing at Catra’s phone and then back at her.

“Adora,” she smirked, letting out a devilish laugh as Scorpia shook her head at her.

“Answer it if she calls again,” she giggled, wanting to hear the drama her and Catra just created for the woman.

“Okay,” she laughed, waiting patiently for Adora to call back, a grin on her face as she did. “Hello?” she slurred, putting the phone on speaker for Scorpia to listen.

“Catra? Are you drunk?” Adora asked, noticing Catra’s horrible slurring.

“Who is this?” she asked, covering her mouth to stop her drunken laughter from escaping.

“Ad—Catra what the hell?! Why are you drinking right now?! It’s 11:30 in the morning!” she asked.

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere,” she slurred horribly, covering her and Scorpia’s mouth as they both began giggling.

“What’s wrong with you? Why did you text me that?!” she asked again, becoming upset again about the message.

“Because you supposedly love me but you’re still fucking your little—whatever she is,” she replied, continuing to try and hold back her laughter. It really wasn’t a funny matter, but right now her and Scorpia were completely wasted so to them it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Catra I already told you—,” she started, letting out a groan as she became frustrated, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get through to Catra on the phone especially with how drunk she was right now. “I’m coming over.”

“No need, I’ve already got _company_ ,” she slurred, a seductive tone added to the last word.

“Who?!” Adora asked loudly.

“No one you need to know,” she replied, pursing her lips as she heard the anger in Adora’s voice.

“Who the hell are you with!?!” she asked, not knowing who Catra could possibly be with right now. “You know what, I’ll be over in 20 minutes.”

“Yea, whatever,” she slurred again, ending the call, her and Scorpia finally letting out their laughter.

“You guys are nuts!” Scorpia laughed, taking a big drink from her cup.

“She’s not gonna come over,” she giggled, grabbing her own cup and taking a drink. “Her Sergeant duties are _too_ important. I mean she hasn’t texted me back since this morning so whatever.”

“She’s a bad girlfriend. Bad Sergeant girlfriend Adora!” she scolded, standing up to refill her cup. They continued to drink and talk on the couch for a little while longer, both women flinching as they heard a loud knock on the door. They both looked at each other and then at the door, repeating the action a few times before they realized that they weren’t just hearing things, another loud lock on the door, this time much louder.

“Who is it?” Catra asked, standing up and walking over to the peephole, eyes growing wide as she saw who it was.

“Let me in,” Adora demanded, jiggling the door handle.

“Shit!” Scorpia whispered loudly, becoming nervous as she realized while Catra was immune from getting in trouble with Adora, _she_ in fact wasn’t. “Do I need to get outta here?!”

“No, she’s not gonna do anything to you,” she whispered, unlocking the door handle but not the chain lock, opening the door slightly and giving Adora an innocent smile. “Can I help you?”

“Let me in,” she demanded again, brow raising as she noticed the chain lock, Catra’s flushed face and abnormally messy hair. “Open. The. Door. NOW.”

“I already told you that you didn’t need to come here,” she slurred, a drunk smile on her face as she realized Adora probably thought she was really sleeping with someone.

“Catra, you have two options. 1. You let me in on your own accord, or 2. I’m breaking this door down. Choose,” she stated firmly, patience growing low as Catra continued to just stand there with a goofy drunk smile.

“Just let her in,” Scorpia whispered loudly, pursing her lips as she realized Adora heard her.

“Who is that?! Catra! I’m not kidding, open the damn door!” she yelled, pushing on the door to feel how difficult it would be to kick it in.

“Fine,” she breathed out, same drunk smile on her face as she shut the door and unlocked the chain lock, practically jumping back 10 feet as Adora angrily swung it open. “Jesus!”

“What the hell is your prob—,” she began, eyes growing wide as she saw Scorpia standing there, face flushed red and hair messy as well. Scorpia flinched at the look Adora was giving her, slowly coming to the realization that Adora probably thought they were the ones sleeping together.

“I already have a girlfriend!” Scorpia stated loudly, putting her hands up in a defensive manner.

“It’s fine Scorps, she knows you’re just a friend,” she giggled, glancing over her shoulder at her drunkenly nervous friend and then back at Adora. “But I don’t know if I can say the same thing about _Mara_ ,” she slurred, walking over to Adora and poking her on her forehead. “Hey, Adora. How’s your other girlfriend?”

Adora went to say something but paused, glancing over at Scorpia who was still standing with her hands up, nervous expression on her face. Scorpia finally got the clue that Adora didn’t want to argue with Catra in front of her, slowly lowering her hands and walking back towards Catra’s room with Melog, closing the door behind them. Catra blew out a long sigh and grabbed her cup, walking back to her kitchen and making herself another drink. When she finished she turned back around, eyes growing wide as Adora came storming over, grabbing her cup from her hand and pouring it out in the sink.

“Hey! I was about to drink that!” she slurred, pouting as Adora just stared angrily at her.

“You’re done drinking,” she stated firmly, grabbing Catra by her arm and pulling her over to the couch, pushing her down on it. She knelt down on the ground and placed herself between Catra’s legs, hands on either side of her so she couldn’t get up. “What is your problem?! Why did you say all of that in your text?!”

“Because you’re still seeing her aren’t you?” she replied, crossing her arms in a pout.

“Catra, I already told you that I was gonna end things with her! Don’t you believe me?” she asked.

“You also asked me to be your girlfriend when you were clearly still fucking her,” she muttered, looking away from Adora.

“No I haven’t! I haven’t slept with Mara since before I met you!” she confessed, face softening as she realized she really hasn’t had sex with Mara since she’s met Catra, heart belonging only to her since that fateful night. “I haven’t had sex with her since I met you. I couldn’t do it.”

“Why? We weren’t even involved at the time?” she asked, tears wading in her eyes as Adora cupped her cheek.

“Because I knew that I wanted no one but you. That I didn’t want to kiss, touch or love anyone if it wasn’t you. Every time she kissed me or tried to push to do stuff with me, I’d push her away, feeling guilty like I was being unfaithful. I know we weren’t anything then, but I still felt this off feeling about even sleeping with her. I always thought about you and it felt like I was cheating on you when I knew we didn’t have that type of relationship yet. Ever since you first kissed me I didn’t wanna kiss anyone’s lips but yours,” she confessed again, giving Catra a soft smile as her face lit up slightly at that. “She’s never meant anything to me, I swear. And I don’t want her Catra, you’re the one I want. I love you and only you. There’s no one I wanna have those _intimate_ moments with but you. I don’t want anyone to whimper or cry my name but you,” she whispered, smiling as Catra bit her lip at that.

“Then why didn’t you end things with her before you asked me to be your girlfriend?” she asked, grabbing Adora’s hand and holding it in her lap.

“Because I never found the time to end it with her, she’s really crazy Catra, like you have no idea,” she chuckled lightly, face softening again as she gazed into Catra’s eyes. “And because I was too busy thinking about you that I wasn’t worried about her. You were the only thing on my mind, especially whenever I was with her. And I was also indescribably happy after we did all that at the Charity Auction, and after finding out that you felt the same as me. And we’ve been spending time with each other these past few days that I was so distracted and focused on you that I didn’t think about it clearly, I just wanted to make sure you became mine. I needed to make sure that you became mine. I should’ve ended things before I asked you to be my girlfriend, and I’m sorry I didn’t. But I promise you I will end things with her Catra. I’ll do whatever you want to make sure you know that you’re my only girl. You’re the love of my life after all,” she smiled, pulling Catra’s hand up and kissing it.

“Call her now,” Catra replied, “end things with her right now. Right in front of me.”

Adora sat silent for a moment, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she thought about whether or not it was a good idea. She gave Catra another soft smile and leaned up, kissing her lips lightly before she grabbed out her phone, still positioned between her legs and pinning Catra to the couch as she scrolled and found Mara’s contact. She pressed talk and put it on speaker, smiling fondly at Catra as she had the same expression on her face.

“Hi baby,” Mara cooed over the phone, Adora giving Catra a look to stay quiet as she saw the fire burning in her eyes, knowing very well that Catra wanted to cuss her out.

“Mara, how many times have I told you that I don’t want you calling me that?” she replied, leaving no room for pleasantries.

“Well you’re my baby, aren’t you?” she giggled, unaware that Adora was someone else’s ‘baby’.

“No, no actually I’ve never been your ‘baby’, your ‘girlfriend’, or your ‘anything’ for that matter. I’m sorry that I’ve dragged this on for so long but I can’t do this anymore Mara. I’m ending this,” she said, smiling as Catra leaned over and kissed her on her head.

“You always say this Adora and quite frankly it’s getting old,” she sighed, not believing Adora one bit.

“I’m serious Mara. We’re through,” she started, biting her lip as she decided something. “I’ve fallen in love with someone. Someone amazing, beautiful and worth it.” Catra’s heart exploded at Adora’s words, tears wading in her eyes again as she heard them come out of Adora’s mouth. She leaned back in and kissed Adora on the lips this time, tears falling as Adora deepened it, not even phased by the fact that Mara was screaming at her through the phone.

“WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?! I’LL KILL HER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US?! TO ME?!” she screamed, Catra grabbing the phone from Adora’s hand and placing her finger over Adora’s mouth as she went to say something to stop her.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak to _my_ _baby_ like that,” Catra stated, no longer slurring as she was coming back to reality and slowly sobering up as the seconds went by.

“WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!” Mara screamed again.

“No one you need to know about,” she chuckled, leaning back over and kissing Adora, letting out a loud moan as she did so. She wanted to show this woman that Adora was being serious, she really did find someone she loved and wanted to be with. So why not make out with her dramatically over the phone? She pulled back from Adora’s lips with a loud pop, making it very well known that she was kissing her. “I just love the taste and feeling of her lips, hope you enjoyed your last time with them because they belong to _me_ now.”

“DON’T TOUCH HER! ADORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!” she screeched, voice shaking with anger.

“Adora’s gotta go now, she’s about to make long, hot, and passionate love to her _girlfriend_ right now. See ya Mario,” she chuckled again, laughing out loud as Mara started screaming and crying hysterically. Catra hung up the phone and handed it back to Adora, grinning at the woman as she just stared back at her with her mouth wide open. “Well that was easy,” she smirked.

“Th—that was,” Adora stammered, eyes bouncing between Catra’s.

“Was?” she pushed, giggling as Adora leaned up and kissed her deeply.

“So hot,” she mumbled into her lips, pushing Catra over on the couch and crawling on the couch with her, slinking herself back in between her legs.

“Mm, Adora,” Catra moaned, breath hitching as Adora sucked loudly on her lip. “Wait.”

“Please don’t ask me to hold back,” she mumbled, licking Catra’s lips and kissing her again. “Because I can’t. Not after that. Not after you were being so—,” she tried to finish but got lost in her thoughts as she slipped her tongue inside Catra’s mouth, swiveling it around as she tasted the tequila and faint hint of orange and pineapple juice in it.

“Scorpia’s still here!” she breathed heavily, pushing Adora back and giggling as she had completely forgotten about her.

“Shit!” she breathed out, biting her lip as she contemplated something. “Maybe she won’t hear us?”

“Adora!” she giggled, kissing her one more time before she pushed her all the way off her. “You should meet her before you have to go back. Show her that you’re not the big bad Sergeant everyone sees you as.”

“Okay,” she sighed, standing up and straightening out her clothes. “And uhh—I don’t have to go back to work actually.”

“What? Why not?” she asked, brow raising as Adora explained why.

“Because I told them that I wasn’t feeling good and needed to take the rest of the day off,” she mumbled, looking away from Catra.

“Are you okay?!” she asked, completely missing the lie as she was still drunk.

“I’m fine Catra, I was just—you know,” she trailed off, still refusing to look at Catra.

“You were just?” she pushed, placing her finger under Adora’s chin and pulling her face towards her.

“I was just worried about you and I thought you were really hurt that I didn’t end things with Mara and that you were—,” she trailed off again, putting her head down as she realized how ridiculous she was being. Catra raised her brow at her, a soft smile spreading on her face as she realized what Adora was thinking.

“You thought I was here with someone else? Someone I could sleep with?” she said quietly, shaking her head as Adora nodded hers. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that, or even joked about it. When I get drunk I say and do a lot of stupid shit and—and I was a little hurt that you hadn’t ended things with her before you asked me to be your girlfriend. I thought you two were still sleeping together and then I started overthinking and drinking which is never a good combo. I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I was just a little jealous.”

“I like _this_ kind of jealous Catra, not the other one,” she pouted, smiling as Catra leaned in and kissed her. “I’m sorry I didn’t end things with her beforehand. And I’m sorry that I made you think that I was still sleeping with her. I should’ve told you about it when you had first brought her up. I hope you can still trust me.”

“It’s okay,” she hummed, running her nails through Adora’s hair and on her neck in a soothing manner. “And I _do_ trust you Adora, I know that you love me and only me.”

“I really do,” she smiled, eyes bouncing all over Catra’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled back, kissing Adora once more before she pulled all the way back. “Scorpia you can come out now!”

“Shit I keep forgetting she’s here!” Adora whispered, pursing her lips as Scorpia opened the door.

She slowly tip toed out of Catra’s room and down the hall, face still flushed red as she was drinking her drink in Catra’s room while she waited. She glanced at Adora and then at the floor, not knowing what to do right now. Catra sensed her friend’s and Adora’s awkwardness and started laughing, grabbing Adora’s hand and walking over to Scorpia and grabbing hers. She led them both over to the couch and sat them both down, sitting down on the coffee table as she looked at the both of them.

“Scorpia, this is Adora,” she started, motioning to her friend to actually look at the woman, “and baby this is Scorpia, my friend I was telling you about.”

“You told her about me?” Scorpia smiled, quivering her lip at the woman as she just rolled her eyes at her.

“Yes, you’re the only person I trust so why not?” Catra chuckled, glancing over at Adora who was trying not to laugh at Scorpia’s drunkenness.

“It’s nice to meet you finally,” Adora smiled, reaching her hand over for Scorpia to shake.

“I could say the same thing if you weren’t a cop,” she stated with a serious face, busting out in laughter as she could no longer hold back. “Aw who am I kidding! Come here!” she smiled, pulling Adora by her hand and wrapping her in a big bear hug. Adora just looked over at Catra with wide eyes, not knowing what was happening right now.

“She does that a lot,” Catra giggled, grabbing Scorpia by her ear and pulling her away from her girlfriend. “Hey, hands off my woman.”

“Sorry, sorry! But you know I’m a hugger,” she defended, giggling as Adora just looked at her with a stunned expression. “I’m just happy you know,” she sniffled, completely switching up as she began her drunken rant, “my Wildcat has finally found love. I mean with a cop, but it’s still love! And I’m so happy that you guys are gonna be leaving Bright Moon! And that you won’t be a cop anymore and that I don’t have to worry about our crew coming after you anymore!” Adora’s face fell at that last part, brow raising as she looked back over at Catra. Catra’s heart dropped as she realized what Scorpia said, eyes growing wide as Scorpia tried to continue. “Wildcat was so worried that I’d come for you too, but no! That’s my best friend and you’re her lover, well girlfriend now, so I won’t be following orders and doing that hit on you—,” she went to finish, getting interrupted as Catra slapped her hand over her mouth.

“What is she talking about?” Adora asked, eyeing Catra as she continued to hold her hand over her drunk friend’s mouth.

“She doesn’t know?” Scorpia mumbled into Catra’s hand, eyes growing wide as Catra glared at her, confirming her speculation. “Shit, I am so sorry.”

“What is she talking about?!” Adora asked louder, standing up as she bounced her eyes between the two women.

“I’m calling Perfuma so she can come pick you up. Give me your phone,” Catra said quietly, snatching Scorpia’s phone from her hands and calling her girlfriend. She knew it wasn’t Scorpia’s fault, she was extremely drunk and she didn’t know she didn’t tell Adora. But it was still a bad move on her part in bringing it up. “Hey Perfuma, it’s Catra. Can you come pick Scorpia up? She’s too drunk to drive. Thanks, call us when you’re here.” She tossed Scorpia’s phone back at her and looked over at Adora, heart breaking as she saw the way Adora was looking at her right now. She went to say something but stopped, tears wading in her eyes as Adora grabbed her things and walked towards the door. “Adora, wait!”

“Then tell me what the hell she’s talking about! There’s a hit on me!? Your crew is trying to kill me?! And you knew?!” she screamed, searching Catra’s face for an answer.

“I’ll tell you once she leaves, so please don’t go! Please stay,” she pleaded, tears starting to fall at the way Adora was looking at her. She went to say something else but stopped as Adora walked past her, storming off towards Catra’s room and slamming the door behind her.

“I’m so sorry Wildcat, I thought she knew,” Scorpia cried, practically shaking as Catra looked at her.

“It’s okay Scorps, you didn’t know,” she breathed out, wiping her eyes as she looked back at her room. She knew she was at fault for not telling Adora in the first place, an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach as she began to think about how her and Adora’s conversation was about to play out. A few minutes later Scorpia’s phone went off, Catra helping her walk down the stairs and to her car. “I’ll text you later.”

“I’m so sorry Catra, please don’t hate me,” Scorpia cried again, hugging Catra before she got in.

“I’m not mad, it’s not your fault. It’s mine for not telling her the truth,” she smiled sadly, waving to Perfuma and Scorpia as they drove off.

She slowly made her way back up to her apartment, a nervous feeling racing through her body as she prepared herself for her conversation with Adora. She slowly walked over to her room and opened the door, closing it behind her and standing there as she looked at Adora. Adora was sitting on the edge of Catra’s bed with her hands clenched into fists, legs bouncing and vein’s pulsating on her forehead and neck as her rage fueled through her, head held down. Catra was hesitant, slowly walking over to Adora and sitting next to her, hand shaking as she reached for Adora’s. She slowly wrapped her hand around Adora’s fist, stroking her finger across her knuckles as she began speaking.

“Adora,” she called quietly, tears forming in her eyes once again as Adora looked at her, a rage and hurt she’s never seen before.

“Tell me. Now,” she said quietly, a tint of anger in her voice as she looked at Catra.

Catra nodded her head and slowly began explaining everything to Adora, every single bit from start to finish. She cried as she went on, holding onto Adora just in case she tried to leave again. She was always scared to have this conversation with her, in fear that Adora wouldn’t want to be with her anymore. But as she continued to explain, her fears slowly went away, noticing Adora was gradually unclenching her fists, face no longer holding that angry expression.

“I’m so sorry Adora, I should’ve told you sooner but I—I was just scared! I was scared that you were gonna leave or that you would do something stupid and seek them out and take it into your own hands! I didn’t wanna hurt you so I thought by keeping this from you I was doing the right thing! But I realize now that it was a huge mistake! I should’ve told you once we started getting closer, once I realized how I felt. I’m so sorry Adora, I’m so sorry,” she cried.

“I understand why you didn’t tell me Catra,” she started quietly, looking away from Catra as she continued, “but you didn’t think about it entirely. You didn’t think about what would happen if I chased after them out on duty one day and they ended up killing me. You didn’t think to help and prepare me, help me watch my back and my actions when I’m out on the streets on duty. I’m stressed out beyond belief on the fact that I’m a Sergeant, Catra. A high ranking officer. I’m gonna be going to a lot of press conferences and oversee a lot of cases and criminals. I’m more at risk at getting offed now than I ever was before. And now that there’s a hit on me by your group, the Horde, which I studied and know that they’re the most feared mafia in all of Bright Moon, I have to worry even more. I have to not only worry about myself, but you as well, not just with my precinct, but with your group as well. They’d kill you if they found out you were with me, you already said it yourself. Don’t you think you should’ve told me sooner so I could’ve prepared myself or given me the chance to think on whether or not I wanted to risk _your_ life just to be with you?”

“Because Adora, I love you,” she cried again, whimpering as Adora shook her head at her.

“I love you too Catra, so much that I don’t know if I can sit back and watch you risk your life just to be with me. I’m not worth it,” she said softly, tears wading in her eyes as Catra crawled over and on top of her lap.

“Please Adora, don’t say that! Please,” she pleaded, clinging onto Adora with all her strength as she sobbed in her shoulder. “I don’t care what happens to me, I just want you. I wanna be with you.”

“But I care Catra, I care what happens to you,” she tried to explain, tears falling as Catra continued to sob on top of her. “How do you expect me to live and go on with my life now that I know you’re at risk too? Knowing that at any moment your group could come here and kill you if they catch us together?”

“That’s why I asked you to run away with me! So we’d both be safe! Don’t you want that? Don’t you want me?” she sobbed, pulling back to look Adora in the eyes.

“Of course I do,” she breathed out, giving Catra a sad smile. “You’re all I want.”

“Then please, stay,” she whimpered, “just stay with me. Don’t leave me.”

Adora remained silent, staring into Catra’s eyes as she did the same to her. Catra was afraid of this, of Adora leaving. She knew if she told Adora about the hit that she would try to leave to save her. But now that she’s gotten to really explore and feel the love they had for the other, she didn’t want to give it up. She was in too deep, it was already too late. She started to panic as Adora remained silent, entire body trembling as she just continued to stare at her. She went to say something else but stopped, a small smile forming as Adora spoke up.

“I don’t want you staying here then,” she said softly, rubbing Catra on her back to calm her down. “It’s not safe for you to stay here if we’re gonna be together.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go though,” she sniffled, eyes growing wide at Adora’s suggestion.

“Come home with me,” she replied, smiling as Catra stared at her with a blank expression. “Come home with me and stay there with me. I already hate the fact that we have to sneak around by your place, and I definitely hate the fact that you live in the Fright Zone district. Come home with me, Catra. You and Melog.” Catra went to say something but stopped as Adora kissed her, Adora’s strong hands holding her up as all her body wanted to do was melt. “Come home with me.”

“But I have to stay here,” she sniffled as she pulled back, looking between Adora’s eyes. “This building is owned by the Horde, they’d question why I moved out and to where.”

“I guess,” she sighed, bringing her hand up and wiping away Catra’s tears. “But still, I want you to come stay with me. You don’t have to move in with all of your things, but just come stay with me at night at least. It’ll be easier for you to come in and out of my place and roam around my neighborhood than it would be for me to do here. We’re at more of a risk at being caught being here than we are at my place. Once I get my key back from Mara, or actually, change my locks, I’ll get you a key. I already don’t like the thought of not being able to wake up to you, and I wanna see you’re beautiful smile when I wake up in the morning and right before I fall asleep. So what do you say? Will you make my place your other home?”

Catra started crying again as Adora finished, wrapping her in for a tight hug and began sobbing into her shoulder. She was so afraid of Adora leaving her she never thought about the positives of telling her. Adora just wanted to protect her, and she would do it by any means necessary. It made sense for her to go over to her house rather than sneaking Adora into hers, it was far less risky and not to mention it gave them a better chance of seeing the other. She finally calmed down after a while and pulled back, nodding her head and letting out a light laugh.

“Okay,” she sniffled, stroking the back of Adora’s neck with her hand. “I’ll come home with you.”

Adora gave her another loving smile and kissed her, the most gentle yet passionate kiss she could give her. Catra melted into it, heart bursting with love as Adora held her closely on top of her. She’s felt guilty every time her and Adora were together since the hit was put out on her, not knowing how or when she would tell her. But as Adora held her close, and continued to kiss her with the love and devotion she wanted to give her, she was happy and relieved that she did. She was happy that Adora loved and cared so much about her, that Adora still wanted to be with her despite the hit her group had on her. She pulled back from their kiss and gazed into Adora’s eyes, pulling her hand around to Adora’s face and outlining her lips with her finger.

“Will you stay here with me for the rest of the day?” she asked, smiling as Adora kissed her finger.

“I already planned on it,” she whispered, kissing Catra’s finger again and then leaning in to kiss her lips next. “We’ll continue to hide out like this until we leave Bright Moon. And on that day, we’ll really live.”

“I can’t wait,” she whispered, leaning back in to reclaim their kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back, picking Catra up with her and scooting back on the bed.

What Catra said before was true, they made long, hot, and passionate love for the rest of the day. Adora let Catra feel just how much she loved and cared about her, and Catra was loving every single moment of it, busting out in tears every so often as Adora softly kissed them away. She was so indescribably happy that Adora didn’t leave her, whimpering her name and telling her she loved her over and over again to show her how grateful she was. As the night came around, Adora was getting ready to leave, Catra now completely sober and regretting her actions from the morning. Adora went to leave but was pulled back by Catra, brow raising as Catra just held onto her but was looking down at the ground instead of at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, rubbing Catra on her arm as she stood there.

“Can I come home with you tonight?” she asked quietly, a bush slowly growing on her face as she continued. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep without you.” Adora’s face softened at that, pulling Catra in for a soft kiss as she smiled into it.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her one more time before she pulled back again. “What time do you have to be at your job?”

“Bright and early,” she sighed, groaning as she realized she was now going to have to wake up extra early now since she was going to be staying at Adora’s. “I have to be there at 5:30 am. Ugh and stupid Kyle is coming to pick me up from here!”

“I can bring you back here at 5:00 am and just head to work. I’ve been meaning to start working out again, it’s been a while,” she laughed lightly, blushing as Catra gave her a seductive look.

“I can help with that,” she said in a low sultry tone, trailing her fingers across Adora’s chest. “We can work out all night long if you want.”

“Will you make me that special coffee?” she asked excitedly.

“I think after the day we’ve both had we’re both gonna need that special coffee,” she giggled, leaning back in to kiss her again before going back to her room to grab some clothes.

Catra grabbed her clothes and paused, picking up Melog and walking back into the living room. She giggled as Adora gave her a look, smiling as she handed the rather chunky boy over to her. She walked over to the cupboard where she keeps his food and grabbed some out, packing his wet food as well just in case he wanted to eat breakfast there. They left out the back and headed towards Adora’s car, walking hand in hand as they made their way. As Adora drove them to her place, Catra gazed lovingly at her, reaching her hand over towards Adora’s and pulling it over by her. Adora blushed as Catra began peppering kisses all over her hand and fingers, Catra relishing in the expression on Adora’s face. As they made their way up to Adora’s apartment, Catra was in awe, never realizing she had walked past Adora’s apartment complex so many times before when she was leaving some of her heists. Adora opened the door and let Melog in first, both women smiling as the cat quickly made himself at home. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s and leaned onto it, letting out a little yawn as she began to feel a weird tired and comforting feeling.

“Tired?” Adora asked, kissing Catra on her head and leading her towards her room.

“I was fine at my place, but now—it’s weird. I’m so tired,” she yawned again, that relaxing feeling growing stronger as she made it to Adora’s room. “I don’t think I’ve ever realized how much you relax me, and now that I’m here—it’s like I’m at peace.”

“Well good,” she smiled, walking over to her closet and grabbing out a large t-shirt for Catra to sleep in. “I’m glad I can make you feel at peace. Because you do that for me.”

“Good,” she hummed, taking her clothes off and stripping naked, smiling innocently as Adora just stared at her naked body. “Thanks for the shirt,” she purred, taking the shirt from Adora and putting it on, giggling as Adora was frozen in place, still staring at her no longer naked body.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you being naked,” she smiled, that goofy smile Catra loved so much. “It’s like it’s a new kind of beauty each and every time. It does _things_ to me.” Catra blushed at Adora’s words, biting her lip and slowly bringing the large shirt back up and over her head, regaining her nudeness.

“Come show me what _things_ it does to you,” she whispered, curling her finger at Adora to come closer.

Adora walked clumsily over to Catra, practically falling on her clothes that were scattered across the floor. Once she had finally reached her she pulled her in for a kiss, Catra purring at the deepness and aggression of it. She moaned as Adora ran her hands all over ass and body, breath hitching as Adora squeezed her ass hard. By the way Adora was acting right now, Catra knew she wasn’t going to make love to her like they did the entire afternoon, heart racing as she pulled back and saw that hunger in her eyes she saw when they fucked in the shower the night before. Catra went to reclaim their kiss but let out a high pitched yelp as Adora lifted her up, walking over to her bed and putting her down on it. She blushed as Adora pulled back and took her shirt off, her beautiful toned and muscular body rippling as she did so. Catra could practically feel herself getting drenched as she stared at Adora, mouth beginning to water as Adora took her belt off and smirked at her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what Adora was about to do, breath getting heavier as Adora grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head, wrapping her belt around them and tying her to the bedpost.

“Kinky,” she giggled, reminiscing on the first time Adora had handcuffed her and she made the same comment. “I don’t get the handcuffs this time?”

“No those are for criminals,” Adora smiled, leaning down and kissing Catra on her forehead, “I’ll have to order a special kind for the love of my life.”

“Aww, baby,” she cooed, giggling as she saw the goosebumps on Adora’s skin grow at the pet name. “Does me calling you ‘baby’ get you all hot and bothered?”

“You have no idea,” she breathed out, grabbing out a scarf and lifting Catra’s head for her as she wrapped it over her eyes, Catra no longer able to see.

“Okay, _REALLY_ kinky!” she laughed loudly, not knowing Adora had this side of her hiding under all that brawns and beauty. “Do you do this with other women?” she asked, lowkey hinting at Mara.

“No. I’ve waited until I found the right woman to do this with. And you’re her,” she whispered, kissing her nose and slowly planting kisses on the rest of her face and mouth.

“Hmm, I’m honored,” she whispered back, licking Adora as she continued to plant kisses all over her face and mouth.

“Are you scared?” she asked, noticing Catra’s body was trembling.

“No, more like excited,” she purred, letting out a light moan as Adora pressed her knee against her private.

“Good,” she whispered, leaning down towards her ear to finish her sentence, “if you feel uncomfortable at any time or start to get scared, please tell me.” Catra smiled lovingly as she heard those words from her, kissing Adora on what she assumed was her cheek.

“I’ll never feel uncomfortable or scared with you, I trust you,” she smiled, sucking on Adora’s lip as she kissed her.

“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, pulling back to begin her work.

“I love you—AH!” she moaned, body shaking as Adora bit down on her nipple, sucking and licking on it hard.

Adora continued to suck and bite on Catra’s nipples, keeping Catra in suspense as she moved her hands all over the rest of her body. Catra was loving this, whimpering loudly as Adora did her work. This was something entirely new for her, she’s never done this with anyone ever. She didn’t trust a lot of people, but now that she had Adora, she trusted her with her life, allowing her to blindfold and tie her up as she pleasured her blindly. Adora trailed her fingers down Catra’s leg, Catra shaking in anticipation as she felt Adora trail it towards her private. She whined as Adora took it away, trailing her finger on a different part of her body as she continued to suck and nip on her nipples.

“Adora,” she whined breathlessly, bucking her hips up at Adora.

“I’ll get you there my love, just have patience. It’ll be worth it,” she whispered, trailing her tongue all over Catra’s chest and down her stomach.

And Adora was right. With all the teasing and suspenseful touches she didn’t know where she was going to touch her next, it built Catra’s arousal up tenfold, practically on the verge of exploding as she shivered from her containment. Adora lifted Catra’s legs up and pushed them towards her head, bending her in half as her private laid open and up in the air. Catra moaned as Adora trailed her tongue up and all over the back of her thighs and knees, mouth hanging wide open and shivering aggressively as Adora slowly and gently trailed the tip of her tongue against her folds.

“Ahh—Adora,” she whimpered, legs shaking as Adora continued to hold them over her head.

Adora began deepening her licks, swiveling and flicking her tongue across Catra’s folds and clit, wrapping her tongue around Catra’s clit and sucking on it hard. Catra screamed loudly at that, legs trying to fly forward and unfold herself, but unable to do so as Adora’s strong arms held them in place. Adora continued to suck and slurp all over Catra’s privates, slurping loudly as Catra’s cum oozed and squirted out of her body. Being blindfolded brought a different feeling to her body, like her other senses were heightened. She could hear clear as day the squirting sounds of her cum coming out of her, she could hear clear as day Adora’s soft moans as she slurped them up, humming in content as she tasted it, hear clear as day the pounding sound of her heart, exploding and bursting with all the love she had for this woman. Adora continued to suck on Catra’s clit and drenched folds, bringing one of her hands down and lathering her fingers up in Catra’s juices, slowly sliding them in and waiting patiently for Catra to fit herself comfortably around them. Catra cried loudly as Adora began pumping her fingers inside of her, legs once again trying to fly forward but Adora being as strong as she is, being able to hold them up and down towards her head with her one arm.

“Fuck! Adora! AHH!” she cried, entire body convulsing vigorously as she came.

“That’s right baby,” Adora whispered, breathing heavily into Catra’s private as she stopped sucking for a few seconds, unable to keep herself from Catra’s sweet tasting body and nectar as she took her plunge again, continuing to pump her fingers inside of her.

“I LOVE YOU! AHH! AH—FUCK! FASTER!” she screamed, letting out multiple high pitched screams as Adora quickened her pace.

“I love your voice Catra, it’s so beautiful,” she whispered again, doing that thing with her fingers that she discovered made Catra go crazy.

“OOHHHHH GOD! ADORA! AAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU! I LO—AHHNN!” she screeched, hands and legs fighting to come down but unable to, causing Catra to go even more crazy. “OH BABY THAT FEELS SO GOOD! JUST LIKE THAT! AH! SH—SHIT! ADDOOORRRAAAAAAA!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, cum squirting loudly from out of her body, Catra practically feeling herself draining dry.

“Mmmm, keep cumming for me my love,” Adora hummed, using the base of her tongue to lick all of Catra’s dripping and drenched folds, shoving her tongue inside her opening with her fingers to get a taste of the cum from its sweet source.

They went on like this for what seemed like hours, Adora holding Catra’s legs up by her head as Catra tried to kick and squirm as Adora gave her the best fucking of her life. She had thought their little sex session in the shower was the best she’s ever had, now declaring this one the greatest, topping every single sex session she’s had with anyone in her entire life. Catra was starting to lose energy, not only from drinking and crying for part of the day, but also from her and Adora’s previous loving making sessions they had during the entirety of the afternoon. Adora must’ve sensed Catra was coming to her end, doing a quick movement to help Catra hit her last peak not only quickly, but extremely hard. Catra screamed loudly as she hit her last peak, brows furrowing as she felt everything being released from her. She heard Adora’s satisfied hum followed by the decreasing squelching sounds coming from Adora fingering her. She felt Adora remove her fingers from her opening, ears perking up as she heard Adora sucking on her fingers loudly, a popping sound coming after every slurp. She shivered again as Adora licked her clean, a tiny orgasm escaping as she could’ve swore she was finished. But with Adora, she could never know, the woman always being able to get her going again especially right after a session such as this. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Adora released her legs, both of them falling lazily down on the bed as she was now unfolded. She could feel Adora reaching above her head, breathing heavily as she felt Adora untying her hands from the belt. Her arms had no energy in them, slowly slumping on top of her head as she continued to catch her breath. She felt Adora step off the bed, brow raising as she heard a switch flip and another one after that. She had no energy in her arms to remove the blindfold herself, continuing to breathe heavily as Adora gently lifted her head up for her and untied the scarf from around her head, Catra slowly realizing Adora turned off her main light and turned on a little lamp for her so she wouldn’t be blinded by the bright one once the scarf was taken off. Catra looked up at Adora with heavy lids, smiling tiredly up at her as she just smiled lovingly down at her. Adora had a line of cum on her chin, Catra nodding her head for Adora to come down towards her. Adora leaned down towards Catra with that same loving smile, brows raising as Catra licked her chin and trailed her tongue up and to her mouth, moaning as she tasted her own sweet juices.

“You had a little something on your chin,” she mumbled tiredly, smiling as Adora began peppering kisses across her face.

“Thanks for getting it for me,” she whispered, continuing to pepper Catra’s face. “You ready for bed?”

“Mm, yea what time is it?” she asked, eyes going as wide as they could as Adora told her the time.

“3:42 am,” she mumbled, biting her lip as she saw Catra’s exhausted and lethargic expression.

“Nothing like a FIVE HOUR sex session to help me sleep for an hour,” she whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. “I’ll never understand how you _still_ have so much stamina even after having sex multiple times for so many hours.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go for that long,” she apologized, kissing Catra on her bottom lip. “Do you wanna try and sleep? Or should we go again?” she smirked, laughing as Catra gave her a tired side eye.

“Why do you always try to go again after you know VERY WELL that you destroyed me?” she laughed tiredly, letting out a huff as she was starting to actually think about it. “Fuck it, let’s do it.”

“Woohoo!” Adora cheered, laughing as Catra tiredly slinked her arms over her shoulders.

“I’m letting you know now that I’m just gonna be laying here and you’re gonna have to do all the work,” she chuckled lightly, letting out a tired sigh as she prepared to have another sex session.

“That’s no fun,” she whined, pouting as Catra just tiredly shook her head at her.

“How do you have so much energy anyway?” she asked, eyeing her extremely energetic and lively girlfriend.

“You’re my energy source,” she beamed, giggling as Catra just rolled her eyes at her. “Yea I don’t really know actually. I’ve always had high energy since I was a kid!”

“Do you have ADHD? Because I’ve also noticed you have a hard time focusing on one thing and tend to get distracted very easily,” she giggled, shaking her head at Adora as she was distracted by a fuzzy floating in the lamp’s rays.

“Probably, but you know they don’t diagnose the girls as much as they do the boys. Which is extremely sexist in my opinion,” she huffed, thinking about the lack of equality in the health area that men and women had.

“Yea they probably should’ve gotten to you,” she giggled, laughing harder as Adora started tickling her. “I’m kidding, you’re perfect,” she smiled, kissing her as she leaned down for one.

“You’re perfect too, my little pillow princess,” she grinned, laughing as Catra just gave her a ‘what the fuck’ look.

“Well if I’m such a pillow princess then get to work my big bad mushy top,” she smirked, pushing Adora’s head down towards in between her legs.

“Yes princess,” she giggled, kissing Catra once more before she started her trail of kisses all the way back down between her legs.

Adora took her plunge and took her time, Catra once again shaking with vigor as Adora slowly ate her out. She continued to eat her out for the next hour, only stopping as Catra’s alarm went off, indicating that it was time for them to get up and ready for the day. Adora finished her off quickly, slurping and sucking up Catra’s cum as she cleaned her up. Catra hummed in content as Adora crawled back up her and kissed her, lingering there for a few seconds as she kissed her one more time and got up.

“Want me to make you breakfast real quick?” Adora asked, walking over to Catra’s bag and bringing it over to the bed for her so she didn’t have to walk over and get it herself.

“No, I’m gonna make Kyle buy my breakfast for being a pain in the ass for coming to pick me up so early,” she sighed, sitting up slowly and grabbing her bag from Adora. “Thank you though.” As Catra opened her bag, Adora reached in and grabbed her clothes for her, smiling as she held Catra’s bra for her to help her put it on. “You’re so sweet.”

“Anything for my little princess,” she smiled, blushing as Catra gave her a fond smile.

“Is that what you’re gonna keep calling me?” she asked, shaking her head as Adora just beamed happily at her.

“You got a better one?” she giggled, helping Catra put her shirt on next.

“Queen Catra: Ruler of All of Bright Moon,” she announced dramatically, both women busting out in laughter.

“Okay my queen,” she giggled, grabbing Catra’s panties for her and holding them up. “Can I have these for keepsake?”

“No,” she grinned, grabbing the panties from her hand and lazily putting them on. “You can have my other one’s over there, but you might wanna wash them. You’ve had me all wet since earlier.”

“In that case I’ll leave them as is,” she smirked, laughing as Catra gave her a disgusted look.

“You’re gross,” she laughed, sticking her leg out as Adora grabbed out her pants next.

“Mmm, well you chose to love this gross woman. Now you have to live with it,” she smiled, kissing Catra’s leg as she pulled her pants up them.

“Great, I have to live with it for the rest of my life,” she sighed, brow raising as Adora froze in place, Adora slowly lifting her head with a blank expression as she looked up at Catra. “What?”

“You wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” she asked quietly, eyes bouncing around Catra’s face as she waited for her answer.

“You’re such an idiot,” she giggled, shaking her head at her. “Need I repeat our conversation from yesterday about how much I love you and want to be with you? Of course I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, goofball.”

“Like ‘married: spend the rest of your life with me’ or ‘two U-Haul lesbians: spend the rest of your life with me’?,” she asked again, tears wading in her eyes as Catra gave her a loving smile.

“Aren’t those the same thing?” she giggled, a serious yet loving expression on her face as she continued, “I’ve never dreamed of getting married, but with you,” she paused, leaning down and kissing Adora on her lips ever so softly. “I think I could get used to calling you my wife.”

Adora started crying as Catra finished, clinging to her chest as she cried into it. Catra just let Adora cry it out, gently stroking her on her back as she tried to comfort not only Adora but herself as well. Adora was the love her life too, so why wouldn’t she want to spend the rest of her life with her? They were making so many sacrifices for the other to not want to, it was only right that they made it official and get married one day. Catra thought for a moment and decided she’d bring it up at a different time, saving the idea that her and Adora should get married as soon as they left Bright Moon together. Catra’s second alarm went off and she let out a little sigh, smiling softly as Adora pulled back and wiped away her tears. They kissed once more and then Adora helped Catra up, laughing as Catra’s legs nearly gave out. Adora got ready to go workout at her precinct and fed Melog, both women kissing him on his head and promising to see him soon. Catra quickly made her and Adora some coffee, rolling her eyes as Adora practically moaned at the perfect blend. Adora drove Catra to where she usually parked her car, kissing her with immense passion and holding her there so she wouldn’t go just yet.

“I have to go,” Catra giggled, kissing Adora one more time and trying to pull away, failing miserably as Adora pulled her back towards her.

“Just one more kiss, please,” she cooed, smiling that goofy smile as Catra peppered kisses all over her face and lips. “Mmm, thank you.”

“Okay, now can I go?” she giggled again, letting out a huff as Adora gave her another pout.

“One more?” she pleaded, smiling again as Catra let her have another one. Catra noticed Kyle’s car driving by, letting out a little grumble as she was not in the mood or have enough sleep or patience to deal with him so early in the morning.

“That was Kyle that just drove by us, I really have to go now,” she sighed, letting out a groan as Kyle texted her.

“Okay, I’ll let you go now,” Adora replied sadly, giving Catra her best puppy eyes as she secretly wanted another kiss.

“I’ll call you when I’m done,” she giggled, leaning in and kissing Adora again as she already knew that was what she wanted.

“Mmm, sounds good,” she hummed, stealing one more kiss and releasing her arms from around Catra’s body. “Be safe, okay?”

“Always am,” she chuckled, kissing Adora again and opening up the door. “You be safe at work too! And have fun with your second workout! I love you baby,” she cooed, smirking as Adora began to blush.

“I love you too,” she replied with a blush, waving goodbye to Catra as she did the same.

Catra smiled as Adora drove off, waving goodbye to her as she drove away. She let out a light sigh and began her walk to her place, an ominous feeling growing inside of her as she made her way to her place. She didn’t know where this feeling had come from, she was just having the greatest afternoon/night she’s had in months. She decided to shake and ignore the feeling, a smile reforming on her face as she thought about her night with Adora. Soon she’d be staying with the woman and able to have more nights like these, and soon she’d be leaving Bright Moon with her, never to return to this crime ridden town ever again.


	11. The Boucheron Robbery: Arrest Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and her fellow officers are called to an armed robbery in progress. Remember the little heist Catra was to do.......? What will Adora choose? Will she arrest the woman she loves or will she die to protect her?
> 
> Chapter is back to the shorter length I usually have them at, they'll fluctuate in length here and there depending on all the juicy details I put in them
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry I didn't kill her like I did in Love is Pain.......I MEAN WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY THIS IS!

As Adora drove to the precinct, she had a permanent smile on her face. Not only did her and Catra get through their very first fight as an official couple, but they bounced back better than ever, feeling more love and trust for the other than they did before. Catra had every right to be mad at her for what she did, she asked her to be her girlfriend before she had even ended things with Mara. There were no excuses for Adora to use, she knew she should’ve done it months ago. She was just extremely happy and grateful that Catra was as calm as she was, not wanting to know what she would’ve done to her if she had held it off for much longer. Catra might’ve not looked it, but she was a feisty woman, one of those calm on the outside but deadly on the inside kind of woman. Adora would never admit it out loud, but she was kind of scared of her. But boy, did she love her. She loved her so much that she was ignoring the fact that her crew had a hit on her, making her want to protect and take care of Catra more than she wanted to before. She knew she was already taking a huge risk in involving herself with such a dangerous thief, but she couldn’t help it. Catra was the one she wanted, the one she wanted to build a life with. And she would do whatever it took to make it happen, even if she had to take a bullet.

Adora arrived to the precinct and headed to the workout room, plugging her phone into the speakers and putting on her workout playlist. She decided to do arms first, feeling the burn of her workout as she hasn’t done anything physically fit with her arms except….well you know. As she finished her last set of arm curls, her phone went off, a smile on her face as she walked over to it. She knew the only person who would be messaging her right now was the woman she was just with, heart fluttering as she read her message.

**_LOML_** 🔐 ** _:_** _Hope you have an amazing day at work! I can’t wait to wake up and go to sleep with you every morning and night from now on. I love you so much baby, call me later if you can_ 😘💙

She blushed at the name Catra had put herself as in her phone, shaking her head as she couldn’t deny that she really was the love of her life. Her phone went off again, blush deepening as Catra sent something a little more sensual, biting her lip as she sent her reply. She loved this side of Catra, how erotically charged she was, matching her own sexual hunger. This was something she’s come to notice that Mara and her never truly had, a frown on her face as she realized how much time she had wasted with the woman.

**_LOML_** 🔐 ** _:_** _I also can’t wait to see the results of your work out tonight, we’ll see what those muscles can do_ 😏

**_LOML_** 🔐 ** _:_** _Save some energy for me baby_ 😩

**_ADORA:_** _I can’t wait to have you and Melog home with me, it’s gonna be great! I love you too_ ❤️

**_ADORA:_** _And I’ll definitely show you my results of my work out tonight, remember I have stamina for days so you just make sure you can keep up and stay quiet_ 😏

Adora put her phone back down and went to do legs next, feeling much better about that workout as she went on. Legs were usually easier for her to do, she was always using them so they never got tired or weak like her arms usually did. She finished her last set of squats and ended her workout, an accomplished feeling inside of her as she exited the room. She grabbed a quick shower and brushed her teeth, humming a happy song as she got ready. She greeted the other officers as they all entered, each one of them referring to her as ‘Sergeant’. Adora would never get used to them calling her that, a smile on her face as she was getting closer to her dream of becoming—she paused, face falling as she remembered she was about to give up all of that for Catra. Catra had come into her life abruptly, putting everything she dreamed of being on hold. She was so in love with the woman she didn’t care that she was giving it all up, only a small part of her telling her that it was wrong. A part of her thought about a life outside of Bright Moon with Catra and what would ever happen if they ever broke up. Trying to convince her that all of this would’ve been for nothing, a life she worked hard for and just left, wasted. But when she heard Catra admit that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, that part of her that was doubtful in whether or not this was all worth it suddenly blew away. A life without Catra was no longer worth it, a small smile on her face as she deemed a life with Catra much more fulfilling than becoming Chief of Police, something she knew wouldn’t happen, not for several more years.

She finally made it to her bubble, waving to her friends as they slowly and tiredly shuffled to their desks. This was the 3rd day in a row that Adora was so upbeat at work, Glimmer and Bow spending each day trying to figure out just why. Glimmer tried to do her little interrogations with Adora, but Adora being as agile as she was would always dodge the woman, sprinting full speed away from her so she couldn’t ask her. She hated that she had to keep things from her friends, especially from Glimmer who was practically her family. But she needed to keep this one secret to herself, knowing how Glimmer would get if she told her the reason she’s been so happy lately. Bow on the other hand would be much more understanding, the one that was more likely to accept a friend for who they were rather than trying to change or disagree with them. A couple times Adora thought to tell him, but deciding not to put him in that situation where he’d have to keep it from Glimmer. She was only looking out for her. But because Glimmer was the way she was, not to mention the daughter of the Chief and Captain, she’d have no other choice but to report her.

Adora, Swift Wind, Bow and Glimmer were all called into the Captain’s office, all bouncing their eyes between each other as they made their way. Captain Micah briefed them on a case he wanted them to run, making sure the four kept to themselves about the details of it. As he said that, the three friends all glanced over at Swift Wind, knowing the man had problems with keeping his mouth shut when it came to high profile cases such as this one. He pinky swore that he wouldn’t say a word, all three friends, including the Captain, rolling their eyes at him as they already knew he was surely to crack. Captain Micah dismissed the four and sent them on their way, each pair of partners getting into their squad cars and going out to canvas and question the victims. After a few hours of canvasing, Adora and Swift Wind finished first, beginning to head on their way back to the precinct.

“So Sergeant partner of mine,” Swift Wind pushed, eyeing his partner as she continued to drive.

“What?” she sighed, already knowing what he was about to ask. Swift Wind was incredibly nosey, always trying to pick and pry in other people’s affairs. Adora was usually the main person’s affairs he was interested in, having worked with her for years but not knowing a single thing about her. And Adora liked it that way, not wanting to open up to the annoying pest of a man ever. Even if they were partners.

“You’ve been awfully—happy, these past few days,” he continued, a smile growing on his face as Adora glanced over at him and then back at the road. “That wouldn’t have to do with a certain girlfriend now would it?”

“For the last time, she’s not my girlfriend,” she sighed again, glaring as the man just let out a chuckle.

“Oh partner, you can’t fool me! I saw the way you two interacted with each other at work the other time! You guys were meant for each other! You should bring her around more often!” he beamed brightly, poking Adora on her arm and flinching as she glared back at him.

“Well whatever you saw, you’re wrong. She’s not my girlfriend, and I’m not happy because of _her_ ,” she emphasized, a small smile on her face as she thought about the real reason she was so happy. “Mara was just a fling, a one night stand that went on for _far_ too long. I just ended things with her yesterday actually. Even though this is _NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_.”

“Ohh partner,” he smiled, flinching again as Adora glared back at him, this time holding it.

“You will refer to me as ‘ _Sergeant_ ’, Detective Swift Wind. I may be your partner, but I’m still your superior,” she growled, daring the man to continue to argue with her and remain friendly. She didn’t like pulling rank on her fellow officers, only have being a superior officer for not that long. But Swift Wind was an exception, wanting to put him in his place before he got too comfortable with her and continue to think that just because she was his partner and a Sergeant that the rules didn’t apply to him.

“Okay, okay!” he defended, raising his arms in a defensive manner. “My apologies Sergeant, was just tryna get to know you better! We’ve been working together for all these years and I still don’t know anything about you! I mean, you know everything about me!”

“That’s because you voluntarily told me everything about you without me asking you to,” she sighed, shaking her head at the man. “And I like to keep my business private. I don’t like people in my business.”

“I get that,” he sighed, picking at his fingers, “I just wish I had more friends is all. I wish I had friends and the friendship you have with Bow and Glimmer.” Adora felt a little bad as he said that, a guilty feeling seeping through her as she thought about how she was lying to her friends and seeing Catra behind their backs. She looked over at him and smiled, shaking her head at him as he gave a little one back.

“Okay,” she relented, continuing to drive back to the precinct. “What do you wanna know?”

“What’s your biggest fear in life?” he asked, eyes beaming brightly as he looked at her.

Adora was caught off guard by the question, mind going blank as she tried to think of her biggest fear. It used to be losing everything she had worked so hard for, not to mention anything preventing her from reaching her dream of becoming the Chief of Police one day. But as she thought about it more, it hit her, the greatest thing she feared most in life; losing or anything bad happening to Catra. Ever since she met Catra, a sense of worry and fear clouded over her as she went out and did her heists. She could be arrested, injured or even worse, killed, for the things she does. If anything ever bad happened to the woman, Adora knew her life would be in shambles. She’s come to love everything about the woman; the way her nose scrunches up when she sees something she dislikes or gets disgusted by, the way she purrs lightly when they kiss, the way she makes sure Adora eats properly, always wiping her mouth for her when something catches on the corner of it, her raspy high pitched laugh, which may be painful for some people to listen to, but to Adora it was everything, the most beautiful symphony she could listen to all day, the way her fingers fall perfectly in between her own, and the list goes on, Adora smiling as the list was never ending. Adora has never had someone in her life that she loved everything about, she saw no flaws in her, no imperfections. And now that she had Catra, her biggest fear was losing her. Because a life without Catra, is simply not a life at all, a life Adora didn’t want to live. She obviously couldn’t say _that_ out loud, deciding to give him a different fear instead.

“Spiders,” she chuckled lightly, shaking her head again as Swift Wind nodded his in understanding.

“I feel that _100%_!” he laughed, enjoying the fact that Adora had let him in just a little bit. He was about to ask something else but stopped, both turning their attention to the radio as the dispatcher patched through.

**_DISPATCHER:_ ** _All available units needed at the Boucheron Jewelry Store, robbery in progress; Code 10-65, suspects presumed to be armed. Please proceed with caution. I repeat: all available units, 10-65, armed robbery at the Boucheron Jewelry Store._

“10-4, Cruiser 19 en-route to Boucheron. 10-26, in about 5 minutes,” Swift Wind radioed back, flipping the sirens on as Adora headed towards the store.

Adora’s heart raced as she made it there, a queasy feeling growing inside of her as she heard the words ‘armed robbery’. Catra was supposed to be doing a heist today, and as she pulled over her cruiser and readied her firearm, she prayed she wasn’t there. Swift Wind grabbed his shotgun from the back seat, grabbing his bullet proof vest and handing Adora hers. Adora strapped herself into it and nodded at Swift Wind, both officers making their way towards the building and carefully pressing themselves on the sides of the walls to peek inside. Moments later, Bow and Glimmer showed up, both grabbing their own gear and preparing themselves. As soon as they grabbed their guns a shot was fired off, all four officers taking cover as they didn’t know where it had come from. Adora could hear people shouting, heart racing as she tried to listen to the conversation. Whoever was arguing, was doing so in French, causing Adora to have a real hard time in trying to figure out who was speaking and what about. Moments later another shot was fired, all four officers flinching as the front window’s glass blew out.

“ARRÊTEZ! VOLEURS!” a woman yelled, moments later the woman coming out in front of the store. “Aidez moi! Police!”

“Bright Moon Police Department! Are you alright ma’am?!” Swift Wind asked, eyeing the extremely frantic woman as she held her gun with shaky hands.

“Thieves robbed my store! They went through the building trying to escape! I shot one of them! Please help!” she quickly explained, bursting into tears again and dropping her gun.

Bow and Glimmer quickly ran over, Bow grabbing the gun and Glimmer leading the distraught woman over to her squad car. Adora and Swift Wind both looked at each other, nodding their heads in unison as Adora took off down the alley and Swift Wind inside the building. Adora sprinted around the building, heart pounding in her chest as she rounded the corner. She readied her firearm as the backdoor of the building swung open, heart dropping as two women came running out.

“Ca—Catra?” she whispered breathlessly, eyes beginning to water as she saw Catra had blood lightly splattered on her face.

“Adora?!” Catra gasped, tears forming in her own eyes as she saw the look on Adora’s face. Adora looked over and noticed the other woman was Scorpia, flinching as she still had her gun pointed at them. She slowly lowered her gun, tears falling as Catra’s did the same, both women staring at the other as they stood there. Catra went to say something but stopped, eyes bouncing all over Adora as her radio went off.

“Any sign of the suspects?” Swift Wind radioed, sounding like he was doing a sweep of the building. Adora stood there for a moment, tears continuing to fall as she stared at her girlfriend. Scorpia was standing back eyeing the two, trembling as she didn’t know what was about to happen.

“No, I don’t see them,” Adora radioed back, wiping her tears away as she put her radio back in her pocket. “Go. Now,” she whispered to Catra, giving her a sad smile as her girlfriend just stared at her.

Catra went to say something again but stopped, eyes growing wide as the door swung open. Kyle came limping out, blood splattered across his clothes, and a visible bullet wound on his leg. Kyle looked at Catra and Scorpia and then at Adora, eyes growing wide as he saw the officer standing there. He squinted as he continued to look at her, a light clicking in his head as he finally realized who the officer was. Within a second Kyle lifted his gun, firing it off a couple times and hitting Adora straight in the chest and shoulder.

“NO!” Catra screamed in horror, running hurriedly over to Adora and catching her as she fell back, arms wrapped around her as she fell with her to the ground.

“I got her!” Kyle laughed nervously, eyeing Catra as she cried hysterically over the fallen officer. He glanced back over at Scorpia who had a blank expression, eyes watering as she looked at her hysterical friend clinging onto Adora. “What’s going on?” he asked, screaming in pain as he was met with a bullet to the back of his shoulder.

“I’ve got eyes on the suspects,” Bow radioed, going back in his cover as he fired a couple more rounds off. Scorpia quickly ran over to Catra as Kyle tried to return fire, practically peeling her hysterical friend off Adora as she continued to cling onto her with all her strength.

“Wildcat we have to go!” she yelled, tears falling as Catra continued to sob and cling to Adora like her life depended on it.

“NO! I’M NOT LEAVING HER! ADORA!” she sobbed, grabbing Adora’s face and shaking her. “BABY LOOK AT ME!”

“Cat—Catra?” she whispered, tears wading in her eyes as she looked at her crying girlfriend, a warm feeling forming slightly around her body.

“Don’t you die on me! Don’t you leave me!” she whimpered, body trembling as she kissed Adora’s blood splattered face over and over again, lips trembling as they kissed her lips.

“Go,” Adora whispered, tears falling as she weakly pushed Catra away. “Run Catra. Don’t let them get you. Please, go.”

“No! I’m not leaving you!” she whimpered again, hyperventilating as Adora’s eyes started rolling back. “ADORA!”

“We have to go!” Scorpia yelled, eyes widening as Kyle was hit with a bullet to the chest. She yanked Catra off Adora and picked her up, carrying her and sprinting with all her remaining energy as she hauled ass out of the alley and towards her getaway car. Adora just laid there, tears falling again as she continued to stare at the sky.

“Catra,” she whispered, brows furrowing as the once warm feeling she had felt moments ago was now slowly trickling away. “Catra.”

“ADORA!” Bow screamed, running over to his friend and pressing down on her wounds. “Officer down, I repeat, officer down! We need a bus 10-18!” he radioed, tears falling as he looked down at his friend. “Don’t worry Adora, I’ve got you.”

“ADORA!” Glimmer called, running over to her fallen friend with tears in her eyes. “Where are the suspects?!”

“There’s one over there that I shot and the other two ran away! They headed down the alley!” he explained, nodding towards the way Catra and Scorpia had run down. Adora was still conscious, fear hitting her as she realized Catra was the suspect they were talking about, weakly grabbing Glimmer by her hand and squeezing it.

“Don’t go,” she whispered, not because she wanted her to stay, but because she didn’t want her to chase after Catra, the woman she swore to them that she wasn’t seeing. The woman she would die to protect. “Stay.”

“Okay, I’m here,” Glimmer sniffled, grabbing onto Adora’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “We’ve got you.” Moments later Swift Wind came running out the door Catra, Scorpia and Kyle had escaped from, gun pointed down at Kyle’s dead body and eyes growing wide as he saw Bow and Glimmer hovering over Adora’s body.

“Sergeant!” he yelled, first checking the suspect to make sure he was dead before running over to Adora next.

“The suspects ran down that part of the alley, go see if you can catch them,” Bow instructed, continuing to put pressure on Adora’s wounds.

“I’m on it!” he answered, taking off and running towards where Bow had said the suspects had gone.

Adora was too weak to say anything, eyes rolling back again as her body trembled in fear. She wasn’t afraid of dying, no that didn’t scare her. What she feared most, what she refused to tell Swift Wind about, was something happening to Catra, another set of tears escaping as she thought about what would happen if they caught her. If a suspect was involved in an officer’s shooting, there would be no room left for making an arrest. They were now seen as a dangerous threat to law enforcement, giving the officers the go ahead to ‘shoot to kill’, no matter what. Adora slowly began to drift unconscious, fighting it as she listened to Swift Wind call over the radio.

“I have no visual on the suspects yet,” he radioed, a small smile growing on Adora’s face as she listened to him.

“Hold on Adora, help is coming,” Glimmer sniffled, stroking Adora’s head with careful and trembling fingers.

“Stay with us Sergeant,” Bow sniffled with her, both friends crying as they comforted their fallen friend.

“I love you,” Adora whispered with a smile, eyes closing as images of a sleepy Catra on her bed flashed in her mind. Catra laid across from her in bed, eyes gleaming brightly as they fluttered from her trying to fight her sleep. She had the most beautiful loving and tired smile on her face, a light chuckle escaping her lips as she continued to gaze at her. Adora was feeling so much peace as those images flashed by, she was at peace as she continued to drift in and out of consciousness.

“We love you too,” Glimmer whimpered, kissing Adora on her forehead as she slowly drifted unconscious fully.

They continued to comfort their friend until the ambulance arrived, hoping and praying that their friend would be alright. And as Adora laid unconscious, wounds covering part of her chest and shoulder, the only thing she could think about, the only thing she could dream of, was that brown haired woman, the woman she’s come to love.


	12. The Boucheron Robbery: Theft Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's POV and what happened at the Boucheron Jewelry Store before and after Adora got shot...soon we'll see what Adora's dreaming about and soon we'll see what Catra does to go see her. COTTAGE U-HAUL LESBIANS UNITE🌈✨
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love how everyone is blaming Kyle even though he died like wtf 🤣😭
> 
> Kyle: *literally dies from 3 gunshot wounds*
> 
> All of us: GOD DAMNIT FUCKING KYLE YOU SUCK

**_CATRA POV_ **

As Catra arrived to her place, Kyle was waiting outside for her in his car. He honked the car to notify her that he was there, Catra flipping him off as she walked past his car and headed upstairs. She forgot to pack her outfit for the heist later that morning, too excited to spend the night with her girlfriend. As she finished getting ready and headed back down to Kyle’s car, she let out a long sigh, climbing in the front seat and slamming the door. She glanced over at Kyle and rolled her eyes, noticing the man had a happy smile on his face. Kyle was the most annoying morning person Catra has ever met, not understanding how and why he was able to be so happy that early in the morning.

“Good morning Catra!” he beamed, pulling off and heading to the Hive.

“Mm,” she grumbled, checking her message as Scorpia texted her.

“I’m glad we’re doing a heist together! I’ve been meaning to pick up some ideas and skills from the greatest thief at the Horde!” he beamed again, continuing to drive.

“Kyle,” Catra started, waiting for him to look at her, and when he did she flipped him off, letting out a light chuckle as he flinched. Kyle actually wasn’t that bad half the time, it was just super easy and fun to mess with him.

As they arrived to the Hive, Scorpia met them there, waving hello to Catra and nodding to Kyle. Catra could tell Scorpia was still feeling guilty about the night before, a nervous and guilty expression on her face as she tried to avoid eye contact. Catra didn’t blame the woman for what she did, it was Catra’s fault for not telling Adora the truth to begin with. She’s been holding off telling her about the hit on her for weeks now, not wanting to ruin the perfect time they were having together. She knew Adora would try to leave her to protect her, but Catra felt like if they were together then they could protect each other better, watch each other’s backs. She was just incredibly happy Adora decided to stay, not knowing what she would do if she left. As they went to the common room to grab breakfast, Catra shot Adora a quick text, biting her lip as she sent a couple steamy one’s right after. She was so happy for the relationship her and Adora had, loving the fact that they were already so close like this that she could send her sexy messages such as these. She’s never had someone she could flirt like this with, a warm feeling inside of her as Adora texted her back, matching her spicy energy.

**_MY BABY_** 🥰 _ **:**_ _I can’t wait to have you and Melog home with me, it’s gonna be great! I love you too_ ❤️

**_MY BABY_** 🥰 _ **:** __And I’ll definitely show you my results of my work out tonight, remember I have stamina for days so you just make sure you can keep up and stay quiet_ 😏

“Home,” she whispered to herself, blushing at the fact that Adora wanted her to come ‘home’ with her. She was loving the fact that Adora was staying at her place so much, but it also brought an anxious feeling to her, knowing that at any time one of her crew members, or superiors, could pop over and end up seeing them together. Now that she knew where Adora lived she could go over there and stay whenever she wanted, a bright smile on her face as she deemed she wanted to every day/night.

“I take it you and Adora are good?” Scorpia whispered, noticing Catra’s loving smile on her face.

“Yea, we’re great actually,” she hummed, glancing over at her large friend and rolling her eyes as she was making googly eyes at her.

“I’m sorry for bringing that up yesterday, I—I shouldn’t have brought it up I know that it’s a touchy subject with you and it wasn’t my plac—,” she went to finish, stopping as Catra put her hand up.

“Scorps, it’s cool,” she chuckled, patting her friend on the back. “I don’t blame you for that, it was my fault that I didn’t tell her about it and expected things to just remain fine if I didn’t. It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure? I could like talk to her if—,” she tried to continue, pursing her lips as Catra gave her a look.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” she chuckled again, shaking her head at her. “We had a long talk about it and it kinda made things better in a way.”

“Well I’m glad,” she smiled, “maybe she can meet Perfuma sometime!”

“That’s—,” she paused, thinking about whether it would be a good idea for them to meet or not. On one hand Adora would be able to get a little bit of advice on how to cope with the fact that she was a thief but on the other hand did she want her to get close with her friends when she knew they were going to be leaving soon? “Actually, that’s a good idea.” Scorpia went to say something back but stopped, closing her mouth as Shadow Weaver walked in.

“Let’s get to the briefing,” Shadow Weaver stated coldly, not even saying good morning to the trio.

“Damn, can’t I finish my muffin,” Catra grumbled, quickly shoving the rest of it in her mouth and grabbing some chocolate milk to wash it down.

They all followed Shadow Weaver to the briefing room, beginning their meeting about their mission at the Boucheron. The Boucheron was an extremely high class jewelry shop, holding some of the most prestigious jewels and gems from France. The shop owner was a native of the great city of Paris, a well-known jewels saleswoman and an extremely alert person. She was always on edge when people came to her shop, knowing that one of these days someone was bound to try and rob the place. Her security system was exceedingly high tech, alerting the police within seconds if someone was trying to rob her. Catra was in charge of talking to the woman, using her flirtatious demeanor and not to mention her fluent dialect in French to woo the woman. The shop owner was a lesbian as well, so it was easier for Catra to take lead on the mission rather than anyone else, because as we already know, Catra had a way with words. Kyle would be her associate, he would be introduced as a mute just so he wouldn’t say something stupid like he always did. Scorpia would be a random person standing outside of the shop as well, keeping an eye out for police on the outside and making sure the shop owner didn’t become alerted on the inside. After a couple hours they finished the briefing and headed out to the shop, parking a couple blocks away so they wouldn’t notice where they had come from. The entire way to the shop, Catra had that same ominous feeling she had felt earlier that morning, not knowing where it had come from and what it meant. She decided to ignore the feeling and focus on the mission, nodding to Scorpia as she fell behind to let Catra and Kyle go in first. Catra and Kyle walked into the store and were immediately eyed down by the shop owner, Catra turning on her flirtatious disposition to woo the woman.

“Good morning,” the shop owner greeted them, eyeing Kyle carefully but looking at Catra with a less suspicious eye.

“Bonjour ma belle,” Catra purred, smiling as the woman looked her up and down with a flirtatious expression.

“Bonjour mademoiselle,” she smiled back, blushing as Catra moved closer and shook her hand. “Puis je vous aider?”

“J’espère,” she smiled, kissing the woman’s hand as she took it. “Je recherche un collier à crête de diamant. En avez-vous?”

“Oui mademoiselle, juste par ici,” she blushed, motioning for Catra to follow her. Catra silently nodded to Kyle, motioning him to begin his little venture around the shop to grab some things. This was the time Catra had to keep the woman’s eyes on her, doing whatever was necessary to do so. “Ici nous avons les colliers de diamants. Voir ceux que vous aimez?”

“Oh mon dieu, ce sont tous très beaux,” she gasped, glistening eyes bouncing from the shop owner’s to the necklaces. “Mais pas aussi beau que toi, mademoiselle.”

“Tu me flatte trop,” she giggled, face flushing bright pink as Catra continued to ogle at her. “Es-tu avec ton mari aujourd’hui?” she asked, glancing over at Kyle who was fidgeting with one of the bracelets bolted to the stand.

“Non, c’est mon associé. C’est un muet,” she chuckled, shaking her head as Kyle clumsily dropped the bracelet on the glass display. “Mais assez sur lui, je suis plus intéressé par toi,” she smiled, grabbing the woman’s hand and stroking her hand with her thumb. The woman blushed hard, letting out a childish giggle as Catra gazed at her with her bright heterochromatic eyes. “Avez-vous un mari dont je dois m’inquiéter?”

“Non, pas de mari. Je ne suis pas intéressé par de telles choses,” she smiled, eyes bouncing from Catra’s hand on hers and back up to Catra’s eyes.

“Et à quoi pourriez-vous être intéressé?” she purred, leaning closer to the woman on the glass display between them, batting her long lashes at her.

“Belles femmes, comme toi,” she whispered, blushing again as Catra kissed her hand.

“Mmm, je pense que je peux vous aider avec vos intérêts,” she whispered back, raising her brow in a suggestive manner to the woman. The shop owner went to say something else but stopped, turning her attention to Kyle as she caught him trying to break one of the bracelets off the locks.

“Hey! Qu’est-ce que tu fais?” she asked, narrowing her eyes as Kyle turned towards her with a guilty expression.

“Nothing!” he squeaked, eyes growing wide as he realized he had just broke his disguise, shop owner now on high alert.

“You are no mute, who are you?! What do you want?” she yelled, ripping her hand from Catra’s and storming over to Kyle. While her back was turned, Catra quickly pocketed a couple of the necklaces and jewels close to her, making her way over to them as she finished. “Let me see what you have in your bag!” the woman commanded, lifting Kyle’s bag to look inside and eyes growing wide as a gun fell from off his belt.

“Tha—that’s not mine!” he lied, doing so horribly as everyone already saw it come from him as clear as day.

“Voleur! J’appelle la police!” she yelled, beginning to run back around her counter but stopping and pulling out a gun, firing it off as Kyle grabbed her arm.

“SHIT!” Catra screamed, eyes growing wide as she saw the bullet wound in Kyle’s leg, blood splattering lightly across her face.

“AHHH!” he screamed, grabbing his leg where she had just shot him.

“Reste loin! Je vais tirer à nouveau!” she threatened, pointing the gun at Catra and back at Kyle.

“Mademoiselle, il n’y a pas besoin de ça! C’était un simple malentendu!” Catra tried to defend, eyes growing wide as the woman pointed her gun at her next.

“Non! Vous êtes des voleurs! Reste loin!” she commanded again, reaching over to her pager and pressing the alarm, silently notifying the police that her place was being robbed. After Scorpia heard the gunshot she came running in, eyes growing wide as she saw Kyle’s wounded leg. “Tu! Es-tu avec eux?” she asked, pointing her gun at Scorpia next.

“Take it easy! I’m ju—,” she went to defend, flinching as the woman started frantically pointing her gun between Kyle, Catra and her.

“Reste où tu es! Vous tous!” she commanded again, continuing to point the gun at all three of them. Moments later they heard police sirens, Catra and Scorpia glancing at each other and silently relaying a message.

“S’il te plait, c’est juste un malentendu mademoiselle,” Catra smiled, carefully walking towards the woman as she pointed her gun at her. “Je jure que nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous voler!” The woman slowly began lowering her gun, eyes watering as Catra continued to approach her. The way Catra was talking to her seemed to be calming her down, Scorpia carefully moving over to Kyle and placing her hand on his leg, regretting it instantly as Kyle let out a loud scream.

“FUCKING SHIT! SHE SHOT ME! YOU STUPID BITCH!” Kyle screamed, eyes growing wide again as the woman pointed her gun at him again. She was about to fire it off at him but stopped as Catra smacked her hand, gun going off and bullet hitting the wall.

“Kyle shut your fucking mouth you idiot!” Catra screamed, jumping over the counter and holding the woman so she wouldn’t try to shoot them again.

“Lâchez-moi!” the woman screamed, trying to get out of Catra’s tight grasp around her.

“Arrête d’essayer de nous tirer dessus!” she screamed back, flinching as the woman fired off another shot, shattering the front window.

Catra shoved the woman to the ground and motioned for Scorpia and Kyle to follow her, Scorpia running towards the back door and kicking it open. They quickly made their way towards the back of the building, opening doors on their way to make it look like they were going in different directions. Moments later Catra and Scorpia made it to the emergency exit in the back of the building, busting down the door and running out. As soon as they made it outside Catra heard a familiar voice, heart dropping in her stomach as she turned and saw Adora standing there, gun readied at the two.

“Ca—Catra?” Adora whispered, eyes watering as she looked at her.

“Adora?!” Catra gasped, tears forming in her own eyes as she saw the way Adora was looking at her. She watched as Adora lowered her gun, heart racing in her chest and tears falling as she watched the conflicted look on Adora’s face as she did so. She went to say something but stopped, eyes bouncing all over Adora as she heard another officer radio her.

“Any sign of the suspects?” he radioed, sounding as if he was running through the building. Kyle was behind them when they were on their way out, but with his bullet wound in his leg he was a bit slower than the two. But from the sound of it, it seemed like the officer hadn’t found Kyle yet, that same ominous feeling slowly creeping back inside Catra as she looked at her girlfriend.

“No, I don’t seem them,” Adora radioed back, wiping her tears away as she put her radio back in her pocket. “Go. Now,” she whispered to her, giving her a sad smile. Catra’s heart broke at the way Adora was looking at her right now. She knew how hard it was for Adora to do this, feeling extremely guilty for even having to put her through all of this. She went to say something to her but stopped, eyes growing wide as the door swung open. Kyle limped out of the door, glancing at Catra and Scorpia and then back at Adora. Catra’s heart dropped as she saw Kyle connect the dots, entire body going into shock as he lifted his gun and fired off a couple rounds, hitting Adora straight in the chest and shoulder.

“NO!” Catra screamed in horror, sprinting over to Adora and catching her as she fell back, arms wrapped around her as she fell with her to the ground. This was one of Catra’s worst fear, Adora getting hurt and her seeing it happen. This was the last thing she ever wanted to happen, the last thing she wanted to see. And as she saw the blood splattered across Adora’s face, neck, chest and shoulder, she was now living her worst nightmare. “ADORA!”

“Wildcat we have to go!” Scorpia yelled, trying to pull Catra off of her. But she wouldn’t move, she couldn’t. She felt this strong feeling to stay with her, to protect her like she had just done for her, continuing to cling to Adora’s body as her friend tried to peel her off her.

“NO! I’M NOT LEAVING HER! ADORA!” she sobbed, grabbing Adora’s face and shaking her. “BABY LOOK AT ME!”

“Cat—Catra?” Adora whispered, tears wading in her eyes as she looked up at her. Catra began whimpering as she saw Adora’s already weakened state, a fear racing through her as she realized Adora was losing a lot of blood.

“Don’t you die on me! Don’t you leave me!” she whimpered, body and lips trembling as she kissed all over Adora’s face and lips.

“Go,” Adora whispered, tears falling as she weakly pushed Catra away. “Run Catra. Don’t let them get you. Please, go.”

“No! I’m not leaving you!” she whimpered again, that protective feeling growing stronger as she saw Adora’s weakening state. She started hyperventilating as Adora’s eyes began to roll back, a panic engulfing her as she tried to shake her back awake. “ADORA!”

“We have to go!” Scorpia yelled, moments later yanking her off Adora and carrying her as she sprinted out of the alley and towards their getaway car.

“NO! I CAN’T LEAVE HER! ADORA!” she screamed again, sobbing hysterically as she finally let Scorpia lead her away. She knew she couldn’t stay with Adora, not if she wanted to see her again. So she decided to let her friend take her away from her, praying that Adora would be okay and that she would get to see her soon. “Adora,” she wailed, now clinging to her large friend as she continued to run with her towards their car.

Scorpia quickly put Catra in the car, got in the driver’s seat and peeled off, not caring that she was dodging and weaving through traffic. The entire way back to the Hive, Catra couldn’t get the events that just happened out of her mind. The images of bullets connecting with Adora played, followed by blood splattering across her face, followed by Adora’s body dropping to the ground, followed by the hazy look in her eyes as she looked up at her, tears falling as she did so. She shook as she sat in the front seat, tears continuing to fall as she thought about the worst. What was she going to do if Adora died? What was she supposed to do now that her and Adora had decided to stay together? Build a life together? Fall deeply in love with each other? She was so focused on Adora that she didn’t even realize Kyle wasn’t with them, looking over at Scorpia who was crying as well.

“Where’s Kyle?” Catra asked, tears continuing to fall as she looked at her.

“He’s dead,” she whispered, glancing at Catra and then back at the road, continuing to head towards the Hive.

“What?” she whispered back, a guilty feeling growing inside of her as Scorpia repeated herself.

“He’s dead. Another officer showed up on the other side of the alley and shot him. He’s gone,” she explained, clenching the steering wheel as she drove.

“Fuck,” Catra whimpered, now starting to think about Rogelio and what he would think about the situation. “What are we gonna do? Wh—what are we gonna say?!” she panicked, hyperventilating as her mind began to race on what they were going to tell Shadow Weaver and the rest of their crew, especially Rogelio. Would they find out Adora was involved? What would she do then? Scorpia sensed Catra’s anxiety attack and pulled over, grabbing her friend and wrapping her into a tight hug.

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything will be fine,” she whispered, rubbing Catra on her back in a soothing manner. “I won’t say anything about what happened. We’ll just say an officer shot him as we came running outta the back of the building. And I won’t give _her_ up to the rest of them.” She knew Catra was upset about what happened to Kyle, but she knew she was more worried about her giving Adora up, trying her best to comfort her hysterical friend.

“What if she doesn’t make it?” she whimpered, clinging onto Scorpia as she continued to sob. “What do I do?”

“She’ll make it Catra. She loves you way too much to leave you,” she tried to reassure, smiling as Catra pulled back from their hug.

After a few more moments of comforting Catra, Scorpia slowly pulled off, making the rest of the way towards the Hive. They arrived and entered the hideout, Catra’s eyes beginning to water again as she saw Rogelio. He was waving happily to them, face falling as he noticed Catra’s blood splattered face and the two women’s tear stained faces, no Kyle trailing behind them. He went to ask something but stopped, already knowing what happened as Scorpia gave him a look. Catra broke down as he started screaming, feeling that empty and heartbroken feeling he was feeling as she thought about Adora. They helped him to the common room and tried their best to comfort him, explaining to Shadow Weaver and Lonnie what had happened as they entered.

“Damn it Kyle,” Lonnie whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about the man. She wasn’t berating him for the mistakes he made, she was hurt that he had passed away, moving over to Rogelio and helping the rest of the crew comfort the crying man.

“He will be avenged Rogelio, I promise you,” Shadow Weaver spoke up, squeezing the man on his shoulder and moving to leave the room. “You may all take the time that you need to mourn our fallen comrade. But when you come back, be prepared to go to war. The Bright Moon police have killed one too many of our people. We must take them down.”

Without another word the woman left, leaving the four alone in the common room to mourn the loss of Kyle. Catra was terrified now after what Shadow Weaver had said, not knowing what she was going to do if they really went to war. She used to always try to push to go to war, egging everyone on to kill an officer when they could. But now that she was involved with one, now that she had Adora, she couldn’t do it. She was no longer able to bear the thought of going to war with the police, an uneasy feeling creeping inside of her as she thought about the outcome of it. She felt a little relieved as she thought about it more, if Adora survives, she wouldn’t be in harms way. She’d have to be on desk duty or given time off to recover, something Catra prayed would be the case. They all went their separate ways eventually, Scorpia dragging Catra with her as she didn’t want her to do something stupid.

“You’re coming with me to Perfuma’s,” Scorpia whispered to Catra, pulling her with her to her car.

“I need to see Adora,” she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes again as she thought about her girlfriend.

“Catra, we don’t even know if she—,” she started, regretting it instantly as Catra looked over at her with an appalling expression.

“She has to be!” she said a little louder, getting into Scorpia’s car and slamming the door. Scorpia got in next and tried to comfort her friend again, giving her a sad smile as she looked over at her.

“At least come to Perfuma’s with me until we know more. I don’t want you alone,” she tried to persuade, blowing out a sigh as Catra started crying again and shaking her head ‘no’.

“No, I wanna go home,” she whispered through her tears, hiccupping as she wiped her tears away.

“Okay, I’ll take you to your place,” she answered, starting to head towards Catra’s.

“No. I wanna go to Adora’s,” she corrected her, looking over at her friend with tears in her eyes. “I wanna go home.”

Scorpia gave her a small smile and nodded her head, following the directions Catra was giving her to Adora’s place. She hugged her friend before she let her out of her car, waving goodbye and telling her to call her if she needed anything. Catra waved goodbye and slowly made her way up to Adora’s apartment, blowing out a frustrated breath as she realized she didn’t have a key. She grabbed out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock, a sad smile on her face as she opened the door. As soon as she opened it she started crying again, letting out tiny sobs as a wave of Adora’s scent hit her. She slowly made her way over to Adora’s couch, tears falling as she picked up a sweatshirt that was hanging off of it. She picked it up and touched the soft fabric of it, tears pouring out of her eyes as she lifted it up to her face and inhaled. Adora’s scent soared through her nose, causing her to drop to the ground and break down completely. She sobbed quietly as she sat on the floor, body racking as she cried her eyes out. Melog came strolling over a few moments later, mewing softly at Catra and trying to nestle up to her. She looked over at him and let out a little whimper, opening her arms for him to come into them. He slowly curled himself into her chest, purring softly as he nestled up to her chin.

“She’ll come home,” she whimpered, holding the cat closely to her chest. “She’ll be okay and she’ll come home to us. She has to.”

After a while she finally got up off the ground, putting Adora’s sweatshirt on and walking back towards her room. She grabbed Adora’s blanket off her bed and wrapped herself into a little burrito, slowly making her way back to the living room and turning on the TV. She sat on the couch and smiled sadly as Melog came walking over, purring to her as he nestled and curled back up in her arms. For the rest of the day she sat on the couch and cried, and for the rest of the day she watched the news and waited for anything regarding the shooting, especially anything having to do with Adora. And as she continued to sit there and wait, she prayed. She prayed Adora would be okay, and she prayed that she’d see her soon. So they could not only quicken their plans to leave Bright Moon, but so they could quicken their plans to build a better life elsewhere. And until that day came, she would protect Adora by an means necessary. Even if it meant sacrificing or lying to the members in her crew to do so.


	13. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora drifts in and out of consciousness as she goes into surgery, each time she goes back and forth she has a different dream, but they're all about her and Catra and the little life they built together
> 
> COTTAGE U-HAUL LESBIANS🌈🥰
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: italicized writing is Adora in the dream and when it's the regular font it's her being conscious
> 
> also I don't know why but while I was writing this that 'Dream' song from Sharkboy and Lavagirl kept playing in my head and I was like wtf is happening I thought I was having a stroke 🤣🤦🏽♀️

Pain. That’s all Adora could feel as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She remembered the sound of gunshots followed by a numbing sensation, after that, nothing but pain. Her body didn’t hurt, as she knew she was the one who was shot. She knew this because as she drifted back awake from time to time, she could see medical personnel hovering over her, picking and prying at her body. So what was this pain she was feeling? Where did it come from?

_“Adora,”_ a voice whispered, the sound of it so sweet, so alluring, Adora needed, craved to hear it again.

Adora could’ve sworn she’s heard that voice somewhere before, it had a familiarity to it, giving a comforting and peaceful feeling as the voice danced through her ears. Where did she hear that voice before? And how was it making her feel this way? She realized her pain dissipated for a split second at the sound of the voice, wanting to hear it again so the pain would go away completely.

_“Baby,”_ the voice whispered again, this time in a loving manner. Adora smiled to herself as she heard the voice, finally remembering where it came from, where she’s felt that peace before.

“Catra,” she mumbled tiredly, eyes fluttering shut as the pain turned to numbness, followed by darkness.

_“Good morning baby,” Catra whispered, kissing Adora on her brow._

_Adora stirred awake, lids weighing heavily as she blinked her sleep away. She looked over and saw Catra, only this time Catra was different. There was something about her that was just—different. She examined Catra, trying to distinguish just what it was about her that was different, brows furrowing as she tried to concentrate to figure out just what it was. Her hair was that same mocha brown color she loved so much, long fluffy curls draped over her shoulders and back. Her face held those same beautiful brown freckles, peppered lightly across her nose and cheeks. Even her eyes were the same, that soft cerulean blue and sunshine gold hue. Yet as Adora looked more closely, as her eyes finally focused after waking up fully, she could see Catra’s eyes were different. They held so much depth, so much love, affection, comfort, warmth. She was so lost in her eyes, so lost in the love that glistened in them, she didn’t even realize Catra had reached her hand over to her, now running soothing lines on the length of her arm._

_“If you keep looking at me like that I’m gonna have to kiss you,” she whispered with a chuckle, that same loving smile on her face that she always has on._

_“Good morning,” Adora finally said, snapping out of her hypnotic trance as she smiled at her girlfriend. Catra leaned over and kissed her, lips lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back, eyes gleaming brightly as she looked into Adora’s._

_“Did you sleep okay?” she smiled, continuing to run her fingers on Adora’s arm._

_“Mm, I think so. I don’t remember going to sleep,” she yawned, running her fingers through her hair. She paused as she felt something snag on her hair, brow raising as she used her other hand to get her hair out of whatever it was that it was caught on. As she felt the thing caught in her hair her eyes shot open, slowly bringing her hand down to look at the thing on her finger. “Wha—what’s this?” she asked, eyes glued to the ring on her finger._

_“Did you already forget?” Catra chuckled, shaking her head at Adora as she looked over at her with a stunned expression._

_“For—forget what?” she asked again, heart exploding in her chest as Catra gave her answer._

_“Forget that we’re married,” she giggled, reaching her own hand over and intertwining her fingers with Adora’s, ring on her own finger. Adora’s eyes started watering as they bounced between the ring on her and Catra’s fingers, trying her best to remember when her and Catra got these rings and when they got married. Adora’s was a traditional sapphire crested wedding band, blue gems matching one of Catra’s eyes, gold trim outlining them and down the ring, the same color as Catra’s other one. Catra’s ring on the other hand was a black diamond crested wedding ring, platinum trim outlining the astonishing gem, blue diamonds placed next to the black one, the same color as Adora’s. Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she realized her and Catra had matching rings, both incorporated with the other’s eye colors. “Baby?” Catra called, pulling Adora’s hand that she was looking at over to her. “What’s wrong?”_

_“We—we’re married?” she whispered, tears continuing to fall as Catra’s face softened at that, nodding her head ‘yes’ in confirmation._

_“Yea,” she smiled, kissing Adora’s ring finger. “Don’t you remember? You took me out on a date in the city, bought me flowers, and danced with me under the moonlight. Then you got down on one knee, I was so surprised I didn’t know what you were doing, I thought you were just tying your shoe. But then you pulled this out, and you looked up at me with the most beautiful and doting expression I have ever seen. You did your little speech, messed up a few times because you were so nervous. But in the end it was the most romantic and passionate speech I’ve ever heard, practically screaming ‘yes’ when you asked me to marry you. And I’m glad I did.” She looked back up at Adora with a loving smile, reaching over and wiping Adora’s tears away. “These have been the best 6 months of my life being married to you.”_

_“How could I forget something like that?” she whispered again, trying her hardest to think when this all happened, having no recollection of it._

_“Mmm, probably because you’ve been under a lot of stress since your big promotion,” Catra hummed, scooting closer to Adora and placing her head on her chest._

_“My promotion?” she asked, not knowing how stressed she could’ve been to forget so much. After all she was only a Sergeant, it's not like she was anything more._

_“I think it’s kinda sexy that I get to call you ‘Chief’ now,” she purred, running her fingers across Adora’s chest._

_“Ch—Chief?!” she choked, looking down at Catra as she looked up at her. “I’m Chief? Chief of what?!”_

_“Chief of Police, silly,” she giggled, sitting up and raising her brow as Adora just looked at her with a stunned expression. “You don’t remember your promotion?”_

_“NO?!!?” she squawked, knowing very well that if she was made Chief of Police that she would remember. But then again, she would’ve remembered asking Catra to marry her and actually doing it as well._

_“Chief Angella stepped down and made you Chief of Police,” she began to explain, “Captain Micah didn’t want the job as he felt like you would do a much better job than he would. Besides, he said he didn’t wanna work all those hours like his wife had. So they gave it to you. You really don’t remember?”_

_“N—no! I don’t remember anything!” she admitted, sitting up and rubbing her temples. “Why can’t I remember?”_

_“I don’t know how you could forget, I mean we did have hot and steamy sex on the former Chief’s desk during your promotion party,” she purred, leaning in and kissing Adora on her lips. “Remember? You cuffed me to the desk and held me down on it, using your long nimble fingers and tongue as you gave me the best fucking I’ve ever had.”_

_“I—I don’t remember that,” she blushed, swallowing the lump in her throat as Catra crawled on top of her and straddled her lap._

_“Hmm, looks like you’re gonna need a refresher then,” she whispered in a low sultry tone, slowly grinding into Adora’s lap. “Let’s jog that memory, shall we?”_

_Adora couldn’t even answer, mind going blank as Catra slowly slid her tongue inside her mouth, letting out a moan as she swiveled it throughout. Catra continued to slowly grind into Adora, letting out heavy breaths as she was getting friction against her private. She grabbed Adora’s hands that were just lying idly on the bed, picking them up and sliding them up the front of her shirt, placing them over her breasts. Catra smirked as Adora’s eyes fluttered at the touch of her breasts, leaning down and reclaiming their kiss as Adora leaned up to her. Adora gently began to massage Catra’s breasts, moaning as she felt Catra’s nipples harden. Catra pulled back and took her shirt off, tossing it to the side and reclaiming their kiss again. After a few moments, Adora leaned down and wrapped her tongue over Catra’s nipple, flicking her tongue and sucking on the hardened nub. Catra let her head fall back as Adora did her work, fingers stroking the back of her head as she held onto her. Adora slowly lifted Catra up and leaned down with her as she placed her on her back, placing herself in between her legs as she kept sucking and licking all over Catra’s breasts. She gradually trailed kisses down Catra’s stomach, smiling up at her as Catra lifted her hips for her to take her panties off. She took them off Catra’s long legs and tossed them to the side, licking and placing kisses down the length of Catra’s leg as she inched towards her inner thigh. She sucked on the soft flesh of it, kissing the freshly red mark she made. She placed Catra’s thighs against her shouders and placed herself between her legs, mouth watering as she looked at Catra’s drenched folds. She slowly began licking Catra’s folds, brow raising as she heard the sounds of frantic shouting._

_“Who is that?” Adora asked, raising her head out of Catra’s legs._

_“No one, keep going,” Catra whispered breathlessly, bucking her hips up at Adora. She was about to go back down but stopped, pulling herself up completely as the voices grew louder._

_“Is someone here?” she asked again, getting up and walking over to the door, stopping as Catra grabbed onto her._

_“Don’t you leave me!” she cried, Adora flinching at the familiarity of the tone and words._

_“What did you just say?” she whispered, face falling as Catra repeated herself, those same words and tone that sounded so familiar it made Adora’s skin crawl._

_“Don’t you die on me! Don’t you leave me!” she whimpered, hand still wrapped around Adora’s arm tightly._

Adora went to answer but stopped as the room went black, Catra and the bedroom no longer visible around her. Her vision went away, eyes opening and now staring at numerous doctors standing above her.

“Stay with us Sergeant!” a doctor yelled, motioning to the nurse to hand him something.

“Catra?” she mumbled, eyes fluttering open and close as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Shit! She’s crashing again! Charge to 270!” another doctor commanded, sound from the electric charge coursing through the air.

“Catra,” she mumbled again, eyes finally closing as she drifted back to that dark place.

_“Adora! We’re gonna be late!” Catra called, Adora flinching at the new setting she was in. It felt like moments before she was just with Catra, lying in bed with her and beginning to have another intimate moment. But as she swiveled her head around, she noticed she was in the bathroom, brow raising as she saw herself in the mirror, dressed in her police uniform. “Babe! Come on!” Catra chuckled, walking into the bathroom and standing next to Adora as she looked back at her through the mirror._

_“Catra?” she called, looking over at the woman as she continued to gaze at her through the mirror._

_“Mm, you look so handsome,” Catra purred, looking over at Adora with a sly smile. “I can’t wait to show you off tonight.”_

_“What?” she asked, brow raising as Catra straightened out her tie for her._

_“What do you mean ‘what’?” she chuckled, shaking her head at Adora as she continued to raise her brow at her, “it’s the 30 th anniversary of the Bright Moon Police Department’s Commemoration Ceremony! You’re being honored as well for all the amazing police work you’ve done as Chief of Police and I’m your sexy date.” She leaned up and pecked Adora on the lips, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom. Adora stopped walking and pulled Catra back around, raising her hand up as she noticed she was wearing a ring, different from the one she had seen her wearing the other time._

_“What’s this?” she asked, eyes bouncing between Catra and the ring on her finger._

_“Adora, really?” Catra smirked, letting out a light chuckle as Adora stood there. “Baby, we’ve been married for almost 4 years now, how have you not gotten used to me having this ring on my finger?”_

_“WHAT?!” she screeched, eyes growing as she replayed the number of years her and Catra have supposedly been married for in her head._

_“Did you get hit on your head? I swear, I told Bow to not let you play basketball with him and the other guys. You know how competitive you are, and you’re always using your head as a weapon!” she giggled, turning back around to continue walking but stopping as Adora pulled her back around towards her._

_“What do you mean ‘you told Bow’? How did you guys meet?!” she asked, not knowing what Catra was talking about._

_“Adora, as the godfather/uncle of our son don’t you think I would’ve met him by now?” she giggled, shaking her head at Adora again._

_“Our SON?!” she yelled, flinching as she heard a baby crying._

_“Babe! You woke him up now,” she pouted, leaving Adora where she was and going into another room. Adora just stood there frozen, heart racing wildly in her chest as the baby cries got closer, legs trembling as Catra walked in with a tiny bundle, a tiny hand flailing up as Catra hushed him. “Shh, shh. It’s okay sweet boy, mommy didn’t mean to wake you up. Shh, mama’s here.” Adora started tearing up as Catra walked closer, lip quivering as she looked down and saw the tiny baby in Catra’s arms. The baby had dark brown curls, matching Catra’s long ones. He had a tiny button nose, lips, eyes and other features resembling just like Catra’s. Adora flinched as the baby opened his eyes and looked up at her, heart exploding in her chest as he began cooing softly at her. “I think he wants you mommy,” she chuckled lightly, slowly handing the baby over to Adora. Adora gently accepted the tiny bundle, shaky hands placing themselves around it and holding it close to her chest. Her and the baby continued to stare at each other, eyes locked as the baby continued to coo up at her._

_“Thi—this is my son?” she whispered, tears falling as the baby cooed happily up at her._

_“Forgive mommy, Adrian. She hit her head and is a little outta it today,” Catra chuckled, leaning down and kissing the baby’s hand._

_“Ad—Adrian?” she whispered again, lip quivering as she looked up at Catra._

_“You’re the one that named him, don’t you remember?” she giggled lightly, face softening as Adora continued to cry. “Look at my two crying babies,” she smiled, kissing Adrian’s tiny hand again and leaning up and kissing Adora._

_“I have a son? I—I have a son. WE have a son!” she whimpered, eyes bouncing between Catra and the baby._

_“Mhm, and he’s the happiest baby boy ever,” she hummed, stroking the back of Adora’s neck as she looked down at their son with her. “He loves his mommy Adora so much. We both do.” Adora went to say something but stopped as she heard those same loud voices before, head swiveling around as they echoed through the room._

_“What is that?” she asked, brow raising as she couldn’t find the source of the voices._

_“What’s what?” Catra asked, taking Adrian from Adora’s hands as she handed him to her._

_“Those voices, don’t you hear it?” she asked, flinching as Catra started sobbing._

_“No!” she whimpered, shaking as she held onto the baby._

_“Catra?” she called, eyes growing wide as she said those familiar words again, with that same familiar tone._

_“I’m not leaving you! ADORA!” she continued to whimper, Adora reaching for her but failing as Catra, the baby and the room disappeared._

Adora’s vision went black again, opening her eyes and seeing that same scene she had just woken up to before, doctors moving quickly above her, voices barking orders.

“I’ve got a pulse!” a doctor announced, flashing a light in Adora’s eyes to check her visuals. “Sergeant Grayskull, can you hear me?”

“Ca—Catra?” she whispered, vision blurring and clearing up again as she stared up into nothing.

“Sergeant Grayskull, it’s me, Dr. Frosta,” the doctor called, continuing to flash the light in Adora’s eyes. “Can you hear me?”

“Catra,” she breathed out, eyes slowly closing again as she could no longer hold them open.

“Damnit! Insert another—,” the doctor began, voice turning into a ringing sound as Adora slowly drifted back to that dark place she keeps going to.

_“Adrian, Calli, Adora, come down for breakfast,” Catra called, Adora jumping up from the bed as she heard her calling. Adora turned her head as she heard tiny footsteps running down the stairs, getting up and following after them. She ran down the stairs and towards where she heard Catra calling from, freezing in place at the scene in front of her. “Hey! Don’t fight over the pancakes! I can make more!”_

_“Mama, can I have chocolate chips in mine?” the little girl asked, bouncing happily in her chair._

_“Of course you can sweetie. Adrian you want chocolate chips too?” Catra asked, turning back to the stove to continue cooking._

_“Yes, please,” the boy named Adrian smiled, smile brightening as he turned his head towards Adora. “Good morning mommy!” Adora flinched as he called her that, remembering that he was just a little baby when she last saw him. And as she examined him, he must’ve been at least 7 or 8 now._

_“Good morning baby, you want chocolate chips in your pancakes too?” Catra asked, smiling as Adora slowly walked over to her._

_“Uh, su—sure,” she stuttered, kissing Catra as she leaned in for one. She looked back over at the little boy and girl eating at the table, brow raising as she looked at her wife. The children looked just like Catra, similar hair, face, and they even had her petite body. She remembered the little boy Adrian was her son, but she had no idea who the little girl was, leaning in and whispering to her wife to try and figure who she was, “um, who’s that?”_

_“Who’s who?” Catra asked, looking over to where Adora was motioning and then back at her, brows raised as Adora looked back at her. “You mean your DAUGHTER?”_

_“I HAVE A DAUGHTER?!” she squawked quietly, looking back over at the little girl eating at the table and then back at Catra._

_“No, the little girl over there that looks exactly like ME and has the name YOU gave to her is someone else’s kid. What’s wrong with you?” she asked, grabbing Adora by her chin to look at her directly. “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine, I’m just—tired? I guess?,” she breathed out, smiling as the little girl smiled happily at her with bunched cheeks._

_“Good morning mommy,” the little girl smiled, getting up from the table and walking over to Adora, reaching her hands up for Adora to pick her up._

_“Go—good morning,” Adora stumbled, reaching down and picking the little girl up, a warm and loving feeling growing inside of her as the little girl wrapped her in for a hug._

_“Calli, did you clean the toys up in your room like I asked you to?” Catra asked, brow raising as her daughter tried to hide herself in Adora’s arms. “Calli?”_

_“Melog came in and distracted me,” she mumbled into Adora’s neck, continuing to try and hide herself._

_“Calliope Irene Grayskull,” Catra berated, shaking her head at her daughter who slowly peeked up from Adora’s neck. Adora flinched again as she heard the little girl’s full name, tears wading in her eyes as she realized she had her middle and last name. Catra’s face fell as she saw Adora was crying, putting her spatula down and wiping her tears away. “Baby, what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” she sniffled, smiling as the little girl named Calliope looked up at her. “I’m great.”_

_Adora set Calli down and held her hand, walking over to the table with her and sitting down between her and Adrian. She smiled fondly at the two, watching as they hummed happily at the savory breakfast Catra had made for them. Moments later Catra came over with Adora’s plate, kissing her as she set it down and Adora pulling her in for a hug. Adora inhaled Catra’s comforting scent, letting out a peaceful sigh as she pulled back and looked into her eyes. Catra smiled fondly down at Adora, stroking her cheek with her finger as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Adora noticed Catra was wearing another wedding ring, a burst of love radiating within her as she came to realize that Catra was her wife, and this was her little family. She pulled Catra back down and kissed her, lingering there for a few moments until she heard tiny giggles. They both looked over at the children, shaking their heads at them as they began giggling louder. They all sat together and enjoyed their breakfast, Adora talking with the children, getting to know the two some more. She was loving this so much. Her and Catra were married, and they have not one but two beautiful children. She couldn’t ask for a better life than this. She was starting to reach over and grab her drink but stopped, arm shaking as Catra began sobbing again._

_“ADORA!” she sobbed, Adora frozen in place as she stared at the table, tears forming in her eyes again as she sensed that same familiar tone and voice._

_“Catra?” she called, ears perking up as she heard those loud voices again, head swiveling around the room as they grew louder._

_“BABY LOOK AT ME!” Catra sobbed again, and as soon as Adora did the room went black, Adora no longer able to see as her vision darkened as well._

“We’ve got her!” the doctor announced, smiling down at Adora as her eyes slowly opened.

“Mm, Catra?” she muttered quietly, eyes blinking the blurriness away.

“No Sergeant Grayskull, it’s me Dr. Frosta. Do you know where you are?” she asked, grabbing out the light again and flashing it into Adora’s eyes.

“No, I don’t know,” she mumbled, wincing as she felt that painful feeling she had felt way earlier, now in her chest and shoulder.

“You’re at the Bright Moon Hospital, you were shot on duty,” she explained, nodding to the nurse to administer some pain meds for her.

“I remember that,” she breathed out, pain slowly going away as the medications worked their magic. “What happened after?”

“We extracted the bullet lodged in your shoulder, and luckily you were wearing your vest because the other bullet hit you straight in the chest which resulted in a fractured sternum. If you were unprotected during the shooting, things would've not looked so good. Don't get me wrong, things _were_ difficult while getting the bullet out of your shoulder. You had lost a lot of blood as the bullet nicked an artery, but we were able to stop the bleeding and repair it eventually. We kept losing you in the surgery, we’ve been trying to revive you back and forth now for the past few hours. But we got you back for good this time,” she smiled, placing a gentle hand on Adora’s. “Welcome back Sergeant.”

“Thanks,” she smiled back, head nodding back as the pain medications were slowly overthrowing her ability to stay awake.

“You'll need to stay here for a couple days so we can keep an eye on you, but after that you're free to go. Do you need me to call anyone? You kept asking for a ‘Catra’?” she asked quietly.

“No, I—I’m okay,” she mumbled, eyes fluttering as she began drifting back to sleep. “I’ll see her in my dreams.”

The doctor didn’t know what Adora was talking about, shaking it off as she determined she was probably out of it from the surgery, anesthetics and pain medications. Adora slowly drifted back to sleep, a smile on her face as she began to dream about the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to build a life with, maybe even one day marry. And as she replayed those little memories of her and Catra having a family, she felt like her life was finally complete, a warm loving feeling engulfing her entire body as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra just moves all her clothes and Melog's shit to Adora's apartment and is all like "Hi honey welcome home, I brought all my clothes here and moved your shit over, dinner will be done by 5, how are you feeling?"🤣 and you know her simping ass is going to the hospital to visit her girl even though there's a swarm of officers there. Find out what Catra's disguise is as she sneaks past them all to go visit Adora like the damn simping ass bottom that she is😂🙄

**_CATRA POV_ **

Several hours had passed and Catra was still staring at the TV, dry tear marks staining her face as she continued to flip through the news channels, hoping there would be any sort of update on Adora’s condition. She paused as one channel was doing a story on the TV about the shooting, a nauseous feeling growing inside of her as she listened to the report.

**_NEWS REPORTER:_ ** _Just hours ago on this very block a police/gang involved shooting had ensued. A robbery gone wrong at the famous Boucheron Jewelry Store right here on 26 th and Leighton, which led to this tragic event. Sergeant Adora Grayskull of the Bright Moon Police was shot at point blank range just behind this store in the alley. The officer, now in critical condition at the Bright Moon Hospital where doctors are working and trying their best to save her. It was rumored that a gang member of the infamous mafia group: the Horde, was the one that shot Sergeant Grayskull, police reporting that the man is now deceased, several gunshot wounds in his chest, leg and back. Corporal Bow Love-Heart was the officer that shot the man, possibly saving his Sergeant’s life as the gang member was moving to end her for good. It is also rumored that there were more members that were involved in the robbery, police unable to apprehend them as they fled from the alley as the shootout began, leaving their fellow member behind to take the fall. There is no news yet on Sergeant Grayskull’s condition, but once we have any information regarding the young Sergeant’s status, you will be the first to hear it. I’m Jessica Miller, and this is Bright Moon News Channel 6._

Catra’s heart dropped as they mentioned her group’s name, a sour feeling creeping through her as they reported that the other two members left their fellow member to take the fall. Catra was so wrapped up in staying with Adora she didn’t know what was going on around her, having no knowledge that Kyle was taking bullets just feet behind her. She felt guilty for not being able to save the man, but then again, a feeling of revenge faintly soared through her, an anger for the man that shot her girlfriend multiple times, who was now at the hospital fighting for her life. Now that the news of Kyle shooting Adora was out, she knew her group was going to retaliate even more against her, panic now taking over as she thought about the war Shadow Weaver wanted to create. Adora wasn’t the one that shot Kyle it was another officer. So if they knew Adora didn’t do it, would they take their hit off of her and move it to the other officer? Adora hasn’t done anything directly to them in the first place, she was only trying to arrest Catra not cause her bodily harm. Kyle was dead because of the other officer, couldn’t they drop the grudge against Adora and move to the other one instead? Catra hoped this would be the case, continuing to flip through the channels as she waited to hear anything about Adora’s condition. Moments later, Melog came strolling over, the cat stretching himself out on Catra’s lap. Catra was so in tuned with the TV, she didn’t even notice he was there, flinching as she felt him nestle up against her neck and chin.

“Sorry Melog, I forgot you were here,” she breathed out, a small smile on her face as the cat mewed softly at her. “You hungry?” she asked, getting up from her little burrito blanket wrap and walking over to the kitchen with him. She grabbed out his cat food and placed it in his bowl, smiling as he nestled up to her legs and purred loudly at her. Melog usually could always tell when Catra was upset, acting extra loving towards her in order to ease her anxiety. In his own little way, he was like a therapy cat, a very chunky stubborn therapy cat. Her ears perked up as she heard the news reporter talking again, heart racing as she jumped up and ran over to the couch, tears wading in her eyes as a picture of Adora popped up on the screen, reporter in front of the hospital as she gave her report.

**_NEWS REPORTER:_ ** _This just in; Sergeant Adora Grayskull of the Bright Moon Police is reported to be alive and well after several hours of emergency surgery. Doctors report that the officer is expected to make a full recovery, all bullets extracted from the young officer’s body with minimal injuries for her post-recovery. The officer is reported to be in the ICU for the next few days, able to leave and recover at home afterwards. A great blessing for the young officer, able to overcome such horrific injuries and go on with her life as normal. She is seen as an inspiration and as a hero all around Bright Moon, and as a citizen of this great city, I couldn’t feel more safe having an officer like Sergeant Grayskull protecting the city of Bright Moon from those that want to turn this place into a warzone. Prayers and hope for a quick recovery to Sergeant Grayskull. I’m Jessica Miller, and this is Bright Moon News Channel 6._

Catra practically screamed for joy as she heard the news, happy tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to it. She was so happy Adora had made it out, a gracious feeling overtaking her as she thought about Adora coming home. _‘Home,’_ she thought to herself, glancing around Adora’s apartment. Adora said she wanted her home with her, a thought popping into her head as she bit her lip. Adora was going to be home in a couple of days, able to recover at home for whoever knows how long, and Shadow Weaver gave her and the rest of her crew as much time off as they needed, smiling to herself as she decided to move forward with her plan. She quick shot Scorpia a text and asked if she could pick her up and take her to her place, wanting to pack a couple bags and bring them over to Adora’s. She decided she was going to stay at Adora’s with her as she recovered, wanting to help take care of her and make sure she was getting enough rest for her recovery. She smiled to herself as she thought about her girlfriend coming home, a nurturing feeling growing as she thought about being there with her for her recovery. A little later Scorpia texted Catra letting her know she was downstairs, Catra kissing Melog goodbye and heading down the stairs to meet her. She smiled as she got into the car, Scorpia raising her brow at her friend that was once in shambles several hours before.

“Have you lost your mind or something? Is that why you’re smiling so hard?” Scorpia asked, expression changing fully as Catra told her the news.

“Adora made it, she’s gonna be okay,” she smiled, chuckling as Scorpia wrapped her in for a hug.

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you! So why are you going back to your place? Gotta go feed Melog?” she asked again, pulling off and heading to Catra’s place.

“No, Melog’s at Adora’s. I’m gonna be staying over there instead of Adora coming to my place, it’s less of a risk. And since Shadow Bitch gave us some time off, I’m gonna grab a couple bags of clothes to stay there with her to help with her recovery,” she explained, raising her brow as Scorpia just gave her a look. “What?”

“Nothing,” she smirked, pursing her lips to hide her laugh.

“What?” she asked again, narrowing her eyes at her friend as she busted out in laughter.

“You guys are a couple of real grade A cottage U-Haul lesbians,” she laughed, shaking her head at her lovestruck friend.

“What?!” she squeaked, blushing as she realized that they really were a couple of cottage U-Haul lesbians, turning away from Scorpia to hide her embarrassment. “Whatever,” she grumbled, continuing to blush as her friend laughed at her.

“Is Melog gonna be okay with the new environment? You know how he gets when he’s at a new place, he loves your apartment a lot,” she asked, looking over at Catra and then back at the road.

“He’s made himself at home there actually. I think because it smells like Adora and he’s practically in love with her he’s okay with it,” she smiled, thinking about how much her cat really was in love with Adora, rolling her eyes as she realized she’s been fighting with him for her girlfriend’s attention. “I’m literally fighting with my cat for my girlfriend’s attention, it’s ridiculous.”

“Wow, she must really have magical powers to get you to quit your job working for the Horde and to get Melog to love her so much that he’s okay with being at her place,” she gasped, shaking her head at the two of them.

“She really does,” she chuckled lightly, biting her lip as she thought about Adora’s magical powers, especially the ones in the bedroom.

They made it to Catra’s and headed upstairs, Catra going to her room to pack her bags as Scorpia began packing the rest of Melog’s things for him. An hour passed and Catra was finally done packing, pursing her lips as she realized she practically packed several months worth of clothing to stay at Adora’s. With all the clothes she packed, she might as well just move into Adora’s permanently, a smile on her face as she thought about what it would be like for her and Adora to actually live together. She couldn’t wait to leave Bright Moon with the woman, daydreaming of their future they would have together once they were out. She grabbed her bags and started toting them to the living room, avoiding eye contact with Scorpia as she dropped her jaw at the number of bags Catra kept bringing to the living room.

“Damn are you moving in or just going there to take care of her?!” she laughed, shaking her head as Catra continued to bring her many bags and luggage of clothes out.

“You’re being dramatic this isn’t even a lot,” she muttered, walking back to her room to grab the rest of her bags. “And I don’t know what all I’m gonna need while I’m there so I might as well bring most of it so I don’t have to come back here and leave her alone.”

“You’re babying her you know,” she laughed again, pursing her lips as Catra gave her a look.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, blushing as she thought about Adora’s name in her phone.

They got Catra and Melog’s things into Scorpia’s car and headed back to Adora’s, Catra smiling the entire way there. As they arrived, Catra led Scorpia up to Adora’s apartment, going back and forth as they brought Catra’s things upstairs. Melog mewed happily as Catra brought his things up to the apartment, Catra smiling to herself as she realized Melog was happy that they were staying there. Catra thanked Scorpia for helping her, brow raising as her friend just gave her a look as she stood by the door.

“What?” she asked, wondering why her friend was just staring at her like that.

“You’re gonna go see her aren’t you?” Scorpia asked, grinning at her friend as she tried to avoid eye contact.

“N—no,” she replied, the thought of it continuously running through her mind.

“Why?” she asked again, knowing Catra was fighting the will to go.

“Because there are probably a shit ton of cops there and I don’t wanna put her at risk of us getting caught,” she explained, continuing to look away from her friend.

“Like that’s ever stopped you before,” she chuckled, shaking her head at her friend. “Just go see her Wildcat. You know you want to.”

“Of course I do, but—,” she tried to defend, failing miserably as she was losing the battle of not wanting to go see her because it was too risky.

“’But’ nothing. Just go. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you,” she smiled, petting Melog goodbye and heading towards the door. “Tell her I said hi and that I’m glad she’s okay! Talk to you later!” As they said their goodbyes and Scorpia left, Catra glanced down at Melog, brow raising as he was giving her a look.

“What?” she asked, shaking her head as he meowed loudly at her, going over to the front door and sitting in front of it. Catra’s jaw dropped as she realized he was telling her to go see Adora too, not knowing how he even knew what they were talking about in the first place. “You want me to go see her?!” she asked again, jaw hanging open as he mewed in confirmation. “They’re not gonna let me in! Plus it’s probably swarming with police!” she tried to defend, blowing out a frustrated breath as he just tilted his head at her. “Fine! Fine! You win,” she relented, shaking her head as he just mewed happily at her.

Catra grabbed the rest of her bags and began bringing them to Adora’s room, laughing to herself as she began shoving Adora’s clothes over in her closet and putting hers in next to them. When she was finished she realized she had taken up all of Adora’s closet space, pursing her lips to hide her laughter as she looked at her and Adora’s clothes ratio. She really did bring a shit ton of clothes over, now realizing she was practically moving in. But Adora wouldn’t mind, this is what she wanted in the first place, right? She got dressed in one of her disguises, blowing out a long breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look like herself, going for more of a reporters look as she wore a black blazer, white v neck and a black pencil skirt to match. She put on her glasses and smiled to herself, no sense of Catra’s real self showing in her disguise. She hoped this disguise would work, grabbing her heels and putting them on to complete the look. She said her goodbyes to Melog and headed out the door, hauling a taxi to the hospital and making her way inside. She didn’t even need directions, following the swarm of police that were pacing through the halls of the hospital and leading to the ICU. She spotted the room that was to be Adora’s, a group of officers hovering around the room as a protective detail. Catra took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the room, stopping in place as one of the officer’s held his hand up to her.

“You’re not allowed in there,” he stated bluntly, motioning for her to turn back around and leave.

“I’m here to interview Ad—Sergeant Grayskull,” she replied, moving to enter the room but stopping as multiple officers walked over, standing in front of the door next to their fellow officer.

“Do you have a special authorization form?” another officer asked, looking Catra up and down.

“No? I don’t need—,” she went to defend again, clenching her jaw as the officer interrupted her.

“Then you can’t enter. No unauthorized visitors. Now please leave,” he stated coldly, placing his hand over his weapon.

“What? Are you gonna shoot me if I don’t,” she chuckled, eyes growing wide as he tapped his finger on his gun.

“I will if you show any hostile movement,” he replied, motioning for Catra to leave.

Catra rolled her eyes and left the officers where they were at, storming towards the exit but stopping, a sly grin on her face as she saw a basket of clothes coming out of the room labeled ‘the laundry room’. She noticed a pair of nurse’s scrubs in the basket, coming up with a plan to grab the article of clothing without the housekeeper noticing. She followed behind the woman as she walked towards the linen closet, quietly tailing her as she waited for the perfect opportunity to take them. As the woman unlocked the closet, back turned away from the basket, Catra quickly grabbed the clothes, ducking into a bathroom a few steps away and hiding until she knew it was safe to exit. She quickly got dressed in the scrubs, tying her hair up in a low bun and exiting the bathroom. She walked over to one of the nurse’s stations, grabbing a scrub cap, a pair of nurse’s shoes and mask as the nurses bounced busily in and out of the station. None of them seemed to notice Catra taking everything, a grin on her face as she got herself ready. She grabbed a random chart and started walking towards Adora’s room again, nodding to the officers as they did the same to her. She walked back up to the officer standing in front of Adora’s room, head lowered as she pretended to be busy with the random chart.

“Any news on how long she’s gonna be out for?” the officer asked, causing Catra to flinch a little. Her disguise was working perfectly, the officer not recognizing her one bit. She knew she couldn’t look up at him, knowing how distinct her rare eye color was that she would be found out right away. She decided to keep her head down as she gave her reply to the officer, tweaking her voice a little bit so she sounded more foreign.

“The doctor is coming up with a scheduled therapy plan right now for Sergeant Grayskull, they’ll be able to answer more of your questions if you have any,” she quickly replied, moving to open the door but stopping as the officer placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

“Take care of her, please. She’s the best we have, not to mention she’s my partner,” he sighed, squeezing Catra’s shoulder lightly. “Please take care of her.”

“Always,” she smiled lightly, quickly opening the door and entering the room.

As she entered the room and shut the door behind her, she let out a shaky breath, slowly turning around as she heard the monitors beeping lightly. Catra’s entire body trembled as she looked at Adora, tears wading in her eyes as she saw her hooked up to numerous machines, chest and shoulder bandaged up and tubes running through her arm. She bit her lip to hold back her whimper, knowing if she started crying right now like she wanted to the officers would know she wasn’t really a nurse. She slowly walked over to Adora’s side, eyes trailing from Adora’s feet all the way up to her head, examining the sleeping woman’s condition.

“My poor baby,” she whispered, a single tear streaming down her cheek as she looked at Adora’s chest/shoulder bandages, knowing just underneath them laid her bullet wounds. She slowly brought her hand up towards Adora’s face, gently stroking her cheek with a few of her fingers as she gazed fondly at her. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Catra,” Adora mumbled, Catra flinching back as she heard her speak. She stood frozen for a few moments, not knowing whether or not Adora was awake or not. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized Adora was just talking in her sleep, a blush growing on her face as she realized she was dreaming about her.

“I love you,” she whispered again, pulling her mask down and leaning down towards Adora’s face, kissing her on her forehead. As she was pulling back up she froze, eyes growing wide as she heard the door open and close behind her. She slowly turned her head to see who had entered, a nervous feeling inside of her now as she saw it was a doctor. The doctor just stood by the doorway, examining Catra as she looked her up and down. As the woman continued to look her up and down, Catra knew she was found out, legs beginning to shake as numerous officers were standing right outside the door right now and at any moment the doctor could call for them. She went to speak up but stopped, heart skipping a beat as the woman spoke first.

“You must be Catra,” the doctor said, walking over to Adora’s bed on the opposite side of Catra, eyeing Catra and then glancing back down at Adora.

“Ho—how do you know my name?” she asked quietly, a blush growing across her face as the doctor gave her reply.

“Because _she’s_ been mumbling your name for the past several hours now and I knew you had to be her since for 1. she’s not allowed visitors other than her fellow officers and 2. I know all my nursing staff and you’re definitely not one of them,” she grinned, knowing she had found Catra out.

“Please don’t say anything to the other officers, I’m not supposed to be seeing her and I—,” she went to defend, stopping as the doctor put her hand up.

“I don’t know what you two have going on but I give you my word that I won’t say anything. Besides, I think it’s because of you that she managed to survive,” she smiled softly, checking some of Adora’s tubes and IV’s to make sure they were hooked up and running properly.

“Because of me?” she asked, not knowing how that could be possible. The doctor explained how Adora was during her surgery when she came in and out of consciousness. She explained how Catra’s name kept coming from her mouth and every time she was brought back, Adora had the sweetest smile when she said her name. Catra’s heart fluttered as the doctor went on, a burst of love exploding in her chest as she heard the way Adora had been calling her name for the past several hours.

“It’s like she was clinging on to you, or for you,” she finished, checking Adora’s bandages and writing something on her chart. “Like I said, I don’t know what you two have going on and why you’re not supposed to be together but—she loves you. And I can see how much you love her. Don’t waste an opportunity to be together just because you or anyone else thinks it’s wrong for you to be. Fight for your love just like Adora fought to stay alive for you. It’ll be worth it.” Catra went to say something but stopped, freezing in place again as a couple officers came waltzing in. Catra glanced at the doctor, pleading with her to not say anything. The doctor must’ve gotten the message and handed Catra the chart, motioning her to leave the room. “Thank you nurse, that’ll be all.”

“Y—yes doctor,” she replied, head held down as she walked past the officers and exited the room.

She quickly walked back to the nurses station and set the chart down, grabbing her heels she left there and walking back to the bathroom she left her clothes in. She got dressed back in her earlier disguise, waiting patiently for the right moment to leave the bathroom. She quickly made her way out of the hospital, a wave of relief hitting her as she hauled a taxi back to Adora’s place. The entire way there she was all smiles, a loving feeling surrounding her as she headed up to Adora’s. Adora was calling for her during her surgery, she was calling for her in her dreams. And the way the doctor explained how Adora was acting, she was clinging on to her, as if her life depended on it. Catra has never had someone that has loved her so much like Adora has, tears wading in her eyes as she opened Adora’s door and stepped inside, that same calming scent of the woman she loves hitting her immediately. Melog came running over seconds later, sitting down and waiting patiently for Catra to speak. Catra looked down at Melog and smiled, letting out a light chuckle as she knelt down and stroked his soft fur.

“I saw her Melog, I got to see her. She’s doing good buddy,” she sniffled, smiling as he purred loudly at her words. “She’ll be home soon. We’ll see her real soon.”

And as those words escaped from her lips, an ecstatic and happy feeling ran through her. She was going to be able to see Adora real soon, and when she does, she's going to give her all the love she felt after hearing about her calling for her and all the love they’ve been holding back from each other since the first day they met. Because now, Catra knew deep down in her heart that Adora was the one for her, and her the same for Adora. Determining that she knew for a fact that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Adora and hoping one day Adora would too.


	15. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora comes home to a little surprise and of course Melog and Catra are fighting each other for her attention like always
> 
> ENJOY

A couple days had passed and it was finally time for Adora to be discharged from the hospital. She had been bugging the doctor night and day about when she was able to go home, a joyous smile on her face as they were finally releasing her. She had only spent 2 ½ days there, but to her, it felt more like 2 ½ months. She was so excited to leave and sleep in her own bed, especially with her favorite person in the whole wide world. A blush spread across her face as she thought about the woman, that giddy feeling she always got when she was about to see her coursing through her body. She was a little nervous to see her at the same time, not knowing whether or not Catra wanted to still be with her after everything that just happened. She remembered Catra's worry of something happening to her, that guilty feeling hitting her as she replayed Catra's reaction of her getting shot in front of her over and over again in her mind. But for her own sake, she decided to push those doubtful feelings away and focus on the positive, clinging onto the hope that Catra was just excited to see her like she was. One of the nurses was helping her get ready for her discharge, Adora practically scrambling hurriedly to do so. She was almost done getting her pants on when the doctor walked in, an innocent smile on her face as the doctor gave her a look.

“What did I tell you about trying to do everything like you’re in a race?” Dr. Frosta chuckled, walking over to Adora as she continued to give her a look.

“I’m just ready to get home,” she chuckled with her, pursing her lips as the doctor shook her head at her, giving her that same look. The doctor nodded to the nurse next to them, motioning for her to leave the room so they could have some privacy. As soon as the nurse left, Dr. Frosta turned back to Adora, giving her a knowing look as she grabbed Adora’s shirt for her and helped her put it on.

“That readiness wouldn’t have to do with a certain 'something', perhaps a certain someone, hmm? Maybe a someone named ‘Catra’,” she grinned, laughing as Adora’s face turned bright red at the name.

“Ho—what, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stammered, trying to hide the fact that she had someone she was looking forward to seeing.

“She came here, you know,” she smiled, shaking her head as Adora snapped her head over at her.

“She what?!” she squawked, eyes growing wide as the doctor explained everything to her. She was in disbelief as the doctor explained everything to her, a warm feeling growing inside of her as she realized Catra risked herself to come visit her. _'She really does love me,'_ she thought to herself, a blush on her face as the doctor went on.

“She came in with an entire get-up, it was quite cute actually. She disguised herself as one of my nurses, and I found her out right away because I know all my nursing staff. I mean, I’m sleeping with a majority of them so I knew for a fact that she wasn’t one of them,” she laughed, shaking her head as Adora’s jaw dropped at that. “She seemed like a really lovely woman. She told me she wasn’t supposed to be seeing you, and I didn’t question it further. Like I told her, I don’t know what’s going on between you two but—I think you should fight for each other. Whatever forbidden love story you guys are living, make sure you hold onto it. Don’t waste that special love and connection you two have for each other because others don’t want you two to be together. Fight for it.” Adora’s heart melted at the doctors words. No one has ever encouraged them to be together like this ever before. Hell, no one has encouraged them to be together at all, besides Scorpia, but that was different.

“Thank you,” she smiled, continuing to blush at the fact that Catra came to see her. “She really is great.”

“By the way, you might want to make it known that you’re taken. A lot of my nurses have been talking about you and I think I might have some competition for their attention,” she smirked, laughing as Adora’s face turned red again.

“Don’t worry, I only have eyes for Catra,” she chuckled, a loving smile on her face as she began thinking about the woman. “She’s the love of my life.”

“Good to hear,” she chuckled, grabbing Adora’s shoes for her and helping her put them on. “Otherwise I’d have to ban you from my hospital for good!”

“Let’s just pray that I won’t end up here again,” she laughed with her, hopping down from the bed. “Thank you for everything, I’m forever in your debt for saving my life.”

“ _I_ didn’t save your life, it was Catra,” she smiled, grabbing Adora’s jacket and handing it to her. “Take care of yourself Sergeant. And make sure your little nurse is at your place to help you! Don’t you try to do everything on your own like I _know_ you will! Matter of fact, give her my number so I can ask _her_ how you’re doing because I know you’ll try to lie to me.”

“I promise I’ll ask for help when I need it,” she giggled, grabbing the doctor’s card and putting it in her pocket. “And Catra has work of her own to do. She won’t be able to help me out _all_ the time. She will be able to at night though.”

“Which reminds me,” she grinned, “make sure _she’s_ the one taking care of you during your little _nightly activities._ No excessive work for you for the next several weeks.” Adora’s face turned dark red at the comment, no words coming out of her mouth as she tried to create a coherent sentence. The doctor just laughed at her and helped her walk towards the wheelchair, opening the door and motioning for someone to come in. Adora smiled as Bow and Glimmer poked their heads in, both smiling brightly as they saw their friend was doing okay. “She’s all yours. Take care Sergeant Grayskull. And I’ll see you soon once it’s time for your therapy appointments.”

“Thanks doc,” she smiled, blushing as the doctor gave her another sly grin.

“How you feeling?” Bow smiled, taking Adora’s discharge papers from the doctor as she exited the room.

“Like I got shot,” she chuckled, smiling softly as Bow started tearing up at that. “Thanks for saving me Bow. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.”

“Of course,” he sniffled, wiping his tears away. “I’ll always have your back.”

“We both will,” Glimmer smiled, gently hugging Adora. “Now let’s get you home.”

The three left the hospital room and headed towards the exit to leave, Adora in her wheelchair as Glimmer pushed her, Bow walking on the side. The entire way down the hall, nurses and officers were applauding Adora, Adora blushing as she could now see for herself that some of the nurses were ogling at her. She waved goodbye to everyone as she exited the hospital, face turning bright red as more officers and people were gathered around outside behind little fences, all applauding and cheering for her as she made her way towards Bow and Glimmer’s squad car. She got into the front seat and put her head down, not being able to get used to and handle all the attention as everyone continued to applaud and cheer for her. They made their way to Adora’s apartment and headed up the elevator, Adora opening the door and shutting it right away, a nauseous feeling inside of her as she saw Melog’s cat bowl near the fridge. She had completely forgotten that Melog was there, and if he was still there, then that meant Catra was as well. But how did she get into her place without a key?

“What’s wrong?” Glimmer asked, not noticing what Adora had noticed.

“Uhh, nothing,” she squeaked, blowing out a long breath to steady herself, trying her best to make it look like she wasn't hiding anything.

“Well let’s get you inside and get you settled,” Bow smiled, motioning for Adora to open the door. Adora slowly opened the door, breathing intensifying as she opened it all the way. There was no sign of Catra or Melog in the kitchen or living room, a wave of relief hitting her as she stepped all the way inside. As soon as Bow and Glimmer entered behind her, she heard tiny pitter pattering of feet, face going pale as Melog came strolling over to her, purring loudly as he nestled himself all over her legs. “Aww, you got a cat?” Bow smiled again, kneeling down and clicking his tongue for the cat to come over to him.

“Uhh—yea,” she stammered, looking down the hall towards her room where he had just came from.

“What’s his name?” Bow asked, smiling as Melog let him pet him slightly on the head.

“Me—Melog,” she stammered, snapping her head back over as Melog started hissing. Glimmer was kneeling next to Bow trying to pet him too, Adora noticing that Glimmer was the one that he was hissing at. She has never seen him act like that before, not knowing why he was being so aggressive towards Glimmer and not Bow. “Hey buddy, it’s okay!” she hushed, smiling as he mewed softly up at her. “These are my friends, Bow and Glimmer,” she introduced, flinching as Melog hissed loudly as she said Glimmer’s name.

“I don’t think he likes me,” Glimmer pouted, standing up and moving away from Bow and the cat.

“He doesn’t really like people anyway, to be honest,” she tried to explain, remembering Catra had said something before about him not liking anyone. Glimmer moved back by Bow and flinched back again, all three of them surprised by Melog’s now defensive stance. He was practically growling now, hair on his back standing straight up as he hunched it. Adora has never seen him act like this before, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She went to speak up but stopped, letting out a sigh of relief as Bow suggested what she was thinking.

“Maybe we should get going?” he suggested, standing up and shielding Glimmer from the cat, brow raising as Melog settled down a little after that.

“Yea, that’s probably for the best,” Adora smiled, glancing back towards her room and then towards her friends again.

“Call us if you need anything,” Glimmer smiled, looking back down at the cat and then at Adora. “I’ll send Bow over to help you.”

“Thanks,” Adora chuckled, half hugging her friends goodbye. “I should be fine for a while though so don’t worry about me.”

“Well still, we’re one phone call away if you need anything,” Bow smiled, waving goodbye to Adora, Glimmer doing the same. The two friends left Adora’s apartment, Adora locking both locks as soon as they made it onto the elevator. She blew out a sigh of relief and leaned back onto the door, a smile on her face as Melog meowed happily up at her.

“Hi buddy, how’ve you been? Did you miss me?” she smiled, walking over to the couch with him and sitting down on it, giggling as he jumped up on her lap and purred loudly, nestling into her neck and chin as he carefully stepped on her chest. It was like he knew Adora was hurt, using barely any weight as he stepped on her. “I missed you too,” she giggled, snapping her head over as she heard something coming from her room. “And I missed you the most,” she smiled softly, a warm feeling growing inside of her as she watched Catra walk over to her and wrap her in for a hug from behind the couch.

“Welcome home,” Catra whispered, placing soft kisses all over Adora’s face. “I missed you too baby.”

“I didn’t know if you guys were still here or not,” she giggled, smiling as Catra walked around the couch and sat down next to her, a loving smile on her face as she looked back at her. “I was surprised to see Melog here still. How’d you get in by the way? I remembered locking my door before I left the other morning.”

“No lock is able to keep me out,” she chuckled lightly, face falling as she looked down at her fingers, thinking about the day Adora was shot. “And after what happened to you, the only thing I wanted to do was go home. I—I wanted to come here.” Adora’s heart swelled at Catra’s words, a soft smile on her face as she realized Catra really did come home with her. She slowly leaned over and tried to kiss her, wincing as her meds were slowly wearing off and she could feel the pain in her chest and arm.

“Ow,” she winced, an innocent smile on her face as Catra gave her a look.

“See yea, none of that,” she giggled, shaking her head as Adora leaned back into the couch with a frustrated huff.

“The doctor said that I’m not allowed to do much and I should rest for a while,” she sighed, a smile growing on her face as she thought about Catra coming to see her. “Speaking of the doctor, she told me you came and visited me at the hospital?” Catra’s face flushed bright red, avoiding all eye contact as Adora continued to smile at her.

“What else did she say?” she muttered, covering her face as Adora told her.

“That you disguised yourself as a nurse,” she giggled, a big smile on her face as Catra peeked at her through her fingers. “She told me that she hopes you’re here to be my nurse for me while I recover. But I told her that you’d be busy at work so you’d only be able to help me at nigh—,” she went to finish, face turning bright red herself as she thought of the doctor’s advice on their ‘nightly activities’.

“Help you at?” Catra pushed.

“He—help me at night. And she also said that—uh—well,” she stammered again, swallowing the lump in her throat as Catra slowly crawled over and onto her lap.

“Go on,” she giggled, eyes growing wide as Adora told her.

“That yo—you should be the one taking care of me during our nigh—nightly activities,” she blushed, looking away from Catra as she did the same. They both remained silent for several seconds, both embarrassed by the advice from the extremely chill doctor, who was now low-key their wingwoman. Adora was usually the one to take care of Catra in that area, Catra’s nickname being that she was a ‘pillow princess’. Adora’s never really let another woman top her before, a nervous feeling growing inside of her as she thought about anyone doing that to her. She slowly peeked over at Catra, brow raising as she saw that she was staring at her with a blank expression. “Wh—what?” she asked, slightly surprised as Catra leaned in and kissed her softly, melting into it as she slowly kissed her.

“We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her once more before she pulled back. “I can see how that makes you feel, and I don’t want you to think that you HAVE to let me do it just because I’m your girlfriend and that’s the doctor’s ‘advice’. We can wait until you’re all better until we get intimate like that, I don’t mind.”

Adora remained silent for a minute, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she continued to gaze at her with a soft expression. Adora really hasn’t let another woman top her before, the feeling or thought of allowing herself to be so vulnerable in front of someone making her highly uncomfortable. But as she stared back at Catra, the woman that she knew deep down in her heart and soul was her soul mate, the one for her, those feelings weren’t there. Those uncomfortable feelings she got when someone either asked or tried to top her, weren’t there. If she was going to let _anyone_ top her, then it had to be her, it had to be Catra, a soft smile on her face as she concluded her decision.

“I’ll let you take care of me,” she said softly, chuckling lightly as Catra blushed at her words. “But as soon as I’m better I’m taking care of _you_. IMMEDIATELY.”

“Deal,” she giggled, leaning in and kissing her again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” she whispered, breaking from their kiss as Melog started meowing loudly at them. “I missed you too Melog,” she giggled, laughing as he crawled in between them, pushing Catra away with his tiny paw and using her as a stand as he nuzzled back towards and into Adora’s face.

“Well excuse me?!” Catra scoffed, shaking her head at her cat that was already trying to fight her for her girlfriend’s attention. “Last time I checked she was _MY_ girlfriend!” Her jaw dropped as Melog meowed aggressively at her, purring even louder as he continued to nuzzle himself into Adora’s neck. “Did you just tell me to ‘shut up’?!” she scoffed again, getting off Adora as he mewed in confirmation.

“Hey don’t fight over me,” Adora giggled, petting Melog with her good hand as he got even closer to her. “I love and missed you both very much!”

“Yea well _I’M_ the one that came and visited you,” she grumbled, storming off towards Adora’s room in a pout.

“Babe come back!” Adora giggled again, slowly getting up from the couch and following after her towards her room. She went to say something to her but stopped, brows practically raising off her face as she noticed her now full closet. “What happened here?!” she asked, looking back over at Catra who was pursing her lips, trying to avoid all eye contact with Adora. “Catra?”

“I may have put some of my clothes in your closet,” she mumbled, going over to the bed and sitting down on it, body turned away from Adora.

“’ _SOME_ ’ of your clothes,” she laughed, shaking her head as she examined her maximum capacitied closet. “You sure you didn’t move your entire wardrobe over here?”

“You’re the one that said I could move some things over her,” she mumbled again, shoving a pillow over her head to hide her embarrassment.

“You’re the one that said that you couldn’t move all of your things here because your group would know you moved out,” she giggled, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Catra, using her good hand to rub her arm. “I’m glad you’re here though. I was a little worried that I wouldn’t have been able to see you.” Catra slowly sat up at that, brow raising as she looked back at Adora.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I was worried that after what happened you wouldn’t want to see me because it would remind you of the traumatizing event we _both_ went through. I know it was probably hard for you to watch that happen to me, and I just thought that you’d be too traumatized to come se—,” she went to finish, but stopped as she was interrupted by Catra’s lips on her own, eyes fluttering as Catra pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

“You’re right, it was hard for me to see that happen to you. You don’t know how I felt when I watched the bullets hit you, or how I felt when I held you in my arms as you slowly bled out. But no matter what happens, I will _never_ not wanna see you. It’s the complete opposite actually. I wanted to see you more. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That’s why I disguised myself and made it past practically your entire precinct to come see you. Because I love you Adora. And nothing or no one will keep you from me. I’ll always want to see you. And be with you. I’ll always fight for us,” she replied softly, smiling as Adora slowly leaned in and kissed her.

“I’ll always fight for us too,” she whispered, using her good arm to pull Catra into her lap. “I’m so sorry that you had to see that and that I put you through all of this. I know it was hard for you to watch that happen, and I'm sorry for letting it. But once we leave Bright Moon, you won’t ever have to see anything like that again. I promise.”

“Okay,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Adora again, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back. She smiled as she thought about the doctor telling her about Adora’s surgery, a blush growing on her face as Adora continued to look at her with a loving expression. “The doctor told me you were calling for me all throughout your surgery.” Adora blushed at that, remembering faintly that she _was_ calling for Catra, remembering the reason why very clearly. Should she tell Catra what she dreamed about? Would it weird her out if she did?

“Uhh—yea, I was um—kinda dreaming about you,” she finished quietly, looking away from Catra as she smiled lovingly at her.

“I know you were dreaming about me,” she chuckled lightly, pulling Adora’s face towards her gently to get her to look at her properly as she went on. “You mumbled my name when I came to visit you. But my question is, _what_ was your dream of me about?” Adora stared back at Catra for a few seconds, blowing out a long breath as she decided to tell her about her dreams, the dreams of them being married, having a life together, a family.

“I—uhh,” she stammered, swallowing a lump in her throat as Catra gazed at her with those beautiful heterochromatic eyes she loves so much. Although she tried her best, she wasn't able to hide from her any longer as she realized Catra was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, remembering Catra felt the same as she had mentioned it before. “We were married, about 6 months married for the first dream.”

“First dream?” Catra asked, face softening as Adora nodded her head slightly in confirmation.

“Yea, I had a couple of dreams about you. The first one was us being married for 6 months, and I was Chief of Police,” she smiled, chuckling as Catra chuckled with her.

“Married to the love of your life _AND_ promoted to Chief of Police? What a dream,” she giggled, smiling as Adora continued.

“I know, it really was like a dream come true!” she giggled, blushing as Catra smiled fondly at her, stroking her on the back of her head and neck as she continued. “The second dream we were still married, for four years this time. An—and we had um,” she stammered, looking away from Catra with a blush.

“We had?” she smiled, tears forming in her eyes as Adora told her.

“We had a son,” she said quietly, looking down at her hand that laid on Catra’s lap. “We had a son, and he—he was so beautiful. He looked just like you; little button nose, big beautiful eyes, lips, hair, everything.”

“What was his name?” she asked quietly, letting out a light chuckle as Adora told her, a single tear slowly streaming down her cheek.

“Adrian,” she replied just as quiet, smiling as she looked back up at Catra, both women gazing at each other with the most loving and doting expression in the entire world. “The last dream I had we were still married, for quite a while this time. Adrian was about 7 or 8, and we—we had a daughter next. You were making us breakfast in the kitchen, our children were sitting happily at the table as they ate. It was like we were one big happy family, it _was_ a dream come true.”

“What’s our daughter’s name?” she asked, face softening as Adora told her.

“Calliope,” she smiled, “Calliope Irene Grayskull. And she was just as beautiful as her mother.”

“Must’ve been a pretty great dream,” she chuckled softly, smiling as Adora wiped her tears away. "Where did 'Irene' come from though?"

“It's my middle name, I was surprised myself," she chuckled again as Catra's eyes and face lit up at that, glancing down at her lap and then back up at Catra. "I wish it wasn’t just a dream though,” she whispered, tears forming in her own eyes as she looked into Catra’s. “I wish it was our reality.”

“Me too baby,” she whispered back, continuing to smile as Adora let her tears fall. “Maybe one day it could be.”

“Really?” she sniffled, smiling as Catra leaned in and kissed her.

“I would love to have a family with you Adora. I’d love to be your wife, a mother to our children, all of that,” she smiled, kissing her again before she pulled back completely. “Once we’re outta Bright Moon, we can make that happen.”

“Really!” she smiled brightly, giggling at Catra’s surprised expression by her sudden outburst.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’re stuck with me for good,” she chuckled, tilting her head as she gazed deeply into Adora’s eyes. “I can’t wait to make a life with you."

“Me too,” she smiled again, leaning in and nestling against Catra’s chest. They sat silent for a few moments, Catra stroking the back of Adora’s neck and head as she nestled up closely to her chest, Adora humming in content by the comforting action and scent of her girlfriend. She was so afraid of what was going to happen with her and Catra after she got out of the hospital, not knowing whether or not Catra still wanted to be with her after everything that happened. She slowly pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, brows raising as she saw Catra was crying silently. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, stroking Catra’s back with her good hand. Catra remained silent for a few moments, brows furrowing as she looked at Adora’s bandage sticking out of her shirt. Adora noticed she was looking at her bandages and frowned, knowing exactly why Catra was looking at her like. “It’s okay Catra. I’m okay.”

“This is all my fault,” she sniffled, lip quivering as she gently pulled down Adora’s collar to reveal more of her bandages. “I made this happen.”

“Catra, _you_ didn’t do this to me. It was that guy from your crew. And if it wasn’t him it was gonna be someone else. I’m a police officer, it was bound to happen. And like I said before, now that I’m a Sergeant I’m more likely to be shot on the line of duty than any other officer. This isn’t your fault honey, I swear,” she tried to reassure, a sad smile on her face as Catra began to sob.

“I’m so sorry Adora, I’m so sorry,” she cried, whimpering as Adora brought her good hand up to her face and cupped her cheek.

“Shh, it’s okay Catra. I’m okay. Please don’t blame yourself for this. I’m alive, and we’re together again. That’s all that matters, right?” she asked, smiling as Catra nodded her head in agreement. “Come here,” she whispered, trying her best to scoot back on the bed but wincing as her meds were wearing off more and more as the seconds went by, now being able to feel her pain at a higher level.

“Let me help you, dummy,” she giggled, helping Adora scoot all the way back in the bed and setting up a couple pillows behind her, setting another one under her arm sling so she could rest her arm on something comfortable. She stepped on the other side of her on the bed and nuzzled into Adora’s good arm as she opened it for her, both women sighing in content as they cuddled on the bed. “Are you comfy?”

“Yea, I’m great,” she hummed, wincing again as a sharp pain hit her where she was shot.

“Lie to me again,” Catra berated, sitting up and looking at Adora as she tried to avoid eye contact.

“Sorry,” she chuckled lightly, giving Catra an innocent smile so she’d stop glaring at her like she was doing just now. “My meds are wearing off.” She went to get up and get them herself but stopped as Catra poked her on her forehead, pushing her down with her finger as she continued to glare at her.

“I swear, if you try to get up or move by yourself I’m gonna hurt you,” she scolded again, getting up to go find Adora’s meds in the living room.

“You wouldn’t do that, you love me too much,” she giggled, pursing her lips as Catra walked back into the bedroom, giving her a look.

“Try me,” she smirked, getting back on the bed with her and grabbing out a few meds for her. “Now, open.”

“I can take them my—,” she went to defend, regretting it instantly as Catra gave her another death glare. “You’re babying me.”

“Well you’re my baby, aren’t you?” she grinned, giggling as Adora looked away with a blush.

“Yes,” she mumbled, face beet red as she looked back at Catra. She usually hated being referred to as ‘baby’, but something about the way Catra called her that made her heart swell, a loving feeling soaring through her as she listened to it escape from her lips.

“Good, now open,” she giggled, popping the meds into Adora’s mouth and helping her take a sip of water. “Good girl.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled with her mouth full, swallowing the meds and water down and shuddering at the bitterness. “Those are gross.”

“Yea well, they’re gonna help you not be able to feel this,” she giggled, lightly trailing her fingers over Adora’s chest and shoulder. “Did they say anything else about it?”

“I have a fractured sternum and will have little to no mobility in my shoulder until my artery and the surrounding tissue heals. I lost a lot of blood because of the nic in my artery but she said I’m expected to make a full recovery if I keep up with my therapy, rest and not do anything. She said I’m not allowed to do anything on my own,” she breathed out, not knowing how she was going to be able to do all of that. She hated sitting in one place, relaxing was not something she was used to doing. She was always either working out or working at her job, only resting when she was asleep.

“Well good thing I’ll be here to make sure you _do_ rest,” she giggled again, knowing Adora was going to have difficulties with the fact that she wasn’t allowed to do anything on her own.

“Yea at night, but I’m on my own for the rest of the day,” she grumbled, pouting that she wasn't going to have Catra there with her in the day time.

“No, I’ll be here for that too,” she smiled, giggling as Adora gave her a confused look.

“What? Don’t you have to work?” she asked.

“No, my superior gave us as much time as we need to ‘mourn the loss of our fallen comrade’,” she sighed, looking down at her hands as she thought about Kyle’s death. “I didn’t even realize that he was shot, I was too preoccupied with you. I mean, if your friend didn’t kill him I probably would have. It’s terrible to say that but, I can’t help it. He hurt you.” Adora’s face fell at that, knowing how hard it was for Catra to have to see her get hurt like that. She never wanted this to happen, remembering Catra’s concern for this very thing happening. She didn’t want Catra to go through this ever again, coming up with an idea to make sure she wouldn’t have to. She grabbed Catra’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling as Catra looked up at her.

“We won’t have to worry about that ever again,” she smiled, bringing Catra’s hand up and kissing it lightly. “Once I’m healed, we’ll leave. I’ll use this time to say my goodbyes, go visit my grandmother, and then we’ll go. Wherever you want to create a life for us with me, we’ll go. I won’t _ever_ put you through this again Catra. I promise.”

“I love you,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing Adora lightly. “Thank you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled with her, kissing her again before Catra pulled back. “Wo—would you want to meet my grandmother?” she asked, pursing her lips as Catra’s expression went blank. “I—I mean you don’t HAVE to I was just thinking that it’d be goo—,” she went to finish, stopping as Catra placed a finger over her lips.

“I would love to meet her,” she whispered with a smile, leaning in and kissing her on the lips as she removed her finger. “I wish I could introduce you to my family but, Melog’s all I have now. Besides Scorpia but, yea.”

“I’m sure I would’ve loved them,” she said softly, remembering Catra mentioning previously that she was basically an orphan. “I mean, they did give me the love of my life.”

“Yea,” she chuckled lightly, smiling fondly at her girlfriend. “They would’ve loved you too.”

They leaned in and kissed again, lingering there for a few moments before they pulled back. Adora’s eyes were starting to flutter again, the meds slowly working their magic as she felt her body going sluggish. Catra shook her head at her and carefully fixed the pillows behind her head for her, smiling that same loving smile at her as Adora watched her with a dopey one. She gently pushed her back against the pillows, giggling as Adora was trying to fight her. She didn’t want to relax just yet, tugging on Catra’s arm for her to come down with her. She gave that same dopey smile as Catra leaned in and kissed her, holding her there as she tried to deepen it. She was failing miserably as the meds were making her sloppy, clumsily kissing her girlfriend as they went on. Catra finally decided she would spare Adora the embarrassment and end their kiss, laughing loudly as Adora just stared at her with heavy fluttering lids and that same dopey smile.

“One more,” Adora mumbled, giggling childishly as Catra just rolled her eyes at her.

“Say please,” she giggled, smiling as Adora started begging her.

“Pretty please can I have another kiss. I’ll be good for the rest of the night,” she pleaded, trying to bat her long lashes at her but failing as her eyes were too heavy to bat them, lids closing every other lid.

“I will, but we’re gonna need to take a nap right after,” she smiled, giggling as Adora nodded her head furiously.

“Okay, okay deal,” she giggled with her, humming happily as Catra kissed her again, planting kiss after kiss all over her face right after.

“Okay silly, time for our nap,” she chuckled, leaning back in and kissing her again as she pointed to her lips for another one.

“Okay, nap time,” she hummed, yawning loudly as her meds were now working at full capacity. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby,” she whispered, kissing Adora on her forehead as she got comfy. She went to lay down next to her but stopped as Adora grabbed her arm, brow raising as she was just staring at her with sad and worried eyes.

“You’ll nap with me, right?” she asked with a quiet voice. Catra shook her head at her and giggled, kissing her again as she cupped her cheek.

“Of course I will,” she smiled, brows furrowing as Adora asked her next question.

“An—and you’ll be here when I wake up, right?” she asked with that same quiet voice, scared that when she woke up Catra wouldn’t be there.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, kissing Adora again. She stroked her finger against her cheek, smiling as Adora’s eyes began fluttering at the action. “I’ll be right here with you baby. I’m here.”

“Good,” she breathed out, eyes closing as she could no longer hold them open. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby,” she whispered again, placing soft kisses all over Adora’s face as she slowly drifted off to sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she mumbled tiredly, hand still holding onto Catra’s arm.

Catra smiled lovingly at her and curled up with her, gently placing her head on her good shoulder as let out a contented sigh. The two women slowly drifted off to sleep, both incredibly happy that they were together again. Adora didn’t know what to expect when she came home. Would Catra still be there? Would she still want to be together after everything that just happened? And as she let her exhaustion and the medications take over her body, sending her into a deep slumber, she was happy she was still there. Exceedingly delighted that Catra was home with her, that loving feeling surrounding her as she held the woman of her dreams, the love of her life, her future wife, in her arms, both women smiling as they drifted into their slumber.


	16. Fun and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between Catra and Adora as they try to fight their desire and strong sexual hunger for each other (Adora especially because she hates not being able to touch Catra). Melog and Catra duke it out for Adora once again! Catra doesn't top Adora....yet. We'll save that for the next chapter after they fail at Adora trying to top because she's in too much pain, even when she's not literally on top.
> 
> ALSO Catra's dumbass hides important information from Adora again and it backfires horribly in the later chapters.......what a mess.
> 
> also didn't mean to make it this long it just happened, I don't even know anymore at this point WHATEVER
> 
> ENJOY

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

****

For the past week, Catra has been helping and taking care of Adora; helping her shower, do laundry, clean up, etc. And for the past week, Catra has been forcing Adora to rest, practically cuffing her to the bed so she stops moving and trying to do things on her own. Adora wasn’t someone who could sit still and just rest, and Catra was finding this out the hard way. One day Adora was trying to clean a mess she had accidentally made, not wanting Catra to do everything since she already has been for the past several days. Adora wanted to give Catra a break, feeling bad that her girlfriend was taking care of her night and day. She was trying to move the coffee table over a little, not knowing Catra was walking past as she went to lift it. All of a sudden she was hit in the back of the neck with a wet spray, Catra using a water bottle sprayer she used to use on Melog when he was a bad kitten to get Adora to stop.

“AH WHAT THE HELL?!” Adora screeched, surprised by the sudden spritz of water on the back of her neck and head.

“Adora! No! Stop it!” Catra scolded, spraying Adora multiple times to drop the table.

“Okay! I’m sorry! Stop spraying me!” she screeched again, entire back of her shirt and head now drenched from Catra’s water attack.

“I wouldn’t have to spray you if you weren’t trying to lift the damn table like you’re just all healed, fine and dandy!” she berated, walking around the couch and standing in front of her girlfriend. “Sit your booty down!”

“Make me,” she mumbled, pursing her lips as Catra gave her a look.

“Adora. Irene. Grayskull. SIT. YOUR. ASS. DOWN. NOW!” she growled, a grin on her face as Adora complied. It seemed like Catra was having to scold Adora a lot these past few days, not realizing how stubborn the woman actually was when it came to resting. She was having to learn the hard way just how energetic and antsy her girlfriend was, having to grow a lot of patience with the woman in the process. She normally wasn’t this good with patience, but because it was Adora, she was exceptionally good, obviously because she loved her and wanted to make sure she was healing properly. “This is the fourth time in the past 3 hours that I’ve had to yell at you for moving. I’m starting to think that you like getting yelled at.”

“Actually, I’ve never been yelled at like this before,” she replied, pouting as Catra started cleaning up her mess for her. “And I just feel bad that you’ve been working night and day trying to help me. I wanted to at least give you a break!”

“Adora, I’m here to help you and make sure that you stay on your healing schedule. I told you that I’d be here to help you night and day. You’re my girlfriend, I’m not gonna let you do everything on your own,” she chuckled, swatting Adora’s hand away as she tried to pick something up off the ground.

“But still, I feel bad,” she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip at her girlfriend.

“Well you can make it up to me once you’re all healed and better,” she smiled, pecking Adora on her stuck out lip and going back to cleaning.

This was the first time Catra’s had to unwillingly give up having sex, Adora not being able to pleasure her like she wanted to. Sure there were other ways for Adora to get her off but she didn’t want to risk it, knowing how wound up they both could get, especially now that they’ve grown a lot closer since the shooting. She didn’t want Adora to get too ahead of herself and hurt herself even more, trying her best to fight her own _powerful_ urges to help out. She had to especially fight them when they would take showers together. Catra would help Adora wash her hair and body for her, Catra fighting a war within herself as she watched the soapy water trickle down Adora’s rippling back and arm muscles, Adora’s body taunting Catra, trying to invite her to take the bait. She would have to take a cold shower right after she helped Adora with hers, not wanting to break her short celibacy just in case Adora would get hurt during the heat of the moment. Sure Adora said she could take care of _her_ , but that was a different thing on its own. Catra’s never thought about topping Adora before, loving the fact that Adora was always the one taking care of her in that area. Adora really did have her spoiled, now openly calling herself a ‘pillow princess’ as she’s come too used to the woman pleasuring her. Sure she’s topped other women before, but Adora was different. Adora held this aura about her that made it difficult for someone to take control over her, Catra not knowing how she could top her, especially when she was so much _more_ of everything compared to everyone she’s ever slept with. She’s even had to hold back out on their make out sessions, both women becoming too engulfed in the moment that they were always so close to going all the way. Catra’s been trying her best to make sure they hold back, having a real hard time doing so as Adora was incredibly horny as of late, a side effect from her medications. That and because she’s been wanting to touch Catra nonstop since she’s come home from the hospital. Catra’s even been trying to appear less attractive to the woman, leaving her hair messy or even wearing Adora’s large clothes, keeping herself in baggy attire instead of her usual either tight clothing, barely any clothing, or how she liked it at her own place, naked. But even then Adora was all over her, even more it seemed like. Like right now, Catra was wearing one of Adora’s large t-shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants, hair tied in a low bun, looking like a straight up bum. She glanced over at Adora and noticed she was staring at her hard, eyes trailing all over her body with a hunger in them so intense it made Catra’s body tremble. On a normal day she’d jump on Adora right then and there and have hot passionate sex with her, but right now, she couldn’t, having to fight the strong urge she was having as she saw the way her girlfriend was looking at her right now. She went to move the table but stopped, rolling her eyes as she felt Adora’s hand on her ass, blowing out a long breath as she pushed down her sexual desire for the woman.

“Hands off,” she chuckled, swatting Adora’s hand away from her.

“Mnnn, why can’t I touch you,” she whined, giving Catra a pout as she glanced at her over her shoulder.

“Because we both know that once we start we won’t be able to stop,” she grinned, “we have too much pent up sexual desire for that. Sorry baby.”

“I can hold back!” she tried to defend, rolling her eyes as Catra just gave her a look, both women knowing she was speaking complete lies.

“Yea and I’m a virgin,” she giggled, shaking her head at Adora as she tried to reach for her again. “Stop it, I’m not risking it!”

“Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee,” she whined, giving Catra her best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Catra blushed at the way Adora was pouting and pleading at her right now, a softness forming inside her chest as she saw Adora’s innocent expression. She was having a real hard time fighting the woman, letting out a frustrated breath as she realized she couldn’t say ‘no’ to her, especially when she was giving her that kind of look.

“Fine, one minute of uninterrupted making out and THAT’S IT! Do you hear me? ONE minute,” she scolded, shaking her head again as Adora’s face lit up at that.

“Okay, okay, come here,” she bounced happily, grabbing Catra’s hand and pulling her over and onto her lap.

“I’m setting a timer,” she giggled, pulling her phone from her pocket and setting up a one minute timer for their short little session. “When this goes off, we’re done!”

“Mhm, okay,” she smiled, waiting patiently for Catra to start.

Catra just rolled her eyes at her excited girlfriend and started the time, leaning in and kissing Adora on her lips lightly. She smiled into the kiss as Adora deepened it, giggling at her girlfriend’s intense desire and eagerness. She moaned as Adora slid her tongue into her mouth, working that sweet magic she usually did. Her entire body trembled as Adora ran her good hand all over her body, strong arm and hand holding her into place as she continued to kiss her deeply. Catra was having a hard time controlling herself, both women breathing heavily as they went on. She was almost lost in the moment completely when suddenly her alarm went off, pulling back slightly and breaking their kiss, lids weighing heavily as she looked at her.

“Okay, time’s up,” Catra breathed heavily, moaning as Adora started sucking on her neck. “Baby, we—we have to s—stop.”

“Mm, one more minute,” she mumbled in her neck, sucking and nipping on Catra’s sensitive flesh. Catra knew she shouldn’t give into Adora or their desires, biting her lip as she tried to convince herself to pull all the way off of her. But Adora knew her body like the back of her hand, hitting her on all the right places as she continued to kiss and suck on her neck.

“Okay, on—one more minute,” she relented, letting out a light moan as Adora bit down on her neck, trailing her tongue softly over the spot and sucking on it.

Adora slowly kissed up Catra’s neck and chin, licking her lips as she slid her tongue back inside her mouth. Catra unconsciously started grinding into Adora’s lap, hands wrapped tightly around her head and neck, holding herself in place as Adora ran her hand towards her ass and squeezed it hard. Catra’s breath hitched at the action, brows furrowing as Adora started massaging her on it, moving with Catra’s movements as she continued to grind on her. Catra knew she was losing herself in the moment, trying to pull herself back but failing miserably, eyes fluttering as Adora swiveled her tongue all around her mouth. She broke their kiss in hopes she could control herself, regretting it instantly as she saw the expression on Adora’s face. Adora was staring up at her with heavy lids, lips glistening from their intense make out session, chest rising and falling as she tried to settle her breathing. Catra loved Adora’s expression when it was like this, it always made her arousal skyrocket as she saw it. But right now it was backfiring, completely overtaking Catra’s common sense and erasing it completely, sending her into a greedy frenzy as she clashed lips back with her, both women sucking and licking on each other’s lips intensely. Catra bit down on Adora’s lip, sucking on it and pulling back with a pop. Adora licked Catra’s mouth as she went to reclaim their kiss, using her own tongue to pull Catra’s into her mouth and sucking on it, both women moaning at the action. A small part of her still tried to hold back, the other part of her taking over immediately as Adora ran her hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast, long fingers sneaking into her bra and rubbing over her nipple. Catra removed her hands from around Adora’s neck and head, pulling apart briefly as she took her shirt off, reclaiming their kiss immediately as she tossed it away. Adora trailed her tongue and kisses down Catra’s neck and down to her chest, sucking hard on the unscathed flesh and creating marks all across it, Catra moaning loudly as she bit down on her breast. She practically tore her bra off her body, eyes rolling back as Adora wrapped her mouth around her nipple and breast, sucking and flicking her tongue over the hardened flesh. Catra was in paradise right now, letting out a low moan as Adora continued to suck on her aroused breasts. She’s been holding back for so long she was practically shaking vigorously, feeling the wetness forming rapidly between her legs as they went on. Adora went to dip Catra down on the couch but stopped, letting out a painful moan. Catra’s eyes shot open as she heard the pain in Adora’s tone, pulling back immediately as she looked back at her.

“We’re done,” she stated breathlessly, common sense coming back at full force as she saw the pained expression on her girlfriend’s face.

“No, wait,” Adora breathed heavily, tears forming in her eyes from the shooting pain in her chest and shoulder.

“No Adora. We went too far,” she stated more sternly, getting off Adora and putting her shirt back on. She quickly ran over to the bedroom and grabbed Adora’s meds, running back to the couch and giving her a couple. She rubbed Adora on her cheek as she saw she was clenching her jaw, tears forming in her own eyes as she saw how much pain she was in. She felt extremely guilty as Adora started crying, unclenching her jaw as she tried to catch her breath. “Here baby, open up,” she whispered, popping the meds into her mouth for her and giving her a sip of water. “You’ll feel better soon.” But Adora couldn’t respond, she could only try to catch her breath as she slowly swallowed the pills down. Catra knew she should’ve held back more, knowing this was her fault for giving in. She wiped Adora’s tears away and peppered soft kisses across her face, a sad smile on her face as she felt Adora’s body shaking beneath her. “I’m so sorry baby. Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered again, tears continuing to fall as Adora started whimpering. Catra carefully laid Adora down on the couch on her back, sitting on the floor next to her as she continued to stroke her cheek gently with a few of her fingers. She hated seeing Adora in pain, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as she watched her girlfriend struggle to fight through the pain. After a few minutes Adora finally calmed down a bit more, breathing returning to normal as her meds were beginning to kick in. Catra smiled softly as Adora turned her head to look at her, tears in her eyes as she gazed at her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered with a wet voice, tears trickling down the side of her face as she continued to cry. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I know you were holding back to try and prevent something like this from happening. I’m so sorry Catra.”

“Shhh, no baby it’s not your fault,” she hushed softly, continuing to stroke Adora’s cheek. “I should’ve held back more, I knew this was gonna happen. I’m sorry.” Adora went to say something but stopped as Catra gave her a look, silently letting her know it was okay. Catra chuckled lightly as Adora blew out a breath at that, leaning over and kissing her on her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she mumbled, meds slowly putting Adora in that state of oblivion she needed to be in. Catra watched with a loving expression as Adora slowly relaxed, running her fingers through her hair and gently massaging her scalp as she helped her get even more tranquil. She slowly placed soft kisses all over her face, continuing to stroke her cheek as she went on. Adora hummed peacefully at the softness of Catra’s kisses, eyes fluttering as her girlfriend continued to calm her down. “I love you,” she mumbled again, slowly bringing her good hand up and resting it on top of Catra’s head.

“I love you too,” she giggled, grabbing Adora’s hand from off her head and kissing it softly. “Are you feeling better?”

“Mmmmm, yea,” she mumbled, intertwining her fingers with Catra’s and tugging on her hand. “Come lay with me.”

“There’s not enough room for—,” she went to explain, blowing out a sigh as Adora gave her another puppy dog face, “fine.” She slowly slid on the couch next to Adora, barely fitting on it as Adora was lying flat on her back, taking up most of the space. Normally they could both fit on the couch, that is, when Catra was laying on top of Adora with her head on her chest. But now that she couldn’t lay on her chest due to her fractured sternum, she could only lay on a part of her good shoulder, making it a tight squeeze as she laid her head gently down on it.

“Comfy?” Adora muttered, holding Catra close to her with her good arm, not doing so very well as her arms were slowly turning into jelly.

“I should be the one asking you that,” she chuckled softly, nestling into Adora’s shoulder and letting out a contented sigh. “Too bad we have to wait a couple weeks until we can go all out, huh?”

“Mm, yea,” she mumbled tiredly, smiling as Catra began running soothing lines on her arm. “You could always take care of me if you wanna get rid of some of your pent up sexual hunger.” Catra’s eyes shot open at that, lifting her head up and looking at Adora with wide eyes.

“ _MY_ pent up sexual hunger?” she giggled, shaking her head as Adora just laid there with a dopey grin on her face. “You’ve got a lot of balls to say that to me.”

“No balls, just a pus—,” she went to finish, letting out a childish giggle as Catra slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Can it,” she laughed, laying her head back on Adora’s shoulder and removing her hand from over her mouth. “But it’s okay, I can wait. I know it makes you uncomfortable at the thought of someone else taking care of you in that area. I don’t want you to feel like you have to give in just because we both have that pent up energy. We can wait.”

“But I want it to be you though,” she said quietly, running her fingers against Catra’s side. “If anyone’s gonna take care of me in that area, I want it to be you.” Catra’s heart swelled at Adora’s words, a blush on her face as she heard the sincerity in them. Adora has been so honest with her since day one, Catra loving the enormous wall of trust they’ve been able to build during the time they’ve spent with each other. She started to feel guilty as she thought about the things she’s hidden from Adora, the hit her group had over her head and now the war Shadow Weaver wanted to start. She slowly leaned off Adora’s shoulder and looked down at her, a sad smile on her face as Adora looked up at her with heavy lids. “What?” she asked, brows furrowing as she saw the expression on Catra’s face.

“You’ve been extremely honest with me about everything since day one, and I hate that I’ve hid things from you. There’s something I need to tell you,” she started, blowing out a long sigh as Adora grabbed her hand and held onto it.

“You can tell me anything Catra, so please don’t hold anything back,” she whispered, giving Catra an encouraging and dopey smile.

“After what happened, my group had a meeting about Kyle’s death. My superior promised one of my group members that we’d avenge his death, we would get our revenge,” she continued, frustratedly running her fingers through her hair. She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip as she looked at Adora. She didn’t know what Adora would do once she told her, didn’t know what her reaction would be once she knew what was going to happen once they were all done ‘mourning’ for their friend. Would Adora try to cut her recovery short in order to be there to save her fellow officers? Would Adora try to join them in the war against the Horde once it began? Her and Adora were supposed to leave Bright Moon once she was done healing, would she change her mind once she found out there was going to be a war within the two parties? Thoughts like this swarmed Catra’s mind, causing her to lose her courage to tell Adora the truth. She decided not to tell her and leave it where she had ended, praying to a higher being that they would make it through Adora’s healing and leave Bright Moon before the war went down.

“And?” Adora pushed, watching Catra as she contemplated her decision.

“Th—that’s it,” she stammered, brows furrowing as a wave of guilt and betrayal hit her. She didn’t want to hide this from her girlfriend, but in order to protect her, in order to save her life, she would have to. And if Adora ever found out about her lying to her she hoped she would understand, leaving that problematic conversation for the future. “I—I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Oh,” she replied, stroking her finger against Catra’s hand. “Well, thank you for telling me. But, you won’t have to worry about anything happening to me. I’m stuck here for another several weeks and I have you to take care and protect me, and once I’m healed we’ll be gone. Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away. So all is good in the Grayskull household.” Catra shook her head at her doped up girlfriend, leaning down and kissing her on her goofy smile. She prayed this would still be her reaction once she found out the truth, hoping Adora would keep this same energy and just wanted to leave instead of staying to fight.

“The ‘Grayskull household’?” she giggled, brushing a strand of hair from off Adora’s forehead as she leaned down and kissed her on it.

“Mmmhm, you’re gonna be my wife someday so might as well get used to calling it that,” she hummed, eyes fluttering as Catra planted soft kisses across her face. Catra had to hold back her tears as she heard Adora say that, continuing to plant kisses all over her face to hide her expression. Adora was so blatantly honest it hurt, that guilt slowly creeping back inside of her as she thought about her dishonesty with the woman.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered, trying her best to hide the sadness in her voice. She glanced down and smiled sadly as she saw Adora’s eyes were closed, breathing shallowly as she always did when she was asleep. She slowly leaned down towards her face, kissing her on the lips ever so softly. She carefully slid herself back down on Adora’s shoulder, resting her head gently down on it as she curled back up with her on the couch. A few moments later Melog came strolling over, Catra putting her finger up to her lip to tell him to be quiet. “Shh, she’s asleep. Don’t come over here making noise,” she hushed quietly, smiling as he mewed softly at her, crawling on top of Adora’s stomach and kneading his paws into it as he prepared to get comfy. He carefully curled himself on top of her stomach, licking his fur once he got into his comfy position on top of her. The three of them took a nap together on the couch, Adora holding Catra close to her side, Melog curled up on Adora’s stomach, chunky body rising and falling as Adora breathed.

A couple hours passed and Catra stirred awake, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she opened them. She looked over at Adora and smiled, noticing she was still sleeping ever so soundly, gazing fondly at her adorable sleeping face. She carefully uncurled herself from Adora’s body and stepped off the couch, heading to the bathroom to handle her business. As she went back to the living room she stopped, holding back her laughter as she saw that Melog was now curled up on top of Adora’s head. She quietly grabbed her phone from off the table and took a quick picture, giggling at the photo as she looked at it. She put her phone back on the table and headed to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge to find something to snack on. Her ears perked up as she heard Adora mumbling, pulling her head from inside the fridge and walking back over to the couch as she heard Adora calling for her.

“Mmrnn, babe?” Adora mumbled tiredly, letting out a tiny yawn as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Hi baby,” she giggled as she made it to the couch, trying to hold back her laughter as she saw Adora hadn’t realized that Melog was curled up asleep on top of her head yet. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, my head feels kinda heavy though,” she mumbled again, reaching her hand up to feel her head but stopping as she felt soft fur. “Wh—what’s this?”

“Melog decided your head made a very nice bed,” she giggled again, reaching down and picking the chunky cat up. “Get off of her head silly boy!” Melog mewed happily as Catra picked him up, meowing louder as he saw Adora was awake.

“Hi Melog,” Adora giggled, smiling as he mewed happily at her. Catra walked around the couch and sat down next to Adora’s feet, picking them up and placing them in her lap. As soon as she took one hand off Melog, he was crawling right back over towards Adora, slowly stretching himself out as he laid himself on her stomach and chest, purring loudly as he nestled down on top of her. “I’m still not over how affectionate he is towards me. This is the most any animal has shown me this much love before.”

“Seriously me either, he’s been all over you since he first met you. Normally he’ll hiss or claw at someone if he doesn’t know them but he’s practically in love with you,” she smiled, rubbing Adora on her legs. “We tend to like the same things.”

“Speaking of hissing, when my friends dropped me off the other day he came outta the room and greeted us. He was fine with my friend Bow but with Glimmer, he hissed and was literally growling at her,” she explained, smiling as he continued to purr as she began petting him.

“He growled?!” Catra asked in disbelief, not knowing what Adora was talking about. She’s never heard Melog growl before, he’s only hissed or meowed aggressively at people. This was incredibly new for her, and if Melog was growling at someone, he must really hate them or sense something malicious about them, wondering how Adora’s friend acted around him. “What’d she do to him?”

“Nothing! She did the same thing Bow did! She knelt down on the ground and held her hand out for him to sniff. Then he let out this low-pitched growl at her, I didn’t know what to do! I tried to talk to him and he calmed down a little bit but as soon as I said her name he was like ‘HSHSSHSSSS’,” she tried to imitate, laughing as Catra started laughing at her.

“I’m sorry, what was he like?” she giggled, busting out in laughter again as Adora repeated herself. “Is that true handsome? Did you hiss like that?” she giggled again, shaking her head as Melog mewed quietly at her. “Aww my poor boy. He was probably scared that there was too many people here. That or he sensed she was evil.”

“What! Glimmer isn’t evil!” she tried to defend, eyes widening as Melog started hissing faintly at the name. “SEE! HE DID THIS!”

“Well let’s not say her name then! She’s now Voldemort; she who must not be named,” she chuckled, reaching over and petting him on his back. “Stop being an asshole Melog.” Her jaw dropped as Melog stood up and walked across Adora’s good arm, going back to his pervious spot on top of her head and kneading on her hair as he laid himself back down. Catra now knew that Melog loved Adora more than he loved her, a small jealous feeling creeping up in her as she realized she was really going to have to fight her cat for her girlfriend’s affection. “For the last time sir, I am not fighting you for my girlfriend!”

“I love you both,” she giggled, reaching her good arm up and petting Melog on his head. “Too bad I have to pee so I’m gonna have to break this little party up.” Catra stood up and tried to grab Melog off Adora’s head, jaw dropping again as he lightly tried to swat her hand away.

“You did not just try to hit me!” she gasped offensively, playfully swatting him back as he tried to do it again. “Oh it’s on!” Seconds later her and Melog were in a full out fight, Catra playfully swatting the chunky boy as he swatted back, trying to grab Catra’s hand to bite it. They were so caught up in their little fight they didn’t even realize Adora had gotten up from the couch, standing on the other side as she silently recorded them. “Hey! Are you just gonna sit back and watch this villain attack your girlfriend or are you gonna defend my honor?!” she asked, wincing as Melog caught her while she was distracted and began to nibble on her finger. “OW! No fair I wasn’t paying attention!”

“I love you guys so much,” Adora laughed loudly, smiling fondly at the two as they continued to duke it out. Adora stopped recording and went to the bathroom, laughing to herself as she could hear Melog and Catra still fighting. Melog was aggressively meowing at Catra while Catra was making karate noises back at him, sounding like they were in some sort of Kungfu cat themed movie.

“OW ADORA!” Catra whined, running to the bathroom with Melog in tow. “Get your son!” As soon as those words escaped her mouth her eyes shot wide open, jaw dropping at her own very unplanned and unexpected sentence. She bit her lip as she saw the expression Adora was making at her, looking away from her with a blush as her expression softened. After Adora told her about her dream and the little family they had, she couldn’t help but think about having a family with the woman. The way her, Adora and Melog have been this past week, it was like they were a little family; her and Adora being the mothers to a very chunky and spoiled cat son. “Um—I,” she started, stopping as Adora finished her business and stood up in front of her, that same soft expression on her face as she looked at her. She went to say something as Adora washed her hands, but stopped as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. She was startled at first, moments later melting into the tenderness of that delicate yet deep kiss from her girlfriend. As they pulled back her blush darkened, looking away to hide from Adora’s expression as she continued to gaze at her with that same loving smile.

“Leave your mother alone Melog,” Adora hummed quietly, kissing Catra on the cheek. As she pulled back Catra still couldn’t look at her, face turned away as she continued to hide her blush. She bit her lip again as Adora grabbed her chin and gently brought her face towards her, that same loving smile on her face as she gazed into her eyes. “That was cute.”

“Stop teasing me,” she grumbled, continuing to blush as Adora held her gaze on her.

“I’m not teasing,” she defended with that same smile, leaning in and kissing Catra’s lips lightly, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back to look at her again. “It really was cute. I love that you think of us as a family. Me, you and our spoiled little boy.”

“I guess I’m just really excited to start a family with you,” she mumbled, eyes fluttering as Adora kissed her again.

“Me too,” she whispered, trailing kisses to Catra’s ear and kissing her on her lobe. “Let’s go make a _real_ baby.” Catra went to say something but stopped as she let out a high pitched breath, smacking Adora on the back of her head as she started sucking on her ear and squeezing her ass.

“Stop!” Catra giggled, squirming out of Adora’s grasp and running from the bathroom, Melog in tow again as he decided it was time to attack her again. Catra quickly grabbed the spray bottle and sprayed a couple shots at Melog, laughing as he scurried away and hid himself behind the loveseat. Adora came strolling out moments later, hands held up in a defensive manner as Catra pointed the spray bottle at her next. “Don’t come any closer!”

“You do realize you’re pointing a loaded weapon at a police officer, right? A _Sergeant_ to be exact,” she giggled, slowly inching towards Catra, eyes bouncing from Catra to the spray bottle in her hand.

“What are you gonna do about it?” she giggled, readying her finger on the trigger. Adora went to take another step but stopped as Catra started spraying her, Catra using this as an opportunity to run away from her and separate the other with the couch. “Stay back!”

“You know what that squirting reminds me of?” Adora smirked, wiggling her brows at Catra. Catra’s face flushed dark red, giving Adora a look as she realized what she was talking about.

“That was one time!” she tried to defend, looking away in embarrassment as Adora gave her a sly grin.

“Multiple times,” she giggled, trying to grab the spray bottle as Catra started spraying her again.

“Leave me alone!” she yelled playfully, giggling as Adora tried to continue to grab the bottle.

“Wait, time out,” Adora breathed heavily, hunching over as she clenched her chest. Catra quickly jumped over the couch and tried to comfort Adora, dropping the spray bottle on the couch as she rubbed her on her back. But what Catra didn’t realize was that Adora was faking her pain, eyes growing wide as Adora turned towards her with a devilish grin. “Got ya!” Adora grabbed the spray bottle from the couch and started spraying Catra, being able to at a faster rate since 1. She was a police officer trained to fire off multiple shots in a split second with a extremely quick trigger finger and 2. Well you know why with her being a lesbian and all. Catra quickly ran away from Adora and into the bedroom, grabbing a pillow to use to defend herself from Adora’s attack. Adora ran into the room a few seconds later, laughing as she saw Catra using her pillows as a blockade. “Nowhere to run little kitten,” she giggled, laughing loudly as Catra gave her a dirty look.

“The hell did you just call me?!” she asked, laughing as Adora tried to spray her while she was distracted. “Ohh, you wanna play dirty? I can play dirty,” she giggled, grabbing Adora’s blanket from the bed and wrapping herself into a burrito. “Come and get me wet,” she purred, laughing as Adora’s face turned bright red at that.

“You can’t talk like that to me, you know how I get,” she mumbled with a blush, Catra smirking as she realized Adora was getting flustered.

“Aw, am I making you all hot and bothered ma chère,” she purred again, giggling as she noticed Adora practically shivering at the last part. “Ooh, does my French turn you on?”

“Stop,” she breathed out, now visibly aroused as she tried to fight it.

“Mmmm, mais ma amour,” she whispered in a low sultry tone, slowly dropping the blanket down and around her shoulders in a seductive manner. “Cela ne vous excite pas?” She smirked as she watched Adora physically fighting herself, entire body trembling as she stared at her with heavy lids. Catra dropped the blanket all the way off her body and knelt down on the bed, slowly crawling over on it and lying down on her stomach, batting her long lashes as she looked up at Adora.

“Stop,” she repeated, a little less convincing as she was losing the battle against her strong and intense arousal.

“Faîtes-moi,” she whispered, eyes growing wide as Adora dropped the spray bottle and knelt down on the bed in front of her, using her good arm to flip her over and placing herself in between her legs. “Wait, Adora! We can’t! You’re gonna get hurt again!”

“You started this,” she breathed heavily, leaning down and kissing Catra feverishly, sucking loudly on her lips as she pulled back. “You can’t expect me to hold back when you talk to me like that.”

“Baby, wait,” Catra pleaded, holding Adora’s face away from her with both hands on her cheeks. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I—I can’t hold back anymore Catra. Please,” she whispered, a pain in her voice from having to fight being able to touch her. Catra’s eyes widened as she heard the tone of Adora’s voice, lip quivering as she realized how much pain not just physically but in other aspects Adora was in as she said that. She never realized how hard it was for Adora not to touch her, realizing that it was the same case for herself. They were so drawn and addicted to each other, not being able to go a couple hours without some sort of physical affection between the two. They’ve never had to hold back like this before, Catra’s heart swelling in her chest at the way Adora was looking at her right now. She slowly wrapped her hands around the back of Adora’s head, gently stroking her there as she continued to stare down at her.

“Okay,” she whispered back, leaning up and kissing Adora lightly. “But we’ll go slow. And you _have_ to tell me if you’re feeling any sort of pain or discomfort. Okay?” Adora nodded her head in confirmation and leaned back down to try and kiss Catra, brow raising as Catra gently pushed her backwards. “Let me be on top,” she whispered again, carefully helping Adora flip on her back and getting her comfy as she straddled her lap. “If I sense you’re in pain, we’re done. Okay?”

“Yes my love,” she smiled softly, rubbing Catra on her back as she slowly leaned down and reclaimed their kiss.

Adora wrapped her good arm around Catra and held her close, Catra moaning as Adora slid her tongue inside her mouth and began working her magic. After a few minutes Catra leaned back, taking her shirt off and tossing it to the side, revealing her bare chest to her girlfriend and smiling as Adora smiled with her. Adora slowly trailed her hand around and up to Catra’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb as they continued to gaze lovingly at each other. She slowly trailed her thumb over to Catra’s mouth and used it to trace her lips, entire body shivering as Catra grabbed her hand and wrapped her tongue around it, sucking on it like she had done so before. Catra released Adora’s thumb from her mouth and slowly trailed their hands down to her breast, placing Adora’s hand there as she motioned for her to massage it. Adora began to massage her breast, Catra leaning back down and reclaiming their kiss again as Adora went on. She moaned loudly as Adora pulled her up and started sucking on her nipple, biting her lip to try and hold back her arousal. She knew if she started to get too loud it would make Adora go crazy, wanting to save her girlfriend from a hot and steamy session as she tried to keep it at a slow paced one. After a few moments she pulled back up, lifting herself slightly up as she took off her sweatpants. She carefully set herself back down on Adora and blushed at the way she was looking at her, a small smile on her face as she tried to hide her shyness. Adora gently tugged on her panties, silently telling her she wanted those to be off next. Catra let out a little giggle at that, lifting herself up again as she slid them off, biting her lip as Adora watched her every move. As she sat herself back down on Adora, she let out an unexpected purr as Adora trailed her fingers in between her thighs, letting out a soft moan as Adora swiped her fingers over her clit. She realized how much pent up sexual hunger she had inside her as Adora did that subtle movement, brows furrowing as Adora began sliding her fingers ever so lightly through her folds.

“Fuucck,” she breathed out, biting her lip as she sensed Adora’s small growth of excitement at that.

She couldn’t let her moans go like she usually let them, they aroused Adora _WAY_ too much. She remembered the hunger and excitement in Adora’s face and eyes as she heard her whimper her name so sensually during one of their sex sessions, remembering Adora fucked her brains out at the eroticizing tone of her moans. She didn’t want Adora to get excited like that again, needing to spare her from hurting herself if she did end up like that. She clenched her jaw as Adora started rubbing on her clit, brows furrowing as she tried to fight the loud moan she wanted to let out. Adora must’ve sensed Catra was holding back, Catra’s mouth hanging wide open as Adora picked up her pace. She looked down at Adora and let out a soft whimper, trying her best to hold back as she realized Adora was trying to get her to let go. She ducked her head down in Adora’s neck as she continued to rub on her clit, biting down on Adora’s neck to hold back her whimper. Her entire body shivered aggressively as she finally came, breathing heavily as she came back down from her peak. She tried her best to fight herself as Adora slowly started teasing her opening, letting out a tiny squeak as she began to slide her fingers inside of her. Catra clenched the sheets on both sides of Adora’s head, knuckles turning white as she tried to hold herself together. But as Adora started fingering her, doing those little movements with her fingers that she knew drove her crazy, she couldn’t hold back any longer, regrettably letting out a loud sensuous moan as she felt her arousal heighten drastically.

“Addoorraaa,” she moaned loudly, letting out various high pitched whimpers as Adora began fingering her energetically. She leaned up slightly and bit her lip, knowing she had triggered Adora into her erotically stimulated mode, now being able to see the fire and desire in her girlfriend’s face and eyes. “SHIT!” she screamed, breath hitching multiple times as Adora strengthened her blows. “Baby, st—stooAAAAAAHHHHH,” she screamed again, not being able to complete her sentence as she hit another peak. She tried to hold herself back, knowing if she kept screaming and moaning like she was, it would only turn Adora on even more, another loud moan escaping as she determined Adora was already there. She lifted herself up again and stared down at Adora with heavy lids, eyes growing wide as she saw her face twisted in discomfort. “Wait, Adora! St—stop!” she moaned again, crying out loudly as she came.

“Please. Let me finish you off,” she breathed through clenched teeth, tears now forming in her eyes as the pain was growing stronger.

“Adora, no!” Catra yelled at little more sternly, grabbing Adora’s forearm hard. She pulled Adora’s hand from in between her legs and slinked off of her, breathing heavily as she stared down at her. “You’re in pain! You told me you’d tell me if you were hurting!” she scolded, getting up and running to the living room to grab Adora’s meds. They did the same routine they did earlier that day, Catra helping Adora take the meds and lying down next to her to calm her down. After Adora was finally relaxed and no longer in pain, Catra sat up and stared at her, shaking her head as she regretted even doing this in the first place. “We’re done. No more trying.”

“I’m sorry,” Adora whispered, flinching as Catra glared at her.

“I told you to tell me if you were hurting at all! Why do you do this? Why do you always try to sacrifice yourself for other people?!” she screamed, shaking as she looked down at her girlfriend. Catra was so frustrated with Adora right now, in a war between loving and hating her selfless side. Adora was always trying to make sure everyone else was doing okay before she made sure she was, something Catra hated. She wanted her to be selfish for once in her life and do what she wanted, do what she needed for herself. She was so mad that Adora chose pleasuring her over her own body’s health, especially when she was _this_ injured. She turned away from Adora and placed her hands over her face, blowing out a long breath as she tried to calm herself. Her lip quivered as she felt Adora’s light touch on her leg, turning her head slightly towards her to look at her, regretting the fact that she yelled at her as she saw the tears in Adora’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Catra,” she whispered again, tears wading in her eyes as she looked up at her. “I know I should’ve told you that I was hurting but, I—I just wanted to make you feel good. I should’ve stopped as soon as I felt the pain but I couldn’t. It physically hurts not being able to touch you Catra. I love the sound of your voice, the sound of your moans and whimpers. There’s a beauty in them that brings me to my knees, makes me want you more. It hurts that I don’t get to touch you like I usually can, I just wan—I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” Catra’s heart broke at Adora’s words, the tone in her voice, the candor in them both, the way she looked up at her, everything. She knew it hurt Adora to not be able to touch her, but she couldn’t risk this anymore. She needed to be selfish herself, deciding it was best for her to hold her ground and stance on not trying again. Deciding if Adora wasn’t going to be selfish with her health then she had to be.

“I meant what I said Adora, we’re done trying,” she breathed out, grabbing Adora’s hand and lightly playing with her fingers. “You’re done trying to pleasure me, you’re done trying to sacrifice your health just to make me feel good, you’re done. If we’re gonna have sex then it’s _me_ making _you_ feel good. If you want me to feel good then take care of yourself. Stop trying to do things on your own, stop trying to act like you weren’t just shot a week and a half ago, stop trying to act like my health and well-being matters more than your own.”

“But your—,” she started but stopped as Catra gave her a look.

“Stop doing that. Stop acting like my life and health matters more than your own. Please baby, start taking care of yourself for once. Be selfish just this once. Or if you can’t for yourself then do it for me. Stop doing all of this for me. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. Haven’t I been through enough? Haven’t we both been through enough?” she sniffled, waiting patiently for Adora to make her decision. Adora remained silent for a few seconds, Catra eyeing her as she continued to stare back at her. She went to say something but stopped as Adora spoke first, letting out a frustrated breath as Adora deflected her.

“I love you Catra. And no matter what I’m gonna make sure _you’re_ okay. I’ve never had someone I love this much, and the thought of anything happening to you scares me. I need to make sure that you’re doing good, that you feel good, that you’re happy. I don’t sacrifice myself for others the way I do for you. Yea, I used to be a people pleaser that found it hard to say ‘no’ to them. But when I met you, all of that shifted to you. I stopped doing things for everyone else and put all my effort and energy into you. Because I am so indescribably in love with you. And I’m scared that you’ll leave if I can’t take care of you, I—,” she went to finish, getting interrupted by Catra as she snapped at her.

“Is that what you think I’m doing here?! That I just want you to take care of me?! Seriously Adora?!” she snapped, moving to leave but stopping as Adora grabbed her, slowly sitting herself up as she held her in place. She slowly wrapped her arm around Catra’s body and held her there against herself, making it if Catra wanted to leave, she was going to have to push her away. Catra got even more frustrated at this, knowing Adora knew that she wouldn’t hurt her, knowing she was stuck. “Fuck you Adora! If you haven’t noticed, I’m here because I love you! I’m here because I want to be with you! Not because of things you do for me, but because of _you_ as a person. I’m in love with you too Adora, have been since the first day we met! Not once have I thought to myself, ‘if Adora can’t provide for me then I’m gonna leave’. Not a single fucking thought like that has EVER came across my mind! I love you for who you are Adora, and how you make me feel. For the first time in my life I feel wanted, like someone actually loves me. I’ve never had that before. And yea, you may be the only one that does stuff while we’re having sex but that’s because I see how it makes you feel when someone touches you like that! When someone wants to take charge over your body! Just because you can’t touch me right now doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave, Adora! I _LOVE_ you! So stop being a fucking idiot and just listen to me! Listen to me and believe me when I tell you that I care about you, and what happens to you. I’m not here just for the hell of it! I want a long life with you; I wanna get married, have babies, build a life _WITH YOU_. I wouldn’t want to create and build all of that if I just wanted you to take care of me, I’m trying to put in the same effort as you are. And I don’t _need_ you to take care of me Adora. I need you to love me, be here for me, listen to me, respect me and just come to understand how I feel when you do things like you were just doing. That’s what I need from you. So can you?” she finished quietly, tears falling from her eyes as Adora’s did the same. She just wanted Adora to take care of herself, she wasn’t expecting it to turn into a full out argument. Catra let out a sigh as she realized Adora’s meds were kicking in, feeling her body go sluggish as she held her close against her. She went to get up again, knowing Adora wasn’t going to be in the right state of mind to continue this conversation, but stopped, slowly turning towards Adora as she held her back down towards her much more firmly this time.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult to deal with, and I’m sorry I’ve been so stubborn. I’m sorry that I keep trying to do things on my own and not asking you for help. I’m sorry for not listening to you or your feelings, and I’m sorry for undermining your help when I know how much and how hard you’ve been working to make sure that I’m okay. I’m sorry I let you take care of me _and_ yourself, and not checking in on you when I know you need it too. I’m sorry for putting you through all of this, and I’m sorry for not appreciating you like I know I should be. I _can_ and _do_ love you Catra. I _can_ be here for you, I _can_ listen to you, respect you, understand how you’re feeling and acknowledge those feelings. I can do all of that for you Catra and whatever else you need me to do, and I’m sorry that I haven’t been before you asked me to. I’m so sorry my love. Please forgive me,” she sniffled, kissing Catra repeatedly on her arm. Catra’s heart broke again at Adora’s words. She could now see how sorry Adora was for the things she’s been doing, not being able to hold her anger at her any longer as she turned around fully and straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulder and head as she gazed into her eyes.

“I forgive you,” she replied softly, kissing Adora on her forehead, placing one on her nose and then on her lips, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back and continued. “And thank you for apologizing. I know you feel like you need to take care of me Adora, but you can’t do that if you’re not taking care of yourself. Acknowledge your own feelings and emotions just like you do mine. Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered, sniffling as she laid her head on Catra’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. I’m sorry for yelling and taking my frustrations out on you. I didn’t mean for all of this to turn out like this,” she whispered back, placing soft kisses all over Adora’s head. “I just need you to stop thinking that everyone expects you to be their hero.”

“Can’t I be your hero?” she sniffled again, pulling her head from Catra’s chest and looking up at her with those big beautiful diamond hue eyes.

“Of course baby,” she smiled softly, kissing her on the lips lightly. “You _are_ my hero. You’ve saved me in more ways than anyone ever has in my entire life.”

“Hmm, Super Adora,” she giggled, eyes fluttering as her meds were taking over again.

“Super Adora,” she giggled with her, kissing her again before she unraveled herself from her grasp and slid off of her. “Okay Super Adora, I know you’re high outta your mind right now but I need you to eat something. You’ve barely eaten anything all day.”

“Yes dear,” she hummed, taking Catra’s hand as she held it out for her and getting up, leaning her entire body on Catra as she pulled her in for a hug. “Carry me?”

“Hell no!” she laughed, rubbing Adora on her back as she hugged her back. “I love you but you’re practically dead weight right now. Maybe some other time.”

“Promise?” she pouted, smiling as Catra kissed her.

“I promise,” she giggled, pulling Adora with her to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Catra set Adora down on the couch and went back to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Occasionally she would glance over to the couch and catch Adora smiling lovingly at her, but at the same time, that same dopey grin she’s been having on her face as she was high as a kite. Catra was so happy that they were able to get through another rough patch, forever grateful that her and Adora were able to remain so strong even after things like this happened. She finished making them dinner and walked back to the couch by Adora, a loving smile on her face as Adora excitedly patted the spot next to her on the couch for her to sit down on. Catra sat down next to her and set their plates down, giggling as Adora wrapped her arm around her and blew a wet raspberry on her neck. They began to eat their meals, Catra having to help Adora eat every so often as she was struggling to lead her fork to her mouth. Moments like these with Adora were her favorite, beyond ready for the day they leave Bright Moon for good so they can really start their lives together. She couldn’t wait for their lives to really begin, a smile on her face as she continued to help Adora eat her food, blush forming as Adora thanked her each time with a sloppy yet soft kiss. They continued to enjoy their meals and each other’s company for the rest of the night, forever grateful they were able to have fun despite all of the pain.


	17. Vulnerable: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little glimpse of Catra topping Adora, and because Adora's never let anyone touch her before she gets a little emotional. SHE'S A BIG MUSHY BABY LEMME TELL YA! Don't worry, there's another part of her getting topped by Catra and this time Catra doesn't hold back at all and makes Adora scream her name
> 
> ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys I've been crying for the past week because I finally watched the Haunting of Bly Manor and I--I just can't handle it! Dani is such a smol little bean and I love Damie so much!!! If you haven't watched it you definitely should! It's on Netflix and yes I know the ending is super fucking depressing but SHIT I LOVED CRYING TO IT I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS TO MYSELF BUT YEA!

More days had passed and things between the two women were getting a lot better. Adora was actually starting to listen to Catra and sit still for more than 10 minutes, a much better improvement from her 5 minute record. Though Catra had to give her an evil eye occasionally, she was rather compliant most of the time. It had seemed that the little fight they had the other week was able to bring them closer together, each woman taking each other’s and their own advice on how to deal with everything. Especially for Adora, she was more attentive, compliant, respectful, understanding and overall a better listener/communicator with Catra. After Catra had yelled at her the other week she tried her best each and every day to prove to her that she could do all of those things she asked her to do. She never wanted to put Catra through or make her feel those things she felt that night ever again, proving to the woman that she really did hear what she was saying to her and she would put her words to action, because after all; actions speak louder than words. It also seemed that ever since she was starting to listen to Catra and take care of herself she was feeling a lot better, able to move her arm a little bit more and feel less pain in her chest and shoulder with each passing day. Catra still wouldn’t let her do anything other than her healing exercises, but everyday still made a difference. Her chest pain wasn’t as bad anymore, always trying to convince Catra to come lay with her on top of it. Catra would always scold her for it, but nevertheless, she would always give in and very gently and carefully lay herself on her chest. Adora usually didn’t like to cuddle like this, but there was something different when it came to cuddling with Catra. She felt a sort of peace with the woman, always in the most comfortable and tranquil mood whenever she would lie on her chest. She loved having Catra close to her heart, I mean after all, it belonged to her. Since her and Catra have been sleeping together more and spending more time together it’s like she’s had the best of sleep, especially her dreams. Being under an immense amount of stress being a detective and now a Sergeant of the Bright Moon Police, she usually wasn’t able to sleep, and if she did it was only for a few hours. She would have nightmares from time to time about her job, especially dreams about what would happen if anything happened to her and her fellow officers on duty. But ever since she’s been sleeping with Catra, whether next to her in the same bed or cuddling up like they were doing now, she felt herself at an unfamiliar peace. She was now sleeping like a baby, not waking up once in the middle of the night to escape her dreams but rather enjoying them, relishing in the warmth of them as she dreamed about the woman she loved.

Adora and Catra were lying in bed basking in their comfortable silence as they held each other, Adora running soothing lines against Catra’s arm as she laid snuggly in her own. Catra would occasionally let out a little purr as Adora stroked her, Adora having to hold back her laughter at the sound. She was starting to see how much Melog and Catra were alike, both showing strong affection for her, both having cat-like qualities, obviously Melog because he’s a cat but Catra showing some as well, and just the overall hatred for people, especially those that tried to woo Adora. One day they had ordered take out from Fischer’s, Adora answering the door and being greeted by a husky man. As he delivered their food he stayed a little longer than expected, flirting with Adora as they both stood in the doorway. Melog came strolling over to them and nestled up lovingly to Adora, and at the same time showing an extremely territorial side as he growled lowly at the delivery man. Adora tried to shoo the cat away, shaking her head at him as he quickly scurried away and headed back to the bedroom. Moments later Catra came strolling over to the door from the bedroom, death glare piercing into the man’s soul as he continued to flirt with Adora. Adora was so oblivious to the situation she didn’t realize the man was flirting with her, continuing to have a conversation with him, not knowing Catra was standing behind her. The man finally noticed Catra standing behind Adora, face flushed red as he looked her up and down. Adora raised her brow at this, turning her head slightly to see what he was looking at and freezing, eyes growing wide as she saw Catra was standing there with an angry expression, wearing nothing but one of her oversized t-shirts and unseeable underwear hiding underneath the shirt. Adora went to say something but stopped as Catra walked over, pulling her in for a deep and aggressive kiss, and switching positions with her so she was now standing in front of the door while Adora was deeper in the apartment. The man squawked at the sight of this, moving to say something but coming up short as Catra slammed the door in his face. Adora later found out that the man was flirting with her, getting a thorough scolding from Catra, berating her for her obliviousness and lack of attention when it came to people flirting with her. She loved how territorial her girlfriend and Melog were, a warm smile on her face as she held Catra close to her.

“What are you smiling about?” Catra asked, looking up at Adora who was humming to herself contently.

“About the other day with the delivery guy,” she chuckled, looking down at Catra who was starting to blush faintly. “I still can’t get over it.”

“Well get over it,” she grumbled, shoving her head back down on Adora’s chest. “And next time don’t just flirt out in the open with a man when me and your son are here.”

“I didn’t know he was flirting with me! I swear!” she giggled, continuing to stroke Catra’s arm. “And in all fairness, I thought everyone could tell that I was a lesbian! I mean it’s kinda obvious.”

“Not really,” she giggled, pulling back up to look at Adora. “You have very soft features, the only ‘lesbian’ characteristic you have is your incredibly toned and muscular body. That’s it. I mean also by the way you act while on duty but he hasn’t seen that, so.”

“You don’t look like a lesbian either,” she grumbled, a little offended that she was failing at it.

“That’s because I’m not,” she smirked, laughing loudly as Adora’s brows shot up.

“You’re not?!” she asked in disbelief, completely missing the sarcasm in Catra’s tone.

“I’m probably more of a lesbian than you are,” she giggled, laughing again as Adora gave her a look. “I also flirt way better than you.”

“You are not! And I don’t believe that you’re a better flirt than me, I mean I _did_ get you didn’t I?” she smiled proudly, giggling as Catra rolled her eyes at her.

“Please, I basically had you in the palm of my hands the moment I spoke to you,” she grinned, knowing that Adora was all talk.

“Th—that was—,” she tried to defend, failing miserably as she knew Catra was right. The first night they met was incredible, especially with Catra’s smooth talking. She started thinking about the night they got pick up from Fischer’s and how Catra talked her way into getting a free basket of breadsticks, knowing very well that Catra was the better flirt in every single way. “Whatever.”

“Thank you for realizing I am the superior flirt,” she smiled proudly, laughing as Adora grumbled at her.

“Sorry that I don’t speak French,” she mocked, letting out a little huff.

“I speak several other languages too,” she giggled, laughing again as Adora’s brows shot up again.

“Wait what?!” Adora squawked in disbelief, “what else can you speak!?”

“Let’s see,” she breathed out, sitting herself up and using her fingers to count. “French, Italian, German, but it’s a little rusty, Spanish, Swahili, Romanian, a little bit of Arabic, Hebrew, and I’m in the process of learning Japanese.” Adora just stared at her with wide eyes, not knowing Catra had such a broadened dialect. It seemed like as the days went on she was learning new things about the woman, falling in love with her even more each and every time she learned something else about her.

“Wow,” she gasped lightly, a smile on her face as she looked at Catra. “You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked away bashfully. “I mean I naturally speak Spanish but I had to learn the others for the sake of my job. I do travel outta the country a lot so it’s always a good thing that I sound like a native whenever I go to a different country. They’ll trust me more that way. Especially when I come back here to Bright Moon, since it’s very multicultural and the shops we usually rob are owned by foreigners, I’m at a better chance of doing my job efficiently because I can speak their language. Especially when I flirt with them.”

“Although I don’t approve, that’s actually really—,” she paused, biting her lip as Catra smiled at her.

“’Actually really’?” she pushed, blushing as Adora ran her hand up and down her arm.

“Sexy and overall astonishing?” she chuckled, humming as Catra leaned down to kiss her.

“Hmm, you want me to speak to you in a different language?” she whispered into her lips, smiling as Adora wrapped her hands around her waist.

“Tell me you love me in each language,” she smiled back, kissing Catra again as she leaned up slightly.

“I love you,” she smiled, placing a kiss across Adora’s face after each time she said it. “Je t’aime. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. Te amo. Nakupenda. Te iubesc. انا احبك. אני אוהב אותך.”

“I love you,” she hummed, eyes fluttering as Catra landed on her lips again. “You really are incredible.”

“So are you,” she whispered, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Adora was loving this, the way Catra was looking at her, the way they were cuddling close together, just everything about them being together. They haven’t been able to have sex as of late, Catra making good on her word that she wouldn’t let them try it again. But lately Adora’s been unusually horny, a strong desire rising through her as she continued to hold off having sex with her girlfriend. She’s never felt this type of libidinous behavior, not knowing where it had come from. But the more she looked at Catra, and the more they spent time close together like this, it grew. And right now, it was at a high level, entire body shaking as she stared into Catra’s eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Catra giggled, brow raising as she watched Adora contemplating something with a serious expression.

“I wanna do it,” she said quietly, chest rising and falling as her eyes bounced from Catra’s lips to her eyes.

“Do what?” she giggled again, eyes growing wide as Adora pulled her in for a deep and feverish kiss. “Adora, we can’t. We talked about this, remember?” But Adora wasn’t talking about her, she was talking about herself, no longer being able to hold off with her sexual desire.

“No, do me,” she whispered, licking Catra’s lips and sliding her tongue into her mouth.

“Do you?” she asked in between kisses, moaning as Adora pushed her down on her, hitting her slightly over her clit as her private rubbed against Adora’s body.

“Yea,” she breathed shakily, pulling back to look Catra in the eyes directly. “I want you to do me. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Catra asked, biting her lip as Adora started taking her shirt off, Catra helping her as she was having trouble using her other arm, Adora now sitting with her chest bare to the world.

“Mhm,” she mumbled, reclaiming Catra’s lips against her own. “I’m sure. I’m ready.” Adora has been sure for a while now, wanting Catra to be the one to take care of her like that. She didn’t know why she had waited for so long to make it happen, knowing deep down that she trusted Catra with her body completely. She was so sick of trying to remain strong for the world, wanting to be vulnerable for once. She wanted to be vulnerable for the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to be vulnerable for Catra, so she could prove to her that she really did love her and trust her; mind, body and soul.

“Okay,” she whispered, pulling her shirt off next and reclaiming their kiss. “But you have to—” she started, a soft smile on her face as Adora finished her sentence.

“Tell you if and when I’m in pain, I know,” she smiled back, pulling Catra back down to reclaim their kiss again.

“Good girl,” Catra hummed, slowly sitting herself off Adora’s lap and sliding herself in between her legs instead. “Let’s take these off.” Adora raised herself up a little as Catra began taking her sweatpants off for her, a blush on her face at the way Catra was looking at her. She had never let someone see her so exposed before, face turning bright red as Catra began taking her underwear off next. “You getting shy on me now?” she giggled, a soft smile on her face as she watched Adora try to cover herself by squeezing her legs together.

“It’s just a little different,” she mumbled, looking away from Catra bashfully. “I’m not used to letting someone else um—you know.”

“I know baby,” she smiled softly, leaning up towards Adora’s face and kissing her on the cheek, that same soft smile on her face as Adora looked back towards her. “Thank you for letting me see this side of you, and letting me take care of you. I know how hard this is for you to even let me do this to you but, thank you. I love you.” Every shy, anxious or doubtful feeling Adora was having slowly melted away, a warm and loving feeling taking over as Catra said those words. She was always uncomfortable when woman tried to top her, not wanting to show that sensitive side of her to them. But if it was Catra, if she was going to be the one to see it, she was glad, leaning back in and reclaiming their kiss, opening her legs for Catra to come closer.

“I love you too,” she whispered into her lips, grabbing Catra’s hand and placing it on her breast for her. Catra smiled as Adora did this, gently beginning to massage it just in case she was feeling any tenderness in her chest.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered back, letting out a small giggle as Adora blushed at her words. Adora was now completely exposed, laying bare underneath her girlfriend, entire body nude for her to examine with her big azure and amber eyes. She was a little shy letting Catra see her body like this, especially when she was all wounded like she was. Tears began to form in her eyes as Catra began placing soft kisses over her bruised sternum and where her bullet wound was, biting her lip to keep herself quiet just in case she started to cry. If she was right about one thing, it was the fact that Catra really did love her, especially by the way she was taking such extra and gentle care with her. “You really are beautiful Adora,” she whispered again, leaning up and smiling tenderly at her.

Adora couldn’t even reply, an immense wave of emotions rushing through her as she pulled Catra back in for a kiss. They made out for several minutes, Adora allowing Catra to take the lead as she swiveled her tongue around her mouth. She was quite surprised at first as she let Catra take the lead, but soon melted into it as Catra was doing an incredible job in satisfying her high sexual cravings. She let out a soft moan as Catra pressed herself closer between her legs, letting out another breath as Catra fondled her breast. Catra trailed kisses down her lips, chin and neck, sucking loudly as she nibbled on the soft flesh of it. Adora hummed contently at this, eyes fluttering as Catra nipped and sucked on the sensitive spots of her neck. She smiled lovingly as Catra trailed more kisses down to her chest, kissing her bullet wound and bruised sternum again before she kissed over to her breast on the good side of her chest. She let out an unexpected moan as Catra wrapped her nipple in her mouth, completely surprised that that noise had escaped from her own. She bit her lip as Catra began to flick her nipple with her tongue, brows furrowing as she began biting on the aroused nub. What she was feeling right now was completely different from what she usually felt while having sex, not knowing what was going on as Catra continued to work her magic. But whatever was happening with her body right now, whatever she was feeling, she was happy that she was, letting out another moan as Catra pulled back with her nipple in her mouth with a hard suck, a loving smile on her own face as she released it with a loud pop. Adora just watched Catra with heavy lids, hand stroking the back of Catra’s head as they gazed into the other’s eyes. Catra leaned in and kissed Adora lightly, giving her one more before she crawled back down, trailing kisses down Adora’s body as she placed herself between her legs. Adora braced herself as Catra began kissing and sucking on her inner thighs, entire body trembling in anticipation as she watched her pleasure her sensitive spots on her legs. Catra must’ve felt Adora’s nervousness and looked up, silently asking her if she was okay and whether or not she should continue. Adora took a deep breath and breathed it out, a small smile on her face as she nodded her head yes. Catra whispered ‘I love you’ to her and slowly took her plunge, Adora’s mouth hanging wide open as Catra licked her folds with the tip of her tongue.

“Fuuuuccckkkk,” Adora breathed out, letting out a small wail as Catra tickled her all over her private with her tongue. She has never let someone take care of her like this before, not to mention eat her out the way Catra was doing. But as Catra continued to trail her tongue lightly all over her privates, Adora letting out small wails here and there as she went on, she was so happy it was happening, slowly feeling her sexual hunger being satisfied. “Ahhh, Ca—Catra,” she moaned softly, legs quivering as Catra hit her over her clit. Catra swiftly wrapped Adora’s clit in her mouth, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves lightly. Adora’s body jerked at this, a wave of heat and something else crashing through her as she felt the unfamiliar sensation. Her brows furrowed as Catra began sucking and flicking her tongue over it harder, letting out multiple whimpers as she felt something rising within her. “Wa—wait,” she whispered breathlessly, unable to prepare herself for what was about to happen. But Catra didn’t stop, she knew what was about to happen next, quickening and strengthening her movements as she helped Adora get up her incredibly high peak. Catra started making a humming noise, causing her entire mouth to vibrate, Adora’s clit still wrapped up in her mouth as this tingling sensation hit aggressively against it. It only took a few seconds for the strange feeling inside of Adora to intensify, entire body convulsing as she finally released the feeling from inside of her that she was desperately trying to hold in. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” she cried out, body continuing to rack as she was knocked into a state of complete oblivion. Her mind went blank as she hit that peak, panting rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She slowly came to the realization that she had just came for the first time, a tired smile on her face as she came back down from her very first and incredibly powerful orgasm. She had never felt such an intense and powerful rush before, head falling back as she tried to bask in the moment of it. She placed her hand over her forehead as she tried to catch her breath, letting out a small chuckle as she listened to Catra suck up her fluids and moan at the taste of it. Catra finally pulled herself up from Adora’s legs, Adora lifting her head up to look down at her, both women smiling and breathing heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“How was it?” Catra asked, slowly crawling up Adora’s body and placing herself on top of her.

“Wo—wow,” Adora breathed out, letting out a tired laugh as Catra giggled at her. “Th—that was, just—wow.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she giggled, leaning up and kissing her on her lips. “You taste amazing, by the way.”

“Mmm,” she moaned, tasting her own sweet fluids on Catra’s lips and tongue. “I can’t wait to taste _you_ again,” she whispered, giggling as Catra just shook her head at her.

“Here,” she grinned, taking Adora’s hand and sliding it down her panties and between her folds, lathering Adora’s fingers up with the wetness that was created during their little session. “Because you did such a good job, here’s your reward.” Catra pulled their hands from out of her panties and pushed them towards Adora’s mouth, Adora moaning loudly as she wrapped her tongue around her fingers and sucked Catra’s sweetness from them.

“Fuck,” she breathed out, licking her fingers clean of her girlfriend’s savory nectar.

“Just a couple more weeks and I’ll let you have me. You just make sure you keep being a good girl until then,” she whispered seductively, giggling as Adora’s eyes fluttered at her words.

“Ok—okay,” she stammered breathlessly, leaning forward and kissing her deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied softly, expression matching the tone in her voice as Adora pulled back to look at her directly. “Thank you for allowing yourself to be vulnerable with me and trusting me to take care of you. You don’t know how much it means to me that you let me do this for you.”

“I’m just glad I chose you to do it,” she whispered, grabbing Catra’s hand and pulling it up as she placed light kisses over her knuckles. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I’ll always be here to take care of you baby,” she whispered back, a loving smile on her face as Adora continued to plant kisses all over her knuckles and fingers. “Are you hurting anywhere?”

“Just a little discomfort when I take a deep breath but, nothing too much,” she breathed out, smiling as Catra continued to look at her with the most doting expression.

“Let me get you some meds,” she smiled, kissing Adora on the nose and getting up to go to the living room to grab her medications. Adora smiled lovingly as she watched Catra leave, the same loving feeling racing through her body as she replayed their little session in her mind. She’s waited years to find the right person to do this for her, waited years to find someone she loved enough to sacrifice and break down all the walls she’s built up around herself and around her heart. And as Catra came walking back, that beautiful smile Adora loves so much spreading across her face, she now knew she’s been waiting all these years for her. She’s been waiting all this time for Catra, a single tear escaping her eye as she watched her walk over to the bed and sit next to her, attention preoccupied with trying to open the medication bottle. “I swear this thing gets harder and harder to open each and every—,” she started, eyes growing wide as she looked up and saw Adora was crying. “Are you okay?! Did the pain get worse?!”

“I’m fine,” she sniffled, smiling as Catra reached her hand over and wiped away her tear. “I’m great actually.”

“Then why are you crying?” she asked softly, a loving smile on her face as Adora explained herself to her.

“I was just thinking how I’ve waited all this time to let someone see me like this, to allow someone to take care of me and be like this with them. And I came to the realization that I was waiting for you. I was waiting all these years for you to get me to let down all my walls that I’ve built up over the years, to get me to open up and let someone else take care of me for once. And I’m just so incredibly happy that _you_ were that person to get me to do it. I’m so happy that I found you Catra,” she whimpered, letting out a little sob as she started to cry fully.

“Baby,” Catra cooed softly, pulling Adora into her chest and holding her there as she sobbed. “Shh, it’s okay baby. I’m so happy I found you too. Thank you for letting me do all of that for you. I love you so much Adora. Shhh, don’t cry.”

“I love you,” she hiccupped between each word, blubbering more as Catra began stroking her on the back of her head and kissing her on her head repeatedly.

After a while, Catra finally rolled off Adora and placed herself comfortably against the pillows, opening her arms wide for Adora to come lay on her. Adora smiled lovingly at her and crawled on top of, placing herself in between her legs and placing her head on Catra’s chest. She continued to smile as Catra began running soothing lines on her back, a tingling tranquil feeling rushing through her body at the calming action. As she laid on Catra’s chest, she felt that same comfortable and peaceful feeling consume her, a warm feeling burning inside her heart as she realized she was laying against Catra’s chest right over her own. She now realized that she loved being close to Catra’s heart as well, letting out a content breath as she knew in her own heart that Catra’s belonged to her too.


	18. Vulnerable: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in Catra POV as she tops and pleasures Adora again! Adora told her not to hold back sooooo
> 
> ENJOY!

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

****

As the days went on, it seemed like Catra was finding herself more and more in love with Adora a whole lot more than the day before. Ever since Adora let her take care of her that one day, it was as if their special bond grew stronger, something she never knew was even possible, especially with how close they were already. Adora was starting to get more and more comfortable with Catra pleasuring her, Catra loving the fact that Adora was allowing herself to be so vulnerable with her. It meant everything to her that Adora let her do this for her, feeling an abundance of love from the woman as she thanked her over and over again whenever they were done. Adora may have looked tough and strong on the outside, but on the inside, she was still Catra’s big bad mushy baby. It was so sweet that Adora was acting all sensitive during and after, Catra relishing in the fact that she was able to top Adora, someone she never thought or even could see being topped in the first place. She felt a sort of pride inside of her as she thought about it more, smiling to herself as she realized she was the first woman to do so.

They were both lounging on the couch early that evening, Catra sitting up against some pillows as Adora laid comfortably slumped on top of her while she was asleep. Catra was reading one of Adora’s books she had lying around, one hand holding up the book while the other ran soothing lines up and down Adora’s back. They were in such a peaceful and calm ambience, Catra humming softly to herself as she went on with her actions. She was so into her book she didn’t even notice a phone was ringing, brow raising as she tore her eyes from the pages and looked at the loud phone going off. She grabbed it and checked to see who it was, brow still raised as she saw that an unsaved number was calling Adora’s phone. The call ended and Catra put it back down, letting out a sigh as she went back to reading the book. A few seconds later the phone went off again, Catra checking to see who it was and seeing that same unsaved number calling.

“Baby, your phone’s ringing. I think it’s important,” Catra said softly, gently rubbing the back of Adora’s head to wake her up.

“Hm?” she answered sleepily, slurping up her drool as she lifted her head a little.

“Someone keeps calling you,” she repeated with a giggle, showing Adora the screen and the number that was calling her again and again.

“Oh,” she mumbled, grabbing the phone from her hands and looking at the number. She pressed end and put the phone back on the table, letting out a content sigh as she snuggled back up against Catra.

“So someone not important I take it?” she giggled, shaking her head as Adora continued to nuzzle against her as she got herself back comfortable.

“Mnrmm,” she mumbled one last time, a light snore escaping from her as she fell back asleep.

“My sweet sleepy girl,” she chuckled softly, going back to rubbing Adora on her back like she was doing before. She was just about to go back to reading again but stopped, brows raising again as the unsaved number sent her a message. Catra bit her lip and looked down at Adora, contemplating whether or not she should read it. They’ve come so far with trusting each other, a guilty feeling hitting her as she remembered she was holding back information on the war that her superior wanted to start. She decided to not cross that line and leave it alone, letting out a sigh as she picked her book back up and began reading again. She got lost in her book again, letting out a light chuckle as she could hear Adora faintly talking in her sleep. She was about to return to the book but stopped as Adora’s phone went off again, this time notifying that multiple messages were coming through. “No, you can’t look. You can’t do that, it’s fine,” she breathed out, trying her best to convince herself to not be _that_ type of girlfriend. But the more the notifications went off, the harder it was for her to fight her strong urge, biting her lip as she relented and picked up Adora’s phone, unlocking it and going through the messages. Her eyes grew wide as she saw who it was, an anger rising inside of her as she read through the numerous messages from the person.

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _Hi baby, I know we had a little rough argument a little while ago but I just wanted to check in and make sure you’re doing okay. I saw that you were injured and I’ve been meaning to contact you regarding it, I guess I just didn’t find the right time until now. Just give me a call back whenever you’re free._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _And I’m glad to hear that you’re recovering well. I talked to your partner about it and he let me know how you were doing._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I hope you know that I really care about you and I know we go through this little thing from time to time but just know that I’ll **ALWAYS** be here for you baby._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _And don’t worry, I know you didn’t really mean that you had someone else. I know how you are, moving from woman to woman and having your little fun. You always come back home though, right back to where you belong._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I forgive you for all of this and am just waiting for you to come back where you belong again so we can work this out again like we always do. Maybe even start over?_

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I miss sleeping next to you._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I miss our long nights together._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I miss kissing you._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I miss you._

**_UNSAVED NUMBER:_ ** _I know I’ve said this before, but—I love you._

Catra’s blood boiled heatedly at the last message, breathing intensifying as she read the words ‘I love you’ over and over again. It was one thing for this woman to call Adora ‘baby’, especially when it was abundantly clear that Adora was hers. But for her to tell her that she loved her, that brought out a new rage in her, low growl escaping from her as she began typing a reply back fiercely. She was just about to send the message but stopped, coming back to her senses as she heard Adora talking in her sleep again. She let out a slow shaky breath as she came to terms that Adora only wanted her, not Mara, not any other woman, just her. She deleted the message and closed out of the messages, turning Adora’s phone off so the woman wouldn’t be a bother anymore. She looked down at Adora and smiled, fingers lightly stroking through her girlfriend’s hair. She knew she had Adora’s heart and love, especially since she let her be the one to pleasure her for the first time in her entire life. She was a little jealous that Adora was getting this type of attention from another woman though, brows furrowing as her jealousy slowly grew the more she thought about Mara and Adora together. Adora had already made it crystal clear that she wanted nothing to do with Mara, telling the woman that she had fallen in love with Catra and wanted to move on with her life. But there was always this small piece of jealousy that would poke at Catra, not being able to convince herself that Mara was history and she was here now. She used to never be the type of person to be jealous before, hating herself a little as this green little monster inside of her pickled her mind with doubtful and wary thoughts. She took a deep breath and blew it out, fingers rubbing on her temples to calm herself down. She knew if she got herself worked up enough she would snap, face frowning as she reminisced on the last time that happened. She took out her frustrations out on Adora instead of talking to her about it all, shaking her head in disappointment at herself as she remembered that day vividly.

“You’re better than that. You’re better now,” she whispered to herself, biting her lip as Adora stirred back awake and lifted her head slightly to look at her.

“Who are you talking to?” she mumbled sleepily, letting out a long yawn as she finished. She smiled sleepily as Catra cupped her cheek, eyes fluttering open as she looked up at her.

“No one,” she whispered, stroking Adora’s cheek with her thumb softly. “You sleep okay?”

“Mm, yea,” she hummed lightly, letting out another yawn as she went on. “I’ve never slept so good in my entire life. It’s like ever since we’ve been sleeping like this together I have the best sleep ever. Even my dr—,” she went to finish, letting out a light chuckle as she felt Melog slowly strolling over her back. “Hi handsome,” she giggled, smiling as he headbutted her gently.

“Mew,” he meowed softly, purring as he began rubbing his face and head against Adora’s.

“Hey, back off my girlfriend,” Catra berated lightly, jaw dropping as she watched her cat licking Adora’s hair.

“Wha—what’s happening?” Adora asked, feeling something rough trailing up against her head repeatedly.

“He’s grooming you! MELOG! WHAT THE HELL?!” she yelled, trying to shoo Melog away but stopping as he began swatting at her hand. “Don’t hit me! Why are you so nice to her and mean to me when I’m the one that raised you!? You were my son first!”

“Isn’t this a way cats show affection or something?” she asked with a chuckle, sitting up slightly as Melog hopped off her back.

“Yea well him and everyone else doesn’t need to show you affection except me,” she grumbled, glaring at Melog as he meowed aggressively at her.

“What?” she asked again, not knowing what Catra had meant by that. Catra internally face palmed herself as she let out that sentence, hating herself even more as her jealousy was now spreading to her cat showing Adora affection. She let out a long sigh as she decided to tell Adora what she was talking about, grabbing her phone for her and turning it on.

“You remember me telling you that you had an incoming call from someone?” she began, opening Adora’s phone for her and handing her the phone to show her the messages.

“Yea?” she replied, brow raising as she took the phone from Catra, face falling seconds later as she began reading the messages. “You read these?” she asked quietly, glancing up at Catra for a split second before she continued to read them. Her eyes shot wide open as she got to the last message, face twisting in a straight panic as she looked up at Catra, knowing she had read that and the emotions she was feeling as she did. “Catra I—,” she went to say, but stopping as Catra held her hand up for her to stop.

“First of all, let me start by saying that I’m sorry for going through your messages. I know we said that we’d trust each other more but I couldn’t help it. You kept getting multiple messages and I just wanted to take a quick peek to see who it was that was messaging you so much. It was wrong of me to snoop through them and I’m sorry that I did. And second, I was a little upset when I read them, maybe even a little jealous as I began thinking about you two together. But I know how you feel Adora, and I know how much you love me. I see that, and I can feel it too. So she may continue to try and think that you two are gonna be something again one day, but I know. I know we’re together. I know you love and want me, only me. I know all of this. So it’s okay. No need to worry like I know you are right now,” she smiled, cupping Adora’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb lightly. “I know where your heart belongs, so it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she waited for her answer.

“Yes baby,” she replied just as quiet, slowly leaning in and kissing Adora on the lips. “But if she keeps referring to you as ‘baby’ I’m gonna have to kill her.” She giggled as Adora’s eyes shot wide open at that, pulling her back in for another kiss to wipe that expression of her face. As she pulled back she let out another giggle, shaking her head at her girlfriend as she just gazed at her with heavy lids and a dopey smile.

“I’ll let you do that right before we leave Bright Moon,” she hummed contently, that same dopey smile on her face as Catra just continued to shake her head at her.

“I can’t believe that Sergeant Adora Irene Grayskull of the Bright Moon Police Department just encouraged me, a thief that has stolen billions of dollars’ worth of jewels from all over the world, to murder her ex-lover,” she chuckled, tilting her head slightly as she gazed in her girlfriend’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I mean,” she trailed off, a huge blush growing across her face as Catra continued to gaze at her. “I love you. And I’d do anything to make you happy. So why not?” Catra’s heart burst at Adora’s words, a blush growing across her own face as she listened to them. Adora really did love her like she said she did, a tender loving feeling spreading through her as she continued to look at Adora.

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled lightly, pulling Adora’s face over and kissing her on the lips, lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled back. “But you’re my idiot.”

“I am,” she hummed happily, that same dopey smile on her face as she smiled at her. “By the way, you don’t ever have to apologize for going through my phone. You’re my girlfriend and the woman I’m gonna be marrying in the future, I have nothing to hide from you.” Catra’s heart cracked a little at the last part, that same guilty feeling hitting her again as she thought about what she was hiding from Adora. She knew she would tell her eventually, slowly coming to the point that she could no longer keep it in, especially from her sweet and beautiful girlfriend. She was just about to tell her but stopped as Adora’s phone rang again, brow raising as Adora ended it immediately. “What?” she asked, own brow raising as Catra gave her a look.

“Same problem?” Catra asked, eyes bouncing between Adora’s eyes and her phone.

“Yea,” she breathed out, putting the phone down on the table. “I don’t know how she didn’t get the picture, especially after you talked to her on the phone, that me and her were done and I had you now.”

“Maybe she won’t believe it until she sees it?” she grinned mischievously, an idea popping in her head as she looked over at Adora’s phone and then back up at her.

“Uhh, come again?” Adora asked, eyes growing wide as she saw the wicked expression on Catra’s face. “What?”

“Take your shirt off,” she smirked, grabbing the bottom of Adora’s shirt and pulling it over her head for her.

“Hey! At least tell me what your plan is!” she chuckled, grabbing Catra’s hands as she went to take her bra off for her next.

“Just trust me,” she grinned devilishly, letting out an evil chuckle as Adora’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Mmrnnn, okay,” she relented begrudgingly, allowing Catra to undress her so she was sitting bare chested. “Now what?”

“Just wait,” she chuckled again, taking her own shirt off and taking her bra off next. She leaned back into the pillows and motioned for Adora to follow, grabbing Adora’s phone off the table and going to the camera app. Adora leaned back into Catra’s bare chest and covered her own bare one with her arms, letting out a little pout as Catra turned the front facing camera on them.

“Babe,” she pouted, bottom lip sticking out as Catra wrapped her one hand over Adora’s breast.

“Pretend you’re asleep,” she instructed, kissing Adora on her temple as she gave another pout before she did what she was told. Catra placed her hand over Adora’s breast in a possessive manner, smiling as she saw all the love marks they had made all over each other’s bodies. She began taking a couple pictures of her and Adora laying together, her face not visible in the photos and showing only parts of Adora’s, just in case. She smiled proudly at her pictures, laughing evilly as she thought about how crazy Mara was about to go when she sent them. “Okay, we’re done,” she smiled, kissing Adora once more on her temple before she leaned off of her.

“Please tell me you’re not about to—,” she started, eyes growing wide as Catra gave her a look to confirm her speculation. “At least let me see them first!” Catra rolled her eyes and handed Adora her phone, watching Adora carefully as she scrolled through the photos. After a few minutes of silence Adora finally looked up at her, face flushed red as she looked at her.

“What?” she giggled, brow raising as Adora continued to stare at her without saying anything.

“These are actually really hot,” she mumbled, looking away as Catra gave her a sly grin.

“We do look hot together like that, don’t we?” she purred, grabbing Adora’s phone from her hand and sending the pictures to Mara. “She’ll finally get the picture that you’re mine and she can’t hav—,” she went to finish but was interrupted with Adora’s lips on her own. Catra tossed the phone to the side and kissed her back, hands wrapping into Adora’s hair as she deepened it further. “Remember you’re still injured so be careful,” she breathed between each kiss, moaning as Adora grabbed her ass. She noticed Adora was getting a little too excited, pulling back fully and giving her a look, silently telling her to listen and be mindful.

“It’s just not fair!” she whined, pulling back and slumping into the couch. “I wanna fuck _YOU_!”

“Aww baby,” Catra cooed with a little laugh, pursing her lips as Adora looked over at her with a pout. “We have a couple more days until that can happen. Just think about how hot and steamy the sex is about to be once you’re cleared for ‘light exercise’. Dr. Frosta said it’d be okay to have sex once you’re cleared.”

"Well there’s not gonna be any ‘light exercise’ once I’m cleared. We’re gonna have sex for an entire day, I don’t care. No! A WEEK STRAIGHT!” she promised, crossing her arms in a pout.

“I can’t wait,” she hummed, running her fingers over Adora’s chest. “But until then, you’ll just have to let _me_ take care of _you_.”

“Yea, that does help a little bit,” she smiled, goosebumps growing down her neck and arms as Catra lightly trailed her nails over her chest. “But if you’re gonna continue to do that for me I’m gonna need you to do something else for me as well.”

“What?” she smiled back, face falling and giving Adora an unamused look as she told her what she needed her to do.

“Cut your nails!” she laughed, grabbing a pillow to block Catra as she began to hit her.

“You’re just mad you can’t grow nails as strong as mine!” she teased, continuing to playfully attack her girlfriend.

“Yea well I’ll be less mad if I don’t feel like I’m being fingered by the Wolverine!” she laughed again, laughing harder as Catra grabbed the pillow and tried to suffocate her.

“You said it didn’t hurt!” she yelled, jumping on top of Adora as she continued to try and suffocate her girlfriend.

“It doesn’t hurt but it doesn’t feel all that nice either! I’m just so caught up in the moment and too eager to get off to say something!” she giggled, pursing her lips as Catra removed the pillow from over her face and glared at her.

“You promised to tell me if it felt uncomfortable in the slightest,” she pouted, moving to get off Adora’s lap but stopped as Adora wrapped her arms around her.

“I know honey and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but at least I’m telling you now before you claw my insides out,” she giggled, kissing Catra’s back before she tried to wiggle away again.

“You’re such an idiot!” she screamed, digging her nails into Adora’s arms and running away once she let her go.

“Yea but I’m _YOUR_ idiot!” she giggled, running after Catra as she made her way to the bedroom. Adora quickly picked Catra up with her good arm and toppled onto the bed with her, laughing as Catra shot up with wide eyes and looked at her.

“What are you doing! Your shoulder and chest are still injured!” she berated, smacking Adora on her forehead as she tried to kiss her.

“It doesn’t hurt that much! The meds are still working!” she laughed, trying to kiss Catra again but stopping as Catra put her finger to her lip.

“I’m serious Adora. You need to be careful about this. You may be coming to the final days of your first stage of recovery but you still have a long ways to go. I’m not gonna let you risk yourself just because you _feel_ like you’re doing better. You still have bad days with your pain, whether you wanna admit it or not. So please, just be careful. Okay?” she scolded lightly, giving Adora a soft smile as she looked down at her hands in remorse.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” she whispered, a small smile on her face as Catra lifted her head up by her chin to look at her directly.

“Thank you,” she smiled, leaning in and kissing her lightly. Catra didn’t mean to give her another lecture, but she wanted Adora to know that she was being serious. She needed Adora to realize that she could back track significantly just by a simple mistake. She only wanted the best for her, hoping and praying each and every day and night that she recovered fully and quickly. She went to pull back but stopped as Adora pulled her back in, smiling into the kiss as she deepened it. “Shall we pick up where we left off earlier?” she whispered, moaning as Adora began sucking on her tongue and lips.

“Mhm,” she mumbled into her mouth, leaning back into the bed and pulling Catra with her. “But I don’t want you to hold back anymore. Stop treating me as if I’m some fragile being,” she whispered, brow raising as Catra pulled herself off of her and stepped off the bed. “Where are you going?”

“To cut my nails so I don’t think about holding back,” she replied, running to the bathroom to trim her claws she calls her nails. As she finished clipping them she let out a little chuckle, shaking her head as she saw how long her nails really were. She was so used to being taken care of in this area that she never needed to cut her nails, rolling her eyes as she realized she really was a ‘pillow princess’. She quickly walked back to the bedroom and froze, a frown on her face as she saw Melog and Adora cuddling up on the bed. “Seriously!?” she yelled, storming over to the bed and flicking Adora on her forehead. “I’m gone for 5 minutes and your cuddling up with him!?!”

“Leave him alone, you know I can’t say no to this face,” she cooed, giggling as Melog mewed in agreement. “Besides, he’s our son. Have a heart!” Catra tried to remain upset, but whenever Adora referred to Melog as their son she couldn’t contain herself, fighting the smile on her face that was desperately trying to show.

“He can come back in once we’re done,” she sighed, grabbing the chunky boy from Adora’s arms and placing him outside the door. “You can come back when I’m done with your mommy. But until then, go catch some mice!”

“Hey I don’t have any mice here,” she giggled, laughing as Melog scurried happily away as Catra said that.

“Exactly, he’ll be out there running around until we’re done. Now, where were we?” she smirked, shutting the door and walking back over to the bed.

“Hold up, let me inspect the claws,” she giggled again, examining Catra’s now short nails as she held her hand in her own. “You’re good to go!”

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled, crawling on the bed next to Adora and scooting close as she pulled her over towards her.

“And now you get to live with it,” she smiled, humming contently as Catra leaned in and kissed her.

“Whatever,” she mumbled into her lips, crawling in between Adora’s legs. “Now, remember what you said about me treating you like a fragile being?” she asked, giving Adora a wicked smile as she looked at her.

“Maybe,” she muttered quietly, eyes growing wide as Catra’s intentions showed drastically across her face.

“No take backsies,” she smirked, clashing lips with Adora to quiet her before she tried to reply.

Catra kissed and sucked on Adora’s lips feverishly, smiling as Adora moaned at the action. She bit down on her lip and sucked it into her mouth, letting go of it with a loud pop and reclaiming her lips against her own again. It seemed Adora had a little knack for pain and aggression, Catra wondering what else she could do to make her feel extra good. She reached her hand to her breast and began fondling it, grabbing Adora’s nipple with her pointer and thumb and twisting it. Her eyes shot open as Adora let out a laborious moan, Catra now being triggered by her girlfriend’s growing arousal from her aggressive actions. She licked and nipped down to her neck, biting down on the flesh and sucking on it hard. She smiled as she went on, shivers running down her spine as Adora whimpered breathlessly at her movements. She slinked down to her chest and began sucking on her nipple, doing the same aggressive actions she did everywhere else on her. She bit down on Adora’s nipple and smiled, eyes fluttering as she saw the expression on Adora’s face. She had never seen Adora orgasm before, let alone show an expression of extreme pleasure. So the face she was making at her right now, mouth hanging wide open, lips glistening from their intense and wet kisses, brows furrowing hard and quivering from the force of her muscles on her face, entire expression just showing a great deal of immense bliss and satisfaction, did unspeakable things to her. She quickly did her work on her chest and slid her fingers through Adora’s extremely drenched folds, letting out a light chuckle as she felt her fluids practically dripping through her folds. She began to rub on Adora’s clit softly at first, her own arousal growing inside of her as she watched Adora’s facial expressions change as she picked up her vigor and speed.

“Catra!” she whimpered, letting out a high pitched wail as she tried to contain herself. But Catra didn’t want that, she wanted Adora to scream. She wanted Adora to scream her name, coming to the realization on how Adora must’ve felt whenever she got her to scream her name. It truly was a beautiful sound, a wondrous tune she could listen to all day every day. Catra breathed out heavily as she listened to Adora’s loud wails, eyes fluttering again as she watched Adora’s expressions as she orgasmed. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers back through her drenched folds, drooling a little as felt her thick creamy nectar slipping around her fingers. She slowly trailed her fingers to Adora’s opening and teased it a little, letting out a light chuckle as Adora bucked her hips up at her. “Catraaa,” she whined breathlessly, grabbing Catra’s forearm that was in between her legs. “Go in already.”

Catra’s jaw dropped at this, leaning up and kissing Adora heatedly as she slid her fingers inside her opening. Adora moaned loudly as she did this, Catra waiting patiently for Adora to fit herself around her fingers before she began to stroke. She went slow for a little bit, allowing Adora to ease herself into the movements as they went on. But as soon as she felt Adora was ready, the real work began. She began to pump her fingers inside her opening hard, picking up her pace as she curled her fingers. Chills ran all over her body as she listened to Adora’s cries and moans, letting out her own moan as Adora bit down on her shoulder, trying her best to hold back her loud cries. She went harder as Adora began whimpering her name, Catra purring as she listened to the sensual tone of Adora’s voice as she called for her.

“AHHHN CATRA!” she screamed, eyes rolling in the back of her head as Catra continued to pound into her.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Adora,” she whispered breathlessly, licking the length of Adora’s neck as her head fell back.

“Gggnnn, I lov—aahhh! I love you!” she whimpered, crying and panting loudly as Catra picked up her pace again.

“I love you too baby,” she purred, smiling to herself as Adora pulled her face in for a kiss, Adora’s mouth hanging wide open as she came again. “I love you.”

“Catra! Catr—Catra! FUCK! CATRA! CAA—,” she tried to finish, a high pitched scream escaping her lips instead as she hit her last peak.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” she whispered, peppering kisses all over Adora’s face as she brought her back down from her climax. Adora finally came down from her highest peak, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

“You—you really didn’t hold back,” she chuckled breathlessly, leaning her head back as she continued to try and catch her breath.

“You told me not to,” she giggled, bringing her fingers from Adora’s private up to her face, eyes glistening as she examined her girlfriend’s creamy fluids that were drenched all over her fingers. “Mmm, and by the looks of things, I’d say I did a pretty good job,” she whispered in a low sultry tone, sliding her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them loudly.

“Fuck,” Adora breathed out, lids weighing heavily as she watched Catra clean her fingers off. Catra leaned back in and kissed Adora, moaning as Adora sucked on her tongue. She was about to say something but stopped as she heard soft meows outside of the bedroom door, both women giggling as their ‘son’ was right on time.

“Just as punctual as ever,” Catra giggled, getting up and walking over to the door, shaking her head as Melog mewed happily up at her. “Don’t look happy to see me I already know you’re only doing this just to get to Adora.”

“Mew,” he mewed in agreement, nestling up to Catra’s legs for a few seconds before he scurried over to the bed and jumped onto Adora.

“Hi handsome,” Adora giggled breathlessly, a loving smile on her face as the chunky boy headbutted her again. “I love you too,” she smiled, glancing over at Catra who was watching them from the room door. Catra just stood there, smiling fondly as she watched her girlfriend and cat snuggle up closely together. She never thought in a million years Melog would show such great amounts of affection towards another human other than her, forever grateful that Adora was that person he chose to love. She was so caught and lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even hear Adora talking to her, shaking her head as she snapped herself out of her trance. “Babe?”

“Yea,” she answered, walking over towards the bed and crawling on the other side of Adora.

“You okay?” she asked, smiling as Catra leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

“I’m great,’ she smiled, kissing Melog as he headbutted her next. “I’ve got my beautiful girlfriend, and our very chunky and spoiled boy. I couldn’t be better.”

“Me too,” she smiled back, wrapping her arm around Catra and pulling her closer. “Thank you.”

Catra’s heart melted at this, a loving smile on her face again as she heard Adora’s gratitude. Adora really did thank her each and every time she finished pleasuring her, a blush growing across her face as she felt like she accomplished loving Adora and her loving her in return. It was her goal to make sure Adora was satisfied in all aspects of their relationship, finally feeling proud that she was able to get her girlfriend just where she needed to be. She leaned up and kissed Adora on her cheek, stroking her other one with her hand. Adora looked over at Catra and smiled, tears wading in her eyes as she looked down at her. Catra knew that after a session like this and when Adora had tears in her eyes she wasn’t necessarily sad. It was because she was feeling such a strong and vast abundance of emotions that her eyes would water from the intensity of it all, Catra smiling at the fact that once again, Adora was allowing herself to be vulnerable with her. Catra laid her head back down on Adora’s shoulder and let out a contented sigh, fingers still stroking Adora’s cheek lightly as they laid together. They laid there for the rest of the afternoon, both women whispering ‘I love you’ back and forth as they snuggled close on Adora’s bed. Catra felt extremely accomplished as her and Adora slowly drifted off to sleep, both women falling in a relaxing slumber with great big smiles on their faces as they did so.


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHHH SHIT WE GOT SOME DRAMA FOR YOUR LLAMA!! CAT FIGHT! literally😹😾 and don't worry Melog is a tough chunky boy, no bitch can actually hurt him!
> 
> ALSO SOMETHING BIG BIG HAPPENS BESIDES THIS CHAOTIC FIGHT CHEERS MATE LONG LIVE THE LESBIANS!
> 
> ‼️⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING::::: mild forms of violence and harm to an animal PLEASE BE ADVISED⚠️‼️⚠️‼️  
> (DON'T WORRY MELOG IS FINE HE BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HER HE'S A TOUGH CHUNKY SPOILED BOY! HE PROTEC, HE ATTAC, BUT MOST OF ALL HE THIC)
> 
> ENJOY!

The final days of Adora’s first stage of recovery were finally done and it was time for her first check up since the shooting. She was at the hospital getting checked out from the doctor, along with the numerous of nurses that fawned over her during her first couple days there. She was a little sad that Catra wasn’t able to come to her appointment with her, even Dr. Frosta asked about her. The doctor and Catra would talk on the phone about Adora’s treatment and recovery, Adora always wondering what was going on. She was glad that she had Catra to take care of that for her, extremely grateful for her girlfriend and the responsibilities she’s taken up since the accident. She owed Catra the world and everything more for the things she’s been doing for her, a small smile on her face as she thought about how good Catra has been taking care of her. She was so lost in her thoughts thinking about Catra that she didn’t even hear the doctor talking to her, a dazed look on her face as she came to.

“Huh?” she answered, looking back over at the doctor who had been talking to her the entire time.

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” she asked, shaking her head as Adora gave her an innocent smile.

“No, sorry,” she smiled, blushing as the doctor gave her a knowing look.

“Thinking about your girlfriend again?” she smirked, laughing as Adora’s face flushed red at that.

“I uhh—,” she stammered, glancing over at the nurses, who all looked a little disappointed to hear the news, and then back at the doctor. “Yea, actually. She’s always on my mind,” she admitted wholeheartedly, shaking her head as she realized how lovestruck she was. All her life she’s never had someone she cared about so deeply, never had someone she loved as much as she did Catra. This was all new for her, having a girlfriend she actually wanted to be with, and even having a girlfriend in the first place. She had always been so preoccupied with her career that she never wanted a girlfriend, entire mind and attention focused on nothing but her policework. She never thought in a million years any of this would happen, still in disbelief that she had a girlfriend she was madly in love with, a new ‘son’ they created for their little family, and the fact that her and said girlfriend were soon to leave Bright Moon, leaving the life she had worked so hard to build for herself behind.

“That usually tends to happen when you’re in love,” she smiled, glancing at one of her nurses and then back at Adora.

“Yea, you’re right,” she chuckled lightly, a tender heartfelt feeling growing inside her chest as she thought about Catra.

“By the way, you’ll have to thank her for me for keeping you on track with your recovery! You’re doing much better than I expected you to! I know how eager you are to get back to the force but I’m very proud of you for sticking with your recovery and not trying to do anything drastic. Well done Sergeant,” she smiled again, patting Adora on her back.

“Thanks,” she smiled, pursing her lips as she thought about all the times Catra had to yell at her and force her to sit still because she kept trying to do things. “So I’m cleared for ‘light exercise’ correct?”

“Yes, you’re good to go,” she laughed, already knowing what Adora was talking about. “I’m sure Catra will be happy that you’ll be taking care of her again,” she started, shaking her finger at Adora as she already knew she was going to get ahead of herself. “Make sure you don’t overdo it! I don’t wanna get a call in the middle of the night saying that you hurt yourself because you wanted to go all out and go buck wild! Besides, that poor small girl probably won’t be able to handle you with all your pent up—desires.” Adora’s face turned beet red at that, trying to stammer out a sentence but coming up short as the doctor and a couple of the nurses were giggling at her. She decided to keep her mouth shut, mind trailing to the night her and Catra had out of this world sex. The doctor didn’t know Catra could handle a lot, and when she went home after her appointment, she was about to prove to herself and the doctor that Catra could handle everything she could throw at her, and then some.

“Okay,” she mumbled, face still flushed red as she looked at her fingers.

“Good,” she chuckled, handing Adora her therapy papers for her to do at home until her next checkup. “Remember to do these exercises twice a day for the next 4 weeks, I’ll see you for your next appointment then and if all goes well with your therapy then you’ll be finished with your second stage of recovery and able to return to work—for desk duty at least.” Adora remained silent as the doctor spoke, already knowing that she wasn’t going to be going back to work when she was done with her therapy. Once her next checkup was done, her and Catra had decided to leave Bright Moon, starting their lives somewhere else in a brand new place. But now that she was cleared for ‘light exercise’ and no longer not able to do anything, she could finally go say her goodbyes to everyone, especially to the other most important woman in her life; her grandmother. “Tell Catra I said hello and to call me if she has any questions.”

“Can’t I jus—,” she started, pursing her lips as the doctor held her hand up in her face.

“We both know you won’t give her the factual routine and try to hide stuff about your treatment from her just to speed up your recovery, and I won’t allow it. AND neither will she, hence why _she_ needs to call me if she has any questions, understood?” she grinned, giving Adora a knowing look as she knew she was right.

“Fine,” she smiled, hopping off the table and grabbing her jacket. “Thanks again doc, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“Take care of yourself Sergeant Grayskull,” she smiled, walking over and placing her hand on her shoulder, leaning up as she whispered in her ear. “And take care of Catra, she deserves it.”

“Ye—yes,” she blushed again, swallowing the lump in her throat as the doctor laughed at her and exited the room.

Adora left the hospital and headed back to her apartment, practically speeding as she made her way. She’s been waiting for this day for the past several weeks, the day she was finally cleared to do what she’s been dying to do all this time. She really did have a lot of pent up sexual energy, legs shaking in anticipation as she drove. She hadn’t noticed she had such strong urges before, never having this problem when she went a while without having sex many times in the past. It was like having sex with Catra was a drug for her, being extremely addicted to the erotic and hooking sensations of pleasuring her. She pulled her car over and hopped out, basically sprinting as she ran towards her apartment. She paused as she noticed an unfamiliar vehicle parked wrong at the end of the block, deciding to not entertain it since she wasn’t on duty and she had better things to worry about. She bolted up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator, and made it to the apartment, jamming her key in the lock and swinging the door open. She kicked her shoes off and put her things down in front of the door, running over to Catra as she stood in the kitchen making lunch.

“Hi baby, how was your app—,” she started, but was interrupted by Adora pulling her around for a deep and passionate kiss, practically smothering her as she did so. “Mm—baby wait!” she giggled, trying to pry Adora off of her face as she tried to kiss her again.

“No, no more waiting. It’s time,” she breathed heavily, grabbing Catra’s hands from off her face and pulling her back in for a kiss.

“But I’m making you lunc—AH!” she squeaked, completely surprised as Adora lifted her up and began walking with her to the bedroom. “Adora! I was cooking!”

“I’ll eat that later,” she breathed out, continuing to walk with Catra to the bedroom. “Right now I wanna eat you.”

“At least turn off the stove!” she giggled, laughing as Adora quickly carried her back to the kitchen and turned the stove off.

“Okay there, now no more excuses. Let’s do this!” she cheered, running with Catra to the bedroom and jumping on the bed with her.

“Adora,” she giggled, laughing loudly as Adora chaotically tore her shirt and pants off herself, leaving herself in her bra and underwear as she snuggled in between her legs. “Can’t I get a ‘hello’ first?”

“Yea, sorry,” she breathed out, giving Catra a genuine smile as she looked up at her. “Hi honey, how was your morning?”

“Hi baby, and it was good. Me and Melog did some cleaning and hung out while you were away. I organized your bookshelf since you just throw all your books in a pile on it,” she giggled again, cupping Adora’s cheek and stroking it softly with her thumb. “How was your appointment?”

“Good, I was cleared for ‘light exercise’, hence my eagerness to get you into bed,” she giggled, leaning into Catra’s touch. “She said I’ll just need to do my therapy for the next 4 weeks and I’ll be done with my second stage of recovery and be able to return to work for desk duty. But—,” she trailed off giving Catra a loving smile as she continued. “But too bad I won’t need to return to work since we’ll be gone after my next checkup.”

“Hmm, I can’t wait,” she hummed, leaning down and kissing Adora on her forehead. “She say anything else?”

“She says hello, and for you to call her if you have any questions about my recovery,” she chuckled, shaking her head as she thought about their conversation and how well the doctor knew her already. “She uhh—also said to not go all out. And um, to not overdo it,” she blushed, biting her lip as Catra gave her a knowing smirk.

“She told you to not go all crazy like you’re doing right now, huh?” she giggled, laughing as Adora confirmed her assumptions with her expression.

“You know I like a challenge! And she said that you wouldn’t be able to handle me and all of my pent up sexual energy! We gotta prove her wrong!” she whined, giggling as Catra flicked her on the forehead.

“You’re such an—,” she went to say but stopping as Adora finished her sentence for her.

“An idiot, I know,” she giggled, kissing Catra’s hand as she still had it on her cheek. “But you love me.”

“Of course I do,” she chuckled, shaking her head at her crazy and incredibly horny girlfriend. “Well, a deals a deal. You’ve been doing really good with being patient and following your treatments. And you know I like a challenge as well so, LET’S PROVE HER WRONG!”

“That’s the spirit!” she cheered with her, laughing as she helped Catra take her clothes off of her. “Prepare to go for hours!”

“Okay see no, first time back we’re gonna take our time! You have to ease into it!” she scolded, flicking Adora on her forehead again as she just rolled her eyes at her. “I could say no sex at all!”

“But you know you wanna go extra _hard_ now that I’ve been cleared, I can sense your desire,” she whispered, trailing her fingers along Catra’s stomach and towards the hem of her panties.

“I won’t deny that,” she swallowed, eyes fluttering as Adora began kissing on her stomach and chest. “But I have to be the reasonable one as well and make sure you don’t go all crazy like I know you can. Let’s just take it easy for the next few days to get you back into the swing of things and then we’ll go extra ‘ _hard’_.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but okay. Anything for my little princess,” she smiled, kissing Catra’s chest once more before she leaned up and kissed her lips.

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” she purred, wrapping her hands into Adora’s hair as they deepened their kiss.

Adora did her work up rather quickly, getting Catra right where she needed to be before she got to the main course. It was most likely from Adora not taking the lead these past several weeks that got Catra extremely worked up this fast, Adora barely having to do much to get her all wet and ready. But even then, Adora decided to slow down a bit. She wanted to acknowledge Catra’s concerns for her getting too worked up that she’d hurt herself, a smile on her face as she trailed soft kisses all over her girlfriend’s neck. Adora really did owe Catra the world, she’s been behind her and supporting her nonstop since they’ve been together, especially after the shooting happened. So what better way than to show her appreciation for her girlfriend and everything she’s done for her than to take her sweet time pleasuring her, hitting Catra in all the right places as she went on. Adora slowly sucked and nipped on Catra’s neck, Catra squirming underneath her at the delicate touch. Sometimes taking things slow like this got Catra off exceptionally so, maybe it was due to the passion of it all or maybe it was the slow build up. But whatever it was, she would always get off even more, bed sheets always soaked after a slow and passionate session just as this. Adora trailed her kisses back up to Catra’s mouth and landed there, smiling again as Catra moaned at the action. She slowly slipped her tongue inside her mouth, swiveling it around as she tasted a delicious aftertaste on Catra’s tongue, most likely from some type of juice she had been drinking before Adora came home. Catra purred as Adora kissed her deeply, entire body shaking as she laid on top of her. Adora slowly trailed soft kisses back down Catra’s neck, sucking on the flesh again and creating multiple love marks. She trailed her tongue down her chest and over to her nipple, licking the erected nub with the tip of her tongue before she wrapped it up and pulled it into her mouth. She sucked on Catra’s nipple like it was the most amazing thing in the world, eyes fluttering rapidly as she did her work. She moaned as Catra began massaging her scalp, the soothing feeling followed by sucking on her nipple creating a kind of calming sensation. She moved to the other side and repeated her actions, this time nibbling softly on the aroused nub, sending erotic chills throughout Catra’s body. When she was finally done with that she began her trip down south, licking and placing love marks down the length of Catra’s chest and stomach, slowly slinking herself between Catra’s legs and sucking on her inner thighs. She had to hold Catra’s leg down in place as she did so, smiling to herself as Catra’s eagerness and arousal were overtaking her.

“So much for taking things slow,” she mumbled as she sucked, letting out a light giggle as Catra flicked her on her forehead.

“Quiet,” she giggled with her, letting out a soft moan as Adora bit down. “Just focus on taking real good care of me.”

“Yes my love,” she whispered, placing a loving kiss over the red mark she made and licking the rest of the way towards her private, pausing as she made it there. She looked up at Catra and gave her the most genuine and loving smile, fingers lightly stroking her thigh as she prepared to take her plunge. “I love you Catra.”

“I love you too baby,” she smiled, entire body trembling as Adora began to ever so slightly trail the tip of her tongue along Catra’s drenched folds. “Shhhiiittt,” she moaned breathlessly, biting her lip as she watched Adora take her sweet and delicate time in her work. “I’ve missed you doing this.”

“Mmm, me too,” she mumbled, lightly swiping the tip of her tongue over Catra’s clit and moving back down to her folds.

She smiled as she felt Catra’s body shake again at the action, a proud feeling growing inside of her as she listened to her girlfriend’s numerous labored moans and whimpers. She decided to no longer tease her and deepen her strokes, using the base of her tongue to lick up her private while she used the tip to trail lightly behind. Catra let out a wail at this, hands grabbing onto Adora’s hair and feet planted on her back as she held onto Adora for dear life. Adora licked and sucked all in between and over Catra’s folds, tongue wrapping around her aroused bundle of sensitive nerves and giving a hard suck. Catra jolted forward at the action, now sitting up as she continued to hold onto Adora like she would fly away if she let go. Adora repeated her actions a couple more times, pulling the bundle back with her lips and pushing it back down with her tongue. She flicked over it rapidly, sliding her hand up Catra’s thigh and lathering her fingers up, getting them all nice and lubricated for their insertion. Catra’s head fell back as Adora slowly slid her fingers inside her opening, calling Adora’s name in the most beautiful and sensual tone, causing Adora to shiver at the celestial timbre. She had missed doing this with Catra, she had missed her calling her name so beautifully, chills crawling all over her body as Catra continued to moan it.

“Adorraa,” she moaned sensually, brows furrowing as Adora continued to slowly slide her fingers in and out of her.

Adora continued this motion for a little while, tongue and lips working together to pleasure Catra’s clit while her fingers worked their usual magic inside her body. She trembled as she could hear Catra’s juices squelching between her fingers, sliding her tongue down and moaning loudly as she tasted her girlfriend’s sweet and savory nectar. Adora was in paradise, finally admitting that it was well worth the wait to get to touch Catra again. She realized she had taken their intimate time together for granted, constantly thinking there would always be a time when she’d be able to have sex with her. But life was unpredictable, and their time together wasn’t always guaranteed, a tear escaping from her eye as she finally realized that Catra could be gone from her life within an instant. She slurped up Catra’s cum that was sliding across her fingers, pulling herself up and looking into Catra’s eyes as she continued to finger her. Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks as she brought her face up towards her own, face filled with concern as she saw that Adora was crying. Adora shook her head slightly and gave her a smile, slowly leaning in and kissing her lightly. She whispered ‘I love you’ into her lips, more tears escaping from her eyes as Catra whispered it back, thumbs stroking gently against her cheeks as Adora continued to finger her. Adora continued to kiss Catra’s mouth as it hung open, licking and sucking on her lips tenderly as Catra let out a soft wail from another orgasm. Catra leaned back and pulled Adora with her, Adora positioning her arm right so she could get the right strokes in. She peppered kisses all over Catra’s face as she continued to pump inside of her, using the full length of her extremely long fingers to make sure she was getting her deeply. Catra wrapped her arms and legs around Adora’s shoulders and waist, keeping her girlfriend close to her as she continued to slowly pleasure her.

“Mnnmm, Adora,” Catra cried softly, brows furrowing as Adora deepened her strokes.

“I love you so much Catra,” she whispered, kissing Catra’s lips repeatedly before she went on. “You’re so gorgeous, my love. Thank you for everything you’ve done, for everything you do. I love you. Thank you for being with me. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for loving me.” It seemed like Catra came even harder at Adora’s words, Catra letting out a loud cry as she released her creamy fluids. Adora planted soft kisses all over her face as they went on, going on like this for almost an hour before she started to feel the fatigue from not doing this for so long. She was about to get Catra over her last peak when suddenly she heard a door open and close, entire body freezing as she listened to Melog’s loud aggressive hisses. “Did you hear that?” she asked, moving to get up but stopping as Catra held her down close.

“Don’t stop, I’m almost there,” she moaned, kissing Adora on her neck as she continued to hold her down. Adora didn’t hear anything else and started going again, body trembling as Catra continued to moan and whimper her name. She could feel Catra was almost there, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder as she powered herself and Catra through it. She almost got her there but froze, eyes growing wide as she heard someone storming towards the bedroom. As soon as she turned her head towards the open door her heart practically stopped, in a state of complete utter shock as she saw Mara standing in the doorway.

“Mara?!” Adora screeched in disbelief, pulling slightly off of Catra as she pushed her upwards.

“The fuck did you just call m—,” she went to snap, eyes growing wide as she saw a woman standing in the doorway. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” she screamed, shoving Adora all the way off of her and grabbing the shirt she was wearing before.

“It’s time for you to leave,” Mara stated with a shaky voice, anger and jealousy plastered across her face as she glared Catra down.

“No, it’s time for _YOU_ to leave!” Catra snapped, putting on a pair of panties to cover herself more. “You can’t just come in here like you own the place! And last time I checked, _my girlfriend_ told you she wanted nothing to do with you! How the fuck did you get in here anyway!?”

“I still have the key Adora gave me! And your ‘girlfriend’?” she scoffed, eyes bouncing between Catra and Adora. Adora couldn’t say anything, she was so in shock that this was happening right now, not knowing what she should do as she watched her ex-sex partner standing in the middle of her doorway, the woman that had just walked in on her and Catra having sex. “I know Adora better than you do. She doesn’t do the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing. You’re just another fling that needs to get the hell out. Now I’ve asked you nicely twice. The next time I do, it’s not gonna be pretty.”

“Oh BITCH, you’re barking up the wrong tree!” Catra chuckled with a raspy voice, Adora flinching slightly at the venom in her girlfriend’s tone. Sure she’s been yelled at and scolded by Catra countless times, but the tone in her voice right now, the hatred and poison in it made her skin crawl, eyes growing wide as she watched a version of Catra she never knew she had come forth. “You’ve got 5 seconds to turn your prissy little ass around and walk out that door. Otherwise I’m gonna make sure I wipe that stupid cunt of a demeanor off your face.”

“Try me bitch!” Mara screamed, letting out a high pitched scream as Melog came running over and scratching her bare legs. “YOU STUPID CAT GET AWAY!” she screamed again, foot picking Melog up as she kicked him, sending him flying down the hall way.

Adora’s body froze as she watched Mara fling Melog down the hall, a rage growing inside of her as she heard his defensive cries. But before she fully snapped out of her shock Catra leaped off the bed, running towards Mara and elbowing her in the face. Adora watched in horror as Mara and Catra attacked each other, completely paralyzed as the fight went on. Catra was an extremely agile and unexpectedly strong woman, blocking and counterattacking Mara after each one of her blows. Mara grabbed Catra by her hair and pulled them to the ground, Catra letting out a low growl at the movement. Adora tried to snap herself out of her shock but couldn’t, tears wading in her eyes as she watched her girlfriend and ex-sex partner kick and claw at each other in the middle of the hallway. She flinched again as she heard Mara’s scream, eyes growing wide as she saw Melog clawing and biting at her head and face. She finally managed to stand on her feet, shaky legs leading her slowly towards the hall. Mara grabbed Melog by the skin folds of his neck and shoulders and threw him across the hall, Melog landing on his feet as he touched the ground. Catra let out a loud scream as Mara grabbed her face with her nails, letting out a painful cry as she dragged her nails down her face. That sound, the sound of Catra in pain, the sound of her hurtful howl brought Adora back to, rage taking over entirely as she had finally snapped out of her state of shock. She quickly ran into the hallway and grabbed Mara’s hand, twisting it aggressively like she had learned in the academy to disarm a perpetrator. She tossed Mara’s hand away and swiftly picked up Catra, holding her close to her chest with all her strength as she dragged her back into the bedroom.

“LET ME GO! I’M GONNA KILL HER!” Catra screamed, trying to squirm out of Adora’s grasp but failing as Adora was way too strong.

“Let me handle it!” Adora yelled, placing Catra on the bed and giving her a serious look. “It’s time _I_ end this for good.” Catra stopped fighting her and relented, letting out a loud growl as she watched Mara stand up. Adora kissed Catra on her forehead and turned towards the woman, blue diamond eyes blazing brightly with fire from the depths of hell as she glared her down.

“Adora! Why are you defending her!” Mara asked in disbelief, moving to walk into the bedroom but stopping as Adora gave her a demonic look.

“Mara, what the FUCK are you doing here?!” she snapped, leaving no pleasantries for the woman that just attacked her girlfriend and ‘son’.

“What!? I came here to talk to you! I want us to get back together! I want us—,” she went to finish, flinching as Adora screamed at her again.

“YOU CRAZY DELUSIONAL BITCH! THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS AN ‘US’! I told you from the beginning that I didn’t want a relationship with you! That we were _NEVER_ gonna be anything! Why can’t you get that through your thick deranged head?!” she screamed, breathing heavily as she glared all the hate in the world at the woman.

“Baby—,” she started again, practically jumping back as Adora took a step towards her.

“I’ve told you COUNTLESS times to not call me that! Why don’t you listen?! This is what I was talking about Mara! You’ve been in denial about me not wanting you for the longest that you can’t even see that I’ve moved on! I’ve found someone that I’ve fallen in love with! Someone I want to build a life with! Someone I—,” she paused, glancing back at Catra over her shoulder and letting out a shaky breath, feeling herself calming back down as she looked at the love of her life. “Someone I want to marry. And I was never _your_ ‘baby’. I’m _hers_.” She smiled as Catra smiled lovingly at her, anger slowly dissipating as she continued to look at her girlfriend. Her anger picked back up though as Mara spoke next, a deep rage engulfing her as she heard her words.

“She can’t love you like I can! She’s not good enough for you! She’s not—,” she went to finish but stopping as Adora snapped at her again.

“Leave now Mara! And don’t EVER show your face in front of me or my girlfriend again!” she growled, taking a step forwards.

“You don’t deserve her! I swear I’ll ruin your life!” Mara yelled at Catra, letting out her own growl as Catra stood up from the bed. She was about to say something to Catra again but stopped as Adora sprang at her, entire body lifted off the ground as Adora picked her up by her neck and pinned her against the wall.

“I’ve tolerated your bullshit for far too long Mara,” Adora growled lowly, rage and malice burning in her eyes as she glared at the woman, continuing to pin her up against the wall with her hand around her neck, Mara struggling to breathe as Adora held her with a great and foreign strength. “You walked in here like you owned the place, hurt _my son_ , and even hurt and threatened the woman I’m going to marry. You have crossed TOO many deadly lines and I won’t put up with your shit any longer. If you come near me or my girlfriend again, so help me I will arrest you and throw you in jail for the rest of your miserable, psychotic and pretentious life! Do you understand me?! LEAVE _US_ ALONE!” Adora dropped Mara from the wall and watched her hit the ground, not feeling a single thing but rage as she watched the woman grovel and sob at her feet. Adora took a step back to get away from her, letting out another growl as Mara grabbed her leg.

“You won’t do that to me,” she whimpered, clinging onto Adora’s leg for dear life. “You—you can’t! I love you and I know deep down you love me too! Don't do this to us!”

“My love, hand me my handcuffs. Please,” Adora asked through clenched teeth, pointing to the place she had all of her police stuff for Catra to look through. Catra shuffled through the equipment and grabbed out Adora’s handcuffs, walking over to Adora and handing them to her. She was about to go back to the bed but stopped, eyes growing wide as Adora pulled her in for a possessive and deep kiss. Adora moaned loudly as she kissed her, trying to prove and show Mara that she was done with her and didn’t want anything to do with her. She released Catra and unclicked her cuffs, grabbing Mara by her arm and pulling her off the ground. “Mara Serenia, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of criminal trespassing, breaking and entering, criminal assault and battery, animal abuse, and threat of ill will and intentions. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” she began, placing her handcuffs around Mara’s wrists tightly.

“Wait, Adora! Please! I’m sorry! Please don’t do this!” Mara sobbed, entire body trembling as Adora tightened her cuffs.

“You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” she continued, tugging on the cuffs to make sure they were tight and secure. She was about to finish reading her rights but stopped as Catra placed her hand on her shoulder, Adora turning towards her with a raised brow.

“Don’t,” Catra whispered, giving Adora a sincere look as she just stared back at her.

“What?!” she asked in disbelief, not understanding why Catra didn’t want her to. Catra glanced back towards Mara and Adora’s eyes followed, coming to the realization of why she didn’t want her to arrest her. As she looked at Mara she saw that the woman was in shambles, bloody scratches and forming contusions peppered across her face, arms and legs as she stood there sobbing. Adora blew out a long sigh and shook her head, a loving feeling growing inside of her as she realized Catra was saving this woman. She looked back over at Catra with a soft smile, blowing out another sigh as Catra held up the keys to the handcuffs. She took the key to the cuffs and placed them in the lock, pausing for a moment before she unlocked them. She uncuffed Mara and placed the cuffs back in Catra’s hands, smiling as Catra kissed her cheek before she went to put them back. “Mara,” Adora called, waiting patiently for the woman to turn towards her, a guilt hitting her as she saw her hand mark from where she had held her up against the wall was, now forming a bruise around the tanned flesh of her skin. “Please don’t come near us again. The only reason why I’m not arresting you is because _she_ asked me not to. For the sake of your wellbeing and of all of ours, please—don’t come back. Don’t show your face around my precinct. Don’t show your face around any of my friends. And just leave everyone in my life and me alone. This is over. I hope you can really see that now.” Adora waited patiently for Mara to say something like she always did, brows raising up as Mara just nodded her head and ran out of the room, running quickly as she opened and slammed the front door. Adora lifted her hands and covered her face, letting out a long groan as she processed fully what just happened. She let out another sigh as she felt Catra’s hand on her back, turning towards her and giving her a loving smile as she faced her. “I knew your heart was big but, holy shit,” she said quietly, smiling as Catra cupped her cheek.

“Some people need forgiveness even when they don’t deserve it,” she replied just as quiet, smiling as Adora leaned into her touch. “And karma’s gonna get her one way or another.”

“There’s my girl,” she chuckled lightly, lifting her fingers to Catra’s face and gently trailing them over the scratch marks Mara made on her cheek. “My beautiful princess, look what she did to you.”

“Far less than what me and Melog did to her,” she grinned, giggling as Adora just gave her a look. "Besides, even if I have the most beat up face in the world I know I'll always be drop dead gorgeous," she chuckled, laughing as Adora just rolled her eyes at her.

“Come here,” she smiled, pulling Catra in for a tight hug, entire body relaxing finally as Catra wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she hummed, kissing Adora on her cheek before she nuzzled into her neck. Moments later Melog came into the room, mewing softly as he sat at the feet of his mothers. Adora smiled lovingly at him and leaned down to pick him up, letting out a light chuckle as he purred loudly while he nestled against her face. “Our poor boy,” Catra cooed, petting him on his soft fur as he nestled into her next. “Did that terrible woman hurt you? Nice right hook by the way,” she giggled, laughing as Melog meowed happily at her.

“You okay buddy?” Adora asked, smiling as Melog mewed softly in confirmation. Adora kissed him on his nose, smiling again as he headbutted her gently. She glanced over at Catra and smiled, not knowing why she was looking at her the way she was right now. “What?”

“You called him your son to her,” she smiled, wrapping her hand on the back of Adora’s neck and head, stroking it lightly with her fingers. “And you called me the woman you were gonna marry.” Adora blushed at her words, looking away shyly as Catra continued to look at her with all the love in the world. Of course she’s repeatedly called Melog her son and has told Catra she wanted to marry her numerous times, but something about this time was different, thoughts from when she was pleasuring Catra coming back to her mind. She knew her time with Catra was never guaranteed, knowing that anything could happen that would cause them not to be together. And as she looked back at the woman she loved more than anything in this world, she knew what she had to do to guarantee their committed future together, letting out a long sigh as she set Melog down on the ground and got down on one knee. Catra’s brow raised as she watched Adora get down on the ground, both brows raising now as she realized what Adora was doing. “Ad—Adora?” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as Adora looked up at her with an expression of determination and love.

“Catra, I have never had anyone in my life that I love as much as I love you. I have never felt the things for anyone that I have felt for you. And I never imagined my life would take this wild turn the way it did. But ever since I met you, I feel like this is the life I was meant to have. _This_ is the life I was meant to live, a life with you, with Melog, all of us together. Our time together isn’t guaranteed, and there could be something that forces us apart one day. But I don’t wanna go through all of that without us being fully committed to each other. I don’t wanna keep living my life without the guarantee that I’ll always have you. And I know I’m not doing this right because I don’t have a ring or whatever but—,” she smiled, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Catra whose tears were beginning to fall from her own.

“Adora?” Catra whispered again, letting out a tiny sob as Adora finished her little speech.

“Will you marry me?” she asked, tears falling as she watched Catra break down. Catra flung herself into Adora and hugged her tightly, entire body racking as she let out her whimpers. Adora smiled as Catra cried into her, holding her close to her chest as she allowed her to cry her eyes out. She had never thought that she’d get married, especially before she was made Chief of Police. But ever since she met Catra she wanted nothing more than that, she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life being married to the woman she held tightly in her arms, sitting herself on the ground fully as she pulled her into her lap. She hushed and rocked Catra in her arms, peppering light kisses on her head as she held her close. Occasionally Catra would stop crying, letting out more sobs as it hit her over and over again that Adora had just asked her to marry her. After a while Catra finally pulled back, shaky hands cupping Adora’s cheeks as she looked into her eyes. “So what do you say? Will you honor me by making the Grayskull household official?” she chuckled lightly, tears falling from her eyes as Catra nodded her head yes.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you dummy,” she chuckled with a wet voice, leaning in and kissing Adora deeply.

They kissed for several more minutes before they finally pulled back, both women gazing lovingly at the other, tears wading in their eyes as they basked in the love that surrounded them. Melog interrupted their little moment with his meows, telling Catra loudly that he was hungry. Catra shook her head at him and got up, reaching her hand for Adora to come up with her. They all walked to the kitchen and got Melog some food, Adora picking Catra up and setting her on the kitchen table, slinking herself in between her legs as Catra pulled her close. Adora hummed in content as Catra ran her fingers through her hair, eyes fluttering as her nails lightly scratched her scalp. She leaned in and kissed her again, lingering there for a few moments before she kissed her again and pulled all the way back. They laughed as Melog jumped up on the table next, crawling on Catra’s lap and snuggling up in between them. Catra checked Melog over to make sure he was okay, smiling as she felt and sensed that there was nothing wrong with him. Adora smiled proudly at the chunky boy, not knowing he had that side to him either. Melog protected Catra like his life depended on it, a soft expression on her face as she realized that although Melog showed her immense amounts of affection, the love he had for Catra was incomparable. She leaned down and kissed him on his head, leaning back up and pulling Catra in for one as well. She walked over to the linen closet and grabbed out her first aid kit, setting it down next to Catra on the table and getting some supplies out. She cleaned Catra’s scratch marks for her, kissing each one as she finished. She picked Catra back up and walked with over to the couch, sitting down on it as she held Catra in her arms. Catra leaned into Adora’s body comfortably, both women sighing in content as they got snug. Melog came strolling over soon after, jumping on the couch and strolling onto Catra’s lap, purring loudly as both women petted him.

The three of them remained in the living room for the rest of the evening, Adora holding her no longer girlfriend but _fiancée_ in her arms, along with their extremely spoiled son. Adora smiled to herself as she continued to cuddle with Catra and Melog, tears wading in her eyes as she thought about what she had just done. She never expected the day to turn out like this, first with Mara walking in on them and now asking Catra to marry her, something she ESPECIALLY didn’t expect to happen. She wished she had gotten a ring before she proposed, knowing how informal her proposal was as she thought more about it. But at the same time she didn’t care, she was just too eager and ready to ask her, knowing that that moment then was the right one. She just _had_ to do it, no regrets or doubts in her heart as she thought about it some more. She felt Catra relaxing in her arms, glancing around her head and smiling as she saw she was asleep. She kissed her on top of her head and laid her head back into the pillows, a warm smile on her face as she closed her eyes and replayed the good parts of their day. The confrontation may have been unexpected but it was much needed, letting out a sigh of relief as her past drama with her ex-sex partner was finally over. Now there was nothing that laid in their way, nothing but getting through her next month of recovery, nothing until they left Bright Moon for good, a feeling of hope engulfing her as she slowly drifted into a light sleep.


	20. A Small Vacation: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora takes Catra on a little vacation and finds out once again Catra is hiding something from her. Can she keep her feelings hidden and allow Catra to come clean herself? Or will she snap like last time and force it from her? CATRA YA DUMB LESBIAN JUST TELL HER! Ahhh the angst
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so SO sorry I haven't updated this in a while! But I wanted to finish my other set of works, Love is Pain, and start Part 3 of it: Love is Family. Feel free to hop on over to that fanfic and read about the Juarez family and their many many MANY shenanigans!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I will try to keep updating this as much as I can in the meantime☺️

A couple of days had passed and Adora decided to take Catra on a small vacation. Since she was cleared to do more activities, she decided she wanted to get out of the house and get a change of scenery. Having to be cooped up in her apartment day and night with her, Catra and Melog was nice and all, but it was still suffocating to her that she wasn’t able to move and go about like she used to, finally feeling relieved that she was now able to do so. She was busy packing her bag when Catra walked in, a smile on her face as she walked up to her. Catra has been hounding Adora nonstop since the first day she told her they were going on a little adventure, wanting to know just where her newly pronounced fiancée was taking her. She had tried everything and anything to get Adora to crack, a sly grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and neck. She leaned in and kissed Adora on her temple, purring lightly as she peppered soft kisses across the side of her face.

“You can keep trying but I’m not gonna tell you,” Adora giggled, leaning over to kiss Catra before she started packing again.

“Are you sure?” Catra purred, blowing softly in Adora’s ear. Adora shivered at the action, trying her best to stay calm as she knew Catra was going to use her arousal against her in order to get her to crack. It almost worked the day before, but Catra’s little plan failed as she was too aroused herself to keep going on with her little strategy. They ended up just having sex instead of talking about it, Adora grateful for the failed plan as she was moments away and ready to preach to the choir.

“Mm—yea,” she shivered, tilting her head a little so Catra couldn’t continue to torture her. “My will is too strong.” Catra smirked at this, pulling Adora’s face towards her own and batting her long lashes at her slowly, eyes gradually trailing all over her fiancée’s face.

“Êtes-vous sûr?” she whispered, that same smirk on her face as she saw she had gotten to Adora with her French. Catra knew Adora was weak when it came to her foreign languages, knowing very well that she would be able to force her to spill everything she was trying to hold back so desperately by getting her all hot and bothered like she was starting to get right now.

“Th—That’s not fair,” she breathed out, breathing gradually growing faster as Catra continued to look at her with her glistening amber and azure irises.

“Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas juste?” she whispered again, leaning in closer as Adora was now visibly fighting herself to not break.

“Catra,” she breathed out shakily, body beginning to tremble as Catra continued to lean ever so slightly closer to her face.

“Oui mon amour?” she purred, lips centimeters away from Adora’s. Adora was about to crack when suddenly Melog came strolling in, mewing loudly as he nestled up to Catra and Adora’s legs.

“Oh thank God,” Adora breathed out, taking this as an opportunity to peel herself away from Catra before she broke down and told her everything. “Hi buddy, you hungry?” she asked, smiling as he mewed happily up at her.

“Hey, don’t try to use him to ge—Adora!” Catra called, shaking her head as her fiancée and son ran away from her and headed into the kitchen.

Adora quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing Melog out some food and a couple of his favorite snacks. She avoided all eye contact as Catra came strolling in moments later, standing at the edge of the room with her hands on her hips as she shook her head at her fiancée for trying to get away from her. Adora looked up at her and smiled her best innocent smile she could, pursing her lips as Catra just gave her a look. She petted Melog one last time before she left him to enjoy his meal, slowly slinking past Catra as she just glared at her. She was just about to go back into her room when she heard running, eyes growing wide as she looked behind her and saw Catra was running towards her. She let out a screech and quickly ran into the bedroom, laughing as she leaped over the bed to get away from her.

“Leave me alone!” she laughed, trying her best to stay away from Catra.

“Get over here!” she laughed with her, jumping on the bed to block Adora from going anywhere.

“No!” she giggled, faking like she was going one way and diving back over the bed. She let out a little yelp as Catra grabbed her and threw her down onto the mattress, pinning her down to it as she straddled her lap. Adora looked up at her with wide eyes, having no idea her fiancée was that strong. Catra just looked down at her with a smirk, trailing her fingers across Adora’s chest as she continued to stare up at her. “How is someone so tiny so strong?!”

“When I want something enough, I use my special powers,” she smirked, giggling as Adora just rolled her eyes at her. “Now, where were we?” she purred, trailing her finger up Adora’s neck and to her lips, slowly outlining the shape of them.

“You can’t break me and I’m not telling you!” Adora tried to defend, body shaking as she knew she was bluffing. Catra had been unrelentless these past few days, being able to ware her down with each passing day. She knew if Catra tried one more time she would be done for, eyes fluttering rapidly as Catra grabbed her hand and dragged it up the front of her shirt, placing it right over her breast.

“Dîtes-moi,” she whispered sensually, gradually moving Adora’s hand so she was now massaging her breast.

“Ca—Catra,” she whispered breathlessly, moaning as Catra grabbed her other hand and slowly trailed her fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking all over the length of them. She bit her lip hard as Catra trailed her hand down the front of her pants and into her panties, legs shaking as she trailed her fingers through her immensely drenched folds. Her body turned against her and began moving on its own, hands now moving for themselves instead of Catra leading them to. She could no longer hold back, arousal growing heavier as Catra started grinding with her motions, removing her hands from Adora’s as she placed them on her chest. She dug her fingers into Adora’s shirt, holding onto the fabric as she used it as an anchor to keep herself steady. She moaned breathlessly as Adora swiped over her clit, another sly grin growing on her face as she saw she had Adora right where she wanted her. Adora was about to slide her fingers inside of her, brows furrowing as Catra grabbed her forearm and stopped her. She smiled deviously as Adora whimpered up at her, wanting and needing to move forward with their little session. “Catra,” she whined, sticking out her bottom lip as Catra continued to look down at her with her evil grin.

“Tell me where you’re taking me,” she grinned, giggling as she saw Adora visibly fighting herself to not tell.

“Please, just let me surprise you,” she pleaded, hands aching to keep touching her fiancée.

“I don’t like surprises though,” she pouted, giving Adora a puppy face as she continued to look up at her. “Please baby.” Adora was practically shaking at the sight of this, just about to give in when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, both women snapping their heads over towards the noise. Catra jumped off Adora and stood back, eyes bouncing between the doorway and Adora as she was starting to get nervous. “Were you expecting someone?” she asked, continuing to eye her fiancée and the doorway.

“N—No,” she replied, getting up and wiping her fingers off. She glanced back at Catra and then picked up her phone, brow raising as she had no missed notifications. “Stay here,” she instructed, quickly making her way to her door and looking through the peephole. But as she took a quick peek, there was no one there, brows furrowing as she continued to look through it. She quickly ran back to her room and grabbed out her gun, loading the clip inside of it and cocking it back, preparing herself just in case it was someone hostile. After Catra told her about the little hit her group had on her she wasn’t taking any chances, never once letting her guard down, especially with her and Catra being home together.

“What are you doing?!” Catra whispered loudly, eyes bouncing back and forth from Adora and her gun.

“Someone’s at the door and they’re hiding themselves. I don’t wanna be unprepared when I answer it. Stay here,” she instructed again, moving to go back to the door but stopping as Catra had her hand on her arm.

“Wait!” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at her. Adora didn’t know why she was starting to cry all of a sudden, face falling as she finally came to the conclusion for her fiancée’s expression. Catra was probably scared that she would have to watch her get shot again, a guilty feeling growing inside of her as she looked at her. She gave Catra a soft smile and kissed her forehead, bringing her free hand up and cupping her cheek. She pulled back and looked into her fiancée’s eyes, a soft expression on her face as she tried to reason with her.

“I know you’re afraid of seeing me get hurt again, but I have to protect you. If anything happens to me, don’t come out there. Just run. Okay? Just take Melog and run,” she whispered, giving Catra a look as her grip tightened on her arm.

“Adora,” she whimpered, not wanting to let her fiancée go. She flinched as she heard the knock again, whimpering more as Adora slowly tried to peel herself away from her. “Please, don’t go!”

“Shh, it’s okay,” she whispered again, kissing her once more before she unraveled herself from Catra’s death grip fully. “Just stay here with Melog, and don’t come out. I love you.”

“Adora,” she cried, letting out more tiny whimpers as she watched her fiancée make her way back to the front door. She quickly grabbed Melog and ran over to the opposite side of the bed, hiding herself behind it as she tried to listen to what was about to go down.

Adora slowly made her way back to the door, gun in her hand as she pressed up against it. She looked out the peephole one last time, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she placed her hand on the lock. She didn’t know what would happen once she opened it, praying to herself that she wouldn’t have to face someone that she would have to kill. Her and Catra were going to be going on their trip today, why did someone have to ruin it? Why did someone have to come into their happy little bubble and ruin everything? A nauseating feeling rising within her as she slowly unlocked the door. She took another breath and grabbed the doorhandle, whipping it open and readying her gun at the person, eyes growing wide as she saw who it was.

“AH! DON’T SHOOT! IT’S JUST ME!” Scorpia squeaked, hands raised up high above her head as she held them in a defenseless manner.

“Jesus Christ!” Adora breathed out, lowering her gun as she realized it wasn’t a real threat. “What are you doing here? And why did you hide yourself from the peephole!?”

“I didn’t know if this was the right place or not so I—,” she began to explain, a nervous smile on her face as she saw Catra slowly making her way out of the back room.

“Scorpia?” Catra called, brow raising as she saw her friend standing there. She quickly wiped her tears and walked over to them, hands wrapping around Adora’s arm in a possessive manner. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry Wildcat! You weren’t answering your phone so I got a little worried! I haven’t talked to you since I dropped you off! And okay, I was _really_ worried! And I remembered that you had said you were gonna be staying here for a while so I just—I’m sorry for just popping up please don’t be mad!” she rambled quickly, giving the couple a nervous smile. Adora just breathed out a sigh and took a step back, motioning for Scorpia to enter.

“Come in,” Adora smiled, shutting and locking the door as she entered. She quick kissed Catra on her temple and unraveled herself from her hands, walking back to her room to put her gun back and then coming back to greet them. She stopped as she heard them whispering amongst themselves, brow raising as she hid herself against the wall to hear their conversation.

“Shadow Weaver’s been looking for you. I guess she sent Lonnie to your place to see where you were but she saw that you weren’t there and most of your things were gone and—it’s getting crazy there,” Scorpia whispered, breathing out a frustrated breath as she thought about the chaotic atmosphere that’s been happening at the Hive.

“Cunt Weaver can calm down, I’m still taking my time to ‘mourn our fallen comrade’,” Catra whispered, rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

“She wants everyone back at the Hive, she’s preparing everyone and getting ready to move forward,” she whispered again, running her fingers through her hair as she thought about the war their superior wanted them to be a part of.

“Sh—she said she’d wait until we were all ready! She can’t expect us to be ready! It’s only been a couple of weeks!” she whispered back, starting to become nervous as she thought about the war against her and her fiancée’s teams.

Adora’s brow raised at this, not knowing what they were talking about. Move forward? With what? An uneasy feeling grew inside of her as she thought about her words, brows furrowing as she realized Catra was hiding something from her yet again. She continued to listen, in hopes they would reveal a little bit more of what they were talking about. They were just about to reveal everything when suddenly Melog meowed loudly, Adora snapping her head over as she saw the chunky boy at her feet. She looked back over and realized Catra and Scorpia had heard him too as they stopped their quiet conversation, Adora finally revealing herself as she tried her best to pretend like she wasn’t just eavesdropping. She gave Catra a quick smile and walked over to the kitchen, making herself look busy as she tried to hide her expression. She was hurt that Catra was hiding something else from her, heart slowly breaking in the process as she thought about their _many_ talks about trust. She had told Catra that she had nothing to hide from her and would tell her everything, but Catra, the forever closed off and mystery of a woman, was continuing to hide things from her, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she realized this. She heard Catra walking over to her, quickly dropping what she was doing and heading back to the bedroom. She stopped as she felt Catra’s hand on her arm, taking a deep breath as she looked back at her.

“Baby?” Catra called, brow raising as she looked at her fiancée.

“I’m gonna go finish packing while you guys talk,” Adora smiled, hoping Catra couldn’t tell what she was really thinking and feeling.

“Okay,” she smiled, Adora feeling relieved that she didn’t notice the hurt in her eyes.

Adora quickly made her way back to her room and shut the door, letting out a shaky and wet breath as she finally let her tears fall. She hated that Catra felt like she couldn’t tell her things, tears streaming down her face as she thought about it more. She was about to marry her, so why couldn’t she tell her anything? What else could she be hiding from her? Her mind raced as she continued to think about what Catra could possibly be hiding from her, wiping her tears away as she heard soft scratches at the door. She opened it slightly and smiled, letting out a light chuckle as Melog looked up at her with big eyes. She opened the door more for him to enter, shutting it again as he happily pranced inside. He scurried over to her bed and looked back over at her, mewing softly at her as she looked at him. She shook her head and walked over to the bed, sitting down and letting out another light laugh as he carefully crawled onto her lap and nuzzled up against her chest. She let out a small sob as she petted him, frustration growing inside of her as she thought about Catra and her lack of trust for her. Why didn’t Catra trust her? Why did she continue to feel like she had to keep things from her? Thoughts like this clouded her mind, looking back over at her half packed bag as she thought about their small vacation they were supposed to be taking soon. Should they even go anymore? I mean, it was a super important one to begin with. What was the point in all of this if Catra didn’t trust her and felt like she continuously needed to hide things from her? She smiled sadly as Melog began nestling against her neck and chin, looking down at the chunky boy as he mewed softly at her. It had seemed like Melog could always tell whenever her or Catra were upset, forever trying to comfort them the best he could with his sweet gestures. She kissed him on his head and continued to pet him, hugging him lightly as he continued to purr and snuggle up against her. She let out a sigh as she decided to go on with their vacation, hoping and praying that Catra would up and tell her once they were out of the city. She kissed Melog one more time and got up, going over to her bag to finish packing.

About 20 minutes had passed and she was finally done packing, running her fingers through her hair as she looked at her bag. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, letting out another sigh as she saw it was starting to get late. Catra had already packed her bag the very first day Adora told her she was taking her somewhere, her eagerness getting the best of her as she packed several different bags. All that needed to be done before they left was for Adora to pack her own, Adora toting their things to the door as she decided they’d better get going before it got too late and they’d have to drive in the dark. She opened the door and continued to tote their things, giving Scorpia a smile as she saw her carrying her and Catra’s many bags.

“You guys heading somewhere?” Scorpia asked, looking at the numerous bags and then back at Catra.

“She’s taking me on a trip somewhere and won’t tell me,” Catra replied, looking back over at Adora with a look.

Adora didn’t say anything, remaining silent as she opened the door and started bringing the bags to her car. She didn’t have anything to say to the either of them, afraid that if she did open her mouth she’d start asking the many questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to be able to trust Catra, hoping that her fiancée would just confess herself without having to drag it all out of her like she had done so the last time. She was just about to grab the last bag when she stopped, brow raising as she saw Scorpia moving to grab it.

“I can take this for you,” Scorpia smiled, brows raising as she saw the way Adora looked back up at her.

“No, I’m okay,” she replied dryly, grabbing the bag from her hand and taking it downstairs to her car.

Scorpia just looked back at Catra who was staring at Adora with a stunned expression, both women glancing at each other and then back at Adora as she left them where they were. As Adora made her way back up, Scorpia was heading back down, a nervous expression on her face as she walked past her. Adora gave her a small smile and waved goodbye, Scorpia waving nervously as she exited the building. As soon as Adora made it back upstairs she saw Catra was waiting for her with a worried expression, Adora forgetting to hide her true feelings as she gave her a look.

“What’s wrong?” Catra asked, eyeing Adora carefully with a look of concern.

“Nothing,” she answered, walking back to the bedroom to grab her phone and doublecheck that they had everything. She was about to close the door behind her when she bumped into Catra, brow raising as she was now looking at her with a blank expression. “Are you ready?” she asked, pretending like nothing was wrong again.

“Yea but—,” she tried to begin, brows furrowing as Adora walked past her again.

“Let’s go then,” she replied, grabbing Melog’s things and bringing them to the door. She turned to the side and noticed Catra wasn’t following her, brow raising again as she saw her still standing in front of the bedroom door. “Catra?”

“Are you mad because Scorpia came here?” she asked, slowly walking over to Adora.

“No?” she answered back, letting out a sigh as she saw Catra was starting to panic.

“Then what’s wrong?” she asked again, voice cracking a tiny bit as she finished.

“Nothing,” she sighed, setting Melog’s things down and walking over to her. “I just—I just don’t wanna be late getting there. I don’t wanna drive in the dark.” Catra looked up at her with watery eyes, Adora’s heart breaking in her chest at the sight of it. She didn’t want things to turn even worse, wrapping her arms around Catra and pulling her in for a hug. Catra melted into the embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around Adora as she held her close to her. She hoped Catra would come clean soon, in fear she wouldn’t be able to hold back on how she actually felt about everything. But even if she was feeling hurt she couldn’t be mad at her fiancée, she loved her way too much to let whatever it was that Catra was hiding from her still, ruin what they have. She smiled as Catra pulled back and looked up at her, kissing her on her forehead before she let her go. “Come on handsome, time for our vacation,” she smiled as Melog came strolling over, mewing softly as she picked him up.

“Still don’t wanna tell me where we’re going?” she asked, grabbing the rest of Melog’s things and following behind Adora as they left her apartment.

“Nope,” she smiled, kissing Catra on her cheek as she led them down to her car. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

And as she led them to her car and drove off, a gnawing feeling was growing inside of her. Would Catra tell her about what her and Scorpia were talking about? Or would she have to force it out of her like she had done the last time when she was hiding the fact that there was a hit on her head? She glanced over at Catra who was humming happily to herself, a loving smile on her face as she turned back towards Adora. Adora gave her a warm smile back and continued to drive, mind continuing to race as she was also the one that would have to wait and see.


	21. A Small Vacation: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and pain my friends, that is all I can say
> 
> ENJOY

The entire drive there, Adora’s mind raced nonstop. She thought about her and Catra’s engagement, she thought about how the most important woman in her life would react once they told her, but most of all, she thought about Catra and Scorpia’s conversation and what else her fiancée could be lying and hiding from her about. She glanced over at said woman and smiled, Melog and the woman curled up together in the front seat as they slept peacefully. She didn’t want to stay mad at her fiancée, especially when they just got back good from everything that’s happened. It had seemed like after every fight they had they would have another one, but the next was always more complicated and worse than the last. She hoped that whatever it was that Catra was hiding from her wasn’t going to affect their relationship, praying that they could make it through this bump in their relationship as well. She accidentally veered off on the side of the road, car shaking from the gravel. She swerved back to the road and focused on it, blowing out a long sigh as she decided to wait and see.

“Mm, babe?” Catra mumbled sleepily, wiping her eyes as she stirred awake. “What’s going on?”

“Sorry, I was a little distracted and kinda veered off. You can go back to sleep, we still have a little under an hour until we get there,” she replied, glancing over at her sleepy fiancée and then back at the road.

“Are you sleepy? Do you want me to drive?” she asked, reaching her hand over and stroking the back of Adora’s head.

“No I’m okay, I’m not tired,” she smiled, eyes fluttering at the soothing action. “And besides, you don’t know where to go and I’m not telling you where we’re going so, yea. No thank you.”

“Hmm, not even if I do this,” she hummed, trailing her nails up and down Adora’ neck and head, scratching and massaging on her in a soothing manner. She smirked as she saw the goosebumps on her skin, knowing Adora couldn’t resist a good head scratch.

“N—No,” she stammered, eyes continuing to flutter at the relaxing motion.

“What about this?” she whispered, slowly trailing her fingers down her shoulder and arm, grabbing onto her hand and pulling it over to her. She waited for Adora to look at her, Adora’s eyes growing wide as Catra stared into them and slowly trailed her fingers inside of her mouth. She sucked and licked on the length of them, curling and swiveling her tongue around. Adora shivered at the feeling and sight before her, other hand tightening its grip on the steering wheel as she drove. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to the road, letting out a shaky and heavy breath as she tried to remain focused.

“Ca—Catra,” she shivered, letting out an unexpected tiny moan while Catra continued her work.

“Hm?” she hummed, pulling Adora’s fingers from inside her mouth and holding them in front of her, peppering kisses on the length of them.

“Stop,” she whispered, biting her lip as Catra reclaimed her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them loudly. “I’m driving.”

“I can see that,” she whispered, slowly leading her fiancée’s hand down her chest, moving her hands with hers as she led Adora to massage her breast. “It’ll only get worse if you continue to hide where we’re going from me.” It was like something hit her when she heard Catra say this, concentration and focus returning to normal as she thought about the word; hide. She started thinking about Catra and the fact that _she_ was hiding something from her herself, that gnawing feeling returning immediately as the word escaped from her mouth. She tried to fight it, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore, slowly taking her hand away from her fiancée’s and placing it back on the steering wheel.

“I’m not the only one hiding things,” she mumbled, eyes growing wide as she realized she was on the verge of breaking. Catra’s brow raised at this, snapping her head over at Adora and eyeing her.

“What?” she asked, eyeing Adora very carefully.

“Nothing,” she breathed out, hoping Catra wouldn’t push the subject further. Catra was just about to ask her something else when Adora’s phone rang, Adora letting out a sigh of relief as she answered it. “Hey Glimmer, what’s up?”

“Hey Adora! Just checking in to see how you’re doing! Are you busy?” Glimmer asked, unaware that Adora was on her way out of the city.

“I’m doing great, thank you for asking! How about you? And yea sorry I am busy, I’m heading out of town for a couple of days,” she answered back.

“I’m doing good! Just hanging out with Bow, we were wondering if you wanted some company! Or well, for you to come to our place since your cat doesn’t seem to like me very much. But aw, that’s too bad! Where are you heading?” she asked again.

“Whispering Woods,” she replied, glancing over at Catra and then back on the road.

“Aww, are you going to go see your grandmother?” she asked, knowing Adora hasn’t seen her for some time now.

“Yea, thought I’d go visit and see how she’s doing. Haven’t been up there since I made detective,” she smiled, a little frown growing on her face as she realized how long ago that was.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you! Tell her I said hi! Drive safe, I’ll talk to you later,” she replied back, saying her goodbyes and ending the call.

“Thanks Glimmer, I will. Talk to you soon,” she replied, hanging up her phone and placing it back in her pocket. She glanced back over at Catra who was staring at her, brow raising as she didn’t understand why she was doing so. “What?”

“What’s in Whispering Woods?” Catra asked, only hearing glimpses of the conversation and missing what the purpose of the trip was for.

“Nothing,” she replied, focus returning back to the road.

“I already know where we’re going now so there’s no point in continuing to try and hide it from me,” she chuckled, smiling as Melog crawled back onto her lap. Adora got hit with that uneasy feeling again, trying her best again to hold back but coming out with a hit back.

“No, I think I’ll continue to hide it. Since we _both_ have something we’re hiding. Now we’re even,” she replied, internally smacking herself from breaking yet again. Catra flinched at that, brows raising up high as she looked over at Adora. Adora just kept her eyes on the road, already knowing the way Catra was looking at her right now and if she looked back over at her they’d start to fight. She tried to remain focused, but with Catra being able to sense even the slightest change whether it’s in her expression, tone, or whatever it may be, she could always tell when something was wrong.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, turning herself so she was now facing Adora completely.

“Nothing,” she sighed, trying her hardest to avoid this conversation so they could make it to her grandmother’s without any hostility.

“No Adora, tell me. You’ve been acting weird since Scorpia came over, you were acting weird once she left, and now you’re throwing shade at me. What did I do?” she asked again, leaning over towards the dash so Adora could see her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” she breathed out, glancing at Catra and then back at the road.

“Well too bad!” she replied, impatience and anger rising within her. “Tell me Adora! What did I do?!”

“I don’t know Catra, you tell me!” she snapped, her own patience growing thin as Catra continued to egg her on. She didn’t want to start this argument now, hell, she tried to avoid it at all costs. But Catra was so stubborn and had to know, she could no longer hold back.

“Excuse me?!” Catra scoffed, eyes bouncing all over Adora’s now angry expression. “What the hell do you mean?!”

“Just forget it! I don’t wanna talk about this right now! Look! We’re almost there. Let’s just try to be civil until we get settled later,” she breathed, motioning to the sign that they had made it to Whispering Woods. She glanced at Catra and regretted it instantly, a wave of guilt hitting her as she saw Catra’s watery eyes. She went to say something but stopped as Catra turned her body away from her, body and head turned towards the passenger window as she gazed out of it. She blew out a frustrated breath and continued to drive, anger slowly dissipating and she went on. She snapped her head over as she heard sniffling, brows furrowing as she watched her fiancée wiping her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to happen, especially making Catra cry. She hated to see her like this, love overcoming her anger as she slowly reached her hand over and stroked Catra’s arm. “Catra,” she called quietly, waiting patiently for her to turn back to her. But she didn’t, she remained staring out the window, continuously wiping her eyes as she did so. “Baby, please look at me,” she said quietly, smiling softly as Catra slightly turned her head in her direction. “I’m sorry for snapping like that. I’m just frustrated and I’m nervous for this trip. I promise we’ll talk about it once we get settled in, but right now I wanna keep us at peace. I’m about to do something that I’ve never done before so, please. Can we just be civil until later? Then we’ll talk?”

“Okay,” she sniffled lightly, turning her body towards the front but not looking over at Adora. “Will you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“Fine,” she breathed out, giving Catra a small smile as she looked over at her. “I’m taking you to Whispering Woods because my grandmother lives here. I want you to meet her.” She giggled as Catra’s eyes grew wide at that, glancing back at the road as she continued to make her way to her grandmother’s house.

“You’re taking me to meet your grandmother?!” she screeched in disbelief, eyes bouncing all over Adora as she nodded her head in confirmation.

“Yea, I mean now’s as good as time as ever. We already talked about you going to meet her. But now that you’re my fiancée and my recovery is going so good, I thought we could speed up the process,” she smiled, pulling into a driveway.

“ADORA!” Catra screeched again, letting out another tiny screech as she looked over and saw that they had made it. “I’m not prepared for this! I didn’t even bring a gift!” she panicked, feeling completely unprepared to meet her future wife’s grandmother.

“Honey, it’s okay,” Adora giggled, grabbing onto Catra’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Just be yourself. She’s gonna love you.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, eyes bouncing between Adora’s. But before Adora could answer, Melog meowed loudly, telling his mothers that he was extremely hungry and wanted to get out of the car.

“Let’s get inside so we can feed him,” she giggled again, turning the car off and stepping out. Catra grabbed Melog and stepped out too, eyes trailing all over the large mansion of a house in front of them. Adora grabbed out a couple of their bags and headed towards the door, smiling as Catra trailed slowly behind her. She set the bags down and got out her key, moving to put it into the lock but stopping as the door opened, an enormous smile on her face as her grandmother stood in the doorway. “Nana!” she beamed, wrapping the small woman in for a hug.

“Adora, dearie!” the tiny woman greeted, rocking Adora back and forth as she hugged her back. “You’re just in time! I’m making a pie! Come in, come in!”

“Wait Nana, there’s someone I want you to meet,” she smiled as she pulled back from the woman, stepping to the side and motioning for Catra to come next to her. Catra slowly stepped next to Adora, smiling nervously as the tiny woman in front of her looked her up and down. But before Adora could introduce her, her and Catra flinched, Melog meowing happily and abnormally loud as he tried to wiggle out of Catra’s arms towards Adora’s grandmother.

“Oh, hello handsome kitty! It is very nice to meet you! Come in little kitty, come in,” she cooed, grabbing Melog from Catra’s hands and leading him inside. Catra and Adora just watched with their mouths wide open, glancing at each other and then back at the sight before them. Adora let out a chuckle and led Catra inside, bringing the bags in and placing them near the front closet. She intertwined her fingers with Catra’s and led her to the kitchen where her grandmother and Melog were, both women’s jaws dropping yet again as they saw Melog purring loudly while he nestled up closely to the older woman’s neck and face. “You must be hungry little kitty! Nana Razz will get you something tasty!”

Adora and Catra watched as Razz started whipping up some food, using chicken, fish and vegetables. They glanced at each other and then back at Razz and Melog, Adora grabbing Catra’s hand and bringing her back outside so they could grab the rest of their bags. They toted them down the stairs and into the basement, Catra staring in awe as she walked into the room Adora led them into.

“Who’s room is this?” Catra asked, eyes gradually trailing all across it.

“Um—this used to be mine,” she replied, setting their bags near the dresser and looking back at Catra. She noticed Catra had a weird expression on her face, Adora trailing her eyes around the room to see what she was looking at. “What?”

“It’s like you still live here,” she smiled, slowly walking around the room and looking at all of Adora’s things. “It looks like you never left.” Adora looked around and smiled, noticing that the room really did seem like she had never left. Everything was still in the same place she had left them when she first left all those years ago, like her grandmother kept everything the way it was just in case she came back home.

“Yea, I guess she thought it’d be good to keep it like this just in case I ever came back,” she smiled, shaking her head at her grandmother.

“I’m just happy Melog already loves her,” she chuckled, walking over to Adora’s old bed and sitting on it. “Seems like he’s already made himself at home.”

“Yea, Nana has this weird way with animals and nature,” she giggled, sitting on the bed next to Catra. “She’s like a modern version of Snow White. Don’t be surprised if you hear her singing and a bunch of animals start climbing through the doggy door and windows!”

“Omg, I would die,” she laughed with her, leaning over and resting her head on her shoulder. “I hope she likes me.”

“She’s gonna love you Catra, don’t worry,” she smiled, grabbing Catra’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “Once she’s done spoiling Melog then she’ll talk to us!”

“Sounds good,” she hummed, pulling back up to look Adora in the eyes. Adora gazed fondly at her, leaning over and kissing her lightly. She pulled back slightly and gave her a smile, brow raising as she saw the change in Catra’s expression.

“What?” she asked quietly, face falling as she realized what Catra was about to ask.

“Can you tell me now? Tell me why you’re so—angry and closed off with me?” she asked quietly, waiting patiently for Adora to answer her. Adora sat silent for a moment, debating whether or not she wanted to say it now or save it for later. She was just about to tell her but stopped when she heard her grandmother calling for her, blowing out a sigh as she looked back at Catra.

“Coming Nana!” Adora called back, leaning over and kissing Catra’s cheek before she stood up. “We’ll talk about it later. Okay?”

“You promise?” she asked again, standing up next to her.

“I promise,” she smiled, kissing Catra on her forehead and leading her back upstairs.

The couple walked upstairs and into the kitchen, both women’s eyes growing wide as they saw the feast in front of them. Razz had made chicken, fish, a plethora of vegetables, potatoes, salad and more, the woman off in the corner with Melog as she cooed happily to him. They hadn’t noticed the couple were watching them, Melog and Razz deep in a little conversation as they stood there.

“You are going to like it here little kitty, Nana has all the toys for you to play with!” she beamed happily, giggling as Melog mewed happily at that. “You are such a heavy boy! You’ve been eating good, yes?” she asked, smiling as he mewed in confirmation. She was about to continue their little conversation but stopped as a bell went off, indicating that her pie was ready. “Ah! Just in time little kitty, the pie is done! Come and see!” she motioned, shuffling over to the oven and pulling out the pie. Melog meowed happily at the scent, nestling up to Razz’s arm as she petted him. “I made Adora’s favorite! I hope you like it too little kitty!”

“I’m sure we’ll love it Nana,” Adora smiled, walking over to the woman and kissing her on her head as she turned to greet her.

“Adora dearie! Welcome home!” she smiled, wrapping her tiny arms around her and patting her on her back. “Nana had a feeling you were coming home! So I decided to make a pie!”

“You also made all of this delicious smelling food, huh?” she giggled, motioning to the feast before them.

“Nana also had a feeling you would bring a friend!” she smiled gleefully, glancing over at Catra as she stood back by the doorway. “Come in dearie, come in!” she motioned to Catra, Adora smiling fondly as she looked back at her. Catra slowly walked over to her and reached her hand out for her to shake. Her eyes grew wide as the tiny yet incredibly strong woman pulled her in for a hug, completely caught off guard by the gesture. Adora just watched with a loving expression, stroking Catra on her back as she watched the two hug.

“Nana, this is Catra,” Adora introduced, wrapping her arm around Catra’s back as she stepped back next to her. “She’s my fiancée.” Razz’s eyes grew wide at this, a blank expression on her face as she looked at Catra and then back at Adora, repeating the action several times. Adora didn’t know what was happening, glancing over at Catra who did the same and then back at the woman. She was just about to say something but flinched as Razz started crying, panic setting in as the woman sobbed loudly. “Nana!” Adora squeaked, wrapping the tiny woman in for a hug as she cried her eyes out. Adora looked back over at Catra and noticed the panicked expression on her face as well, pulling back from the woman as she pushed her away.

“Come here,” Razz sniffled, motioning for Catra to come to her. Catra looked at Adora and then back at Razz, slowly walking back over to her and letting out at little yelp as the woman wrapped her back in for a hug. Catra was startled by this, looking over at Adora for an explanation but stopping as she saw the tears in her eyes. Catra finally realized she wasn’t really upset and melted into the contact, wrapping her own arms around the woman and hugging her back. They embraced for a few minutes, Razz finally pulling back and motioning for Adora to join them. Adora stepped over and smiled lovingly at her grandmother, leaning into her touch as she cupped her cheek. “Adora dearie. You have made me so proud.” Adora teared up at her words, reaching her hand up and holding onto her grandmother’s as she continued to cup her cheek. “You have become a Sergeant of the Bright Moon Police, you have come close to your dream as Chief of Police and now—,” she paused, looking over at Catra with an adoring expression, “and now you have found a beautiful woman that you are going to marry. Jeg er så stolt af dig.”

”Tak skal du have,” Catra smiled, giggling as Razz’s face lit up at that.

“AH! Du taler dansk?!” she asked happily, grabbing onto Catra’s hands excitedly.

“Kun en lille smule,” she giggled, smiling as Razz beamed happily at her.

“Adora dearie! Well done on picking this one,” she smiled, looking back over at Adora and then back at Catra. “Come Catra dearie, kom og spis!”

Adora watched lovingly as Razz led Catra to sit down, Catra who was now blushing at the attention she was receiving. She never expected for things to turn out the way they were, a warm smile on her face as she walked over and sat next to her fiancée. Catra’s blush grew as she glanced over at Adora, trying to hide her smile as she saw the way she was looking at her. Adora reached over and grabbed Catra’s hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing Catra’s hand as she brought it up to her face. They both thanked Razz as she set down their plates in front of them. Both women shaking their head at Melog as Razz brought his large plate of fish and veggies for him to eat. They all ate and enjoyed their meals, Adora catching her grandmother up on her recovery and leading up to now, Catra talking about herself in small details since she didn’t want to straight out tell the woman that her granddaughter arrested her and she was a thief. Adora was about to say something else but stopped, a blush on her face as her grandmother spoke up again.

“So Catra, I see you have no ring on your finger! Did Adora forget to get you one?” she asked, giving Adora a knowing look as she stuffed her mouth with a biscuit.

“Not that she forgot, she just proposed chaotically on a whim,” Catra giggled, glancing over at Adora and shaking her head at her.

“Ahh yes, that is like my girl,” she giggled, shaking her head at Adora as well. “She always does things without thinking! Never taking the time to process what she wants to do! You know she chose being a police officer on a whim too?”

“Really?” Catra chuckled, having no idea Adora was hesitant on becoming an officer of the law, especially with how dedicated she has been about it.

“Ohh yes, Adora wanted to be many things! First she wanted to become a professional horse rider, then she wanted to become a professional boxer, then she wanted to travel the world and find herself! She was driving me nuts with all her different decisions! But she finally pulled it together and chose to be a police officer, and I am so proud of the woman she’s become today,” she smiled fondly, giving Adora a smile.

“Thanks Nana,” Adora smiled, rolling her eyes as her grandmother started scolding her.

“But you’re still a compulsive chooser! You don’t ever think about what you should be doing! You just do it! One of these days its gonna bite you in the behind! I mean look at this,” she motioned to Catra, grabbing her empty ring finger and wiggling it at Adora. “You ask this beautiful woman to marry you without having a ring! Did Nana raise you wrong?!”

“No Nana,” she giggled, shaking her head as her grandmother continued.

“Then why does this woman not have a ring on her finger?! You did it backwards!” she scolded again, shaking her tiny finger at her granddaughter.

“To be honest Nana, our entire relationship was created backwards! We did a lot of things out of order but that’s okay! As long as we have each other and wanna build a life together, I’m happy,” she smiled, looking over at Catra who was giving her a loving one.

“Ahh there’s my girl,” Razz smiled proudly. “Catra dearie?”

“Yes ma’am,” she answered, blushing at the way she was looking at her.

“I am grateful that my granddaughter has found you. She’s never had someone she’s loved before, let alone has she ever brought someone home to meet me! I can see how much she loves and wants to spend her life with you. You seem like a wonderful woman and I am so happy that you have come to visit me. I hope you both find everlasting love and happiness with each other and to always remain together for the rest of your lives. I know if Adora’s parents were still alive, they would’ve loved you as well. Velkommen til familien,” she smiled tenderly, squeezing Catra’s hand as she grabbed it.

“Thank you,” Catra sniffled, wiping her tears away with her other hand. “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome dearie,” she smiled, smile growing wider as Melog strolled over and reached up towards her lap. “Oh! And hello to you too little kitty!”

“Meow,” he mewed softly, purring as she stroked his fur.

“Nana, do you wanna know his actual name rather than just calling him ‘little kitty’?” Adora giggled.

“Sure but I’ll probably still call him little kitty!” she giggled, cooing as Melog continued to purr and nestle up against her face.

“Melog,” she smiled, shaking her head as she watched the cat hop into her grandmother’s lap. “And he’s the most spoiled and chunky boy ever.”

“He is a very chunky boy,” she giggled, scratching him under his chin. “But he’s perfect nonetheless!”

“He is,” Catra smiled, reaching over and petting him. “He usually doesn’t like new people or going to new places but—he’s definitely fallen in love with you and your place. He did the same thing with Adora too!”

“He must sense our good hearts,” Razz cooed, kissing Melog all over his head as he relished in the affectionate attention.

Melog mewed loudly in confirmation, causing the three women to share a laugh. They finished up their meals and decided to call it a night, Razz shooing Catra and Adora to get settled in for the night. To their surprise, Melog stayed upstairs with Razz, the very first time he didn’t want to sleep with his mothers. Adora led Catra back downstairs and plopped on the bed, smiling lovingly up at her fiancée as she crawled on top of her lap and straddled it. Catra slowly leaned down and kissed Adora’s lips, trailing light kisses on the rest of her face soon after. She landed one down to her neck and nuzzled into it, letting out a contented sigh as Adora wrapped her arms around her back and ran soothing lines on the length of it. They were in their own little world, a world of peace and paradise. That was until Catra’s phone went off. She got up and grabbed it, letting out a sigh as she saw her superior was calling. She went to leave the room to answer it when she was stopped, brow raising as she turned and saw Adora holding onto her arm.

“What?” Catra asked, not knowing why Adora was holding her there.

“Answer it,” she requested, wanting to know exactly what her and Scorpia’s conversation was about.

“It’s my superior,” she replied, brows raising as Adora’s expression changed to a serious one.

“Answer it,” she stated more firmly, giving Catra a look that she was being serious. Catra relented and answered the phone, rolling her eyes as she heard the unpleasantness of her superior’s voice.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Catra,” Shadow Weaver hissed, never actually saying Catra’s name in a pleasant manner. “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been taking the time to 'mourn our fallen comrade' like you told us to,” she replied, rolling her eyes again as the woman went on.

“Yes but where? I sent Lonnie to your place to look for you but you weren’t there. And neither was a lot of your things,” she asked again.

“I was staying with Scorpia and now I’m outta town. I just needed to get away,” she replied again, hoping that was the right answer.

“I see,” she replied, going silent for a moment before she continued. “I need you all to return back to the Hive immediately. We’re moving forward with our plan.” Adora’s brow raised at this, looking at Catra who had a nervous expression on her face and then back at her phone.

“I thought you said we could take all the time we needed? I kinda need more—,” she went to defend, blowing out a frustrated breath as she was interrupted.

“Yes well that was the case until we found out that the officer that killed Kyle has strong connections to the Captain and Chief of Police,” she answered. Adora’s eyes grew wide at this, looking at Catra and her phone with a bizarre expression. She noticed Catra was starting to panic, clenching her jaw tightly as she listened to the rest of their conversation.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“Because Entrapta hacked into the Bright Moon Police’s mainframe and got into their files. The officer’s name is Corporal Bow Love-Heart. He’s in a committed relationship with the Captain and Chief’s only daughter, Glimmer. They’re a tight nit little group, not to mention they have strong ties to the officer that you should’ve killed the night of the crash,” she answered again. Catra looked over at Adora with a panicked expression, tears in her eyes as her superior went on. “Kyle did a great job in weakening the officer, she will soon return to the precinct and we’ll be able to take her out as well. But for now, our target is on the Corporal. Rogelio and Lonnie have been following him to and from the precinct, keeping tabs on all of his work. We need you to infiltrate the police station using your _expertise_ and get as close to their bubble as you can. I’ll explain the rest when you come back to the Hive. You have until Friday. Do not disappoint me.” But before Catra could reply, she hung up, Catra now in a straight panic as she saw the expression on Adora’s face. She went to say something but flinched as Adora blew out a heavy and slow breath, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down.

“What was she talking about?” Adora asked, the feelings of Catra hiding things from her coming back at full force, no longer able to contain them.

“She—I,” she stammered, unable to come out with anything. Adora had enough of this, grabbing Catra by her arm and pulling her back over to the bed. She pushed her down on it and brought over a chair, placing it in front of her fiancée as she began interrogating her.

“Catra, I overheard parts of your conversation with Scorpia earlier. I heard you two whispering and talking in hushed voices so I know you’re hiding something, AGAIN, from me and I’ve had enough of this. We’ve talked about trust and we’ve talked about trusting each other. And we especially talked about the principle of hiding and keeping things from the other. I love you Catra, more than anything and anyone in this world. And I want to marry you, and make you my wife and build a family. But I can’t do all of that if you don’t trust me, and make me not trust you. I can’t do that if you’re continuously hiding and keeping things from me. Especially things that have to do with me, my friends, and our lives. So please Catra. For the sake of our relationship and our love—tell me,” she pleaded, grabbing Catra’s hand in her own. Catra remained silent for a few minutes, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she looked at her. Adora watched as Catra fought with herself, an internal debate on whether or not she wanted to tell her. Adora wanted Catra more than anything, she loved her more than anything. She didn’t know what she would do if Catra decided to continue to keep stuff from her, letting out a sigh of relief as Catra began to speak.

“Adora, please—I love you so much,” she began to cry, grabbing Adora’s hand with her other and holding on for dear life. “Please promise me you won’t leave and do something stupid once I tell you. Please, promise me that you’ll stay away from it once it goes down. Promise me you won’t leave me.” Adora didn’t know what Catra was talking about, brow raised as she examined her fiancée. Apparently, whatever it was that Catra was hiding from her was super bad, blowing out a breath as she decided to ease Catra’s anxiety and promise her everything she had asked of her.

“I promise,” she replied softly, squeezing Catra’s hand. “Now tell me.”

“There’s gonna be a war,” she admitted, tightening her grip on Adora’s hand as her face twitched at that.

“What do you mean?” she asked hesitantly, eyes growing wide as Catra told her everything.

“After we got back from the failed robbery, my superior promised one of my crew members that they’d get revenge for his boyfriend’s death. She vowed to go to war with the Bright Moon Police, and now—she’s ready to make good on her promise. She’s preparing us to go to war with you guys! I’m so sorry Adora! I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! I—” she went to defend, whimpering as Adora gave her a stunned expression.

“The Horde is going to war against my precinct?! AND YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME?!” she screamed, ripping her hand away from Catra’s.

“Please Adora! I’m sorry! I only did it because I knew you’d try to join in! I wanted to save you from that! I didn’t want you to get hurt! Please baby, forgive me! I’m sorry!” she sobbed, trying to reach for Adora as she repeatedly pushed her hands away from her.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! I COULD’VE PREPARED THEM FOR THIS! I COULD’VE HELPED THEM! I COULD’VE—,” she began, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about Catra’s and her superior’s conversation. “They’ve been following Bow?!”

“I didn’t know that he was the one they were following! I knew they were following someone from your precinct but I didn’t know it was him! I didn’t know it was your friend! Ado—,” she tried to explain, stopping and jumping on Adora as she saw she was moving to leave. “Adora! Don’t!”

“Get off of me,” she growled, tears in her eyes as she tried to unravel herself from her fiancée.

“Don’t leave!” she sobbed, entire body shaking as she tried to cling onto Adora. “You promised you wouldn’t go! Please Adora! I love you!”

“You kept this from me Catra! You kept important life or death information from me _YET AGAIN_! I have—I can’t do this!” she cried, mind racing with thousands of thoughts.

“Adora! Please!” Catra continued to sob, tears draining from her eyes as Adora held her arms away from her.

“I can’t do this Catra,” she whimpered, bringing her and Catra’s arms down. “I can’t keep doing this. I just can’t.”

“What do you mean?” she cried, letting out a wail as Adora gave her answer.

“I can’t be with you,” she whimpered again, putting her head down to avoid the expression on Catra’s face. “You’ve been lying to me, hiding things from me, and just being closed off and secretive with me for months now. It’s like I don’t even know you anymore! And I—I can’t marry someone that doesn’t trust me or turns it into me not being able to trust them. I’m sorry Catra—but I can’t do this anymore.”

Adora shuddered as Catra let out a horrific scream, dropping to the ground with her as she did so. She continued to hold her head down, in fear she would break completely at the sight of her fiancée—or former to be exact. She didn’t want to end things with Catra, but she gave her no choice. She couldn’t allow this kind of behavior with her, and she couldn’t marry someone that she couldn’t trust, especially if they couldn’t trust her. Her heart broke repeatedly at the sounds of Catra’s cries, tears pouring out of her eyes as she listened to them. She loved Catra more than anything or anyone in this world and believed Catra felt the same way too. But now—now she felt like Catra didn’t love her. She felt like Catra didn’t love her enough to be upfront and honest with her, something she’s tried numerous times to prove wrong. Catra didn’t love her enough and so Adora had to let go, no matter how unbearable and heart retching it was to do so.

Catra finally stopped crying, Adora glancing up slightly and regretting it instantly as she saw the expression on her ex-fiancée’s face. Catra’s eyes were strained red, lids swollen and puffy from the constant streams of tears that poured from them. Her entire face was red, a look of defeat and something else on her face as she sat there. Adora went to say something but stopped, tears wading in her eyes again as Catra stood up and started gathering her things. They had driven 5 hours to get here, miles outside of the city. Catra didn’t know where anything was at here. So where was she trying to go?

“Where are you going?” Adora sniffled, wiping her tears away as she stood up and in front of the woman.

“I’m leaving,” she sniffled, continuing to gather her numerous bags.

“Catra, we’re hours outside of Bright Moon and you don’t even know where anything is at here. Just st—,” she began, flinching as Catra snapped her head over at her with a death glare and pained expression.

“Just what? Stay here?! Stay here with the woman that I thought was the love of my life but now wants to break up and end things with me?!” she snapped, tears flowing from her eyes again as she stared at Adora. “Just—Just leave me alone. I’m going.”

Adora’s heart broke at Catra’s words, pain and something else coursing through her body as they echoed through her ears. She never wanted to hurt Catra, tears continuing to fall as she began to think about their first intimate night together and all the promises she made to her while they made love. She went to speak up but stopped as Catra walked past her, carrying a couple of her bags in her hands. She followed after her as she walked up the stairs and to the front door, Adora starting to panic as she saw her grandmother was still awake and busy in the kitchen. Catra left back and forth from the downstairs and to the front door, continuing to bring her bags up the stairs. Adora was about to stop her again but froze, eyes growing wide as she heard her grandmother coming towards them.

“Catra dearie, what are you doing!” Razz asked, eyeing all of Catra’s bags she had brought back up.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Grayskull, but I’m—,” Catra tried to explain but wasn’t able to, biting her lip as she tried to hold her sob that tried to escape. “I’m sorry—I have to go.”

“Adora! What did you do!” Razz scolded, grabbing Adora by her ear and bringing her down to her level. “Why is she crying like this?! What did you do to her?!”

“Nana I—,” Adora went to explain, tears forming in her eyes again as Catra spoke up first.

“This was never supposed to happen,” she whispered with a cracked voice, smiling sadly as Razz and Adora turned to her. “We were never supposed to fall in love or even let all of this happen. We weren’t meant to be together. After all, our love is forbidden.” Adora’s heart shattered completely at Catra’s words, previous actions of wanting to end things with the woman coming back at full force and an enormous wave of regret hitting her. Adora knew their love was too strong to let them end things, but she was so angry in the moment that she decided to, completely regretting her decisions as she watched the love of her life, the woman of her dreams, stand before her and tell her and her grandmother that they should’ve never gotten this far to begin with.

“Catra,” Adora called with a cracked voice, tears falling at Catra’s broken expression. She went to say something else but stopped as her grandmother spoke up, hoping Catra wouldn’t say no to the woman and just stay.

“Catra dearie, please at least stay for the rest of the night!” Razz tried to persuade, walking over to her and grabbing her hands. “Nana would feel much better if you stayed the rest of the night and chose to leave in the morning. Don’t leave here upset. Especially this late at night and this far from home.” Adora watched as Catra contemplated, biting her lip in hopes she would agree. She let out a tiny sigh of relief as Catra nodded her head, wiping her tears as she listened to their conversation.

“Okay, I’ll stay the rest of the night and leave in the morning,” she sniffled, smiling sadly as Razz beamed up at her.

“Good! Now come into the kitchen and I’ll make you some tea! Melog should still be in there!” she smiled, motioning for Catra to go into the kitchen. Adora went to follow but stopped, brows raised as her grandmother prevented her from moving a single step towards the kitchen.

“Nana?” Adora called, not knowing why she wasn’t letting her join.

“Go back to your room now,” she scolded, anger plastered across her face as she looked at her granddaughter. Adora was shocked by her grandmother’s behavior, completely unaware that she could act like this, especially towards her.

“Why!” she asked, flinching as her grandmother pinched her arm.

“You think she wants to spend more time with you after you broke her heart?! Look at her! She is in shambles Adora! You don’t get to be by her while she’s trying to piece herself back together! Go back down to your room! Now!” she scolded again, leaving towards the kitchen in a huff.

Adora just stood there stunned, tears falling again as she realized she had broken her promises to Catra. She had promised that she’d always be there for her and that she would never hurt her, entire body shaking as she realized she had just ruined the greatest thing that’s ever happened to her. She slowly turned back to the basement and went to her room, letting out her sobs as she sat down on the bed. She didn’t mean for things to get this bad, and she didn’t mean to end things with Catra. She was just so caught up in the heat of things that it just happened. Her grandmother was right, she did choose to do things without actually thinking about them. And it _did_ bite her in the behind because of it.

After a while Adora decided to go back upstairs, tip toeing quietly as she made it up the stairs. She glanced over and noticed Catra’s bags were still there, a sign that Catra was still here and they were still in the kitchen. She quietly crept over to the doorway, pressing herself up against the wall as she hid herself in hopes to hear their conversation. And as she listened to the women speak, her heart broke all over again, lifting her hand to cover her mouth to stop her cries.

“You mean you have no one in your life other than Adora? You have no other family?” Razz asked, pouring Catra another cup of tea.

“No,” she breathed out, “my parents were killed by a police officer during a wrongful raid. They mistook our house for someone else’s and fired at them as they revealed themselves. The police covered it up and made it look like my parents were trying to attack them—making it a defensive attack on the officer’s part. I was orphaned to the streets after that, either begging or stealing food and money to survive. It seems like I’ve been trying to survive all my life. That was until I met Adora,” she sniffled, letting out a wet chuckle as she continued, “Adora saved me. She saved me from the life I used to try and survive in and brought me into the world of living. She’s all I have. She _was_ all I _had_.” Adora’s tears streamed rapidly as she heard Catra say that last part, hand clenching her chest as she could practically feel her heart shattering all over again. She remembered Catra mentioning that she had saved her life before and that she didn’t really have anyone. But now she was realizing that it really was true, Catra had no one. No one but her in her life. She always wondered why Catra always begged her to stay and for her to not leave her, dropping to her knees as she realized the reason for it. “Everyone has always left me in my life and proven to me that I’m not worth loving. I thought Adora was different, I thought I had found the love of my life but—I guess not. I guess I was wrong.”

“Catra dearie,” Razz called, grabbing onto Catra’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “You are a beautiful and loving woman. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Adora is someone who doesn’t love easily. And the fact that she brought you here, being the first time she’s ever brought _anyone_ here, I know that she loves you. She genuinely and truly loves you. Won’t you consider staying and trying to fix things?” Adora wiped her tears away, hoping and praying that Catra would agree. But when Catra remained silent for too long, the only thing coming from her was a quiet sob, Adora knew she had messed up. She knew she had broken Catra completely, and there was no room for fixing things.

“She doesn’t want me anymore,” she cried, hiccupping as she went on. “She doesn’t trust me and I—I tried to protect her and it just turned into me keeping things from her and I—I can’t. I can’t hurt her more than I already have. I won’t force her to choose me over her friends and her fellow officers. And I won’t force her to try and fix things when I know she doesn’t want me anymore. She doesn’t want to marry me anymore, or build a life, or love me—and I’ll just have to accept that. She doesn’t want me.”

Adora went to step into the kitchen but stopped as she saw her grandmother and Catra hugging, tears continuing to fall as she watched them. Her grandmother noticed her there and silently told her to leave, Adora reluctant at first, but finally relenting as she knew Catra needed her time and space. She slowly walked back down the stairs and into her room, whimpering silently to herself as she curled up on the bed with one of her pillows. She laid there for the remainder of the night, crying herself to sleep as she slowly drifted off. She hoped that her grandmother would be able to convince Catra to stay and try and fix things. And she hoped Catra would come back down to the basement with her. But as she slowly drifted off, trying her best to fight her sleep so she could stay up and make sure Catra was okay, she knew she was grasping at empty wishes. She knew she had broken Catra and it was coming to the point where Catra was starting to harden and close off her heart again. And as she finally drifted off, she hoped it wasn’t enough where she couldn’t get back into it, hoping that they could fix this mistake she made.


	22. Revenge and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's consequences of ending things with Catra are finally hitting her and she comes to learn that Catra has now turned into a cold hearted woman. I killed a couple people, HAHAHAHA sorry. One of them is important, the others, not so much. Don't think I'm done killing people off because there is more to come hehehehehe also the Horde tries to attack Adora next and she CLAPS BACK WITH A BANG BANG POW POW, also vowing to go to war with the Horde in order to save and protect Catra
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> ⚠️‼️⚠️WARNING⚠️‼️⚠️: mild forms/mentioning of violence in this chapter, please be advised

The next morning Adora woke up super late, head pounding from crying for a majority of the night as she stirred awake. She looked over at the empty spot in her bed and frowned, shooting up quickly as she remembered her and Catra had broken up and Catra didn’t come back downstairs at all. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran up the stairs, a nauseous feeling hitting her as she looked near the front door and saw that Catra’s bags were no longer there. She ran into the kitchen and panicked even more, noticing that everything was tidied up, no sign of anyone being in the room for quite some time. She ran up the stairs to her grandmother’s room, knocking softly on the door as she waited for her to answer. A few moments later Razz opened the door, looking her distraught granddaughter up and down as she stood in the doorway.

“What is it Adora dearie?” Razz asked, continuing to eye her granddaughter as she stood in front of her.

“Where’s Catra?” Adora asked, face falling as her grandmother gave her a sad expression.

“She’s gone dearie, she left a little over an hour ago,” she sighed, shaking her head at Adora. “I tried to ask her to stay but—she made up her mind to go home. A friend of hers came to pick her up. A tall woman with white hair? I asked her if she wanted me to wake you up to tell you that she was leaving but, she declined.”

“Did she say anything?!” she asked again, whimpering as her grandmother shook her head.

“No,” she sighed again, “she took little kitty and left without a word. I feel so sorry for her. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out. I wouldn't wish that heartbreak on anyone.”

Adora’s eyes started watering, lip quivering as she thought about the events of last night. She didn’t mean to break up with Catra, she had done so in the heat of the argument. She wished so badly that she could talk to her, to explain everything, quickly running back downstairs to grab her phone to call her. She let out a whimper as it went straight to voicemail, tears falling as she tried again and got the same thing. She decided to leave a voicemail, biting her nail as she waited for the beep to go off so she could start.

“Ca—Catra,” she sniffled, lip quivering again as their breakup continued to hit her. “I’m so sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to end things between us, I was just so mad that you felt like you needed to hide things from me. I didn’t mean to break up with you, it was a huge mistake. I love you so much Catra, and I’m so sorry for ending things. Please talk to me. I love you so much.”

She ended the call and dropped her phone, clenching her chest as she could practically feel her heart strings snapping one by one. She had never had a relationship before, let alone deal with heartbreaks of a breakup. So this breakup with Catra was weighing heavily on her, entire body going numb as she continued to think about whether or not Catra would talk to her. She was about to get up and go back upstairs when she froze, heart skipping a beat as she heard her phone ringing. She quickly picked it up and frowned, letting out a frustrated groan as she saw it was Glimmer calling. She decided to ignore the call for now and head back upstairs, shuffling slowly back to her grandmother’s room and plopping on the bed. She looked over at the older woman with a sad expression, letting out a tiny sigh as her grandmother gave her a look.

“I assume you are going to be leaving today, yes?” Razz asked, giving Adora a look as she raised her brow at that.

“I came here to visit you Nana, and for you to meet my fianc—Catra,” she corrected, shaking her head as she realized she no longer had her future wife in her life.

“Yes well, I have met her. And now it is time for you to go back home and fix this mess you made,” she instructed, walking over and sitting next to Adora.

“I tried to call her Nana, but she didn’t answer,” she sighed, pulling her hands over her face as she blew out another breath. “I don’t know if we can fix this.” As soon as she said that she was met with a smack, brows raising off her face as she looked over at her grandmother who was about to smack her again.

“Why do you do this?!” she scolded, smacking Adora again on her arm. “You never think before you do things Adora! That is your problem! You think about the negative and run away from your problems like that is gonna save you from trouble! Why are you so afraid of love? Why are you afraid of trying?! Of trying to fix things?! You and that girl have a special bond Adora! I see the way you two act around each other! There is no way you won’t be able to fix things between the two of you! She still loves you! I know she does! Now stop feeling sorry for yourself for creating this giant mess and go home and go get your girl!” Adora was shocked by her grandmother’s words, never knowing that her grandmother would scold her the way she was right now. She was right though, she did tend to run away from her problems and leave them as is, never wanting to fix them in fear of failure. She decided to quit her moping around and go back home, deciding that she was going to go back and get her girl.

“You’re right Nana, I have to get her back. I have to fix this,” she sniffled, hugging her grandmother as she pulled her in. “Thank you Nana, I’ll come back soon to visit again. I love you.”

“With her,” she smiled, patting Adora on the back encouragingly. "I love you too dearie. Safe travels."

“Yea, with her,” she agreed, giving her grandmother one last hug and kiss and running downstairs to grab her things.

She quickly got everything loaded into her car and started to drive home, a small wave of hope growing inside of her as she made her way. The way Catra was talking last night, it seemed she was afraid to fix things with Adora too, Catra feeling that Adora had made up her mind completely and wanted nothing to do with her. But that wasn’t the truth. That was far from it. Adora was so in love with Catra, it hurt. She felt like a piece of her was missing as she realized what she had done, that regretful feeling continuing to haunt her as she drove as fast as she legally could back to Bright Moon.

Hours had passed and she was finally home, grabbing her things from her car and heading up to her apartment. She put her key in the lock and unlocked it, taking a step inside and freezing instantly. As she looked around her apartment, she wasn’t prepared, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. And not only that, it was empty, a hollow feeling crawling through the apartment as Adora closed the door behind her. She looked over by the fridge where Melog’s bowls used to be, tears escaping as they were no longer there. She looked over at the couch where some of Catra’s clothes used to be hanging from off the side of it, no longer there in their normal spot. She dropped her bags and ran to the bathroom, letting out a small whimper as she saw all of Catra’s makeup, brushes and essential care items were no longer there too. She slowly walked over to her bedroom door, hands shaking as she reached for the doorknob. As she slowly opened it and took a step inside she dropped to the ground, hands clenching into the carpet as she looked at her closet that was once filled entirely from side to side, now empty, only her clothes taking up half of the space. She trailed her eyes all over the room, looking for a sign, looking for anything that was of Catra. But there was nothing. Catra was gone, along with all of her things she had once brought over to there. It was like the ghost of a woman she had met all those months ago had returned, no sign of proof that the woman was there to begin with. The small glimpse of hope Adora had as she drove home was slowly seeping away, the reality of her decision finally setting in as she looked at her Catra-less apartment. She never thought she could feel such heartbreak, such anguish, letting out a horrendous wail as the consequences of her decision hit her all at once. She grabbed out her phone and tried to call Catra again, whimpering more and more as it continuously went to her voicemail. She got up and ran out of her apartment, driving as fast as she could to Catra’s place, parking where she normally parked and sprinting as fast as she could towards her place. She quickly skipped up the stairs, heart racing in her chest as she made it to Catra’s door. She knocked a couple of times, pressing her ear up to the door to hear if anyone was home. She tried to listen for any sign of movement, even a sign of Melog in there. But there was nothing. She couldn’t hear anything, tears continuing to fall from her eyes as she tried to jiggle the doorhandle. She was about to give up when she heard someone walking up the stairs, glancing over to them at first but turning fully towards them as she saw who it was.

“Scorpia!” Adora cried, running up to the woman as she froze solid in the middle of the hallway. “Where is she?!”

“Uh—I,” Scorpia stammered, completely shocked that she was seeing Adora right now.

“Please Scorpia, I know she probably hates me but I need to find her. I need to fix this, please tell me where she is,” she whimpered, wiping her tears from her eyes as they continued to pour out.

“I’m sorry but—I can’t,” she sighed, giving Adora a sad smile. “She doesn’t wanna see you.”

“Wh—What?” she whispered, lip quivering as Scorpia explained.

“When I picked her up from your grandmother’s house she told me what happened. She was so broken, I’ve never seen her like that before. She told me that you ended things with her—that you two were even engaged. I never thought Catra would be one to want to get married—but I guess she loved you so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything to do so. She told me to bring her to your place so she could get her things, she didn’t wanna waste any more time or have you see her stuff when you got home. So we packed her things and brought them somewhere else she’s gonna be staying. She knew you’d probably come here looking for her so she sent me to grab some more of her things. I’m sorry Adora, but—she doesn’t wanna see you. She’s too hurt, too broken, in shambles to say the least,” she finished quietly.

“But I still love her,” she whimpered, clenching her chest as she felt her heart breaking at the thought of Catra not wanting to see her. “Please. I can’t live without her. Tell her to come home. I need her. Please Scorpia. I love her.”

“I mean, I’ll try but—I don’t think it’s gonna work. She’s different now. Something happened inside of her once she grabbed all of her things from your place, like she closed herself off again. Like something inside of her snapped. She’s cold, distant, kinda scary actually,” she shivered, thinking about what Catra was like now. “When Catra gets hurt she closes herself off from the world. She goes crazy and practically goes off the deep end. And by the way she was earlier—I can already tell it’s gonna be worse than it’s ever been before.”

“We just need to fix things and everything will be okay! I know we can fix things! Please just have her call me or come to my place. Please, I’ll—,” she went to finish, face falling as Scorpia gave her another sad expression.

“I don’t think you can fix this, she’s already gone,” she whispered, walking past Adora and going into Catra’s place. She paused before she entered, looking back at Adora and giving her another sad smile. “I will try to talk to her though. It’s the least I can do for you saving us back at the alley that one time.”

“Okay,” she sniffled, giving Scorpia a small smile. “Thank you.”

And with that Scorpia walked into the apartment, leaving Adora alone in the hallway to process what she was just told. She slowly made her way back down the stairs and to her car, tears flowing from her eyes as she made her way. What did Scorpia mean when she said that Catra was already gone? They had only just broken up, how was she already ‘gone’? And in what way? As she got into her car she blew out a long breath, letting out a sob as she continued to think about no longer being able to see Catra. She drove off and made her way back to her place, heart racing in her chest as her phone went off. She quickly grabbed it out and frowned again, letting out an irritated groan as she saw it was Glimmer again. Glimmer had been calling her nonstop since this morning, Adora finally answering the phone as she picked it up.

“Hey Glimmer, sorry I haven—,” she started, eyes growing wide as she listened to her friend sobbing on the other line. “GLIMMER?!”

“Adora,” Glimmer sobbed, hiccupping as she tried to contain herself.

“Glimmer! What’s wrong!” she asked, changing route and making her way to Glimmer and Bow’s apartment. She was almost there when she slammed on her breaks, eyes growing wide and face falling as Glimmer told her what was wrong. She let out a piercing scream and quickly turned her lights on, flooring it as she drove through the traffic towards her next destination. She quickly pulled over to the emergency room doors, not even turning her car off as she sprinted inside the hospital. As she rushed to the front desk she quickly asked where her friends were, tears flowing from her eyes as she turned her head and saw Glimmer coming out to greet her. She quickly ran over and wrapped her friend in for a tight hug, both women crying hysterically as they greeted each other. “How is he?” she whimpered, letting out a little wail as Glimmer shook her head.

“He’s in a coma and now on life support, they—they don’t think he’s gonna make it,” she cried, sobbing more as she said those last few words.

Earlier that morning Bow was on his way to the precinct, dropping Glimmer off first as he turned back around to grab something from their apartment that he had forgotten. As he was making his way back down the steps he was met with a heavy hit to the head, unable to protect himself as he was knocked unconscious and beaten senseless by numerous people. According to reports, Bow was beaten by several gang members, specifically members of the infamous Horde. They punched, kicked, hit him with crow bars and baseball bats, breaking several of his bones, cracking his skull wide open and causing severe brain hemorrhaging and internal bleeding. He was rushed into emergency surgery where they had to put him in a medically induced coma, in hopes to stop the bleeding and repair his severe wounds. Things weren’t looking too good for the young Corporal, haven’t being able to be wake up from his coma as he stayed asleep, breathing tubes pumping oxygen into his lungs as most of his organs were on their way to shutting down. Adora had ignored all of Glimmer’s calls in the morning and the rest of them throughout the majority of the day, a wave of guilt hitting her as she realized that this was the reason she was calling. They walked back to the room Bow was in, Adora dropping to the ground again at the sight of her friend. Bow was bruised, bloody, and bandaged up from head to toe, the man unrecognizable to either of them. After a few moments of trying to ground herself, she slowly got up and walked to his side, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked down at her battered friend.

“Bow,” she cried, fingers trembling as she held them over his hand, afraid to touch him.

“I don’t know why they attacked him, why they chose him of all people,” Glimmer whimpered, sitting next to her boyfriend as he laid unconscious, chest rising and falling from the breathing machines that were assisting him.

Adora sat quiet, knowing exactly why they had targeted him. Catra had said that they were going to war, but she never found out when. And she knew they were following Bow, tears pouring from her eyes as she realized she was also to blame for her friend’s demise. She knew she should’ve called Bow and Glimmer as soon as Catra told her about the hit on his head next, guilt eating her from the inside out as she watched her friend’s body rising and falling. She loved Catra so much that she kept vital information from her friend’s, at a war with herself as she tried to convince herself that she needed to tell her friend everything. She needed to tell her everything she knew and everything about her and Catra. But as she thought about it more, she couldn’t. That guilty feeling growing bigger as she thought about her promises to Catra. She promised Catra that she’d protect her, that she would die in order to do so. And if she were to tell her friend about what she knew, what she’s been doing these past few months, she knew she’d never have a chance at getting Catra back ever again. She knew Catra’s life would be in danger, or even have the possibility of going to prison for the rest of her life. She loved Catra so much, wanted a life with her so badly, she decided to keep everything to herself, wiping her tears from her eyes as she tried to pull herself together.

“I’m so sorry Glimmer,” she whimpered, walking around the hospital bed and hugging her friend. “I’m so sorry.” Glimmer went to say something but stopped, both women’s faces twisting with anguish as Bow’s monitors started blaring. Adora quickly ran towards the door and flung it open, crying hysterically as she called for help from the medical personnel. Doctors and nurses quickly swarmed inside the room, hovering and prodding over Bow as his monitors blared loudly. The doctor looked at Bow’s chart and shook his head, looking back over at Glimmer with a sad expression.

“I’m sorry but, there’s nothing we can do,” he said quietly, flinching as Glimmer snapped at him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HELP HIM! PLEASE!” she snapped, tears pouring out as she bounced her eyes from her boyfriend to the doctors.

“He has a DNR order on his record. There’s nothing we can do Miss Moonstone, I’m sorry,” he replied just as quiet as he did before, slowly moving away from Bow’s body and watching as his numbers dwindled on the screen, flatlining within seconds.

Glimmer let out a shrieking ear-shattering scream, Adora’s entire body going numb as she heard the flatlining sound. She slowly backed up and away from her friends and the doctors, entire body trembling as she slowly backed towards the door. She opened the door with clumsy hands and left, sprinting down the hall and out of the hospital. She ran over to the bushes on the side of the entry way and threw up, entire stomach practically lifting up as she did so. She had just lost another person dear to her heart, letting out a gasping sob as she replayed the sounds of Bow’s monitors flatlining repeatedly in her head. She was in such bad shape, in complete shambles as she continued to think about it. There was only one person she wanted to be around as she felt these things. Only one woman she wanted to embrace and have tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she was no longer there, heart breaking over and over again as she realized she was losing everyone close to her. She pulled out her phone with shaky hands, lip quivering as she called Catra’s phone again, letting out another sob as she was sent straight to voicemail again. She waited for the beep so she could leave a voicemail, voice cracking as she began.

“Catra,” she whimpered, wiping her tears away with shaky hands as she continued. “I need you so bad my love. I—I can’t do this without you. Please Catra—come home. Come back home so we can fix this. I’m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me my love. I—I need you. I love you. Please Catra.” She hung up the phone as she saw Captain Micah and Chief Angella running over to her, tears falling from her eyes again as they greeted her.

“Adora, wha—,” Chief Angella began, covering her mouth with her hand as Adora gave her a look, silently telling her what just happened. “Bow,” she whispered, looking over at her husband and then back at Adora.

They wrapped her in for a tight hug, consoling the woman as she cried. A few moments later they led her back inside the hospital, making their way to Bow’s room and running inside as they heard their daughter’s loud sobs. Chief Angella and Captain Micah wrapped Glimmer in for a tight hug, holding and rocking her as their daughter broke down in their arms. Adora just stood back in silence, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as she watched them. She knew she should say something about what she knew, she knew it was the right thing to do—to avenge Bow. But still, even then—she couldn’t. She didn’t have it in her to betray the love of her life, the woman she wanted to marry and build a life with. She had to hold onto the hope that Catra would still love her and that they’d be able to fix things, deciding to keep it to herself as she continued to watch the three mourn over Bow.

A couple of hours had passed and it was time to determine what they should do with Bow’s body. Adora decided to leave, unable to stay for much longer as she could no longer be around this sort of heartbreak. Chief Angella and Captain Micah understood completely, hugging the woman goodbye and telling her to call them if she needed anything. Adora walked over to Glimmer and said goodbye to her next, kissing her friend on her temple before she let her go. She slowly made her way back to her car, gradually making her way back to her place. Her mind raced as she drove there, unable to stick to one thought at a time. Her mind bounced from Bow, to the Horde’s war against her precinct, Scorpia’s words when she talked about Catra, and finally on Catra, and the hurt and pain she had caused her the night before. A small part of her wished she was the one that was beaten to a pulp, then maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with the horrific feelings she was dealing with right now. She pulled her car over in front of her apartment and sat there for a moment, hands clenching the steering wheel as she continued to think about everything. She was just about to get out when she saw a suspicious woman walking into her apartment building, Adora’s brow raising up as she saw who the woman was. She slowly exited her car and made it towards her apartment building, following the woman as she walked up to her apartment. She peeked her head around the corner and saw that the woman was breaking into her apartment, anger rising within her as she noticed it was the one woman Adora had seen Catra with before. She waited patiently for the woman to enter, quickly making her way towards her apartment as the woman went in. As soon as she made it to the door she ran at the woman, grabbing her by her body and lifting and slamming her to the ground. They fought back and forth, Adora using her rage and anguish from the past day and a half to fuel her, elbowing the woman in the face and pouncing back on her as soon as she hit the ground. She pounded her fists into her face, hitting her repeatedly as she heard the cracking and splattering of bones and blood. After a few minutes she finally stopped, breathing heavily as she watched the woman’s head bobbing. She grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up, grabbing her by her face so she would look at her directly.

“What the fuck do you want from me?!” Adora snapped, breathing heavily as she waited for the beaten woman to answer.

“Revenge,” the woman whispered, coughing and spitting out blood as it soared from her mouth. Adora was about to ask her something else when she heard the running of footsteps through the hall, dropping the woman and running to her room to grab her gun. She loaded it up quickly and peeked out her room, eyes blazing with the depths of hell as she saw several people standing and crowding around the battered woman she just beat. She took a deep breath and whipped part of her body from around the corner, firing several shots off and hitting a couple of the people, including the woman she had just beaten.

“SHIT! MOVE OUT!” a man barked, the entire crew running out of the apartment and leaving the bloody, battered and now dead woman on the ground.

Adora let out a murderous growl and chased after them, firing more shots off as she followed them out of her apartment building and hitting one square in the back. She quickly ran over and hovered over the person, breathing heavily as she watched the remaining people running down the street. She knelt down and checked for a pulse, flipping the body over and narrowing her eyes at the man. She didn’t recognize him, but as she looked at the tattoo on his throat she knew he was a part of the Horde, other members of the gang she’s read about having the same ones. She grabbed out her phone and dialed 911, quickly explaining what happened and waiting for back up to arrive. As they arrived she began to explain what all happened, not revealing too much information in fear she’d be putting a certain someone, the love of her life, in danger. She led them back up to her apartment and showed them the woman on the ground, Adora no longer having that guilty feeling inside of her as she looked at the woman’s dead body. She wanted revenge now as well. Not only for Bow, or for herself, but for the things this gang has put Catra through. For the things they made her do and for forcing her to choose life or death if she wanted to survive her life or not. She vowed right then and there that she would do absolutely anything in order to get Catra back. And if that meant going to war against the Horde in order to make sure Catra was protected, safe and remained okay, out of harm’s way, then so be it.


	23. War of Hearts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra POV as she deals with her and Adora's breakup AND Perfuma finally gets to speak and tells Catra the truth about her own feelings--she spitting facts!
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANTED TO WISH ALL OF YOU THAT CELEBRATE TODAY A WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL AND SAFE MERRY CHRISTMAS🎄🎅🏻❤️💚 and if you don't celebrate Christmas then HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU CELEBRATE! OKAY? OKAY LOVE YOU BYE🥰

**_CATRA POV_ **

When Catra was done with her tea, Razz showed her a bedroom upstairs she could use for the rest of the night. She thanked the woman repeatedly for listening to her and for comforting her during her heartbreak, feeling extremely grateful to the woman for everything she’s done for her since she first arrived. She felt a little relieved after talking to the woman, noticing that Adora’s grandmother had this weird magic aura about her that would make even the most sporadic person become calm. As she got settled in the upstairs bedroom, everything continued to hit her all at once. The reality of her and Adora’s breakup continued to drive into her chest like a knife, the stabbing pain gradually growing more intense as the night went on. This was the first night in what seemed like forever that she wasn’t sleeping with Adora, an empty feeling rising within her as she looked at the bed big enough for two. She slowly walked over and sat on the soft fabric, tears in her eyes as she looked over at the side of the bed that Adora usually slept on. She never thought this would happen, never thought that her and Adora would end things so drastically. Adora had promised her over and over again that she would never leave her, she would never hurt her, and she would always protect her. But within an instant she went back on all of her promises. She left, she hurt her, and now she wasn’t able to protect her anymore like she said she would. They were supposed to be leaving Bright Moon together, and Catra was supposed to leave the Horde, start a life somewhere else where she didn’t have to survive and could actually live for once. And as she thought about it more, she came to realize it was a crazy dream to even have in the first place. After all, she knew better than to grasp at empty wishes. Every single good thing that happened to her would be gone in an instant, a regretful feeling now inside of her as she knew this was bound to happen. She knew true happiness and love was something she could never actually obtain, slowly coming to the realization that her and Adora’s love was never meant to be. Her and Adora, were never meant to be. She always knew better than to let anyone get too close to her, to open her heart to someone. Knowing very well that this was bound to happen, this indescribable, heartbreaking and horrendous feeling, was unavoidable, especially when it came to love. She slowly laid down on the bed and curled into a ball, tears continuing to stream down her face and cheeks as she laid there, thinking, reminiscing, longing for that once coldhearted feeling she had before she had met the woman she wanted more than anything in this world, the love of her life, Adora. She wanted to go back to that heartless woman she once was, needed to. Because that Catra, never let anything affect her. That woman, wouldn’t have allowed this to hurt as much as it did. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she hoped that woman would return quickly, in fear she would die from a broken heart.

The next morning she woke up extremely early, eyes burning and puffy from the hours of crying nonstop. She slowly sat up and looked throughout the room, blowing out a long breath as her tiredness continued to linger. This was the first time in months that she didn’t have a good sleep. The first time in months that she didn’t sleep with Adora, the woman that was able to give her the greatest amount of peace, that helped her sleep comfortably throughout the night. But now that she was no longer there, she knew she was never going to be able to sleep comfortably again, knowing that she would now have numerous sleepless nights in the near future. She got off the bed and headed to her bag, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and putting them on. She packed all of her things back into the bag and began bringing it back downstairs, a smile on her face as she listened to Razz and Melog talking. It had seemed that in the short amount of time of them being there, Melog had fallen in love with the woman, a heartbreaking feeling growing inside of her chest once again as she thought about the same interaction he had with Adora when they had first met. She didn’t know how the cat would react once he realized that Adora wasn’t going to be coming around anymore, heart shattering in her chest as she realized Melog would probably go into a state of anxiety without seeing Adora for a while. She remembered how he acted when Adora was in the hospital those couple of days, remembering that he was a chaotic anxious mess, just like she was, during that time. She set down her bag by the rest of her others and slowly walked into the kitchen to greet the two, a small smile on her face as Melog mewed softly over at her as he saw her.

“Ahh! Catra dearie! How did you sleep?” Razz greeted, walking over to the slightly taller woman and hugging her.

“I slept okay,” she smiled, looking down at the floor between them as she thought about the reason for her terrible sleep.

“Good, good. Would you like some breakfast? Me and little kitty are making muffins!” she beamed, walking back over to the batter and continuing to stir, allowing Melog to lick the spoon once she was done.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she smiled again, walking over and sitting at the kitchen table. She fidgeted for a moment, not knowing what she should do right now. Her and Adora were broken up, and now she had to figure out a way to get home, knowing Adora was the only possible answer for that predicament. But she didn’t want that, she couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her, especially not right now. She was feeling too much right now, too much of everything. She thought for a moment and grabbed out her phone, calling the one person she knew would come and be there for her in a heartbeat. “Hey Scorpia, I didn’t wake you did I?” she asked, biting her nail as she listened to her friend’s tired yawn.

“No, I was just laying here with Perfuma. What’s up Wildcat? You don’t sound too good,” she yawned. Scorpia could always tell when something was wrong with Catra, the two having this incredible weird bond that no one could understand. She blew out a breath and continued, trying her hardest to not sound as broken as she felt right now.

“I’m okay, um—actually I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor,” she asked again, hoping she wasn't asking for too much. After all, they were hours outside of Bright Moon, and it was super early in the morning. She felt horrible for asking her of this, but she could no longer stay here, especially when her and Adora were no longer together.

“Of course! What’s up!” she asked, sensing something was off with Catra. Catra was really stubborn when it came to asking for help, Scorpia knowing that if she was asking her for a favor there was something wrong. And by the way her voice quivered, and the hoarseness of it as she spoke, she knew something was unusually wrong.

“Do you think you could come pick me up? I’m in Whispering Woods,” she asked quietly, glancing over at Razz and Melog who were still deep in conversation.

“Yea! Sure! What are you doing all the way out there?” she asked again, getting out of bed to get ready to come get her.

“I was visiting Adora’s grandmother out here with her, but—some things happened and I—,” she paused, having to take a deep breath as everything was hitting her again. “I just need to leave. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay, I’ll be on my way in the next 5 minutes. See you soon,” she replied, ending their call. Catra texted Scorpia the address and blew out another breath, glancing up at Razz as she noticed the woman was watching her. She gave her a small smile and looked away, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks again as everything continued to hit her heavily.

“Ohh, Catra dearie,” Razz sighed sadly, walking over to her and hugging her again. “I am so sorry for your broken heart. Adora doesn’t think about her decisions like she should. But I know that you two will get through this. You both just need time. Then everything will be okay.” Catra sobbed quietly at the woman’s words, a small part of her wanting that more than anything in this world. But then again, a part of her didn’t want that. A part of her wanted to never feel or go through this type of pain ever again. The heartbreaking, eye draining, end of the world painful feeling she was dealing with right now. She never wanted to feel it again, silently hoping that she would never have to.

“I’ll be okay,” she lied, knowing that she wouldn’t be. She knew this type of heartache was about to send her into a disastrous rage, wiping her tears away as she could already feel it happening. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“I know dearie, you are a very powerful woman. I just wish Adora would realize that before it’s too late,” she sighed again, walking back over to the oven and putting in the muffins.

For the rest of the morning, Catra, Melog and Razz all relaxed in the kitchen together. Razz was trying to do everything she could to make Catra feel better, trying her best to stray the woman’s mind away from her pain, away from Adora. After a while, Scorpia finally arrived, Catra thanking Razz over and over again for everything she’s done for her. Razz asked Catra if she wanted her to go wake Adora up to let her know she was leaving, but Catra declined. She didn’t want to see Adora, and she didn’t want her to know she was leaving. The thought of seeing Adora right now, especially when she was so fragile, hurt her more than their actual break up did. Because she knew if she saw her, then she would know that they really weren’t going to be together again, that painful feeling continuing to hit her as she glanced back at the downstairs steps and back at Razz. She hugged the woman goodbye and grabbed Melog, practically having to pry the chunky boy from Razz’s hands as he was reluctant to leave. It had seemed like he knew something was wrong, letting out tiny cries as she led him to Scorpia’s car. This broke Catra’s heart all over again, not knowing how she was going to explain to him that they would never see Razz or Adora again. As they drove off Catra stared out the wind, mind racing as she stared blankly out of it. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even hear Scorpia talking to her, flinching as the woman tapped her gently on her hand.

“Huh?” Catra answered, finally tearing her eyes from out the window and over at her friend. Scorpia had a worried expression on her face, knowing that whatever Catra was going through right now was not good, especially with how broken she looked right now. Like her life had ended and she was just going through the motions.

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Scorpia asked quietly, knowing Catra liked to bury her feelings down deep. She thought she would at least try to get her to talk about it, eyes growing wide as she saw the tears forming in her friend’s eyes as she told her.

“Adora broke up with me,” she whispered with a cracked voice, lip quivering as she put her head down.

“She what?!” she asked in disbelief, having no idea how that could possibly happen.

“She broke up with me because I didn’t tell her about the war,” she sniffled, wiping her tears away and shaking her head as she thought about how she thought it was a good idea to hide it from her. Never knowing that this was a possible outcome of such actions. “She overheard us whispering the other day and realized I was hiding something from her again but couldn’t tell what. Then Shadow Cunt called me last night and pretty much revealed everything as I talked to her on the phone, and Adora made me answer it in front of her. I knew something was off with her since that day, but I couldn’t tell what. Then she told me she knew I was hiding something from her and I had to tell her. And when I did—she broke up with me. She ended our engagement and told me that she couldn’t marry someone that she couldn’t trust or couldn’t trust her. She doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Wait a minute! HOLD ON!” she screeched, looking over at her crying friend with wide eyes. “You and Adora were _ENGAGED_?!”

“Yea,” she chuckled with a wet voice, shaking her head at their short engagement. “She asked me to marry her earlier this week, right after she practically choked her ex-sex partner to death. I didn’t expect all of this to happen—I was just trying to protect her. I was afraid that she was gonna join in on the war and do something stupid. I only wanted to protect her. But she flipped shit when I told her. And I didn’t know that some of our crew was following after her friend. You know, the one that killed Kyle?”

“Right yea, I forgot to tell you about that. Lonnie and Rogelio are leading a team that have been keeping tallies on him. Watching him as he leaves home, goes back, all that stuff. I don’t know what they’re gonna do but—it can’t be good. Especially with how crazy Rogelio has been. I’ve never seen him so crazy, hungry for revenge and blood. Things are nuts,” she breathed out, shaking her head at the thought of everything.

“Yea well, I guess I’ll still be able to see all of that craziness since I’m no longer leaving Bright Moon or the Horde,” she sighed, glancing back out the window.

Hours had passed and they were still driving, Catra and Melog curled up in the front seat as Catra tried to gain at least a small amount of sleep. She was deep in her slumber when she was woken up, head throbbing from the lack of sleep and constant crying from the past half day/night. She stirred awake and looked over at Scorpia, eyes growing wide as she saw the expression on her face. She saw she was on the phone, brow raising as she quietly asked her what was wrong.

“Hey Shadow Weaver, me and Catra are together now. You can let her know now,” Scorpia replied, putting the phone on speaker.

“Catra, why haven’t you answered your phone?” Shadow Weaver hissed, sounding highly irritated. Catra rolled her eyes and grabbed out her phone, trying to turn it on but stopping as she noticed it was dead.

“My phone’s dead, and I don’t have a charger,” Catra replied, rolling her eyes again as Shadow Weaver blatantly ignored her and continued on anyway.

“As I was telling Scorpia, the war on the Bright Moon Police Department has begun. Rogelio and Lonnie’s team begun it this morning by attacking the Corporal that killed Kyle. They almost killed the officer but people started gathering after they heard loud screaming and noises. He is however at the Bright Moon Hospital for life threatening injuries, not expected to recover at all it seems. When you two arrive back we will update you about everything. Be prepared to move into action,” she replied, ending their call without another word.

Catra’s heart shattered in her chest as she heard that, a nervous and uneasy feeling growing inside of her as she heard that the man that killed Kyle, the man that was Adora’s close friend, was close to death, knowing how incredibly devastated Adora must be to hear the news. With how Adora reacted to finding out that they were even trailing her friend, Catra knew Adora was going nuts right now, starting to panic as she thought about her—. She paused, not knowing why she was even feeling such things. Adora had broken up with her, she had made up her mind that she didn’t want to be with her anymore. She had broken her promises to stay, to never hurt her, and to always protect her. So why should Catra feel the things she was feeling right now about how Adora would react to the terrible news? She felt her heart hardening at the thought, her old self slowly returning as she determined she wouldn’t allow herself to feel any more heartache or pain from the woman. She had to accept that Adora no longer wanted her, and by doing that she needed to go back to her old self, the Catra that could get backstabbed, beaten, and threatened without even batting an eye. The heartless and cold woman she was before she met Adora, a devilish smirk on her face as she felt that person coming back, way faster than she thought she would. She glanced over at Scorpia who had been watching her carefully, eyes growing wide as she saw the demonic expression on Catra’s face. She knew when Catra looked like that she was up to no good, finally realizing that Catra had finally gone off the deep end, and there was a low possibility that they’d ever get her back. There was nothing or no one more ruthless than a heartbroken and broken Catra, Scorpia remembering the last time Catra had went off the deep end, barely able to get her to come back to her real self. But as she looked over at her friend, she knew she was gone, and by the looks of it, she wasn’t going to be able to come back, for now at least. Sure she hated to see Catra heartbroken, but the Catra she was seeing now was a force not to be messed with, one that had the possibility of killing without any remorse. And as they continued to drive back to Bright Moon, and as she heard the emptiness in Catra’s voice while she told her to take her to Adora’s, she knew there was no getting her back, an uneasy feeling continuing to grow inside of her as she watched the old Catra come forth tenfold as Catra gathered all of her things from Adora’s place.

“Are you sure you wanna do this Wildcat? What if she wants to get back together?” Scorpia asked, knowing with how in love the two were there was a chance that Adora would realize the mistake she made and would come back for Catra. That she would try to reconcile and fix the things she broke, fix a broken Catra.

“She doesn’t,” Catra stated coldly, grabbing her last bag and toting it to the door. “She made her decision. And once she makes one she usually sticks to it. Besides, it’s better this way. I don’t wanna waste any more time and I don’t want her to see my things when she gets home. Make things easier for the both of us.”

“But—,” she went to defend, flinching as Catra snapped her head over at her with an anger in her eyes that was so intense, it could make grown men cry.

“She doesn’t want me anymore so why should I try to stay? If this is what she wants, then I’ll have to accept it. Now stop trying to defend her and let’s go,” she growled, grabbing her last bag and bringing it to the car.

Scorpia slowly followed Catra out of the apartment and shut the door behind her, an anxious feeling inside of her as she followed behind her friend. They drove to Perfuma’s apartment, Catra wanting to stay some place where Adora couldn’t find her at the off chance that she would want to try and talk about everything. She knew this was for the best, her and Adora not seeing each other anymore, so they could go back to their old lives, as strangers that had nothing to do with the other. She would go back to being the heartless, top shelf thief everyone knew and praised, and Adora would go back to being a Sergeant, protecting and serving the citizens of Bright Moon. It was better for everyone. That way Catra wouldn’t have to deal with the pain she felt earlier that morning and night, and Adora wouldn’t have to try to bust her ass to make sure nothing happened to Catra. In a way, all of this was helping Adora. She wouldn’t have to give up her dream on wanting to be Chief of Police one day, and she wouldn’t be sacrificing or destroying her morals for her anymore, something Catra always felt bad for allowing her to do.

A little time had passed and Catra was unpacking her things, brows furrowing as she realized she was missing a couple of her things she had left at her apartment. She knew if Adora knew about Bow being hurt she’d want to come to her and ask what happened, anger rising within her as she determined Adora would only come see her to gather information about the attack. She looked at her friend and gave her a look, feeling a little guilty that she was asking her for something else, but at the same time needing it to be done.

“What’s up?” Scorpia asked, brow raising as she saw Catra giving her a look.

“I need you to do one more thing for me. Please,” Catra asked, continuing to shuffle through her bag to make sure she wasn’t just missing what she was looking for and that it was hiding some place.

“Sure! What is it?” she asked, giving Catra a soft expression as she told her what she needed, knowing the reason why she didn’t want to do it herself.

“Can you go by my place and grab some things for me? I don’t have my charger, a couple of my disguises or my lucky bracelet for my heists,” she asked, blowing out a breath as she determined it really wasn’t there and the things weren’t just hiding from her. “If I know Adora correctly she’d probably show up at my place and wait for me to come home and ask me about what happened with her friend. And I’m not in the mood to deal with her interrogations. Especially now that we’re—,” she trailed off, clenching her jaw as she tried to fight that painful feeling that slowly trickled inside of her every so often. She tried to convince herself that the only reason why she didn’t want to see Adora was because she knew Adora would only want information from her, and not the real reason that entailed her wanting Adora to tell her that she wanted to fix things, that she wanted to get back together with her. She couldn’t put herself through that humiliation again, vowing to herself that she would let this breakup continue and have them go on their separate ways. Because she knew if she saw Adora and she didn’t get the expectations she was hoping for, it would kill her. And she wanted to spare herself from that, returning to that ghost of woman that no one would ever find if they went looking. “I don’t wanna see her.”

“Okay,” Scorpia replied quietly, giving Catra a small smile and getting ready to go. Scorpia said her goodbyes to her and her girlfriend and headed out the door, Catra blowing out a frustrated breath as she continued to think about the past day/night. She glanced over at Perfuma and noticed she was watching her, brow raised as she turned to her direction.

“What,” Catra asked, rolling her eyes as Perfuma gave her a look.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Perfuma asked, knowing Catra well enough that she knew this wasn’t really what she wanted and she was just upset and lashing out. Already knowing that Catra wanted Adora back more than anything in this world.

“What?!” she asked again, not knowing why she had just asked her that. Of course that’s what she wanted, because that’s exactly what Adora wanted. Why would she continue to try and fight for someone that didn’t want her? That didn’t love her?

“Catra I know how much you love her, just by the way you’ve been acting these past several months. You’ve been a lot more calm, a lot more happier, and just overall having that look and aura of love around and about you. I know you don’t really mean for all of this to go down the way it’s going. And I know that you’re not over her. And I _definitely_ know that you still love her. No matter how much you want to deny or try to fight it. You love her and want her back,” she replied, giving Catra a soft expression as she saw she had her figured out entirely. Catra started panicking at her words, knowing deep down she had felt all of that, but wanting to fight it the best she could. But as Perfuma’s words bounced through her ears, she knew she couldn’t fight it. Because at the end of the day, she was madly in love with the woman. She loved her more than anything and everything on this planet. But Adora didn’t feel the same way anymore. She left, she hurt her, and she can’t protect her. So Catra had to do the only thing she could do, run away and hide. She had to turn her hurt into anger and let that help her get over this all, deciding right then and there that she would rather keep this breakup going rather than banking on the off chance that her and Adora had the possibility of getting back together. Because even now, she didn’t know if they could, continuing to turn into that heartless woman she aimed to be.

“She doesn’t want me. And I have to accept that. And she’s gonna choose a war over me, choose to protect her friends over me. So I have to do the same thing. I have to go to war as well to protect my friends over her. I have to,” she stated, getting up from the couch and walking to the room she was to use for the time being.

As soon as Catra shut the door behind her, she broke down, tears streaming rapidly down her face as she tried to hold back her sobs. Of course she loved Adora more than anything, and of course she wanted to get back together with her more than anything. But what could she do? Adora didn’t want her and she didn’t love her anymore. She broke the promises she had made to her all those times before, and broke off their engagement. She knew that when Adora made up her mind, she made up her mind for good. There was no changing it back, no room for persuasion. So she had to accept the reality of the situation and keep going on. She had to accept that they were done, accept that Adora chose her friends and her precinct over their love. They would have to go back to those enemy titles they once had before they declared their love for each other; Adora going back to being a Sergeant of the BMPD, and Catra going back to being the best thief at the infamous Horde. And soon they would not only realize that they would have to go to war against each other and their two groups, but soon they would have to go to war against each other’s hearts.


	24. War of Hearts: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra POV again as she continues to deal with her heartbreak. BIG NEWS AND BIG PROMOTION FOR OUR LITTLE KITTEN also if you think this was a plot twist JUST FREAKING WAIT HAHAHAA
> 
> ENJOY

**_CATRA POV_ **

****

Hours had passed and Catra stirred awake, a confused and tired expression on her face as she couldn’t remember when she had fallen asleep. She remembered coming back to her room and crying her eyes out. But she couldn’t remember closing her eyes and falling asleep, reaching for her phone to check the time but stopping as she remembered it was dead and she had sent Scorpia to grab her charger for her. Speaking of her friend, she slowly got up and made it towards the door, entering to the living room and greeting the couple on the couch.

“Hey,” Catra greeted, walking over and sitting on the chair near the couch. She glanced over at Perfuma and gave her a small smile, turning her attention back to Scorpia with a raised brow. “What’s up? Did you get my stuff?”

“Uh—yea,” Scorpia stammered quietly, getting up and grabbing Catra’s bag for her. “But I couldn’t find your charger.” Catra blew out a breath at that, trying her best to think about where she had it last. And when her mind trailed to that specific place she frowned, brows furrowing in frustration as she realized she had forgotten it at Adora’s.

“Shit,” she breathed out, rubbing her temples as she was starting to get a headache. “It’s at Adora’s.”

“Speaking of Adora,” Scorpia started, looking over at Perfuma who was giving her an encouraging smile and then back at Catra. Catra’s brow raised at this, not knowing why she wanted to talk about her all of a sudden. But as her friend began the reason for bringing her up, her heart started beating rapidly, a small gleam of hope flickering there lightly right underneath where she tried to mask it with ice. “I saw her at your place. Well, in the hallway by your place.”

“Yo—You saw her?” she whispered, knowing this would happen but didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

“Yea. She—She didn’t look so good. She looks terrible if I’m being completely honest. Like crying, shaking, nose running, all that sad stuff. She was a complete mess,” she continued. Catra’s heart shattered in her chest, she had no idea Adora could be so effected by their breakup, especially since she was the one that initiated it. But as she thought about it more, about the real reason she was probably there, the ice started to reform around it again creating another layer of coldness around her heart.

“She probably went there to talk to me about her stupid friend,” she stated coldly, rolling her eyes at the thought. What other reason could she have gone there for? She had left her grandmother’s because of the news, and drove all the way to her house to confront her about it to get information. That was the only logical explanation she could think of right now.

“Actually Wildcat, she wasn’t there for that,” she began again, giving her friend a knowing look. But before she could explain everything her phone went off, brow raising as she saw their supervisor calling her so late in the day. “Hey Shadow Weaver, wha—,” she began, eyes growing wide as she heard her superior’s frantic rambling. She put it on speaker and Catra flinched, eyes growing wide as she listened to the rest of the news.

“Rogelio and Lonnie were killed while doing a takedown of Sergeant Grayskull at her apartment. You and Catra report to the Hive, IMMEDIATELY!” she finished, hanging up the phone without another word. Catra and Scorpia both stared at each other, Catra’s eyes starting to water as she heard ‘Sergeant Grayskull’. They attacked Adora while at her house? Did that mean Adora was dead too? Who shot them? What happened?

“Adora,” she mumbled, voice barely above a whisper. She was about to ask Scorpia what she was going to tell her but stopped as her friend hopped up, running to her room to get ready to go.

“Let’s hurry up and get there before she gets even more pissed,” Scorpia called from her and Perfuma’s room, running back out to the living room and kissing Perfuma goodbye. She looked up and noticed Catra was just sitting there, face completely frozen, entire body to match. “Wildcat?”

Catra was stuck, not knowing what to do right now. Should she go back to the Horde? Return back to the thief in the night that she was meant to be? Go through with their plans of going to war against the Bright Moon Police Department? Going to war against Adora? The woman she loved more than anything? The woman she wanted nothing more in this world? Or should she take a chance? Take a chance to go and see Adora? To see if she’s okay? To see if she still loved her? Still wanted her? Thoughts like this raced through her mind, torn between her heart and her brain. She was so lost she didn’t even hear Scorpia calling for her, flinching as her friend tapped her shoulder.

“Huh?” she answered, brow raising as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, not even noticing she had started crying in the first place.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concern plastered all over her face as she saw her friend crying.

“Yea, let’s go,” she quickly replied, running over to her room to get ready quickly and kissing Melog goodbye. “Better hurry before Shadow Cunt tries to get us killed next.”

The two friends quickly made their way to the Hive, Catra’s mind racing the entire way there. She was in complete shock by the news of Rogelio and Lonnie, having no idea they were going to be doing a takedown on Adora, especially right after they had done one on Bow earlier that morning. She tried to gain her composure as they arrived, checking the mirror one last time to make sure it didn’t look like she had been crying. But it was no use. After crying all night, crying all morning, crying all day and crying just a few moments ago, she looked a mess. She rolled her eyes and ran into the hideout with Scorpia, both women stopping in their tracks as soon as they entered. They were shocked to say the least as they scanned the place, members of their entire organization scrambling around the building chaotically. Some were carrying boxes with weapons, others just weapons themselves, others had maps, blueprints, whatever necessary equipment they needed to go to war with, was there. The two quickly ran to where Shadow Weaver usually was, Catra’s eyes growing wide as she saw Adora’s apartment blueprints scattered across the table. She glanced over and noticed all of Adora’s information next to it, a queasy feeling growing inside of her as she thought about everything the Horde has tried to do to her fian—, she stopped. She could no longer call her that anymore, and as she walked over to the side of the table and looked at Adora’s picture on the table, she knew it was for the best.

“Good, you two have arrived finally,” Shadow Weaver began, motioning for one of the other members to bring her a blueprint. She laid it on top of all of Adora’s information and apartment blueprints, unraveling it to cover the entire table. “These are the blueprints to the Bright Moon Police Department precinct. Since the takedown of Sergeant Grayskull failed, for the time being, our next target is to take down the Captain of Police; Micah Moonstone.” Catra’s ears perked up at the name, brow raising as she started to think about where she’s heard that name from. And as soon as Shadow Weaver put up his picture, she froze, entire body shaking as she looked at the man that had ruined her life. Sure he was much older now, but she knew it was him, a nauseous and revengeful feeling growing inside of her as she stared at the Captain of Police. “Is there a problem Catra?”

“Yes. I would like to take lead on this mission,” Catra stated coldly, blood boiling as flashbacks of her childhood came soaring by.

“Excellent. Now, we plan on—,” she began again, Catra’s mind continuing to race with thoughts of her childhood and the officer that had ruined her life. Captain Micah, or Officer Moonstone at the time, was the man that had mistaken her family’s home for another’s and shot her parents to death as they tried to reveal themselves. He covered up his tracks and made it look like he was being threatened before he killed them, the entire reason why she was an orphan to begin with. She had doubts before on whether or not she wanted to go war with the police. But now, now that she knew Captain Micah was a part of their precinct, she was ready. And she was ready to take charge in order to avenge her parents. “We will need someone to act as the delivery person to drop off a ‘package’, and get as close as you can to the police bubble and to the Captain’s office. Any volunteers?”

“I’ll do it,” she stated coldly again, glancing over at Scorpia who was watching her with a worried expression and then back at their superior. “I can infiltrate the station and get close to the Captain’s office. No problem.”

“I’m liking this determination Catra, well done,” Shadow Weaver praised before she went on. “You’ll take a couple packages with you. One will be delivered to the Captain’s office or bubble, whichever you can get closest to, the next will be given to the parking guard down in the parking garage so no one can escape once it’s detonated, and the next will just be delivered as a normal package to the package/mailroom. Any questions?”

“No,” she replied, nodding her head as she continued to listen to their plan.

They stayed at the Hive for a majority of the night, gathering all of the materials and information they would need for the attack later in the week. Catra knew she shouldn’t be so close to this as she was, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to get revenge for her parents, and after finding out Captain Micah Moonstone was still an officer, a commanding officer at that, it fueled her hatred and determination to go to war even more. Later in the night, Catra was called to Shadow Weaver’s office. She was a little anxious to go, hoping that her superior hadn’t found out about her and Adora being together. But as she entered the office and saw Captain Micah’s information on her desk, she knew it had nothing to do with her, rage picking back up as she looked at the man’s picture before her.

“Catra, please sit,” Shadow Weaver instructed, eyeing Catra as she did what she was told. “I called you in because I noticed how upset you got as soon as I brought up Captain Micah Moonstone. I’d like to know why.”

“He murdered my parents,” Catra growled, thoughts of that fateful night bouncing through her mind as she glared at his picture.

“So he was the officer that ruined your life?” she smiled, finally connecting the dots as to why Catra was always so adamant about taking down the BMPD. When Shadow Weaver met Catra, she was a complete mess. She was scrawny, dirty, and just looked overall terrible. She offered her a way out of her nightmare of a life she was forced to make for herself and brought her into the Horde. She might not act like it, but she was proud of Catra and the hatred she had for the Bright Moon Police. And she was exceptionally proud of Catra’s ability to pickpocket and talk her way into getting whatever she wanted, proud of the woman’s many skills she had obtained over the numerous years with the Horde.

“Yes. And now, I wanna ruin his,” she grinned, an devilish expression on her face as she looked up at her superior.

“And we will, I promise you,” she agreed, pulling out another file and placing it on the table. “How would you like to take away the most precious thing in his life?” This peeked Catra’s interests, that same devious smile on her face as Shadow Weaver pulled out a picture of the Captain’s family. “This is his wife and daughter, Chief Angella Moonstone and Detective Glimmer Moonstone. These two women are his greatest rewards in his life. If we cannot get to the Captain initially, then this will be our second plan.”

“Why not just kill them all,” she smirked, Shadow Weaver laughing loudly at Catra’s persistence.

“We must make the man suffer before we can kill him! Let him wallow in his demise before we cut the cord,” she chuckled, closing the file and gathering all of the Captain’s information. “Also, Hordak would like to promote you. He has been very impressed by your work here and your dedication to the Horde. He would like to make you Force Captain.”

“Force Captain?” she gasped, a small smile growing on her face at the new ranking. Force Captains of the Horde were one of the most respected members of the organization. They got whatever luxuries they wanted, and had the ability to command other members to do whatever they wanted. In a sense, it was a rank under what Shadow Weaver’s position was, Catra being one step closer in becoming the greatest asset to the Horde, an extraordinary honor that most members wanted to achieve. She’s always wanted to become one, but that dream came to an end when she met Adora, wanting to be nothing more than with the woman she loved. But she no longer had the woman she loved, she was alone, forced to remain with the Horde until she died. And now that she was to be made Force Captain, she didn’t want it any other way. “Thank you, Shadow Weaver.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled briefly, handing over Catra’s new badge and lightly squeezing her hand as she grabbed the badge. “Do not disappoint us Force Captain. We’re depending on you.” That last part made Catra’s heart jump. Never in the many years she has worked at the Horde has Shadow Weaver told her that they were depending on her. She knew now that Rogelio and Lonnie were gone, she was the most important asset to the Horde. She felt a little funny that it had to come to the death of many of her crew members in order for them to realize it, but then again, she was grateful that they finally did.

“I won’t let you down,” she smiled, cradling the new badge in her hand like it was the greatest thing in her life. She put it on and smiled proudly, a newfound feeling growing inside of her as she looked down at her Force Captain badge. She never thought in a million of years she would gain the title, proud of herself for all of her hard work she’s put into the Horde as the years went by.

Some time went by and Catra and Scorpia finally left the Hive, both women remaining silent as they went on. Catra rolled her eyes as she felt Scorpia bouncing her eyes between her and the road, finally deciding she would ask why the woman was watching her so intently.

“What?” Catra sighed, glancing over at Scorpia and then back out the window.

“So you made Force Captain?” Scorpia asked quietly, noticing Catra’s shiny new badge. Catra looked down at it and smiled, looking back over at her friend with a devious smirk.

“Guess all my hard work has finally paid off,” she smirked, looking back out the window as they went on.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she asked again, knowing Catra was still hurt about Adora. Catra flinched at her words, mind starting to race again as her friend asked that question. Of course this is what she wants, this is what she’s always wanted. But then again, she didn’t know. Not for sure at least. Being a Force Captain made her a bigger target by the police, and being a Force Captain made her and Adora’s forbidden love even worse than when they first started. She knew if her and Adora were caught together then it’d be over times a million. But she didn’t have to worry about that anymore, especially now that Adora had made her decision to end things with her. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” she asked again, realizing Catra was in a war inside of her mind, hence the prolonged silence.

“Yes,” she replied, body shivering as she didn’t really believe herself.

“But, what about Adora?” she asked again, knowing that Catra still loved her and Adora still loved and wanted her too.

“What about her?!” she snapped, now looking over at her friend with anger in her eyes. “She made her decision! She chose her side! And now, so have I! Isn’t this what’s for the best?! Didn’t I tell you before that if things went south with us then I’d choose you guys over her? I’d choose the Horde over her?!”

“Yea but, that was before I saw how in love you two were. And how happy she makes you, and everything that I’ve witnessed happening between you two these past several months,” she replied. “And she hasn’t made her decision at all Catra! She still loves you!” Catra’s heart practically stopped at that, eyes growing wide as she heard those last few words.

“What?” she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as her friend explained what she wanted to explain to her earlier.

“When I saw her she was a complete mess! But she wasn’t crying because of her friend! She was crying because of you! She asked me where you were and to tell you to come home! She wants to fix things with you and knows that she made a huge mistake! She said she couldn’t live without you and wants you to come home! She told me to tell you to come home," she explained, hoping Catra would believe her so she could stop this chaos.

“Home?” Catra whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she reminisced about Adora wanting her to come home with her the first time she asked her to move in with her. She felt so much rage before that she convinced herself that Adora didn’t want her, that she didn’t love her. But that wasn’t the case at all. She still wanted her, and she still loved her. Her heart that was covered with ice slowly began to melt, a new loving and warm feeling growing from it as she thought about the possibility of her and Adora getting back together. “Take me. Take me home!” she cried, letting out a light laugh as she thought about going back home with Adora.

Scorpia floored it towards Adora’s, excited that her friend was finally coming to her senses to see the woman. The entire way there, Catra was shaking. She was so happy that Adora wanted her back, and that she realized her mistake before they both got deep into a war neither one of them wanted to be in. Adora wanted her to come home, she still loved her, and she still wanted her. This made her heart swell with love, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks as her happiness soared through her body. They had to pull over once they got near Adora’s, the entire street and block blocked off by police and news crews as they looked around. Catra went to get out of the car but stopped, face falling and breathing picking up as she saw someone she thought she never would see again standing next to Adora.

“What?” Scorpia asked, noticing Catra’s sudden rise in anger and looking over to where she was looking. She saw Adora and then she saw another woman, brow raising as she didn’t know who she was. “Who is that?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HER!” she screamed, re-buckling herself into her seat and tearing her eyes away from the view in front of her.

“What! What’s wrong?! Who is that?!” she asked again, having no idea why Catra was raging right now.

“FUCKING MARA!!” she screamed again, entire body shaking with anger as she looked back over at Adora standing next to said woman, anger continuing to rise inside of her at the sight.

“Wait, isn’t she—,” she began, eyes growing wide as she realized who she was. “WAIT WHAT?!”

“SHE SAYS SHE WANTS ME TO COME HOME AND THAT SHE STILL LOVES ME AND THEN SHE CALLS THIS BITCH OVER TO HER PLACE?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” she screamed louder, nails digging into the dashboard as Scorpia began to drive away. “SHE TOLD HER TO NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!! IS SHE FUCKING STUPID?!?! HOW CAN SHE CALL HER WHEN WE _JUST_ BROKE UP YESTERDAY?!?!?! AHHHHHGGHHH I’M GONNA KILL HER!”

“Maybe she was just calling her for help? I mean she did almost get kil—,” she went to defend, regretting it instantly as Catra snapped her head over and glared a death glare into her soul.

“I’m gonna kill her,” she growled again, pounds of ice reforming and enclosing her heart, leaving nothing but the coldness she used to have around it.

They made their way back to Perfuma’s, Catra racing up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She couldn’t believe what she just saw, she couldn’t believe that she had just seen Mara standing with Adora just then. Adora had told Mara to never come near her or her precinct again, or that she would arrest her. Why now of all times was she back? Why now when they had just broken up? Why now? Just—why? She couldn’t believe Adora right now, tears falling yet again from the amount of pain she’s been dealing with these past few days. Adora had just told her to come home to her, that she loved her, that she wanted her. How could she say all of this and turn around and do all of that? How could she go back on her word? Catra was beyond heartbroken to see this, tears finally drying up as she felt the old her coming back at full force. Her old self came back in pieces, returning ever so slowly as she tried to hold onto the hope that Adora would want to get back together. But after that, after what she had just seen, she knew it was never going to happen. Adora had moved on, she had decided to go back to Mara, leaving her and Catra’s relationship in the dust, unable to make amends like she wanted to. And so now, Catra had to make her own decision. She had to choose the Horde, choose to go to war, and choose to become Force Captain. Finally deciding to choose war over her heart, the only thing she knew to do in order to protect herself from the heartache she’s had to feel.


	25. Special Delivery: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulling at the heartstrings yet again! Also leaving you guys with a little cliffhanger AHAHAHAHAHAHA (don't hate me)
> 
> and before you guys get mad at Catra for her ultimatum, just know another twist with Captain Micah is soon to come! HE JUST RUINING EVERYONE'S LIVES LEMME TELL YA
> 
> ENJOY

Adora was in shock as she stood in front of her apartment complex, completely stunned as she watched medical personnel carrying the dead woman’s body from out of her place. It had seemed that she was getting hit with something more and more worse each time she was hit. First with her and Catra, then with Bow’s death, now this. _‘Catra,’_ she thought to herself, tears wading in her eyes as she thought about the woman. She wanted so badly to hold her in her arms and have her tell her everything was going to be okay. Wanted so badly to kiss her and just be around her when stuff like this happened. But she was gone. She was gone and there was no telling when she would see her again, tears finally falling as she came to the realization.

“Are you alright Adora?” Captain Micah asked, walking over to Adora as he saw she was starting to cry.

“Yea, I’m good,” she sniffled, lying through her teeth as she could practically feel her heart strings thinning at the thought of never being able to see Catra again.

“Good. I called your friend to come take you to her house to stay for a bit,” he replied, giving Adora a small smile. Her brow raised at this, not knowing who he could’ve possibly called until she heard the woman’s voice, a nauseous and angry feeling growing inside of her as she turned towards it.

“Adora?” Mara called, slowly making her way over to the two, a nervous expression on her face as she made her way. Adora looked her up and down, that same feeling she felt when she let her leave her apartment the other day crawling on her skin. She glanced at Mara’s neck and her face fell, a guilty feeling hitting her now as she saw the hand mark around her neck. She looked over at Micah who had saw the mark too, about to say something when Adora spoke up first, diverting his attention away from Mara's extremely visible bruises and back to her.

“This isn’t necessary Captain, I can just get a hotel,” she tried to intervene, blowing out a frustrated breath as Captain Micah declined her proposal.

“No, you will stay over at her place for the time being. I don’t want anything happening to you, especially if someone isn’t with you. I would have you at my place but—If Bow was attacked, and then you, my family might be next. I can’t afford to have anything happening to you all. It’s better to have most of us scattered. Glimmer is going to be at Castaspella’s place as well so we’re all in different places just in case something happens to one of us,” he explained, giving Adora his signature ‘dad look’ for her to listen. She knew she couldn’t reveal the real reason why she didn’t want to stay at the woman’s house, finally relenting and accepting her fate.

“Yes, Captain,” she mumbled, glancing over at Mara who had a nervous and slightly scared expression on her face. She was just about to say something else but stopped, brow raising as she could hear muffled screaming. She turned her head in the direction of the noise and her eyes widened, heart racing in her chest as she saw Scorpia’s car at the end of the block. “I—I’ll be right back,” she stammered, slowly making her way over to the car, picking up her pace as she saw it was about to drive away. She was about to call out to the car when she stopped, remembering that she wasn’t even supposed to be seeing Catra in the first place. She knew if she would’ve called out to her just then, she would’ve basically told everything about the both of them. But as she watched the car drive away, a small gleam of hope soared through her. If that was Scorpia, then Catra must’ve been with them. Catra must’ve came to see if she was okay or not. She started crying again at the thought, lip quivering as she had to fight the strong urge to chase after the fleeing vehicle. She slowly made her way back towards Mara and Captain Micah, giving him a small smile before he walked back over by the other commanding officers. She stood silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to the woman. She glanced over at her and blew out a breath, giving her a small smile before she began. “Look, Mara. I appreciate you coming here even after everything that went down. I’m sorry for hurting you and doing the things that I did to you the other day. But I’m not coming to your place. Thank you for coming here, but—I can’t go to your place.”

“It’s okay,” Mara said quietly, Adora completely shocked that the woman wasn’t even trying to argue with her. The old Mara would’ve begged her to come with her, would’ve begged her to stay. But that Mara was gone, and the new one before her was timid, a nervous wreck, almost—empty. “I know we’re done, Adora. And I know I was being irrational about trying to get you back when I clearly saw how in love with that woman you were with the other day. She’s really beautiful, by the way.” Adora’s heart broke at her words, knowing how hard this was for Mara to accept and even say all of this.

“Yea, she really is,” she smiled sadly, heart continuing to break as she thought about how she was probably never going to see her beautiful face ever again.

“Just promise me you’ll take care of her? Give her all the love, attention, affection, and just all of you, unconditionally? Give her everything you weren’t able to give to the rest of us, to me. And promise me you’ll take care of yourself. Because you both deserve each other, I see that now,” she smiled softly, leaning over and kissing Adora’s cheek lightly before she pulled back and started walking away. “Goodbye, Sergeant Grayskull.”

“Bye,” she whispered, tears beginning to fall all over again at the brief interaction.

Mara had changed a lot since they last spoke, grateful to the woman for being so understanding despite what happened between them. She just hoped Mara would be the one to take care of herself, Adora knowing how broken the woman was just by the way she looked and talked. Adora said her goodbyes to her other officers and got into her car, driving away as she made her way to a hotel to stay in until she was able to return to her apartment. She glanced down at her phone and frowned, not knowing whether or not to try and call Catra again. She decided to pick it up and call her, frowning again as it went straight to voicemail for the hundredth time that day. She decided she wouldn’t leave her a message this time, not knowing what she wanted to even say. She blew out another breath as she saw how many times she had called Catra today, shaking her head at herself as she saw 27 outgoing calls to the woman. She decided to leave it alone for now, pulling into the hotel and going inside to check in. As she made it to her room, her mind raced nonstop. She thought about how she was almost just killed, again, and about the Horde coming after her. And as she continued to think about them, her mind always trailed back to one specific Horde member, the woman she wanted—no— _needed_ to get back. She had to get Catra out of the group one way or another, and as she thought about it more, she realized she would really have to go to war. She would have to do the one thing Catra tried to prevent her from doing, feeling like a complete piece of shit for even doing that to her. But she had no other choice. She had to go to war in order to protect Catra, in order to get her back. And if she had to take down the entire Horde in order to do so, then so be it.

Days had passed since that fateful night and Adora was on edge. Day and night, each and every day, she spent it awake, not sleeping one bit as she continued to have nightmares of people trying to kill her. Before Catra, she used to have a lot of nightmares. But when she met her, and slept with her for the first time, she didn’t have any. Come to think of it, ever since she met Catra, she’s never had another nightmare. That was until they broke up, now her dreams were tormenting her, egging her on, creating crazy scenarios of her being murdered or worse—Catra being murdered. She blew out a shaky breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, glancing over at her cup of coffee she despised drinking for these past few days. She never wanted to drink anything but Catra’s coffee she used to make for her, a pout on her face as she thought about her dream-like, mouthwatering, and irresistible coffee blend. She picked it up and took a drink, practically choking on her drink as she heard a familiar voice. She shot up from her desk immediately, sprinting out of the bubble and running over to where she heard the voice coming from. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a brown haired woman standing in front of Castaspella’s desk, back turned away from her in a delivery personnel’s disguise as she talked to Castaspella who was sitting just behind the desk. To everyone else it was just a random delivery woman, but to Adora, she was everything, tears forming in her eyes as she heard the angelic raspy laugh of the woman she loved. She’s waited what seemed like a lifetime to hear that laugh, almost dropping to her knees as she heard it. But as she continued to watch the two women interact, her brow raised, curiosity starting to grow as she tried to think why Catra was there of all times. Was she there to see her? Or was she there for some other reason? And as she saw the package Catra had on the desk, she knew she wasn’t there for anything good, heart breaking in her chest as she realized Catra was there on a mission. But for what? And why? She quickly walked over to the women and smiled at Castaspella, glancing over at Catra briefly and then back at the woman as she noticed Catra’s faint pained yet nervous expression.

“Hey Adora!” Castaspella greeted, eyes growing wide as she saw the dark circles around Adora’s eyes. “My goodness child! Look at you! When was the last time you slept?!”

“What day is it?” Adora asked, glancing at the little calendar on Castaspella’s desk.

“It’s Wednesday,” she told her, shaking her head at Adora as she heard the day she last slept on.

“Then, last Friday I guess,” she breathed out, glancing over at Catra again, trying her best to not reveal that she knew the woman. She wanted to hug her so badly, but she had to stop her from whatever she was doing right now first, coming up with an excuse to get Catra alone with her. “Is this a delivery?”

“Yes! She needs to drop this off to the Captain but he’s in a meeting. She said she needs a signature but—,” she began, giving Adora a smile as she proposed something.

“I can hang out with her until the Captain’s done, I don’t mind,” she smiled, motioning for Catra to follow her. “Please come with me, ma’am. I’ll take you somewhere where we can wait until he’s done.” Catra hesitated for a moment but followed, head held down to hide herself as Adora led her somewhere private. Adora quickly made her way to an overcrowded file room, a room where no one would come into since it was filled with completed files that were ready to be shredded. She looked around before she opened the door, grabbing Catra by her arm and pulling her into it quickly, locking the door behind them as they entered.

“Jesus!” Catra hissed, trying to rip her arm away from Adora but unable to since Adora had a locked grip on her arm.

“What are you doing?!” Adora asked harshly, eyes bouncing between Catra and the package in her hand. “What’s in the package?”

“It’s none of your concern!” she hissed again, moving to leave again but stopping as Adora yanked her back towards her, death grip still going strong on her arm.

“JUST STOP IT!” she yelled, blowing out a frustrated breath as she realized she was being too loud. “Catra, just please tell me what you’re planning. I already told you that I didn’t want you involved in all of this! I thought you said you'd stop doing this!”

“Yea well, that was before you broke my heart and broke up with me! AND before you decided to go back to your little whore just a day after you did! Have a nice life Sergeant, I have a job to do,” she growled, moving to go past Adora for a third time, eyes growing wide as Adora grabbed her by both of her arms and pinned her against the wall.

“What are you talking about ‘my little whore’?!?! Who are you—,” she began, eyes growing wide as she realized that Catra really was with Scorpia and she saw the both of them together. “My Captain called her because he thinks that we’re together! I didn’t tell him that we had ended things so he called her to come take me to her place since I was almost killed by your crew and he didn't want me to be alone! But I didn’t go with her Catra, I swear! I went to a hotel instead!”

“Right, like I’m supposed to believe you!” she snapped back, breathing heavily as Adora did the same.

“Jesus Christ will you just LISTEN to me?! I’m telling you the truth Catra! And I wouldn’t do that to you right after we broke up! Because I still love you!” she snapped again, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at Catra, Catra’s face completely surprised by her angry yet loving confession. “I love you Catra, I regretted breaking up with you as soon as my anger dissipated! I—I want you back! I want you to come home with me! Please, Catra! I love you!”

“No you don’t!” she cried, trying to push Adora away from her but unable to. “You don’t care about me! You don’t love me! You don’t want me!” Adora’s heart broke at the pain in Catra’s voice, at the fact that she didn’t believe that she loved and still wanted her. She didn’t know how else to prove it to her, tightening her grip on Catra’s arms and clashing lips with her, trying to show her through this intimate action just how much she loved her. Catra squirmed and kicked at Adora, trying any way possible to get out of their kiss. But she couldn’t fight it, Adora’s tears falling from her eyes as she felt Catra kiss her back, moving to let her go but stopping as she felt Catra fighting her again, crying again as she heard the pain and sadness in Catra’s voice. “Let go! You don’t love me! You just don’t want me to do my job!”

“I love you Catra,” she cried, kissing Catra all over her face and lips to prove to her that she did. “I love you so much baby. Please come home. I love you.” She needed to prove to Catra that she loved her, that she needed her, that she couldn’t live without her. She wrapped her hands around Catra’s waist and pulled her closer, kissing Catra over her lips repeatedly as she hoped Catra would let go and give in. And when Catra finally did, she whimpered, tightening her grip around her and pulling her closer. “Please Catra, I love you so much. Please come home with me. I can’t live without you. I can’t go on without you. Come home.”

“Adora,” Catra whispered breathlessly, letting out a light moan as Adora sucked on her lip, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as they went on.

“I love you,” she whispered into her lips, sliding her tongue inside of her mouth and swiveling it around, tears falling more as she heard Catra’s light moans at the action. She thought she would never get to hear that angelic sound ever again, thought that she would never get to see her beautiful face ever again. And now that she had her in her arms, she was never letting go, tightening her grip again around Catra’s body and holding her close, locking her arms around her so she wouldn’t go. “I love you so much, my love. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I’m so sorry for all of this.”

“Adora,” she cried, wrapping her hands in Adora’s hair and holding on for dear life as she held her face close to her own. Adora whimpered at the familiar action, realizing how much she had missed this intimacy with the woman.

“I’m so sorry for everything, my love. Please forgive me. Please come home,” she cried, sliding her hands down towards Catra’s legs and lifting her up, Catra letting out a light gasp at the action. She slowly walked over to the desk on the opposite side of the wall, setting Catra down on it and pushing herself close to Catra’s body. She smiled lightly into their kiss as Catra wrapped her legs around her, Adora’s hands sliding up and down them as she tried to burn the feeling of them into her mind. She missed Catra so much, she missed touching her like this so much, she quickly grabbed the buttons of Catra’s shirt and began unbuttoning them, kiss still going strong as she did so. She trailed kisses down her lips, chin and neck, sucking on the flesh as she made her mark. She moaned as Catra’s grip tightened in her hair, legs shaking as she heard Catra’s soft whimpers and moans. She finally got the last button undone and pulled back, tears continuing to fall as she looked at Catra’s mesmerizing uncovered body. She glanced back up at Catra and smiled fondly, reclaiming their kiss as Catra pulled her back into her. Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and led it down her pants, breath hitching as Adora’s finger slid right over her clit, long nimble fingers moving slowly through her extremely drenched folds. “I’ve missed you so much, my love. I love you so much,” she whimpered, breathing heavily as she felt Catra’s thick and creamy nectar between her fingers. She slowly began playing between them, trailing her fingers softly throughout them and hitting her clit every so often. She watched with heavy lids as Catra’s face twisted with pleasure, tears wading in her eyes as she looked back at Adora with a look Adora’s never seen before. It looked like a look of love, commitment, pain, and even sadness, all emotions mixed in as she stared into her heterochromatic eyes. She gradually trailed her fingers back towards Catra’s opening, getting ready to insert them when suddenly Catra stopped her, brows raising as she now saw the anger in her watery eyes. “Catra?”

“You left me,” she growled with a wet voice, tears falling as she stared into Adora’s eyes. Adora was completely caught off guard by that, flinching as Catra smacked her across her face hard. She looked back at her with a stunned expression, eyes bouncing back and forth between Catra’s as she continued to glare at her with a pained and angry expression. “You left me! You left me and hurt me even though you promised you wouldn’t! How could you! I loved you! I trusted you! I wanted to spend my life with you! How could you break all of your promises to me!?! How could you do this to me!? To us?!” Adora started crying again, head falling as she listened to the agony and betrayal in Catra’s voice. She _did_ leave Catra, and she _did_ hurt her. She did all the things she promised she wouldn’t, guilt hitting her over and over again as she listened to Catra’s anger towards her. “You left me, Adora! How can I trust that you won’t hurt me again?! How can I trust that you won’t leave me again! Leave me just like everyone else?!”

“Because I will do _ANYTHING_ just to prove to you how sorry I am, how much I love you, and how much I want to be with you Catra! I will die just to prove to you that you are the _ONLY_ woman I want to marry and build a life with! I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I want you Catra! That I love you! That I am _SO_ sorry for everything I’ve done to hurt you, for leaving you, for all of this! Please Catra. I love you so much and I can’t imagine a life without you. I’ll do whatever you want! We can leave Bright Moon if you want! We can leave Etheria if you want! I don’t care where we go! I just need you with me! I need you because without you I am nothing, without you I am my worst self. I need you Catra. Please, please come home,” she whimpered, covering her face with her hand as she let out her sobs. She didn’t know what to do in order to get Catra back. But she knew she would have to go to hell and back just to make it happen. She was about to lose hope as Catra continued to remain silent, heart shattering over and over again as she seconds went by. But when she felt Catra’s grip release from her arm that was still down her pants, she looked up, tears wading in her eyes as she saw Catra’s loving expression, that expression she would move mountains to see. She leaned into Catra’s touch as she cupped her cheek, eyes fluttering as she began stroking her cheek with that soothing touch she loved so much. She was about to say something when Catra spoke first, eyes growing wide as she heard what she wanted her to do.

“Set up your Captain for me,” she whispered, continuing to stroke Adora’s cheek with her thumb, eyes bouncing between Adora’s as she stared at her.

“What?” she whispered, not knowing why Catra was asking her of that right now.

“Set up your Captain. Lead him to a location where I can get rid of him. Only then will I take you back,” she said quietly, giving Adora a loving smile before she leaned in and kissed her lightly. “Will you?” Adora’s mind raced at this, not knowing why Catra would even ask her of this. She wanted Catra back more than anything, and would do _anything_ just to get her back. But before she decided whether or not she would do it, first she needed to know why. And hopefully after she told her, it would be worth giving up the man that raised her over to the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the woman she would sacrifice her life for, the woman she needed more than anything.

“Can I ask why?” she whispered again, eyes growing wider as Catra told her.

“Because he’s the man that ruined my life. He was the officer that killed my parents when I was a child. And I want my revenge,” she growled lowly, Adora flinching as she could practically feel the hate and rage radiating off of Catra’s body. She had no idea that her Captain was the cause for Catra’s current state of life. She had no idea that her Captain, the man that she saw as a father, was the reason for Catra’s parent’s death. She couldn’t believe it, pulling herself away from Catra with shaky hands, eyes draining again as she tried to process everything.

“He—He killed your parents? Ca—Captain Micah? He killed your parents?” she stammered in disbelief, still trying to process it all. But as Catra stared back at her, she knew it was true, legs giving out as she dropped to her knees, a nauseous feeling growing inside of her as she realized Catra would’ve probably led a normal life it wasn’t for him. “He—He ruined your life?! He killed your parents?!”

“Yes. And if you love me like you say you do, then help me,” she pleaded, getting off the desk and kneeling down in front of Adora, cupping her cheek and bringing her face up to look at her. “Help me take him down Adora. Then we can leave Bright Moon. Forever.” Adora looked into Catra’s eyes, tears continuing to fall as she saw the love and determination in those two different hued irises. She was so stuck in what she should do. She knew she shouldn’t do this, owing Chief Angella and Captain Micah her life. Even Glimmer, her best friend and practically her sister. She didn’t want to betray them, but she didn’t want to lose Catra either, the best thing that's ever happened to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten they were at the precinct, both women flinching as they heard people talking as they walked past the door. Adora and Catra both looked at each other and smiled sadly, Catra standing up first and holding her hand out for Adora to take. Adora stood up with her and pulled her in for a hug, smiling sadly to herself as she felt Catra melt into it. “Don’t let me down, Sergeant,” she whispered into her chest, Adora’s heart breaking all over again as she heard Catra call her that. Catra hasn’t called her that since they first started this whole thing, a little sad that she was referring to her as that instead of ‘baby’. She wanted to hear it from her so bad, grabbing Catra by her arms again as she went to leave her. Catra turned towards her with a raised brow, not knowing why Adora wasn’t letting her go this time. “What?”

“Will you come to my hotel room tonight? Please,” she whispered, hoping she could get Catra to open up to her more when they weren’t locked in a closet at her extremely busy precinct.

“Will you do what I’ve asked of you?” she whispered back, giving Adora a look as she began pouting at her.

“Can I have time to think about it? You’re asking something _REALLY_ big for me to do,” she pouted quietly, smiling as Catra shook her head at her like she always did right before she called her an—.

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled softly, cupping Adora’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb. Adora leaned into the touch, tears wading in her eyes again at the familiar expression. She was an idiot, but if she had to be one, it was only for the woman before her, smiling lovingly as Catra slowly leaned in and kissed her. She tried to deepen it but frowned as Catra pulled back, sticking her lip out in a pout as Catra began giggling at her again. She couldn’t even get mad, if she was able to see Catra smile like that and laugh like she was just now, that’s all she wanted. She grabbed Catra’s hand from off her face and kissed it, peppering soft kisses all over and lingering a bit longer right over her ring finger. She looked up at her and smiled, face softening even more as she saw the faint blush on Catra’s face from the action.

She wanted more than anything for them to get back together. Wanted more than anything to have Catra in her life, especially as her wife. But what Catra was asking her to do, betray the very man that helped her become the woman she was today, was extremely difficult to do. She was at war with her decision, pulling Catra in for another hug and nuzzling into her neck. She took a deep breath and inhaled Catra’s scent, holding onto the woman tightly as she took in her comforting and calming aroma. Catra wrapped her arms around her as well, running soothing lines up and down the length of her back like she always did. At this very moment, it felt like they weren’t broken up, it felt like they weren’t fighting, and it felt like everything was normal. But when Adora pulled back and saw the sad yet loving expression on Catra’s face, she knew things weren’t normal. Hell, nothing was. But for now, what could she do?

“I love you,” she whispered, eyes bouncing between Catra’s eyes as she stared back at her with tears in her eyes.

“I—,” she started, both women flinching as they heard someone close outside of the door. They stayed quiet for a moment, both blowing out a sigh of relief as the person finally walked away. Catra went to leave again but stopped as Adora grabbed her again, rolling her eyes at her as she stood there with that same pouty face Adora knew she was weak for.

“Please come and see me tonight. If not to talk, but to at least stay with me until I go to sleep? I haven’t been able to sleep since you’ve been gone,” she whispered, giving Catra another sad smile as her face fell at her words. She watched as Catra trailed her eyes all over her face, tears forming in her eyes again as she took in Adora’s state. Catra didn’t even need to say anything, she could already tell what she was thinking. She gave her another sad smile and let her go, already knowing this was hard enough for the both of them at this point. “It’s okay. I won’t force you if you don’t wanna do that. I understand.” Catra stood silent for a moment, letting out a little sigh as she could no longer hold back.

“What room?” she asked quietly, smiling fondly as Adora lifted her head up with a bright smile on her face.

“286!” she beamed brightly, kissing Catra all over her face as she giggled from Adora’s tickling kisses.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight,” she giggled, shoving Adora’s face away from her as she tried to continue and kiss her.

“Okay,” she smiled, stealing one more kiss before she released her fully. “Wait!” she paused, looking over at the package Catra had and then back at her. “What’s in this?” Catra remained silent, looking away from Adora as she continued to look at her. Adora knew that whatever it was, wasn’t going to be good, heart dropping in her chest as they continued to sit there in silence. “Catra.”

“It’s a bomb,” she said quietly, looking up at Adora with a sad expression. “I’m sorry.”

“You were gonna blow up the precinct when I was here?!” she asked, brows raising off her face as she looked at her.

“I didn’t know you were back! I thought you were off for a bit longer! Especially after my crew tried to kill you again! But then when I heard you coming over I knew I had made a mistake in deciding to take lead on this! But I have no choice now! I’m a Force Captain,” she explained, face falling at the expression on Adora’s face.

“A Force Captain? Yo—You mean a—?” she pushed, tears growing in her eyes again as Catra nodded her head in confirmation. When Adora studied the Horde when she first met Catra, she learned all about their ranking systems. She learned what a ‘Force Captain’ was and the many luxuries and duties that came with it. She couldn’t believe Catra was promoted to Force Captain, the high ranking cadets that were prominently targeted by the Bright Moon Police at all times. “Can’t you give it back?! Can’t you decline the promotion?!”

“I’m sorry, but—I can’t,” she whispered, giving Adora another sad smile. “Not unless I want a bullet in my head.”

“But we’re gonna leave! We’re gonna leave Bright Moon for good! Just like we planned! We can still—,” she tried to defend, letting out a small whimper as Catra shook her head at her.

“I still have unfinished business with your Captain. And until then, I can’t leave. I’m sorry,” she whispered again, turning to leave but freezing as Adora accepted her proposal.

“I’ll do it! I’ll do whatever it takes Catra! I’ll set him up! I’ll help you and then we can leave Bright Moon! I promise!” she quickly accepted, waiting patiently for Catra to say something. Catra slowly turned to look at her, eyes trailing all over her face as she studied her. She smiled brightly as Catra’s face lit up, a loving expression on her face as she smiled a bright smile at her.

“I’ll see you later,” she smiled, pausing and then looking away with a blush as she finished, “baby.”

Adora’s eyes grew wide at that, heart bursting with all the love in the world as that last word melted in her ear. She has been waiting to hear Catra call her that in what seemed like forever, has waited for her and Catra to get back together like this in what seemed like an eternity. And as she watched Catra sneak out the door, she blew out another breath, smiling to herself as she thought about the progress they had made. She glanced over and saw the box, brow raising as she realized Catra didn’t take it with her. She smiled again as she realized the reason, coming to the conclusion that Catra had left it behind for her to take care of. Adora quickly grabbed the package and ran out the precinct with it, running in an alley and opening the sewer trap. She tossed the package down it and took off running, scared that once it did hit the water it would detonate. But nothing happened, letting out a sigh of relief as she noticed it hadn’t gone off, especially when she was still so close by. She headed back to the precinct to finish the day, hoping that when she got to the hotel later that Catra would show up like she said she would.

As the day went on, she was finally able to go back to her hotel, a loving smile on her face as she went inside and locked the door behind her. She was so happy that she got to see Catra and confront her today, glancing down at her hand that was just moments away from pleasuring her future wife hours before. She grabbed a quick shower and went back to the bedroom, excitement hitting her as she heard a soft knock at the door. She practically floated over to the door, a warm smile on her face as she opened it. But as she saw the woman standing in front of her, her face fell, numerous different emotions hitting her as she saw the woman she never thought she would see again stand before her.

“Mara?!” Adora squawked, eyes growing wide as she noticed the woman’s belligerent state.

“I love you Adora!” Mara hiccupped, slurring every single word.

Adora went to say something but stopped, face falling as she heard the elevator door ding open, peeking her head around the corner and entire body beginning to shake as she saw Catra getting off of it. As soon as those words came rolling off Mara’s tongue, Catra’s head snapped up, Adora beginning to panic at the murderous expression plastered across Catra’s face. It had seemed Adora could never catch a break, continuing to linger in this never ending nightmare she not got to call her life. She had to now re-convince Catra that she didn’t invite Mara over, praying to a higher being that Catra would finally listen to her. But with the expression Catra had on her face, she knew she would have to think fast, because if she didn’t, then she would lose her for good, heart racing in her chest as she watched the love of her life storming towards them.


	26. Special Delivery: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY ENOUGH OF THE DRAMA LETS GET BACK TO THE LOVING!!! Catra beats the shit outta Adora and then they have hot and angry sex! Adora repeats a previous action and Catra is happy to accept YAYAYAYAYAY!
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND MY FANFICS THIS PAST YEAR! AND I'M GLAD THAT WE ALL SURVIVED THIS HELL OF A YEAR! HERE'S TO MAKING 2021 A BETTER YEAR FOR ALL OF US OKAY? OKAY LOVE YOU BYE🥰🌟🥳🎊❤️

“Mara?!” Adora squawked, eyes growing wide as she noticed the woman’s belligerent state.

“I love you Adora!” Mara hiccupped, slurring every single word.

Adora went to say something but stopped, face falling as she heard the elevator door ding open, peeking her head around the corner and entire body beginning to shake as she saw Catra getting off of it. As soon as those words came rolling off Mara’s tongue, Catra’s head snapped up, Adora beginning to panic at the murderous expression plastered across Catra’s face. It had seemed Adora could never catch a break, continuing to linger in this never ending nightmare she now got to call her life. She had to now re-convince Catra that she didn’t invite Mara over, praying to a higher being that Catra would finally listen to her. But with the expression Catra had on her face, she knew she would have to think fast, because if she didn’t, then she would lose her for good, heart racing in her chest as she watched the love of her life storming towards them.

“Ca—Catra!” Adora stammered, moving to step in front of Mara so Catra wouldn’t attack her since she was wasted beyond humanly possible, but stopping as she was met with a fist to her left eye, Catra’s fist connecting loudly with her face. “FUCK!” she winced, holding her eye as she turned back towards Catra. Catra started shoving her backwards, punching and slapping her as she went on. She didn’t know why she was the one getting hit right now, trying her best to block Catra’s blows but unable to do so since she only had one visible eye right now.

“MOVE BITCH!” Catra hissed at Mara, shoving the extremely plastered woman out of her way and to the ground. Before Mara could even get back up and say anything, Catra grabbed Adora by the collar of her shirt and dragged her inside of her hotel room, slamming and locking the door behind her. Adora tripped on her foot and fell to the ground, looking up at Catra with a stunned expression as she saw the rage in her eyes. She has never seen Catra look so pissed before, not even during the first time Mara had walked in on them having sex. She went to say something but stopped as Catra lunged at her, grabbing her by her hair as she punched her repeatedly. “YOU’RE! SUCH! AN! IDIOT!!” she screamed after each punch, biting Adora’s hand as she tried to reach up and push her back.

“CATRA STOP!” she yelled, trying to release Catra’s death bite from off her hand, only to be met with a heavy smack across her face as soon as she did. “STOP HITTING ME!”

“NO! FUCK YOU ADORA!” she screamed, continuing to pound down on her. Adora couldn’t understand why she was the one getting beat right now, she didn’t know why Catra chose to hit her instead of Mara. But as she continued to try and block Catra’s quick, heavy and angry blows, she needed to end this, doing a quick move to block Catra’s arms completely and flip her over. Adora got on top of Catra and pinned her down, holding her hands up above her head on the floor so she wasn’t able to grab at her arms and pinch her. She watched with a stunned expression as Catra writhed and squirmed underneath her, trying everything and anything to get Adora to let her go. “GET OFF OF ME!”

“NO! Not until you’re done hitting me!” she yelled again, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. “Catra, I know what it looks like but I didn’t invite her here! I swear! She just showed up here! I didn’t even tell her I was at this hotel nor what room I was in! I promise Catra, I didn’t!”

“FUCKING LIAR!” she snapped, kneeing Adora between her legs and shoving her off of her. Adora quickly rolled off of her and recovered, dodging a lamp as Catra tried to chuck it at her head. Catra began throwing everything she could get her hands on at Adora; pens, pencils, lamps, the coffee maker, even the little k-cups that came with it. She went to pick up the chair next and throw it but Adora ran over and grabbed it from her, eyes growing wide as Catra back handed her again. “You talk all sweet to me and then tell this bitch to come over?! I’m not dumb Adora! I know what kind of woman you are! You talk all this mushy BULLSHIT just to get into a girl’s pants and then BOOM you leave them once you get what you want from them!”

Adora was tired of getting accused of being unfaithful to Catra with Mara, tired of getting accused of going behind Catra’s back when she’s repeatedly told the woman she was madly in love with her. Catra went to hit her again but was stopped as Adora grabbed her hand, pulling her over towards her and throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her over to the bed. She threw Catra down on top of it hard, jumping on top of her next and pinning her to the mattress. Catra tried to squirm out of her grasp but was unable to, Adora’s anger was now at a maximum as she held herself on top of her, pressing down on her with all her weight so she couldn’t move a muscle. She needed to prove to Catra that she only wanted her, needed to prove to Catra that she only wanted to touch, fuck and love her. She decided to try something crazy, quickly praying to herself that Catra wouldn’t try to bite her face off when she did. She grabbed Catra by her face and held it straight, taking a deep breath before she flew down and clashed lips with her. Catra bit down on her lip and Adora let out a low groan at it, pulling back from the half kiss as she could taste the blood on her tongue. She looked down and saw Catra had blood on her lips as well, a light flicking on between them as they flew at each other and clashed lips again. They sucked, bit and licked on each other’s lips, both women moaning loudly at the aggression of said actions. Adora didn’t know how long this would go smoothly like this, throwing caution to the wind as she slowly released Catra’s hands from above her head, letting out a little groan as Catra slammed her nails in the back of her neck and held her down closer. They made out aggressively for a couple more minutes, Adora letting out a little yelp as Catra kicked her off of her and sent her flying off the bed. Her eyes grew wide as Catra lunged off the bed and on top of her, hand connecting with Adora’s neck as she held her down, choking her as she reclaimed their fiery kiss. Adora ran her hands all over Catra’s body, pressing her fingers down hard as she outlined each and every part of her. She didn’t know if this was going to end well so she decided she might as well burn the memory of the woman into her mind, eyes fluttering as Catra swirled her tongue all throughout her mouth. Adora grabbed the back of Catra’s shirt hard and pulled it back with one swift motion, Catra letting out a little yelp herself at the destructive action as the entire shirt ripped off of her from her back. Adora flipped them over and got in between Catra’s legs, letting out a sensual moan as Catra leaned up and bit her neck, sucking and licking on the freshly reddening and bruising mark. Catra grabbed the front of Adora’s shirt next and tore it open, Adora staring down at Catra with heavy lids as she watched her take the shredded shirt off her shoulders. They clashed lips again and continued kissing, both women fighting for dominance to prove to the other they weren’t having each other’s shit. Adora grabbed Catra’s pants and started tearing at the button, quickly pulling them down as Catra lifted her hips a little to help her. Catra kicked Adora backwards and she hit the side of the bed, pulling Catra up with her as she lunged back at her, Adora holding Catra close to her as she began grinding on her.

“Fuckk,” Adora moaned, hands clenching onto Catra’s body as she bit down on her shoulder hard, Catra licking around the wound and trailing the base of her tongue up the length of her neck.

Catra grabbed Adora’s hair and dragged her to the ground, flinging herself back on top of her as she stared down at her, both women breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes. Adora went to touch Catra but stopped as Catra swatted her hand away, leaning up briefly to take her panties off and tossing them to the side. She grabbed Adora’s face hard and crawled over it, positioning herself and Adora just right as she leaned herself down. Adora immediately started licking all over Catra’s dripping folds, eyes rolling back as she tasted that savory and mouthwatering liquid gold coming from out of Catra’s opening. She sucked and licked all throughout her lower lips, letting out little moans here and there as she slurped up her slimy goo.

“Ahhhhh,” Catra whimpered breathlessly, brows furrowing as Adora slid her tongue around her clit in a circular motion, Catra pulling on Adora’s hair as she signaled to her to get it over with.

Adora wrapped Catra’s clit with her tongue and sucked hard, eyes fluttering as she listened to Catra whimper and moan above her. She’s wanted this since forever, needed to taste Catra again just to get herself through the disaster she calls her life. She missed her so much, she didn’t even care that they were having angry sex right now, just happy that she was able to touch the woman like this instead of the hitting and slapping. She continued to suck on Catra’s clit until she felt Catra about to release her load, sliding her tongue back towards her opening and slurping it up. She pushed Catra off her and picked her up, letting out another groan as Catra dug her nails in her back, holding onto her with her nails as Adora slammed her against the wall. They reclaimed their kiss as Adora slid her hand between Catra’s legs, gathering up her creamy nectar as a lubricant as she slowly slid a couple of her fingers inside of her opening. Catra’s mouth hung wide open as Adora did this, Adora licking her open mouth and sliding her tongue back inside of it, pulling Catra’s tongue into her mouth and sucking on it hard. Adora slowly began pumping inside of Catra, allowing her to get comfortable until she began her real work. Catra moaned loudly at the subtle movements, grinding into Adora as she went with her motions. As soon as Catra started doing that Adora knew it was time, tightening her grip on Catra’s waist as she prepared to pound into her. She started to just go hard at first, gradually picking up her pace as she felt Catra do the same. She tucked her head into Catra’s neck as she started getting faster and more powerful, Catra scratching and clawing on Adora’s back and neck as she tried to hold on for the ride of her life. She squirmed, screamed, moaned and cried as Adora pounded into her, body banging hard against the wall as Adora did her work.

“Nnnnmmm, FUCK! AHHH!” Catra cried loudly, panting heavily as Adora pumped her fingers vigorously inside of her.

“I love you Catra. I promise I will never hurt you again. And I don’t want no one else but you, please forgive me,” Adora whispered into her neck, breathing heavily as she continued to give Catra the fucking of her life.

Catra couldn’t even respond, biting her lip hard as she released a heavy load, cum squirting from out of her and spraying all over Adora and the floor. Adora continued on, ignoring the angry pounding of her neighbors in the other room next to hers, needing to get Catra satisfied to prove to her that she needed her in her life. She removed her hand from inside of her and grabbed her leg again, carrying her over to the desk next to the wall and putting her down, replacing herself back in between her legs and sliding her hand back between them. She immediately began where she had left off, Catra leaning back on one hand as she continued to cling to Adora’s neck with her other hand, nails still digging in her flesh. Catra grinded with Adora’s quick movements, both women gazing into each other’s eyes as Adora hammered inside of her. Catra had this angry yet passionate look in her eyes, Adora waiting for the moment it turned into love. She continued to pound into her for what seemed like hours, the table finally collapsing underneath them as Adora started to gain more power. She quickly scooped Catra up before she fell down with it, carrying her back to the bed and placing her there next. Her and Catra crawled back towards the head of the bed, Adora slinking herself back in between her legs as Catra pulled her down. She paused as she watched Catra’s eyes change, letting out a light whimper as Catra was now looking at her with a look of love, adoration, and immense passion. She slowly leaned in and kissed her, letting out a moan as Catra dug her nails in her back. She began to stroke her deep, hitting her all in the right spots as Catra went back to grinding with her motions. She picked up her pace as Catra’s grip tightened, both women going back to that heated sex Adora thought they were done with. Maybe Catra was just trying to get her anger out. Maybe Catra was trying to get her frustrations out through this session. Because every time Adora checked Catra’s expressions as they went on, they bounced from angry, to loving, back to angry, and back and forth like that each and every time. She didn’t blame her though, if this was what Catra needed in order to get through her anger then so be it. She slammed her fingers inside of Catra and started to curl them, biting her lip as she listened to Catra’s sensual howls.

“I hate you!” she howled, letting out high pitched breaths as Adora picked up her pace.

“No you don’t,” she whispered, kissing Catra all over her face as she continued to ram into her. “You love me. I know you do. Stop fighting it, stop fighting me. Come home Catra. Come—,” she went to finish but smiled as Catra came at the word, Catra’s brows furrowing hard as she shivered out an aggressive load. “I love you Catra, I love you so much.”

“I—I ha—AHHHH, FUCK! I hate—AHHH!” she screamed, unable to tell Adora that she hated her due to her constant orgasms.

“Shhh, I’m here now Catra. I’ve got you,” she whispered again, tears starting to fall as she remembered her words from the first time they ever had sex, the first time they ever made love, the first time they confessed their love for each other. “I won’t ever hurt you again Catra. I won’t ever let anything happen to you. I will never leave you again, my love. I will always be here for you. I will always protect you. I promise.” Catra continued to cry out as she orgasmed, Adora continuing to stroke deep and hard inside of her as they went on. She thought Catra was about to tell her that she hated her again, letting out a small whimper as she heard her say the same thing she said to her right after their first session.

“I LOVE YOU!” she screamed loudly, body convulsing aggressively as she squirted out her last load of cum, nails tearing down the flesh of Adora’s back.

Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulder as she brought her back down, tears continuing to fall as she felt Catra finally relax. They both laid there for a few moments as they tried to catch their breaths, Adora slowly leaning up and gazing deep into Catra’s eyes. Catra stared back at her with tears in her own, both women trailing their eyes all over the other’s face as they took in their features. They slowly trailed their eyes back to the other’s and stayed there, gazing deeply into the other’s as they laid there.

“You love me?” she whispered softly, hoping Catra wasn’t just saying it in the heat of the moment but she actually really did still love her. Catra let out a light chuckle and shook her head at her, cupping her cheek as she gazed deep into her eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” she whispered back, pulling Adora’s face down towards her and kissing her softly, relaying every loving emotion she has wanted to give to her for the past week and a half. Adora pulled back and let out another small whimper at Catra’s expression, feeling her silent messages from her loud and clear. “I love you,” she whispered again, smiling fondly as Adora bit her lip to try and hold back her sobs.

But it was too late, as soon as Catra said that again, they came flying out. Adora’s entire body racked as she sobbed, hiccupping here and there as she tried to catch her breath. Catra pulled her back down and stroked her head, kissing her head repeatedly as she let Adora cry her heart out. Adora has been waiting for this moment for what seemed like years. She’s been wanting to hear Catra tell her she loved her again, wanting to be in Catra’s arms like this again, and just be with Catra in general again for years. She kissed Catra’s shoulder over and over again, trailing kisses up her neck and chin, peppering kisses on her lips over and over again. She was so happy that Catra told her that she loved her, because she feared that she didn’t. After their last night at her grandmother’s and after their talk this morning, she didn’t know if she still did or not, a wave of relief soaring through her as her doubts were quickly washed away.

“I love you so much Catra,” she whispered with a cracked voice, eyes bouncing all over Catra’s face. “I’m so sorry for hurting you and leaving you. I won’t ever do that again. I won’t ever leave you, or hurt you, or do anything to jeopardize us being together. I love you _SO_ much. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I’ll spend the rest of my life proving to you each and every day that I love you and that I’m sorry for ever hurting you and breaking my promises to you. Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you so much, my love.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re here now. That’s all that matters,” she whispered, kissing Adora on her nose before she leaned back into the pillows. “And I know you’ll do whatever it takes to prove to me how sorry you are and how much you love me. It’s what I love most about you. Your dedication, your determination, your love, you.” Adora smiled lovingly at her, moving to kiss her again but being stopped with Catra’s finger to her lips. “But if you _EVER_ in your life hurt me or leave me again, _I will kill you_.”

“Okay,” she smiled, kissing Catra’s finger as a promise. She went to kiss her next but stopped as she remembered the gift she bought before she came back to the hotel earlier, getting off the bed and running to her bag. She shuffled through it and grabbed out a little box, blowing out a long breath before she turned around towards her, hands held behind her back as she did so. Catra noticed Adora was hiding something from her, raising her brow as she studied her nervous demeanor.

“Whatch’ya got there?” she chuckled, both brows raising as Adora slowly walked towards the bed and to the side next to her, grabbing her by her hand and pulling her over to the edge to sit. Catra’s eyes watered as she watched Adora’s expression, Adora taking another deep breath before she began her second little speech for her, getting down on one knee as she started.

“Catra, I know we’ve been here before. And I know I’ve fucked up hundreds of times in our relationship and stuff. But I’m here now, I’m here now to make things right. I’m here to prove to you that I love you, that I want you, and that I want a life with you. There is no one in the world that I’d want to spend the rest of my life, no one in the world that I’d want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life but you. I love you Catra. You are the most beautiful, smart, loving, fiery, and just all around the most genuine person I have ever met. I don’t want to lose such an amazing and powerful woman like you. And I don’t want to lose what we have,” she paused, presenting the box to Catra as she continued to hold onto her hand with her other one. Catra gasped as Adora opened the box, tears pouring out as she looked at the specialized and custom designed engagement ring. It was a platinum ring with a large blue sapphire in the middle, the gem matching that of Catra’s one eye and both of Adora’s. The blue sapphire was placed between two gold and amber hued gems, the same color as Catra’s other eye. Catra placed her shaky fingers over the ring, lip quivering as Adora looked up at her with love and desire burning brightly in her eyes. “I know our love is forbidden, and I know there are outside forces that continue to try and keep us apart. But I want you and only you for the rest of my life Catra. I want to grow old with you, have babies with you, build a family, and just build a long, prosperous and love filled life with you. Because a life without you is one that I don’t want to be a part of. A life without you, isn’t a life at all,” she paused again, taking the ring from the box and holding it next to Catra’s ring finger, gazing deep into her eyes as she finished, “Catra Elizabeth Guerrero, will you do me the most extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me and become Mrs. Catra Elizabeth Grayskull?”

Catra blubbered loudly as Adora asked her that, nodding her head furiously as she accepted Adora’s second proposal. Adora beamed brightly up at her, quickly leaning up to kiss her before she slid the ring onto her finger, both women laughing lightly as Catra held up her newly ringed finger. Catra cupped both of Adora’s cheeks and kissed her deeply, crying as Adora kissed her back just as passionately. This is the moment Adora’s been waiting for. When she talked to Catra earlier at the precinct, she had a small amount of hope that her and Catra would be able to fix things. And when she heard Catra call her ‘baby’, she knew for sure that they could. After she left the precinct she quickly made her way over to a jewelry store, asking the man to create this customized ring for Catra so she could ask her to marry her, again. The shopkeeper had nothing better to do and made the ring immediately, Adora stunned that he had done it with such short notice and such little time. She was glad though that she decided to get it today, extremely happy that her and Catra were able to move past her mistake and come back together like this. Catra was the love of her life. She wanted no one except her. And as she continued to kiss the woman that was her fiancée yet again, she knew that Catra wanted her too, a loving feeling bursting throughout her body as they continued to kiss. Adora slowly pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, both women smiling fondly at the other as they took each other’s features in. Adora was about to say something else but stopped as she heard Catra’s phone go off, brows raising up as Catra got up and walked to her bag and silenced it. As she went back to sit down she stopped, brow raising up as she saw the way Adora was looking at her.

“What?” Catra asked, not knowing why Adora was looking at her the way she was right now.

“Did you block me?” she asked quietly, reflecting on the many times she’s tried to call Catra but ended up going to voicemail instead.

“No?” she answered, bringing her phone over to the bed and going through it. “My phone was dead and I didn’t get a charger until today. Why? Did you call—,” she went to ask, eyes growing wide as she went through her call log and saw the numerous missed calls and voicemails from Adora. She glanced up at her and noticed Adora was blushing brightly, Catra shaking her head at her as she turned her phone towards her to show her. “I see you called me 34, 35, 36—39 times in the past week?!”

“I—you didn’t answer! I thought that if I kept trying then I’d catch you one of the times! I—,” she went to finish, stopping as Catra kissed her to shut her up.

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled into her lips, kissing her once more before she pulled back and went back to her phone. “Hmmm, let’s see. Let’s go through all of these 22 voicemails, shall we!”

“I’m leaving,” Adora grumbled, trying to get up and leave but being stopped as Catra wrapped her legs around her, holding her close to her so she wasn’t able to leave.

“You already know what they say so why are you getting shy now,” she giggled, toppling off the bed and landing on top of Adora as they both hit the ground. She straddled Adora’s lap and held her down, picking the very first voicemail and pressing play.

_“Ca—Catra,”_ it began, Catra’s eyes growing wide as she heard Adora crying. She looked down at Adora who had tears in her eyes, remembering this day vividly as it was the day her mistake was made a reality. _“I’m so sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to end things between us, I was just so mad that you felt like you needed to hide things from me. I didn’t mean to break up with you, it was a huge mistake. I love you so much Catra, and I’m so sorry for ending things. Please talk to me. I love you so much.”_ She played voicemail after voicemail, both women crying silently as they went on. As Adora listened to the sadness and pain in her voice, it was like she could still feel it each and every time Catra played the next one. She was so heartbroken that she had hurt Catra, so damaged beyond repair that she wasn’t able to talk to her. There was nothing more she wanted than to get Catra back, tears continuing to fall as Catra played the last one. She remembered this day the most because she was extremely drunk and a complete mess, missing Catra a little bit extra this day as she wallowed in her pain, drunk singing her heart out to Catra’s voicemail as she went on. _“I want every single piece of you. I want your heaven and your oceans too. Treat me soft but touch me cruel, I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby. Bring the floor up to my knees, let me fall into your gravity. Then kiss me back to life to see, your body standing over me. Baby, don't let the lights go down! Baby, don't let the lights go down! Baby, don't let the lights go down! Lights go down, lights go down! Lights go down, lights go down! Down, down, down. I miss you when the lights go out! It illuminates all of my doubts. Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go! Baby, give me light! I miss you when the lights go out! It illuminates all of my doubts! Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go! Baby, give me light!”_

Catra looked down at her as she continued to cry, holding her hand over her mouth as she listened to the passion in Adora’s voice. She may have been extremely drunk and slurring every single word horribly, but it was the most beautiful sound and most heartwarming gesture Catra has ever gotten. Adora loved Catra so much, she was willing to humiliate herself and sing to her. She might not have been a great singer, but that didn’t stop her from showing her just how much she meant to her, reaching her hand up and cupping her cheek as she finished the rest of the song.

_“I love the way your body moves, towards me from across the room. Brushing past my every groove, no one has me like you do, baby. Bring your heart, I'll bring my soul. But be delicate with my ego. I wanna step into your great unknown, with you and me setting the tone,”_ she sang softly, both women watching the other as they continued to cry, Adora leaning up and holding Catra close to her as she went on, _“baby, don't let the lights go down. Baby, don't let the lights go down. Baby, don't let the lights go down. Lights go down, lights go down. Lights go down, lights go down. Down, down, down. I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts. Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go. Baby, give me light. I miss you when the lights go out. It illuminates all of my doubts. Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go. Baby, give me light.”_

As she finished singing she kissed Catra lightly on her cheek, holding her close to her as she continued to cry into her. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just basking in each other’s loving embrace as they continued to hold the other. Adora picked Catra up and got back on the bed with her, moving to scoot back towards the headboard but stopping as Catra went to get up, brow raising as she didn’t know why she was leaving.

“Where are you going?” she asked, pursing her lips as Catra told her.

“To check if that dumb bitch is still outside the room or if she finally got the picture and left,” she chuckled, looking through the peephole at first and then cracking the door open a bit, peeking out as she looked down the halls. “Guess she’s gone!”

“I—I hope you’re still not mad that she was here. I really didn’t call her here Catra! I—,” she went to defend, stopping as Catra shook her head at her to stop.

“I know, I was just—I was just mad that she was even in the picture still. I don’t know how we’re ever gonna get rid of her,” she paused, looking away to hide her growing smile. “Guess once we leave Bright Moon we won’t have this problem.” Adora’s heart skipped a beat at this, a loving expression on her face as Catra wanted to still leave with her and even accepted her proposal for a second time. She got up and walked over to her, wrapping her hands around her waist as she pulled her close. She kissed her cheek and trailed kisses over to her lips, lingering there for a few moments before she pulled back to look into her eyes.

“I’m so happy that you still wanna leave with me Catra. You don’t know how much all of this means to me,” she whispered, kissing her on her lips again before she pulled back. “Thank you for forgiving me. I won’t ever let you down again.”

“You promise?” she asked quietly, looking up at Adora with her gleaming heterochromatic eyes. Adora smiled fondly at her, kissing her lightly as she sealed her promise.

“I promise,” she whispered into her lips, holding her close as Catra deepened their kiss.

She picked Catra back up and carried her over to the bed, setting her down on it before she pulled back and took the rest of her clothes off. They got under the covers and reclaimed their kiss, kissing slowly, passionately, giving every ounce of love they’ve wanted to give to the other this past week and a half. Adora was incredibly happy that Catra was back with her, incredibly grateful for their strong bond. Because if Catra wouldn’t have come home to her, she wouldn’t know what she would do. She decided to leave those thoughts where they were at because they were no longer needed. Catra was with her now, and she was now back to being her fiancée. And as the night went on, the couple made sweet, long and passionate love, Adora savoring every single part, taste, touch, and feeling of Catra’s body, trying to burn the memory of her future wife in her mind. Because life was unpredictable, and now that she realized it, she was never taking her time with Catra for granted ever again, both women finally happy that they had each other in their arms again.


	27. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's simping ass stays with Adora for the day for a day in paradise together LOTS OF SEX AND FLUFF WITH A DASH OF ANGST AND ✨FORESHADOWING✨ in Double Trouble's voice
> 
> ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR A COUPLE WEEKS I'VE JUST BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT RIGHT NOW AND I'M TRYING TO TAKE BREAKS IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS OF BOTH OF MY FANFICS PLS FORGIVE ME AND ACCEPT THIS EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AS MY APPRECIATION TO ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME AND FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME SINCE I STARTED THIS🥺👉🏽👈🏽 OKAY? OKAY LOVE YOU BYE❤️

**_CATRA POV_ **

As Catra stirred awake, all she could feel was a heaviness on her chest, arm and leg, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to shake the blurry vision from in front of her view. And as she woke up a little more, she could smell a familiar scent, one she felt like she hadn’t smelled in what seemed like years. The aroma was her favorite smell, a smile on her face as she realized where she was and what this heavy weight was on half of her body. She turned her head slightly and saw the most adorable sight before her. Adora was snuggled up close to her, bottom lip puckered out as a string of drool slowly trickled from the side of her lip and mouth. She looked like she was having the best sleep of her life, tiny snores escaping as she laid comfortably on top of half of Catra’s body. Catra remembered Adora had mentioned she hadn’t been able to sleep since they broke up, which was roughly about a week ago as she thought about it more clearly. Catra frowned at this, heart breaking repeatedly as she realized Adora really was torn apart about their breakup and it wasn't just her. All this time Catra thought that Adora didn’t want her back, that she didn’t love her anymore and she was doing just fine without her. But that wasn’t the truth, it was far from it. Adora was a wreck, and as she looked at her more closely, she could see the dark circles and enormous bags under her eyes, tears forming as she saw how sunken in Adora’s face was. Her face didn’t look like the happy and lively Adora she knew and loved, this face belonged to someone that was hollow, someone that was an empty shell just existing. She ran soothing lines in Adora’s hair and on the back of her neck, humming the song from her voicemail that Adora left while drunk. She knew now that Adora loved her more than anything, heart reforming as she replayed the way Adora poured her heart out to her over and over again, heart exploding in her chest as she looked at her hand and the ring that laid perfectly on her finger. Catra held the ring up in front of her face, shaking her head as she relished in the fact that Adora had the ring customized to resemble her different eye colors.

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled softly, looking back down at Adora as she continued to lay comfortably on top of her, snoring lightly as she did so. “But you’re _my_ idiot,” she whispered, bringing her hand back down and going back to running soothing lines on her fiancée’s head and neck.

A couple of hours had passed and Adora finally woke up, Catra smiling fondly as she watched her mumble to herself as she stirred awake. She would never get over how adorable Adora could be when she was asleep, half asleep, or fighting her sleep, giggling as she slurped up her drool with a tired and loving smile. Catra was about to tell her good morning when she froze, guilt hitting her as Adora lifted her head and revealed the other half of her face, a ginormous welt on her left eye which was slowly forming into a bruise. And as she trailed her eyes all over Adora’s face, her own face fell, that guilty feeling growing more as she saw all of the forming bruises and scratches on her face. She didn’t mean to hurt her the way she did, she was just so angry, it all happened so fast. As Adora finally stirred all the way awake her brow rose, wincing as she felt the stinging and throbbing pain from her developing black eye, slowly coming to the realization of why Catra had the expression on her face that she did. She looked back over at her with a loving smile, reaching her hand over and cupping her cheek, Catra instinctively leaning into the touch.

“Please don’t beat yourself up for this, I know you didn’t really mean to do all of this. I know you’d never actually hurt me Catra. It’s okay, I forgive you,” Adora whispered, continuing to give Catra that loving smile. But Catra wasn’t buying it, she let her anger get the best of her and this was the result, tears slowly falling as she continued to trail her eyes all over her beat up fiancée.

“How can you forgive me for doing this,” Catra whispered with a cracked voice, fingers slowly trailing over a bite mark she had made from last night. She grabbed Adora’s hand from off of her face, showing her the other bite mark she made on her hand when she went to push her off of her in self-defense. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled it over to her face, kissing her finger with the ring on it, looking back up at Catra with a doting expression as she placed Catra’s hand over her heart.

“Because you forgave me for hurting you,” she whispered back, giving Catra another soft smile. “I hurt you way more than you hurt me last night, Catra. I broke promises, I left you, and I broke your heart. You could beat me up for days and it still wouldn’t make up for the pain that I’ve caused you. You are forgiven my love, so please, forgive yourself.” More tears escaped Catra’s eyes as she listened to Adora’s words, not knowing how this beautiful and understanding woman could ever forgive her for the wounds she put on her body. She slowly leaned in and kissed Adora lightly, lingering there as Adora cupped her cheek and peppered light kisses to her lips next.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into her lips, sniffling as Adora began kissing across the rest of her face, planting soft and forgiving kisses all over.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” she hushed, pulling Catra over for a hug, Catra melting into the embrace immediately. She froze as she felt Adora wince as she placed her hand on her back, pulling herself up and trying to push Adora on her stomach, brow raising as she tried to fight her from doing so. “Catra, don’t.”

“Let me see,” she demanded quietly, giving Adora a serious look for her to listen. Adora hesitated for a moment, blowing out a long breath as she slowly rolled to her stomach, allowing Catra to see the numerous deep and painful scratch marks she had made on her back from their aggressive sex session and Catra’s fiery rage. “Adora,” she whispered with a cracked voice again, covering her mouth as she hovered over the scratches with her other hand, afraid that if she touched her she would cause her even more pain.

“Catra, it’s okay! You didn—,” she tried to defend, sitting up quickly as Catra started sobbing, Adora pulling her onto her lap and into her chest, wrapping her in for a tight hug. “Shh, it’s okay my love. You didn’t mean to. Please don’t cry.” But Catra couldn’t help it, she felt like a complete piece of shit for doing all of that to Adora. Sure most of the scratch marks were made from them having hot, passionate and angry sex, but the other ones? Those were caused by anger, rage, betrayal, a woman scorned and everything in between. After a while, Catra began to settle down, allowing Adora to kiss her head repeatedly as she rocked her back and forth. Being in Adora’s arms again felt so good, and being this close to Adora always made her feel better. And as Adora offered a way for her to make amends, her ears perked up, pulling back to look her fiancée in the eyes as she gave her a loving smile. “Do you wanna make it up to me then?” she asked, waiting for Catra to answer.

“How?” she asked, giving Adora a small smile as she told her.

“Spend the day with me. I’ve missed you so much and I don’t wanna leave this room unless it’s with you. I have the day off so if you wanna make it up to me, stay with me. Spend the day with me,” she smiled, giving Catra an innocent smile as she shook her head at her.

“You’re such an idiot,” she chuckled softly, cupping Adora’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

“Yea, but I’m _your_ idiot,” she smiled again, eyes fluttering as Catra stroked soothing lines on her cheek and ear. Catra smiled bigger at that, shaking her head at her again as she remembered saying the exact same thing earlier. She leaned back in and kissed her, deepening the kiss as she accepted Adora’s proposition.

“Okay,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her again before she pulled back and looked into her fiancée’s eyes. “I’ll stay with you.” Adora’s face lit up at that, pulling Catra back in for a tight hug and falling back into bed, letting out a tiny groan as she hit her scratches again. Catra sat up and flicked her on her forehead, shaking her head at her as she realized she was going to have to do the whole healing Adora process all over again. “Here we go again with you being injured!”

“Better than being shot though!” she tried to defend, pursing her lips as Catra gave her a look. “Too soon?”

“You think?” she replied, face falling as she remembered getting the news about Lonnie, Rogelio and the rest of her crew trying to kill her. She looked down at her hands and started to pick at them, stopping as Adora set her hand on hers, Catra looking up at her with a sad and guilty expression. “They almost tried to kill you—again.” Adora’s face fell at that, realizing Catra was talking about the second time the Horde has tried to kill her. First they killed Bow, and then they targeted her next, Adora pulling Catra back down into her chest as she held her close.

“But they didn’t. I’m here still. I’m still here and I’m with you. I already told you that there was nothing that could keep you from me. You’re my everything Catra. I’d go to war with the entire world just to keep us together. I’m okay, and that’s all that matters,” she assured her, squeezing Catra tightly as she began to sniffle. “We won’t have to worry about anything happening to either of us soon anyway. Once I help you out with my Captain, then we can leave Bright Moon. We can leave this terrible city, get married, and start our lives together. Me, you, and our chunky and overly spoiled boy,” she smiled, eyes shooting wide as she realized she hadn’t seen Melog in what felt like forever. “Speaking of my boy! Where is he?! When can I see him?!” Catra had completely forgotten that Adora hasn’t seen Melog in forever either, feeling bad that she didn’t even get to say goodbye to their son. She bit her lip and leaned up slightly, giving Adora a nervous smile as she looked up at her.

“Soooo I may have told him about our breakup,” she muttered, pursing her lips as Adora’s face turned into one of shock, jaw dropping as she realized Melog probably hated her now.

“He probably hates me now!” she pouted, letting out a little whine at the thought.

“I’m sorry! I was really hurt and sad over it! And you know I tell him everything! How else was I supposed to explain to him why he would never get to see you again? I mean, that’s what I thought was gonna happen! I had to prepare both of us for the worst,” she defended, face falling as Adora started to cry next.

“I hurt both of you. I’m so sorry Catra. I won’t ever leave either of you ever again. I love you both so much and would be so lost without either of you in my life. I hope we can go back to the way things were before,” she sniffled, lip quivering as Catra shook her head at her.

“Things can’t go back to the way they were before. Because before, I—I kept things from you. I thought I was saving you, saving us, by keeping things from you and hiding stuff. And I don’t wanna do that anymore. I wanna move past those mistakes and do better. I wouldn’t go back even if I had the chance. Because all of this,” she motioned before she continued, “has made us stronger. It’s made me realize that I have to trust you and hope for the best outcome. I have to trust that you love me enough, love our relationship enough, to not want to sacrifice yourself for anyone other than yourself. Because I know how much you love being the hero for everyone. So I just have to hope and pray that you’ll be the hero for yourself for once. Choose what _you_ wanna do and not what everyone else expects or wants you to do. And if you decide to choose a war over me, then—then I guess I’ll just have to accept that.” Adora shook her head next, grabbing Catra’s hand and placing it back on her chest as she made her promise to her.

“Catra, I promise on our love that I will _never_ choose anything or anyone else other than you. I will never sacrifice anything that would put us in jeopardy. If it doesn’t benefit us or our love and relationship, I won’t do it. You’re all that matters to me Catra. You’re all I have left,” she said softly, “besides my grandmother of course but, you know.”

“I know,” Catra smiled, kissing Adora on her nose. “I’m sorry I’m making you turn on the person you’ve always seen as a father figure.”

“What he did to you is unforgiveable. If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have had to do the things you did in order to survive and you wouldn’t be a part of the most notorious gang in all of Bright Moon. He ruined your life Catra, I can’t let him get away with it. No matter how much he means to me as a parental figure,” she sighed, glancing at Catra and then looking away. “I won’t let anyone else hurt you ever again.” Catra smiled fondly at Adora’s words, tracing her fingers gently across her chest, drawing little circles across it as she trailed her eyes all over her fiancée’s face. She never thought Adora would agree to helping her set up her Captain, in all honesty, she thought it was a long shot. She felt bad for bringing her into this, but what else could she do? She wanted revenge, wanted to avenge her family, her parents. Her mind trailed back to the Captain’s file, brows furrowing as she tried to remember the contents of it. She remembered seeing the section on her parent’s death and how it was all covered up. She tried to remember what else it entailed, eyes growing wide as she remembered she saw another section that mentioned the cover up of another tragic death, a fiery crash that killed two people; a man and a woman. Adora sensed Catra’s sudden shock, grabbing her hand and squeezing it for her to look at her. “What?” she asked quietly, not knowing why Catra was stuck all of a sudden.

“I don’t think my parent’s death was the only death your Captain covered up,” she replied, eyes bouncing between Adora’s as she saw that she now had a shocked expression. “My superior had his file and it had all of his information, including the details of how he covered up my parent’s murder. There was another part in there, it was—,” she went explain, both of them turning their heads as Adora’s phone went off. Adora slowly rolled off the bed and grabbed her phone, rubbing the back of her neck as she answered the call.

“Hey Captain,” Adora answered, glancing at Catra who had an angry expression on her face now.

Catra tore her attention away from her fiancée, trying her best to calm herself so she wouldn’t run over and grab her phone and give the man a piece of her mind. She hated the man so much, wanted nothing more than to end his life, end his life and take everything away from him just like he had done to her. She was starting to get worked up, needing to distract herself before she went off again. She decided she’d take the time to call Scorpia, completely forgetting to tell her where she was going last night and that she’d be away for the rest of the day. She walked into the bathroom to give Adora more privacy, shutting the door as her friend answered the phone, sounding a little frazzled as she spoke.

“Hey Wildcat! Where are you? I thought you were in your room this morning but when I knocked no one answered! Are you okay?” Scorpia answered with a ramble, a little worried that her friend wasn’t home. Catra had been a tad bit unhinged for the past week and half, so Scorpia had every right to be worried at the fact that her friend was missing, Catra feeling a little bad that she didn’t tell her about her and Adora sooner.

“Hey Scorps, I’m okay don’t worry. Um—I’m great actually,” Catra chuckled, glancing in the mirror and noticing she had a blush across her face.

“Well that’s good! You sound super hap—,” she paused, sensing the difference in Catra’s tone as she said that she was ‘great’. “Wait a minute.” Catra bit her lip, trying her best to hold in her laughter as she could literally hear the screws turning in her friend’s head. “DON’T TELL ME!! ARE YOU WITH ADORA?!” she squawked, realizing that the only way her friend would ever be _this_ happy and away from Melog for so long was if she was with said woman.

“Yea, I am,” she chuckled again, glancing down at her engagement ring briefly, a loving smile on her face as she continued. “We made up last night and—she asked me to marry her, again.”

“WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” she blubbered loudly, Catra rolling her eyes at her overly dramatic friend. “I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I KNEW YOU TWO COULD FIX THINGS!”

“Yea, it took a lot of—,” she paused, biting her lip as her mind trailed back to last night and the mind blowing angry sex they had. She had to close her legs as she thought about the extremely out of this world, satisfying fucking Adora gave her last night, pretty much still being able to feel the effects from it as she continued to have flashbacks. “It took a lot of work but, we managed to fix things.”

“Well good, I hope she doesn’t hurt you ever again! Or I’ll have to hurt her!” she laughed, only half kidding as she knew Catra probably already took care of that herself.

“After last night, she won’t be hurting me _ever_ again,” she chuckled, a tiny bit of guilt creeping back up as she thought about all the bruises and scratches she left on her fiancée. She went to say something when there was a tiny knock on the door, Adora slowly peeking her head in and smiling as she saw Catra. Catra gave her a loving smile as she slowly strolled up to her, chills running up her spine as Adora placed a soft kiss on her neck, nuzzling into it as she wrapped her arms around her waist and back.

“Good! I like when you two are together, you’re a lot happier!” she smiled, thinking about how different Catra acts when she’s with Adora. Catra smiled at that, blush growing as Adora continued to plant soft kisses all over her neck, biting her lip as she began sucking and nipping at the flesh.

“Mm, yea I am happier with her. After all, she’s the love of my life,” she admitted, a loving smile on her face as Adora pulled back and looked into her eyes, giving Catra the exact same expression.

“Oh wow, I was not expecting you to admit that!” she giggled, thinking that it was bizarre that her hardcore, super angry and aggressive friend was being so mushy. “Well I’ll let you go so you can get back to your time in paradise with your _fiancée_ ,” she dramatized, “will you be coming back today?”

“No, I’m gonna hang out with her for the rest of the day. Do you mind taking care of Melog for me?” she asked, shaking her head at Adora as her face lit up at the sound of their son’s name.

“Of course! Oh! He’s right here actually! Say hi to mama, Melog!” she replied, Catra giggling as Adora’s smile grew bigger at the sound of Melog’s meows.

“Hi chunky boy,” she cooed, “I’ll be home later so be good for Aunt Scorpia!” She looked over at Adora who was giving her a pleading look, silently telling her that she wanted to talk to him too. “Melog, someone wants to say hi,” she giggled, putting the phone on speaker so Adora could say ‘hello’.

“Hi Melog!” Adora smiled, face lighting up as Melog started meowing happily at the sound of her voice. Catra teared up at that, realizing that the boy loved Adora even after everything that happened. He loved her unconditionally, just like she did. “I miss you so much!” Melog mewed happily again at that, continuing to mew like he was telling her everything she missed out on. A tear rolled down Catra’s cheek as Adora and Melog talked to each other, that same guilty feeling coming back again as she realized how much her and Melog loved her and felt incomplete without her in their lives. Adora glanced up and froze, face falling as she saw that Catra was crying, having no idea why she was doing so. Catra shook her head and cupped her cheek, giving her a loving smile as Adora did the same.

“Okay Melog, I’ll see you later tonight okay?” she paused, smiling again as she finished. “Me and mommy will see you tonight.” Melog meowed loudly at that, approving the fact that he’d be seeing Adora for the first time in a week. She said her goodbyes and ended the phone call, setting her phone down on the counter and wrapping her arms around Adora’s neck and shoulders, smiling fondly at her as Adora did the same. “Hi baby,” she smiled, kissing Adora as she leaned in for one.

“Hi,” Adora smiled back, nuzzling into Catra’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone for 2 minutes,” she giggled, humming as Adora began planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. “I missed you too baby. So much.” Adora wrapped her hands tightly around Catra’s waist, lifting her up and setting her on the bathroom counter. She slinked herself in between her legs and pulled her close, leaving no space between their bare bodies. She pulled back and looked deep into Catra’s eyes, Catra feeling all the love her fiancée was giving her through that simple gaze.

“I love you,” she said softly, leaning into the touch as Catra cupped her cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

“I love you too,” she smiled, pulling her in for a light kiss, letting out a tiny moan as Adora deepened it.

“I love you,” she whispered, sliding her tongue across Catra’s lip again, slowly sliding it inside and swiveling it around, exploring every nook and cranny inside of Catra’s mouth. Catra couldn’t even reply, in a state of oblivion as Adora worked her magic as she kissed her deeply. She really did miss Adora more than anything in this world, incredibly happy that they were together again, just like old times. She never wanted to be away from her again, a smile forming on her face at the fact that they will never be apart again after their last mission. Her mind trailed back to said mission, thoughts going back to Adora’s Captain and his file. She remembered what she was about to tell her before she took her phone call, trying to pull away to bring it back up but unable to as Adora held her close.

“Baby, I have to tell you something. I think it’s important,” she mumbled in between kisses, moaning as Adora nibbled and sucked on her lip.

“Mmm, later,” she mumbled back, not wanting to stop as she wanted to make up for the entire week they weren’t together and were unable to do stuff like this.

Catra tried to argue, mind going blank as Adora pressed up against her privates, letting out a soft moan as she hit her right on her clit. She decided to save it for later, legs wrapping around Adora’s waist as they pulled each other closer. Adora continued to kiss her with all the passion in the world, Catra’s eyes rolling back as she relished in the love Adora was giving to her through the action. She wrapped her hand in Adora’s hair as she began kissing down her chin, tightening her grip as Adora began nibbling on her neck again. She let out another soft moan as Adora sucked on her neck, leaving red marks all over as she made her way down to her chest. Catra smiled adoringly as her fiancée kissed her right over her heart, massaging her scalp as she kissed her way over to her nipple, wrapping the hardened nub into her mouth and sucking on that next. She let her head fall back as Adora did her work, biting her lip as she began nipping and flicking her tongue on the tip of it. After a few minutes Adora moved to the other one, repeating the same actions and smiling proudly as she pulled back and saw the red marks she left all over her fiancée’s breasts. She trailed more kisses down the length of Catra’s stomach, kissing the top of her thighs and making her way down to her feet. She kissed the top of each of Catra’s feet like she was a queen, looking up at her with a soft expression as Catra did the same. She slowly brought kisses back up the length of her legs and thighs, licking and sucking on her inner thighs, leaving more marks as she did so. She gently pulled Catra forward a little so her ass was on the edge of the counter, placing Catra’s legs on each sides of her shoulders and scooting herself as close as she could get herself in between her legs. She looked up at Catra one last time, mouthing ‘I love you’ to her and dove right in. Catra’s toes curled as Adora began licking on her lower lips, joints cracking as Adora’s tongue trailed ever so softly on the length of them. She forgot how magical Adora’s tongue was once it got down there, brows furrowing as she came immediately. She was always so surprised at the fact that Adora barely had to do anything just to get her to cum, loving the fact that she was able to get her to do so almost immediately. She hummed as she listened to Adora slurp and suck up her juices, biting her lip hard as Adora began deepening her strokes with her tongue, hitting her in all the right places as she continued to eat her out. Adora trailed her tongue up to Catra’s clit and began flicking on the nub, Catra letting out sensual whimpers as she was climbing back up another peak. Seconds later, she came, breathing heavily as Adora slurped up her running juices again. She wrapped both hands into Adora’s hair as she wrapped her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, Catra trying to prepare herself but letting out a loud cry as Adora began to suck, humming as she listened to Catra cry her name.

“Adora!” she cried, letting out another high pitched cry as Adora sent her over another peak.

Her entire body jolted forward as she came, eyes squeezing shut as Adora continued to suck on her clit like it was a sweet and savory piece of candy. She trailed her tongue back down to her opening and slurped up her juices, sliding her tongue inside of her opening and curling her tongue. Adora’s tongue was like a being out of this world, having the strength and ability to curl, twist, and swivel like it had a mind of its own. She would never understand how it was able to do the things it did, mind going blank as Adora was literally pulling her cum from inside of her with it, hitting her again in all the right places as she did so. She hit another peak and came hard, squirting sounds flushing out of her, spraying all over Adora’s mouth and chin, dripping down on the floor and splattering there. Adora licked Catra clean and pulled herself up, Catra moaning as she came up and kissed her, swiveling her tongue back inside of her mouth as she allowed Catra to taste her delectable gooey honey. She slid her hand in between Catra’s legs and lathered up her fingers, trailing them slowly to her opening and teasing the area. Catra’s hips absentmindedly started bucking, legs wrapping back around Adora’s waist as Adora prepared for her insertion, kissing Catra deeply as she slowly slid her fingers inside of her. Catra let out a small wail at this, tightening her grip around Adora’s waist and hair as she began to pump inside of her, Adora pulling back from their kiss and resting her forehead against Catra’s, continuing to slowly pump inside of her as she did so.

“I love you so much,” Adora whispered, smiling as she listened to Catra’s soft whimpers and moans.

“I love you baby, I love you so much,” Catra cried softly, moaning as Adora hit her right over her g-spot.

“I can’t wait to marry you, I can’t wait to build a life with you,” she whispered again, the two women breathing heavily as they continued to make love. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Melog. I can’t wait.”

“Ahhh,” she cried again, brows furrowing as Adora began rubbing her over her g-spot consistently, toes cracking as she hit another peak. “I can’t wait either! I’m so happy you—ahhhhh! I’m so happy! AH! Adora!”

“Me too, my love,” she smiled, kissing her on the lips before she put their foreheads back together, continuing to stroke Catra deep and slow, making sure she was hitting her in every sensitive spot.

Catra missed this so much. She missed having sex with Adora, she missed the intimacy they shared while doing this, even the intimacy of cuddling and just being together. But what she missed the most, what she missed above all things was just Adora herself. She missed her smile, she missed her laugh, her eyes, her hands, her entire body, her mind, her soul, her love. Adora was everything she’s ever wanted in a lover, the entire package to say the least. She would never get over how lucky she was to have met her that fateful night all those months ago, grateful that she was the officer that found her and got her to change her ways. Adora was her hero, the woman that inspired her to change and want to do better, want to be better. And if Adora was by her side, then she knew it could happen, hands sliding down to both of Adora’s cheeks and cupping them, holding her close to her as Adora continued to make love to her.

“I love you,” she cried, tears falling as she came.

“I love you,” Adora cried with her, own tears falling as she went on.

Catra hit peak after peak, moaning softly as they went on. They both cried together, feeling all the love they missed out on this past week. As Catra was coming up her last peak, she braced herself, hands wrapping tightly in the back of Adora’s head and hair, feet planted on her lower back as she held her close, Adora doing her signature move with her fingers to get Catra there fast and hit the top of her climax hard. And as she did that, Catra let out a loud wail, entire body tensing up as she came aggressively, a loud squirting sound coming from her yet again, splattering all over Adora’s fingers, body, dripping down to the floor and creating a small puddle near Adora’s feet. Catra breathed heavily as she came back down, an exhausted smile on her face as Adora placed tender kisses all over it, landing on her lips and lingering there. After a few moments she pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes, a soft smile on her face as Catra continued to catch her breath and calm down. She finally calmed down after a while, pulling Adora in for a hug as she wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly. No words could describe how Catra felt at this moment, tears streaming down her cheeks as she held Adora close to her. Adora slowly lifted Catra up and walked with her back to the main room, crawling on the bed and laying down with her. Catra repositioned herself so that she was laying more comfortably, letting out a little purr as Adora began running soothing lines down her back, eyes fluttering as the exhaustion began to take over.

“I love you,” Catra mumbled, eyes finally closing as she could no longer hold them open.

“I love you,” Adora mumbled with her, exhaustion taking over her body as well as they laid there. Catra completely forgot how ataractic they were for each other, Adora being her tranquility and her for Adora. They gradually drifted back to sleep, smiles on their faces as they finally took to their slumber.

Hours had passed and Catra finally stirred awake, entire body heavy as she awoke from the second best sleep she’s had in what seemed like forever. She slowly lifted her head up and looked up, a tired and loving smile on her face as she saw that same adorable sleeping face she had woken up to this morning, letting out a contented hum as she watched her future wife snoring below her. She went to get up to use the bathroom when she was pulled back down, Adora’s arms tightening around her body as she continued to snore.

“Mmrn,” Adora mumbled in her sleep, absentmindedly rubbing Catra on her back as she continued to sleep. Catra shook her head at her sleeping fiancée, trying to get up again when she felt Adora’s grip tighten a second time, blowing out a sigh as she realized she wasn’t going to let her get up.

“Baby,” she chuckled, bringing her hand up and stroking Adora’s cheek with her finger, smiling as Adora began to smile as well at the touch.

“Mm,” she answered, eyes still closed as she tried to remain in her peaceful slumber.

“I have to pee, can you let me go?” she asked, kissing her on her chest as she watched her.

“No,” she mumbled, grip tightening for a third time as she nuzzled back into the pillows, letting out a contented breath as she was slowly drifting back off.

“Adora, if you don’t let me go I’m gonna pee on myself, and you,” she giggled, shaking her head as Adora mumbled again.

“Okay,” she mumble again, a dopey grin on her face as Catra started to laugh at her.

“Baby I really have to go!” she pleaded, trying to wiggle off again but not being able to go far as Adora had her locked in against her.

“No, don’t leave,” she muttered, peeking one eye open and giving Catra a pouty face.

“Then come with me,” she giggled, eyes growing wide as both of Adora’s eyes opened and looked straight at her.

“Okay,” she smiled tiredly, leaning up and picking Catra up with her, carrying her to the bathroom and setting her down on the toilet. She kneeled down with her and leaned into her body, still snuggled up close to her chest as Catra did her business.

“You’re such an idiot,” she giggled, stroking the back of Adora’s head as she continued to relieve herself. She finished up and waddled over to the sink, Adora still wrapped up close to her as she washed her hands. She shook her head at her sleepy fiancée as she dried her hands, letting out a little yelp as Adora picked her back up and carried her to the bed, snuggling back up with her as she got comfy in the pillows again. She giggled as Adora let out a contented sigh, a dopey smile on her face as she laid there. “You are so cute,” she giggled, stroking Adora’s cheek with her finger, an extremely careful finger trailing up to her bruised eye and outlining the contusion. Adora slowly reached up and grabbed her hand, peppering kisses all over her fingers and knuckles before she laid their hands on her chest. Catra smiled as Adora did this, knowing Adora wanted to save her from the guilt she knew was hitting her as she looked at her bruised and cut up face. “My poor baby,” she whispered, leaning up and kissing each one of her wounds.

“Mmm,” Adora hummed, eyes fluttering open as she watched Catra with tired eyes. “My lips are broken too.” Catra laughed loudly at that, shaking her head at her fiancée and the goofy smile she had plastered across her face.

“Let me fix that for you,” she giggled, leaning back down and kissing her on the lips, peppering them repeatedly with light kisses.

“All healed,” she smiled, deepening the kiss briefly before she allowed Catra to pull back. Catra shook her head at her again, a loving smile on her face as she trailed her eyes all over Adora’s, taking in all of her beautiful features despite all of the contusions.

“Good,” she whispered, kissing her once more before she nuzzled back into her neck. “Anything you wanna do today?”

“Nope, I’m fine just like this,” she hummed, stroking Catra on her back. They laid silent for a few moments, both women flinching as Adora’s stomach roared a murderous thunder, practically screaming at her to feed it.

“Maybe we should get some food,” she laughed, moving to get up again when she was slung back down, rolling her eyes as Adora gave her another goofy smile.

“Can’t I just have you,” she smiled, giggling as Catra gave her a look.

“No, we need real food dummy,” she giggled, shaking her head for the millionth time that day as Adora started pouting.

“But whhhhyyy,” she pouted, bottom lip stuck out as she gave Catra a pouty face.

“Because you probably haven’t been eating properly,” she started, giving Adora a look as she tried to avoid eye contact with her, “omg, when was the last time you ate?!”

“What day is it?” she asked, pursing her lips as Catra’s face twisted.

“Do you wanna get beat again?!” she scolded, flicking Adora on her forehead as she started giggling again.

“Maybe,” she giggled, pursing her lips again as Catra gave her another look.

“Adora Irene!” she bellowed, leaning up and grabbing a pillow, play hitting her with it as she continued to scold her. “Why! Haven’t! You! Been! Taking! Care! Of! Your! Self!” she yelled between each hit, Adora snort laughing as Catra tried to kill her with the extremely soft and comfortable hotel pillow.

“I told you that I’m nothing without you! I couldn’t sleep, eat, or do anything since you’ve been gone! I’m sorry!” she pleaded with a laugh, laughter dying down as Catra stopped beating her, a soft expression on her face as Catra looked down at her.

“You can’t do that,” she said softly, looking down at Adora with tears in her eyes. “You have to take care of yourself. Even when I’m not there.”

“But—,” she went to defend, giving Catra a sad smile as she shook her head at her to not to.

“Baby, you have to promise me that you’ll look after yourself even when I’m not there. You can’t let yourself wither away like this. Promise me you won’t do that ever again,” she requested softly, a single tear streaming down her cheek as Adora leaned up and hugged her.

“I promise I’ll take care of myself, even when you’re not here,” she whispered into her chest, kissing right over her heart as she sealed her promise.

“Thank you,” she whispered back, kissing Adora on her forehead as she pulled back to look at her. “Now, what do you wanna eat?” she asked again, giving Adora a knowing look as she smirked at her. “Other than me.”

“Mmm, should we get Fischer’s?” she asked, humming at the thought of their delicious food.

“That sounds amazing, yes,” she agreed, kissing Adora on her nose and running to the bathroom to grab her phone. As she was coming back she noticed Adora was deep in thought, brow raising up as she slowly looked over at her. “What?”

“D—Do you wanna maybe go on a date there?” she asked more quietly, a nervous expression on her face as she looked at Catra.

“A date?” she blushed, a shy smile on her face as Adora nodded her head in confirmation. Catra has never been on a date before, let alone dated anyone. Her and Adora have always gotten take out or made food at home, never going anywhere on an actual date since it was too risky for them to be out together. She thought for a second, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. Her and Adora were going to be leaving Bright Moon anyway, so why not go ahead and start getting used to being in public together. She smiled and sat on the bed with her, leaning in and kissing her as she accepted Adora’s offer. “I’d love to.”

“Yes!” Adora beamed brightly, pecking Catra on the lips and hopping off the bed, walking over to her bags and grabbing out some clothes. “Should we swing by where you’re staying so you can get a disguise or?” she asked, giving Catra an innocent smile as she looked back at her.

“You just wanna see Melog, don’t you?” she asked, giggling as Adora tried to hide her smile.

“I just really miss him!” she whined, smiling as Catra shook her head at her.

“Fine, we can go over there and see him,” she giggled, grabbing her clothes and getting ready as well. She paused when she got to her shirt, lifting the shredded fabric up and looking over at Adora who had a smug grin on her face. “This was my favorite shirt, you jerk,” she scolded lightly, shaking her head at Adora as she just smiled proudly.

“I’ll get you a new one,” she giggled, tossing Catra one of her shirts for her to wear. “And maybe I did that so you’d have to wear my clothes again. You know how much I love it when you’re wearing them.” Catra rolled her eyes at her and put the shirt on, grabbing the collar of it and inhaling deeply. Her heart fluttered as she smelled Adora’s scent, a calming feeling growing inside of her as she took it in.

“Mm,” she hummed in content, looking back over at Adora who was watching her with loving eyes. “I love wearing them too.”

They finished getting ready and headed out of the hotel, Adora slowly grabbing Catra’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Catra looked over at Adora and noticed she was blushing, shaking her head at her shy fiancée as she leaned into her arm while they continued to make it to her car in the parking garage. As they drove to Perfuma and Scorpia’s place, Adora re-intertwined their fingers, Catra watching Adora with a doting expression as she realized Adora wanted to touch her at all times. She pulled their hands up and kissed Adora’s hand, letting out a sigh of content as she looked out the window. She gave her the directions to the place, having them park a little ways away since their house was close to the northern part of the Fright Zone district. Catra led her up the stairs and opened the door, greeting Scorpia and Perfuma as they smiled brightly at her.

“Hey, I thought you were—,” Scorpia began, eyes growing wide as she saw Adora step through the door, a nervous smile on both of their faces as they made eye contact. “Uhh, hey Adora!”

“Hi Scorpia,” Adora smiled, giving her a small wave before she looked over at the woman sitting next to her. “Hi, I’m Adora. It’s nice to meet you!” she greeted, walking over and shaking Perfuma’s hand as she stood up to greet her as well.

“Perfuma, it’s nice to meet you too Adora” Perfuma smiled warmly, glancing over at Catra and giving her a knowing smile next. Catra rolled her eyes at her, knowing that she was looking at her like that because Perfuma was right about her being madly in love with Adora still and wanting to fix things with her no matter how many times she tried to deny it.

“I’m just here to grab some clothes so we can go on—,” Catra began, smiling lovingly as Melog came strolling over, purring as he nuzzled in between her legs. She went to greet him when he ran away from her, jaw dropping as she watched the chunky boy scurry over to Adora and meow loudly at her, purring much louder at her than he did with Catra. “Oh, we are NOT doing this again!”

“Hi Melog!” Adora giggled, picking him up as he put his paws on her leg for her to do so. He meowed happily as she did, headbutting her multiple times as he purred loudly like a powerful engine.

“I thought you were joking when you said that Melog was obsessed with Adora,” Scorpia laughed, shaking her head as Melog continued to love all over Adora.

“Aww, that is so cute!” Perfuma gushed, watching as Melog nestled up closely to Adora, wanting to be all over her as he said his hello's.

“Whoa Adora, what happened to your face?!” Scorpia asked, not noticing the many scratches and bruises when she walked in. Adora and Catra glanced at each other, pursing their lips as they looked away. Scorpia must’ve realized what happened and pursed her own lips, covering her mouth to hide her laughter as she looked over at Catra. She didn’t know what Catra was talking about when she told her ‘after last night, she won’t be hurting me ever again’, but as she saw the black eye and multiple scratch marks on her face, she knew what happened, shaking her head at her friend who continued to avoid eye contact.

“Uhh, it happened while on duty,” Adora lied terribly, everyone in the entire room giving her a look that they already knew what happened.

“I have a herbal cream that’ll fix those scratches so they won’t leave any scars,” Perfuma giggled, shaking her head at Catra as she walked past her. Catra looked over at Adora with a guilty expression, Adora noticing it and giving Catra a look to tell her that it was okay.

“So what were you saying before Wildcat?” Scorpia asked, changing the subject as she noticed the tension.

“I said I was just coming here to grab some clothes so we can go on a date,” Catra replied, looking away from her friend as she started making goo goo eyes at her.

“Aww, a date! Cute!” Scorpia cooed, laughing at her friends embarrassment. She paused as she saw the rock on Catra’s finger, getting up and grabbing her hand as she examined the ring. “Holy shit! You two really are getting married!”

“I told you,” Catra grumbled, continuing to look away with a red face.

“Way to go Adora! Get this woman off the streets and make her a house wife!” Scorpia laughed, wincing as Catra punched her arm.

“I wouldn’t mind if she became a stay at home mom,” Adora smiled, pursing her lips as Catra gave her an evil look. Scorpia’s jaw dropped at that, eyes bouncing between Adora and Catra as she realized they really were in love, they really were getting married, and they really were leaving Bright Moon to make a life for themselves together.

“A wife AND a mother?!” Scorpia asked in disbelief, looking over at Catra who was still bright red and giving her a gushy expression as she peeked over at her. “Wow, you two really are in love.”

“Yea,” Adora sighed lovingly, looking over at Catra with the expression to match. Catra blushed even more brightly at that, trying to hide her smile as she turned and walked toward her bedroom.

“Hurry up and love on our son so we can get going,” Catra grumbled, snapping her head over at Scorpia as she let out a little squeak at that.

“Did you just call him your guy’s son?” Scorpia gasped with another squeak, pursing her lips hard as she tried to hold in her growing laughter, letting it fly out as Catra glared at her.

“Sh—Shut up!” Catra stammered embarrassingly, frowning as Adora began giggling at her as she continued to snuggle up with Melog.

“Tell mama to hurry up so we can go eat and bring you the leftovers!” Adora cooed with Melog, laughing as he meowed aggressively at Catra.

“Whatever fatty,” Catra scoffed, turning back to her room to go get ready. As she got ready she could hear Scorpia, Adora and Perfuma talking, smiling to herself as she listened to their conversation.

“So you two are really leaving Bright Moon, huh?” Scorpia asked, still having trouble believing it even though she knew it was happening.

“Yea, we don’t wanna have to hide our relationship anymore with me being a Sergeant, your group still trying to kill me and with her being a thief, we’re both at an extremely high risk of something happening to us. And I don’t want _anything_ to happen to her in case something does happen to me. I want her to be safe and to actually be able to live her life instead of having to hide all of the time. I want better for her, for both of us,” Adora explained, smiling as Melog purred loudly at that. “For all of us.”

“That’s very lovely,” Perfuma smiled, setting the cream down for Adora to take with her. “I’m so happy Catra has someone like you Adora. And I’m so sorry for the circumstances that you both are going through. Being a Sergeant and having to watch Catra do dangerous things as a thief must be hard for you.” Catra’s heart broke at that, knowing how Adora feels about her doing heists and missions. She couldn’t wait for the day they left, never having to put Adora through any of this ever again.

“I know she doesn’t wanna do them anymore so I’m taking it much better than I was before. Besides, she’s the one that asked to leave Bright Moon so I know she’s trying to make an effort to leave everything behind. I’m proud of how far she’s come since we first started all of this. I’m proud of the woman she’s become since then and how much she continues to grow. So as long as she’s trying, that’s all that matters,” Adora replied, Scorpia and Perfuma smiling warmly at the woman.

“Well even though we’re sworn enemies or whatever, I’m happy you’re the one to take her away from all of this. So thank you, for everything you’ve done and continue to do for her. I know you’ll both be much happier once you’re outta here,” Scorpia smiled, walking over and hugging Adora. “Just make sure you send us a wedding invite!”

“Of course,” Adora giggled as she hugged her back, “it wouldn’t be as special if you weren’t there.”

As they pulled back Catra walked out of the room, a surprised expression on her face as she watched her fiancée and friend hugging. She knew Scorpia was hesitant about Adora since she was an officer of the law and they were thieves, but now it seemed like she knew that Adora would never allow anything to happen to either of them, especially Catra. As the two women pulled back they noticed Catra was standing there, Adora giving Catra a soft expression as she gave one back. Catra walked over and hugged Adora, kissing her as she leaned in for one. Melog nuzzled up to Catra next, Catra rolling her eyes as she realized she would become second best to the boy yet again. They said their goodbyes and promised Melog they’d be back to give him his leftovers, finally leaving the apartment and heading to Fischer’s. As they arrived to the restaurant, everyone was staring. Not only because Catra was drop dead gorgeous and so was Adora, but because Adora still had bruises and scratches all over her face, Catra frowning as she realized that was the reason for everyone’s watchful eyes. Adora noticed Catra was starting to get upset, whispering to the hostess that they’d like a private table in the far back corner. They arrived at their seats and Adora sat Catra facing away from everyone, just so she wouldn’t have to watch them watch her. Catra could practically still feel people staring at Adora, grabbing out some makeup and standing in front of her fiancée, applying heavy layers to the bruises and scratches to get rid of them. She kissed Adora on her nose when she was finished with her work, a light moan escaping as Adora pulled her down and kissed her on her lips passionately. As the night went on Catra noticed Adora was watching her intently, brow raising as she finally decided to ask her why she was staring at her so hard.

“Why have you been staring at me like that?” Catra asked, grabbing out her mirror from her hand bag and checking to see if she had something on her face.

“It’s just—I just noticed you were wearing brown contacts is all. I didn’t realize how much I loved your heterochromia,” Adora admitted, blushing as Catra blushed with her.

“Does it look bad?” she asked shyly, only wearing them so people wouldn’t notice her. She knew her rare eye color always drew attention, wanting to save that from happening just in case someone saw them out.

“Of course not!” she disagreed, shaking her head vigorously. “You’re perfect no matter what you wear or look like.”

“Oh,” she blushed heavily, looking away with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Mm, you’re welcome,” she hummed, continuing to gaze at Catra like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And to Adora, she was just that. Adora went to say something next when her face fell, beginning to sweat heavily as she stared at someone with wide and nervous eyes. Catra raised her brow at this, about to turn to see who she was looking at until a woman walked over, Catra’s eyes going wide herself as she saw who she was.

“Adora, how are you my child,” the Chief of Police greeted, a warm smile on her face as she looked at Adora.

“I—I’m good Chief,” Adora stammered, eyes bouncing between Catra and the woman. The Chief glanced over at Catra, doing a double take and giving her a surprised look.

“My word! You are quite beautiful!” the Chief gasped, completely distracted by Catra’s goddess like beauty. Catra gave her a small smile, glancing over at Adora who had the most terrified look on her face.

“Thank you,” Catra replied, tweaking her voice a little so she sounded more foreign.

“I’m not interrupting you am I?” the Chief asked, giving Adora an apologetic look.

“Uh, we’re kinda on a date,” Adora squeaked, letting out a little whimper as she watched someone stroll over next. Catra looked over and froze, a heated rage radiating thickly off of her skin as she watched Adora’s Captain walk over. She wanted more than anything to grab her knife and put it in his neck, a small wave of calmness sprinkling over her as she felt Adora place her leg against hers underneath the table, already knowing that Adora could sense her rage. “C—Captain!”

“Adora! How are you enjoying your—,” the Captain began, pausing as he saw Catra sitting there. Catra tried her best to not have a sour expression on her face, glancing over at Adora who was staring at her, silently telling her to remain calm. “Oh, hello there!”

“She’s on a date dear,” the Chief whispered, giving Adora a knowing look.

“Really? What happened to the other girl you were with?” the Captain asked, Catra’s skin crawling as she thought about said woman and the fact that even they thought they were dating.

“We were never actually dating Captain, she was just—a close friend,” Adora corrected herself, giving everyone a nervous smile as they looked at her. Catra was having an extremely hard time keeping her cool, all of her emotions showing on her face as she sat there. Adora reached her hand underneath the table and began stroking Catra’s knee, Catra scooting closer to the table so Adora could reach her more. She let out a long quiet breath as Adora continued to stroke her leg, practically feeling herself calm down as she continued.

“We should probably—,” the Chief started, glancing over at Catra and eyes growing wide as she looked at her hand. Adora noticed this and turned bright red, eyes growing wide as the Chief mentioned something about her ring. “What an exquisite ring! Is—,” she started again, snapping her head over at Adora who had that same terrified expression on her face. “Adora?” Catra noticed the Chief was talking about her engagement ring, glancing over at Adora who was practically shaking with fear. Catra shook her head at the Chief and gave her an earnest smile, chuckling a little as she took the heat off of Adora.

“It isn’t what you think,” Catra chuckled, playing with the ring as she finished. “This belonged to my Abuelita and this is the only finger it fits on. You’re about the hundredth person to assume it was an actual engagement ring.”

“Oh! My apologies dear! Well, we’ll let you two continue on with your date! It was a pleasure to meet you—,” the Chief trailed off, not knowing who the woman was.

“Elizabeta,” Catra smiled, shaking the Chief’s hand as she introduced her fake self.

“Elizabeta, a very beautiful name for a very beautiful woman. I’m Angella” the Chief smiled, glancing over at Adora with another knowing look. “Have a lovely night you two.”

“Th—Thanks,” Adora smiled quickly, eyes bouncing between the trio. The Captain gave her a thumbs up as they left, Adora letting out a sigh of relief as they left the restaurant. Catra just stared at Adora with a blank expression, not knowing what she should make of what just happened. She wanted more than anything to run after the man that ruined her life and kill him right then and there. But then again, she had to think of Adora. She had to think about the consequences of what she wanted to do, knowing that if she did, she’d be put in prison or worse. She had to stay calm for Adora, because if she didn’t, she would lose her and everything they've worked so hard for for the past several months. Catra finally snapped out of her trance as Adora grabbed her hand, a small smile on her face as she tried to convince herself that this is what she needed to do right now and not what she wanted to. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly, looking at Catra with an apologetic and worried expression.

“Yea,” Catra sighed, smiling as Adora pulled her hand up to her lips and peppered kisses all over it. “I’ll be much better when I put a bullet in his head, but, I’m okay for now.”

“Thank you for being so calm, I know how hard all of that was for you. Thank you so much my love,” she whispered, continuing to kiss her hand over and over again.

“If I would’ve snapped like I wanted to then we wouldn’t be able to finish our date and we also wouldn’t be able to bring our son his leftovers,” she chuckled lightly, smiling fondly as Adora did the same. “You owe me big time for this,” she smirked deviously, giving Adora a knowing look. Adora’s face turned a little red at that, knowing exactly what Catra was talking about. She gave her a devious smirk back, biting her lip as she visibly tried to fight herself from attacking Catra right now in the extremely busy restaurant.

“Anything for you, my love,” she grinned, Catra’s hairs standing up as she saw the way Adora was looking at her right now.

“Check please,” she called to the waitress as she walked past, looking over at Adora and biting her own lip as she saw the hunger in her fiancée’s eyes grow wildly.

They very quickly paid for their meals, grabbed the rest of their food and ran to Adora’s car, speed racing back to the hotel and sprinting to the elevators. As soon as the doors closed, they were all over each other, Adora pinning Catra to the wall as she licked and kissed all over her lips, Catra moaning loudly at the aggression. Adora lifted Catra up, Catra instinctively wrapping herself around Adora as she clung to her, Adora walking them back to her hotel room as they continued to kiss feverishly. She fumbled with her key fab, pulling back briefly from their kiss to open the door as Catra started sucking and nipping on her neck. She finally managed to get the door open and locked it behind her, running over to the bed with Catra still wrapped around her and jumping onto it, both women giggling at their eagerness. Catra began lifting Adora’s shirt for her to take it off, licking up her abs as Adora pulled the shirt over her head. Adora took her pants off next and looked down at her with a hungry grin, moving to kiss her again but pausing, giving Catra a pouty face as she did so.

“What?” Catra breathed heavily, not knowing why she had stopped all of a sudden.

“C—Can you take your contacts out? I wanna look into your real colored eyes,” Adora asked quietly, hoping she wasn’t offending Catra. Catra was surprised at first, a loving smile on her face as she shook her head at her fiancée.

“Sure,” she smiled, kissing her on her nose and getting up as Adora got off her, running over to the bathroom and taking her contacts out. As she made her way back to the main room, she stopped, a fond smile on her face as she watched Adora sitting patiently as she waited for her to return. When Adora noticed her there she smiled brightly, eyes bouncing between Catra’s as she took in those beautiful azure and amber irises she fell in love with. “Better?”

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered with an adoring expression, opening her arms for Catra to come to her. Catra crawled into bed and onto Adora’s lap, eyes fluttering as Adora began kissing all over her face and neck with soft kisses. “I love you Catra.”

“I love you too baby,” she whispered, moaning softly as Adora began sucking on her neck, licking over the wound and kissing it again.

Catra shivered as she felt Adora’s breath on her neck, tickling her lightly as Adora began undressing her. She allowed Adora to take her shirt off for her, reclaiming their kiss again once it was off. Adora unclipped her bra with quick hands, not doing it in an aggressive manner, but being able to take her bra off quickly upon instinct, Adora’s eyes fluttering as Catra’s caramel nipples came to view. She slowly wrapped her mouth around one and sucked, Catra’s hands wrapping into Adora’s hair as she held her there. She took her sweet time as she did her work, moaning lightly as Catra began massaging her scalp with her nails. She shook her head as she realized how fast her nails had grown back, having being broken up and Adora being able to take care of her now allowed them to grow quickly. She let out a little wail as Adora bit down on her nipple, pulling the nub back gently with her teeth and reclaiming it with her tongue and mouth, sucking hard as she did so. She pushed Catra back into the pillows, pulling back briefly to take Catra’s pants and panties off and tossing them away. She slinked herself in between her legs and reclaimed Catra’s other nipple, repeating the same actions on the other one as Catra moaned underneath her. Catra was in paradise, breathing heavily as Adora pushed up against her privates. She missed moments like this with Adora so much, never wanting to be apart from the woman ever again. They depended on each other, for pretty much everything Catra came to realize. They were each other’s strength, weaknesses, tranquility, and love. Catra never wanted Adora to leave her again, brows furrowing as Adora slid her fingers between her folds, playing with them lightly as she trailed through them with the tips of her fingers. Adora leaned back up and kissed Catra deeply, rubbing on her clit in a circular motion, Catra’s body reacting energetically with the action. Catra still couldn’t get over how well Adora knew her body, how in sync they would be when they would have sex and do things in between. It was like her and Adora were meant to be together, soul mates, the red string of fate binding them together. She didn’t want anyone to love her or do these kinds of things with her unless it was Adora, heart beating rapidly as she finally accepted that Adora was going to be her wife sometime soon and they would really be together for the rest of their lives. Catra moaned loudly as she came, Adora sliding her fingers back down in between her folds as she gathered more of Catra’s wetness onto her fingers, teasing her opening as she prepared to fill it. Adora slowly glided them in, kissing Catra deeply as she did so. Catra’s mouth hung wide open as she felt Adora’s fingers pushing inside of her, eyes rolling back as she immediately hit her on one of her sensitive spots. She went slow at first, making sure Catra was comfortable with her movements as she went on. Catra rode with her as she did this, both women breathing heavily as they went on. She moaned loudly as Adora bit her neck, kissing the wound over and over again as she waited for Catra to give her the green light.

“Harder,” Catra whimpered, moan echoing through the room as Adora began thrusting harder, still going that same slow pace. Her moan got caught in her throat as Adora hit her hard over her most sensitive area, a squeal escaping as she did it again. Adora leaned back up and kissed Catra again, Catra holding Adora’s head down so she would stay there. Catra licked Adora’s lips and slid her tongue inside, moaning as Adora sucked on her tongue, swiveling around it with her own. They went on like this for quite some time, Adora thrusting hard inside of Catra’s opening while they licked, sucked, and kissed all over each other’s lips. She accidentally bit down on Adora’s tongue as she hit her peak, Adora wincing at the stinging sensation. “S—Sorry,” she moaned softly, eyes rolling back as Adora continued to hit her hard in all the right places.

“It’s okay,” Adora whispered, peppering kisses all over Catra’s face and lips to let her know that it was.

“Ahh, right there,” she whispered sensually, whimpering as Adora did what she told her to do. “Ooooh, that feels so goo—AHH! Mmm, Adora!”

“I love it when you say my name like that,” she whispered again, moaning as Catra clamped her nails on her back, digging into her flesh as she rode through her wave.

“Ahh—Adora!” she moaned loudly, panting heavily as Adora started to get excited at the sound. “Adora, mmm—FUCK! ADORA!”

“K—Keep saying it,” she panted, picking up her pace and power, breathing heavily as she listened to Catra moan her name sensually.

“ADORA! AHH! NNNNNMMM ADORA!” she screeched, letting out multiple high pitched breaths as Adora began pounding into her excitedly. “ADDOOORAAA!” she screamed loudly, squirting sounds spraying from out of her as Adora rubbed energetically over her g-spot.

“AHH—FUCK!” Adora screamed with her, biting her lip as Catra dragged her nails down her back as she hit a high peak.

“FASTER! AHH!!!” she screeched, a long piercing scream escaping as Adora picked up her pace. “MMMMM KEEP GOING! I’M—I’M ALMOST THERE! AHHHH! ADORA! AHH!”

Catra felt her mind go blank, eyes rolling back and panting heavily as Adora rammed inside of her. If she felt like she was in paradise before, then this must be what heaven feels like, entire body tensing up as she released a heavy wet load. She orgasmed over and over again, screaming as if she was being murdered as they went on. And by the way Adora was fucking her right now, it was like she was, well her lower region was that is. She finally descended from her last powerful peak, Adora kissing her all over as she rode her back down. They breathed heavily as they finally came back down, Adora’s body slumping down on top of Catra as she just gave her yet another amazing mind boggling sex session. Catra ran soothing lines down Adora’s neck and back, Adora humming tiredly as she did so. Catra’s eyes fluttered and moaned lightly as Adora pulled her fingers from inside of her, sitting herself up slightly as she licked her fingers clean. She moaned as she tasted her fiancée's savory gooey nectar, kissing her on her lips and sliding herself down in between her legs. As she began cleaning Catra up, Catra’s brain short-circuited, not knowing how she was still able to cum again as Adora licked her clean. She placed her arms on top of her head as she let Adora do her work, humming to herself in content as she listened to her fiancée’s loud licks, sucks, and slurps, getting every single drop of her sweet, honeyed fluids. Adora finally finished her work and licked her lips, crawling back up Catra lazily, slumping back on top of her and nuzzling into her neck. Catra smiled to herself as she did this, wrapping her arms and legs back around her and keeping her as close to her as she could. She hummed softly as she stroked Adora’s neck and back again, a loving smile on her face as she felt Adora’s tired breathing against her neck.

“Did I do good on making it up to you,” Adora mumbled tiredly, breathing out a long breath as she continued to snuggle into Catra’s neck.

“You did amazing baby, as always,” she whispered, kissing Adora on her head and resting her cheek on it. Catra smiled to herself as she thought about her future with Adora, loving the fact that they were going to be a family soon. She paused as she thought about their son, letting out a little groan as she remembered they never went back to see him, skipping their little journey to fuck instead.

“What’s wrong?” she mumbled again, lifting her head slightly to look at Catra.

“We forgot to bring your son his leftovers,” she breathed out, giggling as Adora started pouting at that.

“Crap,” she whined, slumping her head back onto Catra as she continued to pout. Catra raised her brow as Adora slowly rolled off of her and sat up, grabbing her pants from off the floor and putting them on.

“What are you doing?” she asked, shaking her head at her fiancée as she told her.

“We gotta go bring him his leftovers, we promised we’d be back for him,” she mumbled, letting out a yawn as she grabbed her shirt next.

“No, he can wait until tomorrow or something! He needs to lose weight anyway!” she disagreed, grabbing Adora’s arm and pulling her back into bed.

“But I promised! I already broke my promises to you I don’t wanna do it with him too!” she defended, giving Catra sad eyes as she looked at her. Catra’s heart broke at this, knowing how bad Adora felt about breaking up with her and breaking her promises. She knew Adora would never forgive herself for doing it, deciding to let her fiancée have her way as she kissed her.

“Fine,” she whispered into her lips, kissing her once more before she released her and got up to get dressed herself. “We’ll go see your fat and chunky son so you can spoil him per usual.”

“YES!” she cheered, doing a little sluggish happy dance around Catra as she continued to get dressed.

“You’re such an idiot,” she giggled, play pushing Adora away as she tried to grind up against her.

“You love me though!” she giggled with her, kissing her on her cheek and grabbing her keys.

“Of course I do,” she smiled, a loving smile on her face as she finished. “And I get to spend the rest of my life with a goofball, what a life.”

“And I get to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful, loving, a little bit crazy, celestial being,” she hummed, laughing as Catra gave her an unamused expression

“Oh honey you haven’t even seen my full form of crazy,” she smirked, laughing next as Adora’s eyes grew wide at that.

“So yesterday wasn’t—?” she trailed off, a shocked expression on her face as Catra gave her that same evil smirk.

“Let’s just say I make the devil seem friendly,” she chuckled, giggling as she watched Adora visibly tremble at those words. “Don’t worry baby, as long as you don’t hurt or leave me again—you’re safe.”

“I will spend the rest of my life bowing down to you and waiting on you hand and foot,” she stated with a nod, smiling goofily as Catra giggled at her.

“I’ll hold you up to that,” she hummed, kissing Adora deeply as she pulled her over to her.

They finally finished getting ready and drove back to Scorpia’s, smiling lovingly as Melog was already waiting for them in the living room, meowing loudly as he saw them. Catra picked him up and kissed him all over, rolling her eyes as he tried to squirm away and crawl over to Adora. Adora accepted the chunky boy with open arms, giggling as he headbutted her and started grooming her like he did so before. Catra’s jaw dropped at this, having him for so many years and he had never done so to her. She would never get over Adora and Melog’s bond, grumbling as she led them over to her room so they could feed him. He meowed happily as they gave him his food, completely ignoring them as he began to stuff his face with his steak and fish leftovers. Catra sat on the bed and smiled as Adora sat with her, resting her head on her shoulder as they watched their spoiled boy eat his dinner.

“Are you ever gonna go back home?” Adora asked, intertwining her and Catra’s fingers as they sat there.

“I mean now that we’re back together probably. I only left so we wouldn’t have to see each other,” she paused, a sad smile on her face as she went on. “I thought that’s what you would’ve wanted.”

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, Catra giving her a loving smile as they looked at each other.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve already forgiven you and you’ve been doing really good at making it up to me,” she whispered back, kissing Adora lightly on her lips before she pulled back. She thought about everything that’s happened since they broke up, mind trailing over to the news of her friend and the attack from the Horde. Her face fell at that, completely forgetting that Adora was secretly dealing with that as well and hadn’t talked about it. “Baby?”

“Hm?” she answered back, waiting patiently for Catra to say whatever it was that she wanted to say.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly, giving Adora a look as her brow raised at that.

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking away as Catra told her.

“About your friend. He died and you haven’t talked about it at all,” she replied just as softly, gently stroking Adora’s hand with her thumb as she felt her trembling a little. “Are you okay?” she asked again, heart breaking in her chest as Adora continued to stare at the floor, a single tear strolling down her cheek as she continued to sit there quietly. Catra gently grabbed Adora by her chin and pulled her face over to look at her, giving her a tender look as she silently told her it was okay to let go. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.” Adora sat there quietly, eyes bouncing back and forth between Catra’s with tears in her eyes, as soon as Catra gave her a soft and encouraging smile she broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks as Catra stroked her cheek, allowing Adora to finally let loose on everything she was trying to hold in.

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Adora blubbered, putting her head down as she continued to cry hysterically, hiccuping as she went on. “I was so scared when I saw him Catra, he—he didn’t look like himself at all! He saved my life and—and now he’s gone! I couldn’t save him like he saved me! And I know it’s not my fault but—I still feel like it is! He’s gone and I can’t even thank him for saving me, for allowing me to live another day, for being one of my best friends. I—,” she tried to finish, letting out a little whimper as she could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed loudly as Catra wrapped her in for a hug, holding her tightly as she let her cry her eyes out. Adora has never really talked about her feelings like this before, Catra feeling extremely guilty herself as she remembered the moment she heard about the Corporal’s accident. She was about to say something else when she froze, heart shattering in her chest as she listened to Adora’s words next. “You were the only person I wanted to talk to when I heard about it, when I saw him there, and when he died. I wanted you to hold me and comfort me, tell me that everything was gonna be okay. I needed it then more than I ever have before. But when you didn’t answer your phone, and I finally realized that I was probably never going to get you back—I felt such a strong wave of emotions. And I wished that _I_ was the one beaten to death instead so I didn’t have to feel what I was feeling then. I didn’t wanna feel all of the intense emotions I felt at that moment. With his death, and with me hurting and leaving you, the thought of never being with you ever again—I wanted to die. I—I still feel like that even though you forgave me, even though you tell me you love me and still wanna build a life with me and marry me. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you Catra, I will never let myself forgive me for the pain and heartbreak that I caused you. Because what I did was unforgiveable. I will never forgive myself. I am so sorry Catra. I’m so sorry. I’m—,” she tried to finish again, sob escaping instead as she was hit with those same wave of emotions she had felt before. Catra started crying as Adora poured out her heart and soul to her, holding her tightly against herself as they both cried their eyes out. She knew how guilty Adora felt for ever hurting her, but for Adora to straight out admit that she wanted to die when she realized she was never going to get her back? It made Catra’s heartstrings snap one after another, kissing Adora all over her head as she tried to get her to calm down.

“I love you so much Adora, shhh—it’s okay,” she hushed her, pulling her face up so she could look at her directly and wiping her tears away. “I love you with all of my heart baby. You’ve proved to me how sorry you are, how much you love and want me. You’ve made up for your mistakes tenfold. So don’t feel guilty for the things that you’ve done Adora, because I forgive you. Over and over again, I will forgive you. Because I love you, and you deserve it more than anyone in this entire planet. If it’s anyone’s fault that all of this happened, it’s mine. I should’ve told you earlier about my groups’ plan to go to war with you guys. And I should’ve told you that they were following one of your officers. I allowed all of this to happen because I wanted to protect you. I knew better but—I was being selfish. I’m sorry baby. Please don’t blame yourself for any of this. It’s not your fault.”

“I understand now why you did all of that, and you were right to do it. I _would_ have tried to join the war against your group. When you disappeared, I vowed to myself that I would so I could save you, so I could protect you from them. I wanted revenge for what they’ve made you do, for forcing you to survive the way you have been and not giving you a real life. You were right to keep all of that from me Catra, so please don’t feel bad for doing it. You were right,” she sniffled, cupping Catra’s cheek and pulling her in for a kiss, whispering ‘you were right’ over and over again into her lips. They continued to kiss and cry to each other, wiping the other’s tears away as they went on. Catra knew how sorry Adora was, no matter how many times she would tell her that she was. But she forgave her, and she would continue to do so. They both made mistakes, and now that they were back together, they could learn from them and move on from all of this, Catra about to say something when Melog hopped onto her lap, mewing softly as he nestled up against her.

“Hi sweet boy,” Catra chuckled, sniffling as he mewed softly at her again, purring loudly as she stroked his soft fur.

“He’s like one of those service animals that always senses when their owner isn’t okay. Our little comfort cat,” Adora chuckled with her, smiling as he nestled up to her next, entire body vibrating as he was getting pets from both of his mothers.

“Our BIG comfort cat,” she giggled, shaking her head as she picked a piece of fish from off his fur. Catra looked over at Adora and smiled, heart swelling with love as she watched her future wife coo and kiss all over their son. She thought about how much they’ve been through this past year, wanting more than anything to move past all of it and just start over somewhere new. She paused as she thought about it more, knowing that the only way her and Adora would make it out safe and sound, without having to go to war, was if they left earlier than they had planned. And as Adora looked over at her with a small yet warm smile, she knew she had to give up her plans to get revenge on her fiancée’s Captain, and just leave with Adora as is. She blew out a long breath as she made her decision, a loving smile on her face as Adora raised her brow at her, being able to tell she was thinking about something deep but not knowing exactly what.

“What?” she asked, continuing to pet Melog as he purred loudly between them.

“Let’s leave,” she replied, smiling as Adora’s brow rose at that.

“What do you mean?” she asked again, knowing what Catra was talking about but needing the confirmation first.

“Let’s leave Bright Moon. Now,” she replied again, cupping Adora’s cheek as she gave her a confused look.

“But I thought you wanted to get revenge on my Captain?” she asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes again as Catra shook her head at her.

“I’m tired of fighting Adora. I’m tired of doing all of this running and hiding, I’m tired of being angry, and I’m just—tired,” she sighed, giving Adora a loving smile as she finished. “I wanna start my life with you. I wanna get outta here and just leave all of this behind. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. And now that I have you, I just wanna go. Me, you, this chunky boy. All of us, just leave Bright Moon now, and never look back.”

“Really?” she asked with a cracked voice, lip quivering as Catra nodded her head in confirmation, Catra leaning in and kissing her as she confirmed everything she just told her.

“I’ll pack my stuff tomorrow, and we’ll go whenever you’ve decided we can,” she whispered into her lips, smiling as Adora kissed her back deeper.

“The night after tomorrow night, let’s leave,” she mumbled into her lips next, kissing Catra deeply again and pulling back to look into her eyes with all the love and dedication in the entire world. “Tomorrow _we_ will pack our stuff, and the next night we’ll leave for good. And we’ll never look back.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” she hummed softly, resting their foreheads together as they sealed their plan for good.

When Catra woke up this morning, she knew she had tripped into paradise, being able to wake up to the love of her life once again proved just that to her. And as she kissed her fiancée again, nuzzling into her neck as she let her stroke her on her back, their son nestled up close between them as he continued to purr at all of the love and affection in the room, she knew for sure that she was there, a loving smile on her face as she continued to bask in that place in paradise she deemed her favorite.


	28. HIATUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨⚠️HIATUS ALERT⚠️🚨  
> ..🥺  
> 👉🏽👈🏽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it skipped my previous upload of my latest chapter BUT I POSTED CHAPTER 27 RIGHT BEFORE I PUT THIS UP SO BE SURE TO GO BACK AND READ THAT IF YOU STUMBLE UPON THIS FIRST

Soooooooo, I just wanted to let all of you know that I will be going on a **BRIEF** hiatus😭🥺. As you already know before (if you’ve been with me from the beginning of me doing my fanfics then you know I take these from time to time) my mental health has been taking a turn for the worse…..AGAIN😓! I am _so_ sorry to have to do this when we’re just getting to me putting back to back chapters out here and there but I’ve been doing pretty bad for a while now and have tried to ignore it and push through it and enjoy my writing but as I sit here today in front of my computer and stare at the words of my writing I’m just like— _NO THIS SUCKS SCRAP EVERYTHING AND START OVER!_ 😪🤦🏽♀️

SO! With that being said, I am gonna be taking a few days/weeks off from writing and try to focus on myself and my health. I am so sorry to do this to you guys but it’s always good to take breaks like this to recharge and take care of myself (as I always nag you guys to do🤡). I hope you guys understand and will be here when I come back, whenever that may be🥺

**_JUST KNOW THAT IT’S NOT FOREVER I JUST DO THIS FROM TIME TO TIME BUT YOU BET YOUR BEAUTIFUL ASSES I WILL BE BACK BETTER THAN EVER AND GIVE YOU GUYS A SHIT TON OF CHAPTERS WHEN I DO!_** 🤗🤞🏽

Thank you, thank you, _THANK YOU_ guys again for all of your love, support, comments, laughs, jokes and everything else you all do. Everything you guys have done has helped me keep going with all of this and give me the motivation to keep on keeping on! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/week for when I’m gone, take care of yourselves, love yourselves, and I’ll be back real soon!❤️🥰

As always sending peace☮️ and loving vibes💌

Love,

Ledger❤️


	29. EXTENDED HIATUS

Hello friends!

I'm so sorry for this long hiatus I have been on but unfortunately I am only here to extend it. Please forgive me for this as I am debating whether or not I want to continue with this story or delete it. I will be continuing my work on my Hard to Love series for the time being, so if you want you can head on over there and read some of that while I work on chapters for the third part Love is Family otherwise please continue to wait and see on what I decide for the future of this fanfic.

Once again, I am deeply sorry for the time I have spent off as I told you all before that it was going to be only a short hiatus. Unfortunately, life can be cruel and things happen and force you to change course. This is one of those times. I hope you all have been doing well since I've been gone and continue to take care of yourselves and love one another. Please remember to stay safe and love yourself and others.

sending love and positive vibes💌☮️

Ledger❤️


End file.
